ELLE: STARRY, STARRY NIGHT
by KaoriSolaris
Summary: COMPLETE- Edward voit sa vie monotone bouleversée par Bella d'abord dans ses rêves puis la réalité.Le hic, c’est qu’il a une petite amie,Tanya. Comment va-t-il gérer l’intrusion de Bella? EPOV.All Human.Lemons
1. Chapter 1: Rêverie

_**Disclaimer : **__Les personnages et lieux de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que jouer avec eux._

_Bienvenue sur ma 1__ère__ fiction._

_**Le plot**__ : Edward Cullen voit sa vie monotone bouleversée par l'arrivée de Bella, d'abord dans ses rêves puis dans la réalité. Le hic, c'est qu'il a une petite amie, Tanya. Comment il va gérer l'intrusion de Bella parmi ses proches alors que Tanya est à des centaines de kilomètres de lui?_

_C'est parti!_

_****************************************_

**ELLE**** : Starry, starry night**

**Chapitre 1**** : ****Rêverie**

Quelle belle chose que la nuit ! Y a-t-il plus extraordinaire spectacle, qu'une ombre brûlante dont les flammes ténébreuses lèchent les océans et les continents pour les apaiser ? Elle offre à ceux à qui elle veut bien se montrer, le plus horrible des scénarios mais personne ne s'en aperçoit. Ai-je dit personne ? Voici une erreur indigne d'un esprit comme le mien car tout ce qui approche la nuit m'est connu. Il me revient en tête le nom d'un homme, un écrivain qui, ne pouvant voir ce que la nuit avait d'effrayant, l'avait juste ressenti, comme on sent le danger qui nous guette de son cocon. Comme on sent la Mort, avec tellement de clarté parfois qu'on pourrait en humer l'odeur agréable et répulsive. Dino Buzzati, cet homme qui avait transformé ses yeux en étoiles et s'était glissé dans la nuit pour découvrir son affreux secret.

Mais, perdu dans mes pensées, je ne me suis pas présenté : outre mon matricule – ce laissez-passer sans lequel je ne pourrais pas aujourd'hui être en train de conter des histoires qui me sont arrivées à moi et non à mon nom ou à mon prénom et qui ne me servent que pour terminer une lettre ou pour être appelé dans une rue - outre mon matricule donc, je ne suis qu'une vague idée. Elle tourne et virevolte dans un corps, le mien en l'occurrence, se fait insistante ou discrète, capitale ou futile, lumineuse ou bien sombre... L'histoire que j'ai à vous conter est extraordinaire. Du moins, elle l'était pour moi qui l'ai vécue alors que je n'attendais plus rien de la nuit dont je connaissais déjà les plus beaux soupirs, les plus douces lamentations, les plus effroyables sanglots et les aventures cachées.

La plus belle nuit qu'il me fut donné de voir, se posa sur les océans, les continents, les hommes et les bêtes, les plantes et les éléments, aussi délicatement qu'un papillon se pose sur le pétale d'une fleur, après la longue journée d'un vingt-trois juillet suffocant. Comme toutes les nuits, j'avais sorti un fauteuil à l'extérieur de la maison et, tranquillement assis mais parfaitement concentré, je regardais. Je regardais la couleur de la nuit. Quelles extraordinaires teintes elle pouvait revêtir, changeant selon l'année, la température de la journée, la saison, le mois, le jour, la minute et la seconde ! Je dénombrais cinquante-deux teintes différentes au total et les notais, au fur et à mesure de leur découverte, sur un petit carnet à spirales que je gardais précieusement caché derrière une étagère. De toutes les teintes, la nuit parfaitement noire était ma favorite. Son encre de chine se déversait doucement sur les formes et les couleurs, les avalait et les remodelait, les engloutissait et les faisait renaître au lever du soleil. Je regardais la forme de la Nuit, tantôt fluide, légère et gracieuse, féminine et sacrée, tantôt lourde, sombre et inquiétante, voire malveillante. Je regardais le silencieux murmure du ciel, le chant des étoiles, le doux frottement de la lune sur sa couverture salée, les astres cachés derrière cet épais manteau angoissant.

Je regardais la Nuit, amoureux. Elle s'enroulait autour de moi et tentait de me soulever du sol, de me décrocher de la réalité et de me faire visiter les rêves. Comme chaque nuit, je résistais car si je succombais – cette certitude m'effrayait quelquefois – elle ne me laisserait plus jamais l'approcher ou la voir nue et secrète comme elle le faisait aujourd'hui. Plus jamais son sourire pudique qui se découpait dans les étoiles ne me montrerait toute la laideur du monde en plein jour.

Cette nuit-là, je regardais la Nuit encore et encore, annotant dans mon carnet, sa couleur et sa forme, ses intentions et ses aventures, ses courbes lumineuses et ses tristes yeux noirs, ses mains-portes du pays des rêves - son ventre, antre de tous les démons. Elle dansait pour moi, pour me charmer et me porter. Elle dansait et les étoiles s'entrechoquaient suavement. Leur chant formait une mélodie envoûtante qui réveillait en moi le plus singulier des désirs.

Je me laissais porter par le spectacle sans pour autant relâcher mon attention car la Nuit était ma maîtresse la plus belle et la plus dévouée et j'étais mis à l'épreuve : je devais mériter ses faveurs. Les étoiles autour d'elle formaient un halo tourbillonnant qui ne faisait qu'accentuer sa grâce. Soudain, mon regard fut attiré par quelque chose.

******************************************

**A/N** _: Je me suis laissée emporter par une envolée lyrique mais j'espère que vous arriverez à vous imprégner de mon histoire^^ _

_Rassurez-vous, le reste est plus facile à saisir ;)_

_Reviews please !_


	2. Chapter 2: La vision d'un ange

_**Disclaimer**__ : Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement)._

_Je sais que le 1__er__ chapitre était court mais il me servait d'entrée en matière. Je vais faire en sorte que les prochains soient plus longs._

_J'aimerais remercier les 150 visiteurs et visiteuses qui ont lu (j'espère?) le début de mon histoire et j'espère que la suite vous plaira. Je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitres mais je vous rassure, je sais très bien où je vais et elle aura bien une fin ;) _

_En tous les cas, je remercie les personnes qui ajouté ma modeste contribution dans leur liste à suivre / préférée._

_Et laissez-moi des reviews si le cœur vous en dit. Comme ça, je saurais si c'est la peine que je fasse l'histoire en BPOV à la fin de celle-ci._

_Et maintenant, le chapitre 2 !_

**Chapitre 2: La vision d'un ange**

Une ombre blanche, évanescente.

Singulièrement, le silence m'entourait. Volait-elle? Marchait-elle si doucement que ses pas étaient atténués par le gazon? Tout nous préservait dans une bulle impénétrable. Nous étions seuls. Rien que nous.

Je m'approchai en catimini et l'observai. Bientôt, je pus la distinguer. Une personne. Une fille. Un ange.

Sidéré, je ne me demandais même pas comment elle s'était retrouvée dans mon jardin ni même pourquoi elle se promenait pieds nus. Je me contentai de l'épier et d'observer le moindre de ses mouvements.

Nous étions au début d'août. Il faisait chaud et une légère brise circulait, caressant mon visage. Ce qui attira le plus mon œil fut sa robe, blanche et immaculée qui dansait autour de ses genoux, laissant entrevoir sa peau satinée dans laquelle j'eus immédiatement envie de mordre. Sa chair m'appelait irrésistiblement.

J'avançai vers elle, tendant mon bras pour ne pas l'effrayer. Je craignais qu'elle ne s'enfuie. Mais, tout à sa contemplation du ciel, elle ne me remarqua jamais.

Elle restait immobile, telle une statue.

Et au moment où j'allais enfin la toucher, elle ouvrit ses belles prunelles chocolat et ses lèvres pulpeuses articulèrent :

« Edward, réveille-toi !

- Hein?

- Réveille-toi. On va être en retard pour aller en cours!

- Oh non!

Alice acheva de me réveiller en me malmenant dans tous les sens. Je grognai, mais elle n'en eut cure.

- Fini de rêver! Rejoins la vie réelle, tu sais, celle où tu as des cours à suivre et un job à faire? Allez, debout! »

Et elle sortit de ma chambre comme une fusée pour me laisser émerger.

Je m'ébrouai sans quitter mon lit. Je restai pensif, comme tous les matins.

Encore ce rêve… Il revenait sans cesse me hanter depuis quelques mois.

Je n'y comprenais rien. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de rester dans le jardin à observer le ciel ni à prendre des notes comme un écrivain inspiré mais tous les jours au réveil, j'avais l'impression d'avoir été parfaitement réveillé durant ces moments.

Et elle…

Sa silhouette et son visage… J'étais pratiquement sûr à cent pour cent de ne l'avoir jamais rencontrée mais elle m'obsédait sans que je ne puisse trouver de raison valable pour justifier son manque.

Elle me manquait alors que je ne l'avais jamais vue ni aperçue nulle part. Je ne la connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam mais je me tracassais tant pour elle que j'en venais à oublier que je ne devais pas agir de cette manière.

Après tout, mon cœur était déjà pris. Tanya.

Nous nous connaissions depuis le lycée. Sa beauté subjuguait tous les garçons mais elle m'avait choisi. Moi, Edward Cullen le solitaire. Celui qui ne se liait pas aux autres car il était blasé. Je n'avais rien fait pour mais elle me voulait quand même. Au début, flatté, je l'avais acceptée à mes côtés et j'avais fini par m'attacher à elle.

Mais elle était partie; elle avait suivi sa famille au Mexique et elle m'avait fait promettre que l'on continuerait à s'écrire et à se téléphoner. Ce que j'avais fait. Et, la mort dans l'âme, je l'avais écoutée s'enthousiasmer sur le bronzage qu'elle aurait, les découvertes qu'elle ferait…

Prés de six mois s'étaient écoulés lorsque je commençai à faire ces rêves. Ils me laissaient toujours au réveil cet arrière-goût amer et ce sentiment de nostalgie et malgré tous mes efforts pour le décrypter, je ne compris jamais sa signification.

Je descendis pensivement tandis qu'Alice bavardait joyeusement avec ma mère, Esmé. J'enviais à Alice sa joie de vivre. Moi, j'étais le taciturne. Celui qui se tait et qui assiste, impuissant, aux échanges humains sans y avoir une place.

Incapable de m'intégrer à leur discussion, je mangeai en vitesse et remontai pour préparer mes affaires avant d'aller en fac.

« Ne pouré pas tapler ce soir. Dsl. T. »

Je n'eus même pas de peine en lisant le message de Tanya. Elle avait refait sa vie là-bas et je n'y avais pas non plus ma place.

Au moment d'entrer dans l'amphi, toute motivation m'avait quitté et je décidai de m'octroyer une journée de répit.

Je me dirigeai donc vers le Conservatoire.

Mes parents m'y avaient inscrit quand j'avais huit ans et j'avais pris goût à jouer sur le piano.

Pour mon quinzième anniversaire, ils m'avaient donc acheté le piano de mes rêves et je passais plusieurs heures pas jour à m'exercer dessus.

Néanmoins, je ne pouvais pas rentrer sans qu'Esmé m'en demande la raison alors je profitais de ma place d'assistant du maître pour me faufiler dans la salle de concert.

En franchissant le seuil, je crus être encore en train de rêver.

Elle se tenait devant moi, sur le banc.

Les yeux fermés, elle interprétait mon morceau de Debussy préféré, le _Clair de Lune_.


	3. Chapter 3 : Rencontre

_**Disclaimer**__ : Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement)._

_LE chapitre 3 aura mis du temps à arriver mais je voulais le peaufiner._

_Oui, je suis une perfectionniste._

_En tous les cas, je remercie toujours les personnes qui ajouté ma modeste contribution dans leur liste à suivre / préférée._

_Et laissez-moi des reviews siouplaiiiit !_

_J'ai décidé de rédiger le BPOV en parallèle de cette fic donc vous aurez le plaisir de le découvrir à la fin ^^_

_Et maintenant, le chapitre 3!_

**Ch 3 : Rencontre**

Je m'immobilisai. J'avais l'impression que si je n'esquissais ne serait-ce qu'un geste, elle disparaîtrait.

Enfin, lorsque je trouvai le courage de faire connaître ma présence, elle acheva son morceau et sans se départir de concentration, elle en entama un autre. Cette fois, elle changea de registre, passant à un _Nocturne_ de Chopin.

J'eus le souffle coupé. Comment de si petits doigts pouvaient-ils accomplir une telle merveille?

Je l'admirai silencieusement. Je restai dans mon coin et continuai à l'observer.

Elle possédait un répertoire assez varié, constatai-je. Elle passait aisément de Chopin à Rachmaninov.

Et elle jouait de tête. Elle pianotait en ne regardant que ses doigts agiles et jamais, elle ne levait la tête. Cela avait dû lui demander des heures et des heures de travail pour arriver à un tel niveau. Il faudrait que je lui demande combien mais… qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? Pourquoi songeais-je à tout cela? Il ne le fallait pas! Je secouai me tête.

Je me repris. A quoi je pensais? J'avais déjà une petite amie. Tanya même si elle n'était plus là depuis presque six longs mois.

Son départ m'avait anéanti et je désespérais de pouvoir rejouer du piano. Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés avant que je ne commence ce rêve qui m'obsédait.

Mes recherches, mes auto-analyses s'avérèrent nulles et je piétinais.

Que faire?

Je repensais au message de Tanya. Etait-ce toutes ces fois où elle m'avait décommandé? J'avais ressenti moins de déception et de peine à la lecture du message de Tanya. De plus, nos appels se résumaient à des futilités. Nous ne parlions pas véritablement de notre futur et malgré tous mes efforts pour l'amener à me confier ses projets vis-à-vis de nous, elle fuyait toujours le sujet.

Je rebroussai chemin. Je ne pouvais pas l'approcher. Pas alors que j'étais dans cette humeur.

Je décidai de me rendre au local du journal pour lequel je travaillais, la Tentation.

Nous cherchions à recruter une personne pour remplacer Jessica, notre ancienne chroniqueuse de cinéma partie tenter sa chance à L.A et je ne pensais pas que l'annonce attirerait quelqu'un aussi tôt.

Nous n'étions pas pressés. Nous étions déjà cinq et Jessica nous avait suffisamment marqué pour nous donner envie de rester ainsi.

Néanmoins, alors qu'Emmett venait de s'asseoir après être arrivé en retard, des coups furent frappés.

Notre rédacteur en chef, notre subordonné que nous surnommions affectueusement Doc, invita la personne à entrer et la porte s'ouvrit, faisant pénétrer l'air chaud de la nuit dans la salle.

Sur le pas de la porte, se tenait une fille de toute évidence. Je ne me tournai même pas. Ce n'était pas la peine.

« Oh ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Mais pourquoi?

Sa surprise évidente dans le ton de sa voix me prit au dépourvu. Curieux, je dirigeai mon regard sur elle plus attentivement, laissant de côté mon article et je m'immobilisai. C'était elle.


	4. Chapter 4 : La Tentation

_**Disclaimer**__ : Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (malheureusement) et ça ne changera jamais (bouhou)._

_Je remercie toujours les personnes qui ajouté ma modeste contribution dans leur liste à suivre / préférée. Ce serait encore et même mieux si j'avais plus de reviews ;)_

_Quelques précisions__: Edward et Alice sont frère et sœur. Esmé et Carlisle en sont les parents. Carlisle ne sera pas très présent lors de cette fic mais vous saurez que sa présence même minime a une importance._

_Tentation est le nom du journal pour lequel ils travaillent tous les deux ainsi qu'Emmett, Rosalie et bientôt Bella. _

_Doc, eh bien… il fait référence à Doc du film __Retour vers le passé__. Je pensais à lui en appelant ce personnage Doc._

_Je ne fais pas dans l'ésotérisme ou le fantastique, le rêve d'Edward aura une explication logique ;)_

_**************************************_

**Ch4 : La Tentation**

Comment? Par quelle magie était-ce possible? Etais-je bien ici ou bien me trouvais-je au fond de mon lit?

Je me pinçai. Je constatai avec une douleur exquise que j'étais bien éveillé. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus éveillé.

Elle prit la parole:

« Bonjour, je viens pour votre annonce.

Voix divine. Meilleure que dans mes songes les plus fous. Chantante et posée à la fois.

- Oui, répondit Doc.

A son expression de joueur de poker, je sus qu'il était intrigué. Elle avait parlé avec une aisance particulière, sans bredouiller, le surprenant dans ses attentes. Moi-même, après être revenu de ma surprise initiale, j'étais abasourdi par ses paroles claires et sans ambigüité.

Et son timbre… Elle me laissait rêveur…

- Je suis consciente que je n'ai aucune référence et que je n'ai aucune expérience dans l'écriture ou dans l'art de tenir une rubrique mais il faut que vous me laissiez une chance.

Il faut? Pourquoi il faut?

- Donc, tu n'as pas de CV intéressant à nous proposer… alors pourquoi?

- Je suis passionnée par les arts, j'aime lire et je le ferai gratuitement. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être payée. Mais donnez-moi juste une semaine et je ferai mes preuves.

En tout cas, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait mais… Une semaine? Elle pensait vraiment nous impressionner aussi vite? Blasé comme j'étais, j'avais tendance à accepter les changements que très lentement. Et encore…

- Bon, on va tenter le coup alors. Je te donne un thème, je te demande juste de me donner un court article répondant à mes attentes. Pour la semaine prochaine, même heure. D'accord?

- Oui.

Doc suivait mon raisonnement. Il la testait. Elle devait être capable de synthétiser toute une semaine de recherches dans quelques phrases concises et explicatives. Elle devait pouvoir faire passer l'essentiel dans quelques lignes.

Je me surpris à espérer que Doc ne lui donne pas quelque chose de trop difficile.

- Le déni de grossesse.

Aïe! Doc se montrait sévère, là. Il devait avoir été décontenancé dans le mauvais sens. Mais quelle était ce sourire qui se dessinait sur le coin de ses lèvres? Même ses yeux dansaient!

- Juste une question? Je suis jugée sur le contenu de mon texte, sur la forme ou sur les deux ?

Bien pensé! Elle m'intriguait de plus en plus.

- Est-ce important ?

- Eh bien, oui. Parce qu'en ce qui concerne le contenu, je peux tout de suite vous donner un topo alors que pour la forme, une bonne nuit et vous n'aurez même pas besoin d'attendre une semaine. Vous aurez mon papier demain.

- Je suis curieux maintenant. Parle.

Moi aussi, je brûlais de savoir ce que son cerveau recelait. Pouvait-elle encore happer mon attention plus?

- Le déni de grossesse se définit comme le fait pour une femme enceinte de ne pas avoir conscience de l'être. C'est ce que rappelle le Dr , pédopsychiatre français, dans une thèse qui fait référence, _Déni de grossesse, essai de compréhension psychopathologique._

Une des idées fausses circulant sur le déni est qu'il ne peut concerner que de très jeunes femmes ou des femmes "attardées". Rien n'est plus faux, comme le prouve une étude française récente menée pendant de sept ans auprès de 2 550 femmes.

Cette étude fait surtout ressortir que près de la moitié des femmes victimes d'un déni est déjà mère d'un ou de deux enfants (26 femmes sur les 56 étudiées). Le fait d'être déjà mère ne protège donc pas contre le déni, et ne permet pas de facto à la femme de "reconnaître", d'avoir conscience de son état de grossesse. Autre information de poids : tous les milieux sociaux sont concernés. Le déni n'a donc pas une explication "sociale" mais, comme les principales affections psychiatriques, il est réparti au hasard dans la population. [**1**]

Le déni de grossesse doit être considéré comme une maladie. La femme enceinte en plein déni en est la première victime.

En même temps, lorsque sa maladie fait d'autres victimes qu'elle, le plus souvent, lé bébé, il faut prendre des mesures qui nécessitent de concilier deux buts, guérir la femme tout en la faisant prendre conscience de la gravité de ses actes. Le problème réside dans le juste dosage de ladite mesure.

Durant tout le temps de son discours, ses yeux s'étaient illuminés d'une flamme incandescente. Elle me transperça, me laissant sans voix. Elle me troubla même par l'intelligence de ses propos. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur les autres.

Alice était littéralement suspendue aux lèvres de la nouvelle venue. Rosalie arborait un visage fermé mais je n'en étais pas étonné. Elle se méfiait d'instinct de tout le monde. Emmett semblait amusé. Je me demandais pourquoi. Et Doc se grattait la barbe, pensif.

Je me retournai vers elle. Elle semblait anxieuse, triturant discrètement ses doigts.

Je restai glué dessus. Elle les avait petits, comme la main d'un enfant, mais fins. J'en déduisis qu'elle devait être une sportive. Un oisif les a boudinés. Finalement, Doc sortit de ses réflexions.

- Joli discours, surtout quand on sait qu'il a été improvisé. Langage clair, précis, soutenu, ce que j'attendais. Contenu bien argumenté: problème-solution. Objectif tout en prenant à témoin. OK. Je t'embauche. Tu seras payée à la prestation, bien entendu. Le salaire n'est pas mirobolant mais la passion t'anime et ça me plaît. Tu travailleras en solo mais l'aide de l'équipe ne t'est évidemment pas refusée.

- L'équipe?

- Ah oui! Suis-je distrait. J'en oublie les règles de courtoisie avec tout cela mais tu ne reconnais aucun d'entre nous?

- Non, je suis désolée si ça peut paraître bête mais je suis arrivée en ville il n'y a même pas un mois alors je ne suis pas très au courant.

Si elle était nouvelle en ville, d'où est-ce que je connaissais son visage au point d'en rêver toutes les nuits? Cette énigme me taraudait. Je sus qu'elle me tracasserait jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne une réponse.

-Alors, tu as Alice et Rosalie. Elles s'occupent respectivement de la rubrique BD et musique.

Ensuite, voilà Emmett pour la littérature, Edward pour l'actualité et moi-même, Arthur, pour les sciences.

Nous ne sommes que des amateurs réunis par notre hebdo, la Tentation mais tu constateras que nous nous donnons entièrement pour nos numéros. Rosalie est connue localement pour son groupe de musique de rock, l'Arcade et elle commence à se faire remarquer aux concours nationaux. Alice participe régulièrement au festival de la BD d'Angoulême, en France et c'est grâce à son talent que la ville lui offre ses billets. Emmett, c'est le moins entreprenant. Il n'ose pas tellement se lancer mais j'arriverai à le convaincre de faire lire ses ouvrages, continua-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice vers elle.

Ce dernier signe ne trompa pas. Il l'avait acceptée. De plus, il ne prenait jamais autant la parole d'habitude, sauf quand un sujet l'exaltait. Il poursuivit son monologue.

Edward se destine au journalisme donc tu peux le questionner sur n'importe quoi, il saura te répondre et t'orienter. Quant à moi, je suis professeur à l'université de Seattle au département de la Recherche. Nous avons monté ce journal au départ parce qu'il n'en existait pas qui s'adresse aux étudiants et désormais, ça fait partie de nous.

On ne se donne pas de sujet pour les numéros. On écrit au gré de nos envies. Tu peux traiter de ce que tu veux tant que ça reste convenable, tout de même. Celle qui occupait ta place faisait le cinéma mais tu n'es pas obligée de la reprendre. Tu as le choix d'autre chose. Quelle est ta préférence en ce qui concerne ta rubrique …. Hum…?

- Bella.

- Vraiment distrait, désolé encore. Ha ha ha... Donc?

Sans s'accorder une seule seconde pour réfléchir, elle répondit tout de suite.

- Les arts, en général. Cela couvre plus qu'un thème et j'aime ça. La peinture, les compositeurs, les danseurs… Tous devraient être reconnus peu importe leur domaine.

J'abondai dans son sens. Pour moi, un vrai artiste devait connaître la valeur de toutes les œuvres possibles et non en favoriser certaines au détriment d'autres car elles ne couvraient pas le même domaine.

- J'accepte. Tu devras seulement sortir du temporel, je pense que tu peux faire ça?

- Oui, je comprends. Ce n'est pas intéressant de parler de gens qui ont leur quart d'heure de gloire qu'à cause d'émissions futiles alors que d'autres, talentueux, galèrent.

- Exactement. Donc rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, même endroit.

Elle cligna des yeux. Il fallait suivre Doc pour ne pas être perdu mais j'avais confiance, elle s'en sortirait très bien.

Mais…? Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de penser?

Elle rougit, sembla hésiter en regardant le bout de ses pieds puis tourna les talons. Je compris: elle se préparait à nous quitter, déjà.

Et Doc la retint à mon soulagement.

- En fait, Bella, tu as su trouver ton chemin avec mes indications?

- Oui, ha ha, je suis rentrée sans encombre. La prochaine fois, je ferai attention à l'heure quand je travaille.

Elle m'ébahit. Elle pouvait donc travailler encore et encore au point de perdre la notion du temps. Comme moi.

- Tu habites où?

Alice avait posé la dernière question à laquelle j'aurais pensé mais je n'en attendis pas moins avidement la réponse de Bella.

Bella… J'aimais prononcer son prénom, même si ce n'était que mentalement, pour l'instant.

-Ce n'est pas très loin. Seulement une petite dizaine de minutes à pied d'ici, trente si on ne coupe pas par le parc. Dans la 30ème.

- On est voisines alors. Je suis dans la 29ème.

Alice sauta sur ses pieds en claquant des mains. Bella l'avait conquise. Comment faisait-elle? Pourquoi Tanya que je connaissais depuis des années n'avait pas réussi à s'entendre avec ma sœur? Je ressentis une pointe d'injustice.

- On va pouvoir rentrer ensemble si tu le veux bien.

- Je suis d'accord.

- Tu as des loisirs, interrogea Rosalie sans enthousiasme.

- Eh bien, je fais de la danse et je joue quelques instruments…

- Lesquels, enchaîna-t-elle alors toute excitée.

- Du piano, de la guitare, du violon et de la batterie.

- Rien que ça, rit-elle.

Cette énumération me laissait baba. Soit elle s'ennuyait vite, soit nous avions en face de nous un prodige.

- Mais je ne suis pas assez forte pour jouer en public, ajouta-t-elle hâtivement, toujours en rougissant.

Modeste avec ça!

- Tu as quel âge, intervint Emmett.

- J'ai vingt ans. Pourquoi?

- Je me disais bien que tu étais jeune mais comment tu as fait pour te retrouver prof de danse alors?

Vingt ans seulement? Sa manière de s'exprimer me suggérait le contraire. Elle me semblait mature. Nettement plus que quelqu'un de son âge devrait l'être. En effet, comment une fille pouvait se montrer aussi posée et réfléchie dans ses paroles?

- C'est une drôle d'histoire en fait. Mais je ne suis pas prof. Seulement assistante. Je tente le concours cette année pour le devenir.

Si jeune mais déjà si résolue! Soudainement, je ne pus rester plus longtemps ici. Il fallait que je m'éloigne d'elle immédiatement!

Car sinon, elle achèverait de me détourner de Tanya en attisant toujours plus ma curiosité.

Ce n'était pas sain du tout. Je me sentais mal à l'aise.

Plusieurs centaines de kilomètres me séparaient de ma petite amie. Toutes les nuits, je rêvais d'une autre. Ce soir, cette autre se matérialisait devant moi et elle m'attirait.

Non, il fallait que je m'éloigne, que j'organise mes pensées, loin d'elle. Tout de suite !

- Hé, Doc, j'ai un truc à faire. Je reviendrai dans une heure. »

Je rassemblai mes affaires à la hâte, ne prenant même pas le temps de les ranger convenablement et me levai. Je me retins de courir pour ne pas avoir l'apparence de m'enfuir comme un voleur. Dès que j'eus fermé la porte, j'inhalai un grand bol d'air.

****************************************

[**N/A** **1**] _Je n'avais pas envie de rédiger un discours alors qu'il y a un article très bien dessus que vous pourrez lire plus en détails là: __http://www (dot) afrdg (dot) info/article (dot) php3?id_article=1_

_**[2**__]J'ai décidé d'attribuer arbitrairement une chanson à chaque chapitre. Chanson qui reflétera l'esprit du chapitre. _

_La chanson qui résume tout le livre : Starry, starry night (Vincent) de Don McLean._

_Cette chanson est superbe et si vous l'écoutez, vous comprendrez que ce sera l'humeur générale du point de vue d'Edward._

_Toutes les chansons EPOV sont en anglais et parallèlement, celles du BPOV sont en français._

_Vous voulez les avoir en livres? Allez voir sur mon profil, le lien vous y mène. _

_Cependant, pour des raisons évidentes de droits, les prénoms des principaux protagonistes ont été changés_

_Retournons à nos moutons. Enfin, les miens^^_

_Pour le chapitre 1 : __All apologies__ de Nirvana._

_Pour le chapitre 2 : __Strangers in the night__ de Franck SINATRA. Cette chanson est magnifique et je voulais absolument lui dédier un chapitre, donc c'est fait._

_Pour le chapitre 3 : __No line in the horizon__ de U2._

_Et pour celui-là : __Because I want you__ de PLACEBO._


	5. Chapter 5 : Perdu

_**Disclaimer**__ : Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (malheureusement) et ça ne changera jamais (bouhou). Je ne fais que jouer avec eux._

_Je remercie toujours les personnes qui ajouté ma modeste contribution dans leur liste à suivre / préférée et qui m'ont reviewée._

_Petite question:__ Je cherche à savoir laquelle de mes pubs a été efficace, vous voudriez bien me dire comment vous m'avez découverte? ;) _

_En tout cas, ça fait super plaisir de voir son travail apprécié._

_Notes d'auteur à la fin du chapitre^^_

_**Chanson du chapitre : **__Decode __de Paramore. ( Eh oui, obligé!)_

_*******************************************_

**Ch 5 :** **Perdu**

Je déambulai dans les rues au hasard. Sans but précis, je restai plongé dans mes pensées, omettant de faire attention à la circulation.

Je manquai même de me faire renverser tellement j'étais préoccupé.

Sans savoir comment, je finis mon parcours au parc.

Celui-ci jouxtait la bibliothèque et j'aimais y venir pour me vider la tête.

Comme nous étions le soir, je me trouvais seul sur un banc, illuminé seulement par les étoiles au dessus-de moi. Le silence me plongeait dans une sorte de léthargie bienfaisante.

Je scrutai le ciel, cherchant une réponse. Que devais-je faire?

Comme par enchantement, alors que je restai immobile, une brise se leva. Mes yeux se perdirent dans le vague et mon esprit me quitta.

_J'avais déclaré ma flamme à Tanya après une soirée tranquille au cinéma. J'étais tellement aux anges que je n'avais posé aucune difficulté quant au choix du film. A son habitude, elle avait opté pour un film mièvre comme tout mais tant pis. Au moins, j'avais la chance d'occuper le siège voisin au sien. Nos deux mains se frôlaient mais je n'osais pas poser la mienne sur la sienne. Comment aurait-elle réagi?_

_Elle pleura à la fin du film. Je la consolai avec joie car cela me permettait de la tenir dans mes bras et de la sentir contre moi. A cet instant, je fus fier de l'image qu'on donnait. Nous donnions l'impression d'être un couple et je le savais._

_Elle se calma. Trop vite à mon goût. Elle me prit le bras et me poussa vers la sortie de l'immeuble. Elle avait honte. Elle voulait éviter que d'autres personnes la voient ainsi, le visage défiguré par le maquillage qui avait coulé et je traînai des pieds. Je tentai de recréer le moment en lui rappelant les passages qui l'avaient émue, mais en vain. Elle avait retrouvé sa contenance._

_Je la raccompagnai chez elle. Elle vivait assez loin de chez moi mais je tenais à ce qu'elle rentre saine et sauve. Enfin, ce n'était qu'un prétexte. En fait, je voulais profiter de sa compagnie le plus longtemps possible. Et ce soir, j'avais décidé de me jeter à l'eau. J'arrêterais de cacher mes sentiments._

_Arrivés sur le pas du perron, je la retins avant qu'elle ne se sauve :_

_« Tanya… je voulais te dire…_

_- Oui? Dépêche-toi, Eddie._

_Elle ne perdait jamais de temps. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et une fois décidée, rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Elle ne s'arrêtait pas aux détails. Faire une pause, pour elle, c'était comme stagner. Elle me pressait mais je ne m'en offusquais pas. C'était dans sa nature._

_- En fait, ça beaucoup de temps qu'on se connaît, maintenant, hein?_

_Bravo Ed! T'aurais pu trouver mieux comme entrée en matière! Je me frappai la tête mentalement._

_- Oui…_

_- Et on sait tout l'un de l'autre, hein?_

_- Je crois…_

_- Ce que j'essaye de te dire, Tanya, c'est que j'en ai marre de n'être qu'un ami pour toi. Je veux plus. Je suis amoureux de toi._

_- Quoi?!?_

_- Ecoute, tu n'as pas à me répondre aujourd'hui. Je sais que tu dois être surprise alors je te laisse le temps d'y penser. On se voit demain! »_

_Et je la laissai là, sur place. J'avais couru pour rentrer le plus vite possible et m'affaler sur mon lit._

_Je ne pus fermer l'œil de la nuit. Je me retournai sans cesse, suffocant et nauséeux. J'en étais malade d'inquiétude._

_Le lendemain matin, grognon et tremblant d'anxiété, je dus sortir courir pour me changer les idées. Un jogging, oui, j'en avais besoin. Esmé, toujours aussi matinale, ne m'arrêta même pas. Elle m'adressa seulement un sourire d'encouragement timide._

_J'attendis jusqu'au soir dans cet état fébrile ne pouvant me concentrer sur aucun travail ni aucune tâche. Je tentai finalement de me changer les idées en insérant un CD de Debussy dans la chaîne. Les notes du "Clair de Lune" résonnèrent dans le silence et je me laissai bercer par lui, me détendant peu à peu._

_Elle jeta un caillou sur ma fenêtre alors que je rêvassais dans mon lit. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que ce n'était pas la pluie._

_Je la rejoignis. Elle me souriait patiemment. Sans un mot, comme dans mes rêves les plus fous, elle se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds et m'embrassa._

Et ca a été le début des mois les plus beaux de ma vie. Mais elle était partie… J'avais le vague à l'âme. Je demeurais immobile au milieu de ce parc plongé dans la pénombre totale.

La brise circulait toujours, sifflant doucement à mes oreilles et j'eus même l'impression pendant un moment de ne plus entendre clairement mais…

Un bruit de pas. Je tournai la tête lentement. Elle se tenait devant l'entrée du parc. Comme je me trouvais dans le noir, j'étais sûr qu'elle ne m'avait pas vu mais elle semblait hésiter. Pourquoi?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. Je réalisai seulement que j'étais resté plus longtemps que prévu car il était déjà neuf heures du soir.

Je n'esquissai pas un geste, de peur de l'effrayer, me contentant de l'épier curieusement.

Bella…

Elle n'esquissait pas un pas pour entrer. Au lieu de ça, on aurait pu la prendre pour une statue. Un lampadaire derrière elle me permettait de distinguer son visage indécis.

Elle souffla, une fois, deux fois puis fit demi-tour. Elle disparut rapidement.

Je me levai prestement. Alors que j'avais rejoint l'endroit où je l'avais aperçue, j'eus juste le temps de la voir tourner au coin de la rue. Je courus. L'ombre de sa silhouette accompagnait mes pas.

Elle marchait lentement. De temps en temps, elle esquissait un pas de danse, tournant sur elle-même avant de sautiller joyeusement. Pourquoi? Etait-elle heureuse? Ou bien était-ce un lecteur qui la rendait ainsi?

Je cessai de la suivre.

Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais?

Secouant la tête et honteux, je rentrai chez moi.

******************************************************************

_**N/A**__ : Trop court le chapitre? Vous en voulez encore? Alors n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont comme un baiser passionné donné par un petit ami dont on est folle: c'est toujours bon et on veut encore plus !_

_**2 **__: Il y aura en tout 20 chapitres + un bonus. Pourquoi 20?_

_**3 **__: La fic du point de vue de Bella sera complémentaire à celle-ci et certains éléments sont volontairement laissés dans le flou pour avoir une explication dans BPOV._

_Vous l'avez compris, les deux fics forment un dyptique à part entière. ;)_

_Et donc en tout, ça fera 20+20 chapitres + 2 bonus en tout soit… 42 chapitres._

_Voili voilou !_


	6. Chapter 6 : Interviews

_**Disclaimer**__ : Je possède une copie des livres de la saga Twilight… mais pas les droits :'( _

_Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me lisent et qui me font savoir qu'elles aiment mon boulot ^^_

_Ca fait super plaisir de voir son travail apprécié._

_Chanson du chapitre: __Wherever you will go__ de The Calling._

_*******************************************_

**Ch 6 :** **Interviews**

Je me réveillai tôt. J'ignorais pourquoi mais toute la nuit, j'avais été incapable de m'endormir paisiblement. Ce rêve ne cessait de me travailler et pour la première fois, je brûlais d'envie de le refaire.

Comme j'avais une interview à mener, je me préparai. Alice dormait encore et ma mère ne me posa pas de questions sur mon départ précipité. Précipité? Pourquoi me pressais-je donc ainsi? Je me pris la tête entre les mains avant de repartir d'un bon pas.

Cette semaine, j'avais décidé de décrire le parcours d'une professeure de Conservatoire. Ce prétexte me fournissait une raison de traîner encore plus là-bas. J'aimais écouter le son des pianos, même si souvent des fausses notes se faisaient entendre. Le travail d'assistant de maître faisait que j'étais souvent présent mais le Conservatoire était un tel endroit que je m'y sentais comme chez moi et toute occasion était bonne à prendre pour m'y rendre.

A l'accueil, je demandai à voir Mademoiselle Mallory, la personne avec qui j'avais rendez-vous. La standardiste, Jane, comme je le lus sur son badge me répondit qu'elle n'était pas encore là. Elle devait être nouvelle, je ne l'avais jamais vue. Elle me détaillait de la tête aux pieds mais j'étais trop préoccupé pour m'en formaliser. Evidemment, j'étais venu trop en avance. De quelques heures. Elle me proposa de repasser plus tard mais je balayai sa phrase d'un geste.

« Merci, je vais patienter dans le coin. »

Je pris congé avant qu'elle ne m'indique la sortie. Au hasard des couloirs, le son d'un piano me stoppa pile et net.

Malgré mes années de pratique qui me rendaient pointilleux et exigeant, j'appréciais les morceaux bien joués et la personne qui pianotait excellait assurément.

Je m'avançai lentement, ne souhaitant pas faire connaître ma présence ni interrompre le musicien.

Je passai ma tête sans bruit par l'embrasure de la porte et me figeai.

C'était elle. Bella…

Elle ne s'interrompit pas, ses doigts dansant littéralement sur les touches. Ils volaient, virevoltaient gracieusement. La mélodie fluide me berçait. Je dus me rendre aux toilettes dans l'une de pièces voisines. Je me laissai le temps de me reprendre et me rappelai que j'étais attendu.

Prestement, je me rendis dans le hall. Mlle Mallory ne s'était pas encore présentée. Je ne la connaissais pas : il était difficile de fréquenter tout le monde ici car le personnel était nombreux, sans compter les horaires qui ne se rejoignaient pas forcément pour permettre un éventuel rapprochement.

Je retournai à l'étage. Cette fois, deux autres professeurs s'étaient joints à elle. Le trio interprétait des morceaux plus actuels et je pus en reconnaitre quelques-uns. Bandes originales, hymnes nationaux, rien n'échappa à leur jeu. Je les admirai, ébahi par leur accord parfait.

Au bout d'un moment, je m'absentai. Mlle Mallory devait être enfin arrivée et je voulais assister à la fin de leur improvisation.

« Bonjour, je suis Edward Laplume [**1**]. Content de vous rencontrer, Mlle Mallory.

- Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Lauren et tutoie-moi, gloussa-t-elle en battant des cils.

J'ignorai sa dernière remarque. Cette Lauren avait facilement l'âge de ma mère et je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Son comportement me donnait de l'urticaire: ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle sache que nous étions collègues.

- Pouvez-vous me décrire votre parcours? Comment avez-vous atterri ici?

Cela ne m'intéressait pas le moins du monde mais je pris des notes. Mon cerveau bouillonnait. Mes pensées s'envolaient vers eux. Que jouaient-ils en ce moment? Allais-je les rater avant de trouver Monsieur Billy Black, que je devais interviewer après?

Je revins à moi quand elle aborda la partie où elle avait intégré ce Conservatoire. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne s'arrêterait pas à ça et continuerait. Effectivement, elle ne cessa pas de babiller.

- Et je suis maintenant ici depuis cinq ans. Je me suis fait des amies mais c'est dommage que mon amie, c'est madame Cope, ait des problèmes familiaux. A cause de ça, elle est moins présente ici et on a dû lui trouver quelqu'un pour la remplacer en attendant qu'elle revienne. Bella est jeune, mais elle est gentille. Elle est arrivée il y a quelques semaines. Son père l'a aidée à trouver ce poste mais elle ne ferait pas long feu si elle n'était pas douée…

- Bella? Elle remplace votre amie?

- Oui. Trudy fait face à un divorce en ce moment et son fils vient d'avoir un accident de la route…

- Mais quand vous dites jeune, que voulez-vous dire, la coupai-je.

- Eh bien, elle n'a que vingt ans, elle n'a même suivi de cours ici ou dans un autre conservatoire… C'est une jeune, enfin! En plus, à la base, elle n'a été engagée que comme répétiteur et voilà qu'elle saute sur le job de Trudy. Je veux bien qu'elle soit forte mais il y a une frontière entre les deux et elle n'est pas faite pour être franchie. »

Je n'écoutai même pas la suite. J'étais en désaccord avec elle et assurément, Bella avait plus en commun avec moi qu'avec sa consœur.

Je mis fin à notre entretien et remontai vers la salle que Jane m'avait indiquée pour mon interview suivante.

Je ne me retournai pas quand des feuilles s'éparpillèrent derrière moi, suivies par un juron. Sa voix! Je ne bougeai plus. J'entendis ses pas résonner et se rapprocher de plus en plus. J'eus juste le temps de me coller sur le côté mais je fus tout de même heurté de plein fouet. Elle s'excusa et continua son chemin sans même m'accorder un regard. Elle était pressée.

Soulagé qu'elle ne m'ait pas reconnu (je ne tenais pas à ce qu'elle me colle l'étiquette de suiveur), je ralentis le pas. Comment aurais-je expliqué ma présence? Je n'aurais pas du réagir ainsi mais je me sentais comme un enfant pris en faute.

Des notes surgirent de derrière la porte. J'hésitai puis, comme elle allait découvrir que j'étais là, je m'exhortai à ouvrir la porte.

Je fus récompensé car, non seulement elle ignora ma venue, mais elle commença aussi à chanter. Sa voix… Son timbre chaud et vibrant me toucha, m'hypnotisant et me faisant rêver. Elle était agréable à entendre. Elle ne chantait pas du tout faux et charmait comme une sirène.

A la fin, ils eurent une discussion taquine dans laquelle les deux profs promirent de la refaire chanter. Au sens littéral. Elle rougit mais ne protesta pas. Peut-être espérait-elle qu'il n'y ait pas de prochaine fois?

Le bruit d'un tabouret me sortit de mes spéculations. Un des hommes s'excusa et me rejoignit.

« Bonjour, je suis Billy. On doit se voir, je crois. »

J'acquiesçai. Il me fit sortir et je remarquai qu'elle ne s'était pas retournée. Les rougeurs de son cou m'indiquèrent qu'elle n'osait pas. Je ne détachais pas une seule fois mon regard d'elle avant que la porte ne se referme sur elle.

(_Reprends-toi, Edward, penses à Tanya! Arrête d'être intrigué par Bella!)_

Tandis que je suivais Billy, une évidence s'imposa à mon esprit: j'étais irrévocablement en train de prendre une mauvaise voie. Il fallait que je me reprenne.

******************************************************************

_**N/A 1**__ : Edward Laplume est le pseudonyme qu'utilise Edward pour ses articles._

_Histoire de ne pas vous mettre dans le flou, vous saurez que toute l'équipe en utilise un._

_**2 :**__ Donnez-moi un R !_

_Donnez-moi un E !_

_Et maintenant un V !_

_Et je veux un I !_

_Donnez –moi un E !_

_Et un W !_

_Mixez-moi le tout et faites-moi plaisir! ^^_


	7. Chapter 7 : Sur le retour

_**Disclaimer**__ : Je possède une copie des livres de la saga Twilight… mais pas les droits :'( _

_Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me lisent et qui me font savoir qu'elles aiment mon boulot ^^_

_Ca fait super plaisir de voir son travail apprécié._

_Chanson du chapitre: __Scars__ de Papa Roach._

_*******************************************_

**Ch 7 :** **Sur le retour**

Je retrouvai les autres le soir, à la bibliothèque. Songeur, je pris ma place sans un mot et sans un regard pour les autres. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait?

Peu après, Bella arriva. Echevelée et essoufflée, elle se contenta de nous fixer en prenant appui d'un pied à l'autre jusqu'à ce que Rosalie et Alice lui fassent signe de nous rejoindre.

Elle esquissa un sourire et s'installa à côté de moi. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle s'asseye à cet endroit précis? Sortant ses affaires, j'observai furtivement le contenu de son sac. Un livre attira mon attention, le titre était écrit dans sa langue originale: _Les fleurs du mal_.

J'avais cru comprendre avec Billy que Bella était polyglotte mais là, je fondis. J'avais étudié le français au lycée et cette langue restait ma préférée. Elle symbolisait pour moi le romantisme et la liberté. Même complexe, je m'accrochais à l'espoir de le parler un jour. Peut-être pourrait-elle m'aider à me perfectionner… (_Reprends-toi, reprends-toi!_) Ma sœur choisit son moment pour prendre la parole :

« Alors, Bella, qu'est- ce que tu as fait de beau aujourd'hui?

- Rien de spécial. Je me suis détendue.

Tiens, Tanya ne se serait pas privée de raconter sa journée. Elle aimait avoir l'attention de tous concentrée sur elle.

(_Arrête de la comparer à Tanya. Elles n'ont rien à voir l'une avec l'autre!)_

- T'as bien de la chance. Nous, on a tous bossé. D'ailleurs, tu sais sur quoi tu vas écrire?

- Oui.

- … Alors? Ne nous fais pas languir?

- Eh bien, je voudrais faire découvrir les master classes.

Ca ne m'étonnait pas. Ca lui ressemblait bien. Mais… comment pouvais-je affirmer cela avec un tel aplomb?

Je me décrochai de la conversation un court instant, me blâmant pour ce qui se passait dans ma tête. Je soupirai, il fallait que j'arrête ça. En même temps, je ne pouvais pas continuer à me languir ainsi, ni la fuir. Je devais l'affronter.

- … C'est l'occasion de montrer aux parents et professeurs les progrès accomplis par l'élève et pour celui-ci l'occasion de maîtriser son trac et de se faire un peu connaître.

- Et donc, tu vises quelqu'un en particulier ou tu n'as pas de chouchou?

Je lui adressai la parole pour la première fois. Je ne reconnus pas ma voix. Elle trahissait mon anxiété. Elle reflétait le combat intérieur qui me Aliceit depuis que je l'avais rencontrée. Pendant un instant, son visage prit une expression rêveuse, presque perdue puis elle me répondit.

- Non, je n'en ai pas. Pour moi, ils se valent tous, par le travail fourni. Après, certains sont plus talentueux que d'autres, c'est certain… En fait, ce sujet me tient à cœur car c'est un évènement qui peut faire connaître aux profanes le plaisir de la musique classique. Sans paroles, sans fard. Juste le plaisir de la musique elle-même.

Encore une fois, j'abondai dans son sens. C'était à l'occasion d'un master class que j'avais découvert et aimé la musique classique quand j'avais huit ans. Mes parents m'y avaient emmené pour élargir mes horizons et leur but avait été atteint. Peu après, ils m'avaient inscrit à mes premiers cours de piano et cette passion ne m'avait jamais plus quittée. J'avais tenté l'an dernier de partager cela avec Tanya en l'emmenant voir un master classe mais Tanya avait détesté et m'avait comprendre qu'elle s'était ennuyée alors que comme d'habitude, j'en étais ressorti bouleversé.

- Quand est-ce que tu donnes ton prochain cours, demanda Emmett.

- Les mardis et les vendredis, pourquoi?

- Sandy est très impatiente d'y retourner. Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien. Ha ha.

- Comment ça? Quels cours, coupa Alice.

- Toi, t'as pas fait attention. Elle est l'assistante d'une prof de danse. Elle l'a dit la dernière fois, intervins-je en ricanant.

Il avait fallu que je l'ouvre, me fustigeai-je. Elle porta sur moi un regard ébahi. Je fus égaré car je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Elle ferma les yeux plusieurs fois avant de les porter sur Doc puis sur moi.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Alors, on pourra venir de te voir?

Alice sautait littéralement sur place. On aurait dit un petit chiot à sa mémère, m'esclaffai-je silencieusement. Ses yeux marron me transpercèrent de toutes parts me laissant sans souffle.

- … Oui… si tu veux. Tant que vous ne me déconcentrez pas et que ça ne vous gêne pas. Vous n'êtes pas obligés…

- Ah, c'est génial. J'ai hâte de te voir à l'œuvre.

Trop tard sœurette, je t'ai pris de vitesse, chantai-je mentalement en tentant de me reprendre.

- Il n'y vraiment pas de quoi. »

La discussion se poursuivit jusqu'à que ce fut l'heure de partir. Doc, avec son sens déplacé de la chevalerie, plutôt que demander à moi-même ou à Emmett de raccompagner Bella, se proposa. Lui. Un prof. Mais à quoi pensait-il? Sa distraction ou son manque de réflexion me faisait sortir les yeux des orbites quelquefois.

Bella refusa à mon soulagement, arguant qu'elle pouvait s'occuper d'elle toute seule, qu'elle en avait l'habitude… mais rien ne me tranquillisa, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice entre en jeu.

« On rentrera avec elle. On a le même chemin en plus.

Elle accepta en souriant. Nous nous séparâmes des autres et je ris aux éclats à la vue de l'expression ahurie de Bella quand elle apprit que Alice et moi étions frère et sœur.

Elle souffla juste :

- Evidemment.

Comment ça évidemment? Elle me décontenançait encore.

Nous marchâmes en silence, côte à côte. Alice nous devançait d'un bon pas. Tout à coup, elle rebroussa chemin :

- Bella, quel est ton nom entier?

- Isabella Marie Swan.

Nous étions tous deux curieux de connaître la raison de sa question.

- Isabella, c'est joli. Tu veux venir dormir chez nous ce soir?

Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? D'où lui venait cette idée farfelue?

- Mary Alice Cullen, de quel droit tu te permets d'inviter des personnes à l'improviste comme ça?

Sans compter les parents qui seraient furieux. Et Tanya qui me demanderait des comptes: elle n'avait jamais passé la nuit chez nous malgré toutes les années passées ensemble et Alice n'avait aucun pas en ce sens.

- Et toi, Edward Anthony Cullen, de quel droit tu te permets de me parler comme ça? Tu n'es pas mon père et Bella est mon amie. J'ai envie qu'on fasse une pyjama party! Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Elle sera dans ma chambre de toute façon.

Mais ce n'était pas ça le problème! Mais… une pyjama party? Un court instant, je visualisai la scène mais… non! Je répliquai:

- Mais enfin! Tu ne peux pas agir comme ça, sans te préoccuper des autres!

- Et toi, tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire!

Nous nous disputâmes jusqu'à ce que Bella intervienne:

- Ne vous disputez pas. Je peux rester chez moi, comme ça, je ne dérangerai pas.

Bien parlé! Elle ne me dérangeait pas personnellement mais je sentais qu'il y avait autre chose et cette chose était malsaine. Ce n'était pas bon pour moi.

- Si je te le propose, c'est que je le veux.

- Oui, mais et moi alors? Vous allez parler et rire toute la nuit et je me lève tôt demain, moi!

- Moi aussi. J'ai cours à huit heures. En plus, je n'ai aucune affaire avec moi!

- Raison de plus pour ne pas m'empêcher de dormir !

- Je n'avais aucune intention de m'imposer non plus, me cracha-t-elle au visage.

Hébété, je réalisai que nos visages se collaient presque. Tanya ne m'aurait jamais laissé lui parler de cette manière mais Bella, elle, n'avait pas l'air de s'en offusquer. Au contraire, ses yeux brillaient de mille feux. Etrange. Tanya aurait très mal pris cela et serait partie sans un mot… Alice m'interrompit dans le cours de mes pensées.

- Bon, Bella, on t'accompagne chez toi, tu prends quelques affaires et on rentre. Eddie, je te promets qu'on ne fera pas de bruit et que tu ne nous entendras pas du tout. Maintenant, zou!

- Ok, mais Alice, arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

Elle savait très bien que ce surnom idiot m'agaçait. Il n'y avait que Tanya qui m'appelait comme ça mais ça me suffisait amplement.

- C'est mignon, Eddie. »

C'était Bella qui avait prononcé ces mots. Calmement. Avant de fixer son regard sur ses chaussures. Dieu sait que je détestais ce surnom mais dans sa bouche, ça sonnait si… tendre que je restai bouche bée. (_Faites qu'elle le redise! Hein? Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de penser???_)

Bella nous fit pénétrer dans son salon et elle monta dans sa chambre. Je me frottai les yeux. Je n'y croyais pas, elle avait un écran géant plat! Le paradis pour visionner des matches!

Alice s'assit sur le canapé en chantonnant.

Je m'approchai d'elle et entamai la discussion.

« Alice, t'exagères quand même!

- Pourquoi?

- T'aurais pu au moins prévenir les parents.

- C'est fait. Ils sont d'accord. (_Mais comment elle a fait?)_

- Et elle, tu ne crois pas que t'abuses quand même? Ces choses-là se prévoient en principe.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en formalise. Et puis, je n'aime pas savoir qu'elle dort seule dans une grande maison vide. Je l'aime bien, moi.

- Je sais, je te comprends. Et moi aussi, je l'aime bien. Mais y a un savoir-vivre quand même. »

Hum… Venais-je de dire que je l'aimais bien? Intéressant.

Elle descendit les escaliers en trombe. Je m'avançai vers elle pour prendre son sac. Comment pouvait-elle porter un aussi gros poids sur ses épaules sans se rompre le dos?

Elle laissa une note sur le réfrigérateur et nous rejoignit. Quand elle verrouilla définitivement la porte d'entrée, elle abordait une expression bizarre sur son visage. Un mélange de tristesse et de… joie?

******************************************************************

_**N/A 1**__ : Mon Emmett est un peu OOC mais j'avais besoin d'un grand frère calme et posé. J'aime bien aussi Emmett exubérant mais il ne collait pas à mon histoire. Ma Bella est moins maladroite (la maladresse, c'est mignon mais à petite dose. A trop grande dose, ça devient une maladie et c'est gênant.)_

_**2**__ : Pour répondre à la question, les noms de plume de l'équipe sont :_

_Edward Laplume_

_Ali-angel (mon Alice tient une BD avec comme personnage principal un ange)_

_Arc-en-Rose (je rappelle que Rosalie a un groupe de rock appelé Arcade)_

_Amy Rose (c'est là que le côté taquin d'Emmett- Emmie ressort)_

_Crazy Doc (par autodérision)._

_Et pour Bella, vous le découvrirez plus tard^^_

_**3 :**__ Les reviews, c'est aussi merveilleux qu'une journée romantique sur une gondole à Venise avec Robert Pattinson qui vous chante la sérénade accompagné de sa guitare pour finir par un baiser enflammé au soleil couchant._


	8. Chapter 8 : Le coup de fil

_**Disclaimer**__ : Je possède une copie des livres de la saga Twilight… mais pas les droits :'( _

_Ca fait super plaisir de voir son travail apprécié. J'en profite pour remercier particulièrement les personnes qui me laissent des reviews et celles à qui je ne peux pas répondre. Je mets un point d'honneur à répondre individuellement à tout le monde alors à celles qui n'ont pas de compte ici, merci! Vos commentaires me font tout autant plaisir! ^^_

_Chanson du chapitre : __Love Song__ des Hanson. (Vous pouvez vous moquer de moi mais j'aime leurs chansons ;) et j'assume complètement.)_

_*******************************************_

**Ch 8 :** **Le coup de fil**

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à destination. Tout à ses réflexions, Bella manqua de me rentrer dedans. Enfin… Bella se serait cogné contre moi si je ne m'étais pas retourné et avais eu le réflexe de tendre mes bras pour lui éviter un choc. Euh… non, pour me protéger de la collision!

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant que son regard auparavant vague ne se fixe sur moi et sur l'endroit où mes mains la touchaient. Je la tenais par les épaules et quiconque nous aurait observés à ce moment-là aurait pu croire que nous formions un couple prêt à s'embrasser. Je retirai mes mains immédiatement et constatai avec amusement qu'elle rougissait. Elle balbutia:

« Excuse-moi, j'aurais dû faire plus attention.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Il n'y a pas de mal, la rassurai-je. (_Pourquoi elle pense forcément que c'est de sa faute?)_

_-_ Non. Vraiment, je…

- Bella, rassure-toi. Ce n'est rien. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, j'espère?

- Hum... non, merci, Edward, souffla-t-elle presque inaudiblement.

- De rien. Nous sommes arrivés. »

J'ouvris la porte. Alice franchit le seuil comme une tornade et cria à tue-tête:

« Maman! Papa! On est là!

- Les enfants, moins fort! Nous ne sommes pas sourds, quand même, nous accueillit notre mère avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Maman, voici Bella. Bella, notre mère, Esmé, débita Alice joyeusement.

- Enchantée madame.

- Moi de même mais, Bella, fais moi plaisir. Appelle-moi Esmé. Ca me vieillit tellement de s'entendre dire madame!

- D'accord, Esmé. Merci de m'accueillir à l'improviste comme ça.

- Ha ha ha. Nous avons l'habitude, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'aurais aimé te présenter mon mari, Carlisle mais il travaille tard ce soir donc tu le verras sûrement demain matin.

- Maman, on fait visiter la maison à Bella et on monte à l'étage.

- D'accord, Alice mais parlez moins fort.

- Oui, oui.»

Alice prit Bella par la main et l'entraîna avec elle. Je les suivis tant bien que mal, curieux de ce que Bella dirait de notre chez-nous. Bella examina discrètement la décoration des salles sans remarquer que j'avais mes yeux rivés sur elle.

Amusé par son étonnement plus qu'apparent, je pris l'initiative de lui faire visiter toutes les pièces de la maison sans exception et nous étions dans ma chambre quand ma sœur kidnappa Bella et l'emmena dans la sienne comme une tornade.

Je respirai à fond son parfum avant qu'il ne s'évapore. Il me rappelait les fruits rouges, spécifiquement les framboises et le muguet. Parfum d'été, parfum de nuit. Je ne me lassais pas de le respirer et j'eus curieusement une soudaine envie de sortir dans le jardin et de m'installer dans le transat pour admirer les étoiles.

Je commençais à rêvasser quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner.

L'identifiant m'indiqua que c'était Tanya. Je me sentis immédiatement coupable ignorant pourquoi et tout à cette pensée, je répondis d'une petite voix prudente:

« Allô? Tanya?

Elle ne remarqua pas mon trouble, fort heureusement. (_Idiot! Bien sûr que c'est elle! C'était affiché sur l'écran! Idiot, idiot, idiot!_)

- Eddie. Je suis contente de t'entendre. Je dois te parler de quelque chose.

Hum? Sûrement encore de cette sortie avec ses amis ou je-ne-sais quoi. Ces temps-ci, ses appels ou plutôt leur contenu me laissait indifférent et j'étais imperméable à son enthousiasme. Autant il me contaminait lorsqu'elle était à côté de moi, autant là, j'éprouvais un certain détachement. (_Ah! C'est normal, ta petite amie se trouve à des centaines de kilomètres de toi. Sois au moins heureux qu'elle s'amuse!_ _Tu t'attends à quoi? A ce qu'elle se morfonde? Elle n'est pas comme toi, voyons! Allons, c'est une mauvaise passe, tous les couples en ont alors arrête d'agir comme ça!)_

Fronçant les sourcils, je me ressaisis. Mon credo habituel résonna dans mon esprit: feindre l'intérêt, feindre l'intérêt…

- Ah oui? Que se passe-t-il?

- Tu sais que ça fait plusieurs mois que je suis ici.

- Oui…

Je ne comprenais pas le but qu'elle recherchait. Je pensais deviner mais je devais avoir une confirmation de sa propre bouche.

- Et maintenir une relation à distance, ce n'est pas pour moi.

Tant mieux! Moi aussi, je commençais à suffoquer dans cette situation! Un espoir vint poindre dans ma poitrine et le cœur gonflé à bloc, j'émis mon désir comme une question.

- Tu reviens alors?

- Non. Tu ne comprends pas. J'adore ma nouvelle vie ici. J'ai des amis formidables mais Eddie, il faut voir les choses en face.

Quoi? Non? Ce n'était pas possible…

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire, Tanya?

- Il vaut mieux que l'on se quitte, définitivement.

- Quoi? Mais enfin, Tanya. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça! Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble! Je…

Je baissai le ton en entendant des pas dans le couloir. Moi qui prônais la discrétion…

Je repris mon souffle. Quelque part, je m'étais résigné depuis longtemps à cela mais comme un parfait idiot, j'avais refusé de voir les choses en face. Tanya n'était pas le genre de filles à maintenir une relation à distance: elle avait besoin de concret et apparemment, je n'étais pas assez concret pour elle. Ecœuré, je ne trouvai rien de plus à dire.

- Ecoute Eddie, ça fait longtemps que j'aurais dû le faire mais je dois être honnête avec toi, non? Et puis, il y a quelqu'un.

- Ah…

En effet, ah… De nombreuses insultes me vinrent à l'esprit mais je me tus. A quoi bon? Je n'avais même plus l'énergie de crier ou de parler. Rien pour me faire tenir. J'avais tout fait pour elle. Je lui avais donné mon cœur, mon corps. J'avais pris sa défense auprès de ma famille. J'avais failli couper les ponts avec eux pour elle. Pour elle! Je voulais même l'épouser et tout ça pour quoi?

Rien…

- Je pensais tenir avec le téléphone et les emails mais je me rends compte que j'ai besoin de plus. Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Et Harry [**1**] compte pour moi. Enormément… Eddie, je suis amoureuse de lui et je suis désolée de te l'apprendre comme ça mais…

- Laisse tomber Tanya. Je n'ai pas besoin de t'écouter plus. »

Je lui raccrochai au nez, sidéré qu'elle ose en plus me parler de ce Harry. Comme si c'était normal!

Elle ne tenta pas de me joindre à nouveau et je soupirai.

J'avais pressenti cette rupture sans vouloir y croire et alors même que j'y étais, je restai… Je ne trouvais pas même plus les mots pour décrire mon état. J'étais pétrifié. Désœuvré. J'étais désaxé… Mais le monde continuait à tourner. Le temps ne s'arrêtait pas. Dire que j'étais triste aurait été un mensonge. Au lieu d'être terrassé, j'étais seulement… abasourdi. Pourquoi?

De l'autre côté du mur, des éclats de rires me parvinrent. Machinalement, je me levai et allai voir ce qu'il se passait. Devant la porte, je m'arrêtai. Alice venait de demander à Bella si elle avait un petit ami. Sa voix mélodieuse s'éleva clairement:

« Non. On a tellement déménagé que je n'ai jamais eu le temps de nouer des liens avec les autres. A vrai dire, mes parents viennent seulement de se poser. Enfin, façon de dire.

Au moins, elle n'avait jamais dû souffrir d'une déception, elle.

Mais pourquoi cette réponse me remplissait-elle de joie? Pourquoi me montrais-je si possessif?

- Donc tu ne partiras pas?

- Non. Là, je crois que je vais rester longtemps, ha ha.

Son rire chantant était un carillon pour mes oreilles. Un petit plaisir.

- Alors, comment ça se fait que quand on est passé, il n'y avait personne?

- Ils continuent de voyager. Quelquefois, ça dure des mois mais ils sont heureux comme ça alors c'est ça qui compte.

Je découvris un trait de sa personnalité par ses dernières paroles. Bella était désintéressée. Elle faisait passer les autres avant elle au détriment de son propre bonheur. Elle m'attendrit alors.

- Et toi? Tu ne te sens pas seule?

- Je suis habituée depuis longtemps, ha ha.

Son rire me paraissait faux, joué. Je compris également que Bella était une piètre menteuse.

- Le bon côté, c'est que tu n'as personne pour te donner un couvre-feu.

Alice tentait de changer l'ambiance qui était tombée. Elle réussit son coup car Bella esquissa un petit sourire.

- Oui, je suis indépendante. Je suis forte et autonome! [**2]**

Son rire se figea lorsqu'elle m'aperçut enfin, sur le pas de la porte. Je me sentis pris en faute pour les avoir écoutées.

Contrarié, je criai la première chose qui me passa par la tête avant de partir, honteux, non sans claquer la porte. Quitte à faire un cinéma, autant aller jusqu'au bout même si je me ferais incendier le lendemain. Je voyais déjà la scène où ma mère et ma sœur me diraient de concert que ce n'était pas une façon de traiter une invitée.

- C'EST PAS FINI DE FAIRE DU BRUIT, OUI? Y EN A QUI TRAVAILLENT ICI!

J'avais raconté un mensonge en prétendant travailler mais je n'avais pas trouvé mieux.

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit comme je l'avais fait des milliers de fois avant, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de présenter mes excuses auprès de Bella (et Alice et ma mère accessoirement) quand elle entra brusquement et posément, si calmement que c'en était sexy :

- Tu sais, tu n'avais pas besoin de nous crier dessus. On a peut-être ri un peu fort mais tu peux parler, Monsieur-je-parle fort au téléphone. Si tu veux que quelqu'un écoute tes recommandations, commence par les appliquer toi-même! »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, elle tourna les talons et repartit. Aussi dignement qu'une reine. J'eus néanmoins le temps de remarquer un sourire sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de mon champ de vision. Et ce sourire me hanta jusque dans mes rêves.

******************************************************************

_**N/A 1**__ : Pourquoi Harry? Je ne sais pas. Je voulais que Tanya quitte Edward pour un autre et je pensais à Harry Potter. Drôle d'association, hein?^^ _

_**2**__ : Vous reconnaissez un peu cette réplique? Je l'ai un peu changée mais je suis sûre que vous avez pensé au film vous aussi ;)_

_**3**__ : Eh oui, certaines l'avaient pressenti. Tanya a osé remplacer Edward! La garce! Bye bye Tanya!_

_**4**__ : Faites exploser mon compteur de reviews et vous aurez droit plus vite à un chapitre avant que je ne parte en vacances (pour un mois, à l'autre bout du monde sans connexion.) Oh, la vilaine, elle fait du chantage! Même pas honte! _

_**5 :**__ Les reviews, c'est comparable à Robert Pattinson vous prenant sur son dos et qui vous dirait en vous regardant droit dans les yeux avec un sourire taquin : alors, prête à monter au 7__ème__ ciel? _


	9. Extra: L'homme en blanc

_**Disclaimer**__ : Je possède une copie des livres de la saga Twilight… mais pas les droits :'( _

_Ca fait super plaisir de voir son travail apprécié. J'en profite pour remercier particulièrement les personnes qui me laissent des reviews et celles à qui je ne peux pas répondre. Je mets un point d'honneur à répondre individuellement à tout le monde alors à celles qui n'ont pas de compte ici, merci! Vos commentaires me font tout autant plaisir! ^^ Et bienvenue à mes nouvelles lectrices! ;)_

_En réponse à Phika et pour celles qui veulent savoir : Je n'ai rien contre le personnage de Tanya mais il me fallait une garce et franchement, même pour un All Human, je ne concevais pas qu'Edward soit avec Jessica ou Lauren (ou quelqu'un d'autre) alors c'est tombé sur Tanya. Et donc, ma fic rejoint toutes celles où Tanya est une grosse vilaine ;)_

_Je livrerai mon prochain chapitre dans les prochains jours en réponse à la question qui m'a été posée. Il est presque fini et je peaufine les derniers détails._

_*******************************************_

_**WARNING !**_

_**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais un extra à part. Pourquoi l'insérer à ce moment-là? Eh bien, comme vous le savez, Michael Jackson est mort cette nuit. A 50 ans. C'est jeune! Je l'avoue, je n'étais pas une fan de ce chanteur mais néanmoins, il reste une icône importante et quelques-unes de ses chansons ont une place pour moi.**_

_**Donc, en hommage à ce monsieur, je vous offre gracieusement un intermède consacré au couple Carlisle/Esmé. Le point de vue est celui d'Esmé.**_

_**Enjoy !**_

_**Chanson de cet extra : **__**Heal the world**__._

_*******************************************_

**Extra:** **L'homme en blanc**

« Esmé, chérie! Réveille-toi! Il est déjà sept heures!

Oh non! Pas déjà!

- Oui maman. Encore une petite minute, grognai-je avant d'enfouir un oreiller sur ma tête.

- Désolé chérie mais il est déjà trop tard. Tu ne voudrais pas rater ta rentrée, n'est-ce pas?

Je ne répondis pas, attendant que ma mère parte et me laisse glaner quelques minutes de répit.

- Bon, tu as encore cinq minutes. Passé ce délai, je me verrai dans l'obligation de te verser un seau d'eau sur le visage. Compris? »

Lorsque la porte fut refermée, je demeurai immobile. Je n'avais pas encore ouvert les yeux mais je savais que le soleil baignait à travers ma fenêtre. Je sentais ses rayons sur mon bras découvert et la chaleur m'empêchait de me rendormir. Je m'habituai à la lumière peu à peu. Je constatai que le ciel était dégagé et qu'aucun nuage ne se profilait à l'horizon.

Peut-être était-ce un signe? Peut-être que je guérirais, que je pourrais vivre normalement…

Depuis toute petite, j'étais atteinte d'une leucémie. "Leucémie myéloïde chronique" comme la désignaient mes médecins. Cela m'obligeait à rendre fréquemment visite à l'hôpital, sans compter les spécialistes ni les laboratoires d'analyses sanguines.

D'aussi loin que je me rappelais, j'avais toujours pris de multiples médicaments lors de mes repas et j'avais toujours le bras couvert de traces de piqûres. Mes parents, surtout ma mère s'inquiétaient dès que je mettais mon nez dehors et si je faisais une chute, on aurait dit la fin du monde pour eux. C'était la panique!

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial car je rentrais à l'hôpital pour me faire opérer. Après avoir attendu une dizaine d'années, on allait me greffer une moelle allogénique. Ne me demandez pas ce que c'est, j'ai tellement entendu de jargon médical pour toute une vie que je ne cherche même plus à comprendre. Du moment que cette solution soit la meilleure, rien ne comptait.

Ils m'attendaient pour huit heures et demie mais tout le monde savait bien que toutes les entrées d'un hôpital se faisaient à la même heure. Même si nous arrivions là-bas à l'heure, nous aurions encore à attendre au moins une heure avant de rejoindre la chambre qu'ils m'attribueraient.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, après avoir préparé une dernière fois mes affaires et mangé, nous étions en route.

Tout en voyant le paysage défiler sans réellement y prêter attention, je rêvai. C'était ma manière de m'évader.

Je m'imaginai vivre normalement, avoir des enfants, une famille. Je tentai de me représenter le visage qu'aurait mon mari, son sourire, les inflexions de sa voix et surtout, je me promis que si l'opération était un succès, je profiterais de la vie au maximum. Je ferais tout pour mourir sans regrets.

Nous arrivâmes sans encombre. Comme je l'avais soupçonné, une file interminable s'étendait depuis l'accueil. Ma mère prit place dedans tandis que j'errais dans les couloirs du hall. Au détour de l'un d'eux, je me heurtai durement contre quelqu'un.

Je relevai mon regard vers lui, surprise et grimaçante de douleur. Son visage juvénile et grave me frappa instantanément. Cet homme était incontestablement le plus beau que j'ai pu voir jusqu'alors. Ses yeux bleus me firent fondre instantanément et moi qui ne croyais pas au coup de foudre fus frappée à ce moment-là. Mais… il portait une blouse blanche. Tout de ce qui me rappelait cet hospice me faisait horreur. Je reculai et trébuchai, me retrouvant éberluée sur mon derrière endolori.

« Excusez-moi, je ne vous avez pas vue. Tout va bien? Comment va votre tête? Vous avez mal?

Sa voix de velours résonna dans mon esprit. Un carillon. Il me rappelait ces carillons qui chantent lorsque vous entrez dans une pièce. Un instant, j'eus l'impression d'être prise dans un tourbillon et…plus rien.

Lorsque je retrouvai conscience, j'étais couchée par terre et il me tenait dans ses bras. A côté de lui, se trouvait ma mère. Je ne lui accordai même pas d'attention; je restais focalisée sur la sensation que j'éprouvais à avoir ce contact avec lui. De l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage ainsi qu'autre chose mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre de nom dessus. Il souleva une de mes mèches, la fit passer derrière mon oreille et sourit:

« Esmé, vous êtes parmi nous?

- Oui. Que s'est-il passé, articulai-je difficilement en essayant de me relever, en vain.

- Vous avez dû subir un choc lors de notre collision. Vous vous êtes évanouie.

- Esmé Anne Platt! Ne me fais plus jamais de peurs pareilles, intervint ma mère. Elle continua: pourquoi tu t'es éloignée comme ça? Si ce gentil docteur n'avait pas été là, Dieu sait ce qui serait advenu de toi!

- Maman, je suis désolée. Je voulais juste me changer les idées…

- Eh bien, c'est réussi! Où avais-tu la tête franchement? Excusez ma fille, docteur… Cullen. Elle ne vous gênera plus.

- Je ne suis pas encore docteur. Je ne suis qu'un interne pour le moment et ne vous inquiétez pas. Esmé ne m'a causé aucun désagrément. Vraiment pas le moins du monde!

- Ha ha ha! Vous êtes charmant. Esmé, tu peux marcher? Allons-y! Nous pouvons monter. A une prochaine fois, docteur Cullen! »

Elle m'empoigna le bras et nous nous éloignâmes prestement. Je savourais encore ces picotements à l'endroit où il m'avait touchée. Carlisle… J'avais lu sur sa blouse son prénom. Carlisle Cullen. Une résolution se fit alors au plus profond de mon être: si mon opération réussissait, je n'hésiterais pas et je ferais tout pour le revoir.

Il vint me voir le soir même alors que l'heure de fin des visites était passée.

« Esmé, vous allez bien?

- Oui mais… vous n'êtes pas mon médecin! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

J'étais plus qu'étonnée par sa présence dans ma chambre et en même temps, mon cœur irradiait de bonheur. Il dut mal interpréter mes paroles car il eut un air blessé et je m'en voulus sur-le-champ.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis contente de vous voir et …

- Ce n'est pas grave, me coupa-t-il.

Je me tus, rouge de honte et ne sachant quoi répondre.

- Je voulais seulement m'assurer que vous alliez bien. Lorsque quelqu'un s'évanouit dans mes bras, c'est normal que je veuille prendre de ses nouvelles, non?

- Ha ha ha, ris-je gênée. Je suis désolée, je…

- Tut tut, ne vous excusez pas. Vous êtes malade, vous devez garder vos forces.

- Oui…

Mon humeur auparavant joyeuse était devenue morose. Même si je prétendais le contraire devant mes parents pour les rassurer, être ici, dans cette chambre, toute seule me minait. Je m'y sentais plus seule que jamais.

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Non, répondis-je sans conviction.

- Esmé, vous pouvez me parler. Je ne suis pas médecin mais je sais écouter. Je me fais du souci pour vous.

- Merci docteur.

- Non, appelez-moi Carlisle.

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, répondant au sien. Nous restâmes ainsi un moment à nous contempler dans les yeux puis je revins à la réalité.

- Merci Carlisle.

Prononcer son prénom me remplissait d'une joie sans bornes. J'aurais pu passer des heures à le faire.

- De rien, Esmé. Je dois retourner dans mon service mais si vous avez un problème quel qu'il soit, faites moi appeler. Je vous laisse ici le numéro de mon bipeur, d'accord?

- Oui.

- Prenez soin de vous, Esmé. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Carlisle. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il sortit de ma chambre sans faire de bruit. Je me renfonçai dans mon lit en expirant un grand coup. Cette conversation était-elle bien réelle? Ou bien l'avais-je rêvée?

Il revint le lendemain pour me souhaiter un bon courage avant mon opération et il fut le premier visage que je vis lors de mon réveil, de retour dans ma chambre. Il était penché au-dessus de moi et il me souriait. Faiblement, j'esquissai un sourire en réponse mais j'étais encore groggy. Il me parla vaguement mais il s'en alla vite. Je me rendormais.

Les semaines passèrent à toute allure. L'automne fit place à l'hiver. Les décorations de Noël étaient même en train d'être installées dans les couloirs.

Tous les jours et tous les soirs, il me rendit visite. Nous parlions de tout et nous riions beaucoup. Au début, je pensais qu'il le faisait par devoir ou par conscience mais bientôt, je me posai des questions. Néanmoins, nos conversations ne prenaient jamais cette direction et je me contentais de savourer les moments passés avec lui. Nous commençâmes même à nous tutoyer et cette proximité me comblait.

Lorsque vint le jour de ma sortie, il pénétra le seuil de ma chambre gravement tout en paraissant jovial:

« Bonjour Esmé, comment tu vas ? Contente de sortir?

- Oh que oui. Mon lit me manquait mais…

- Oui?

Devais-je me lancer ou pas? Je m'étais promis de lui déclarer ma flamme mais n'était-ce pas malvenu? Contraire aux règles?

La peur laissa place à l'indécision puis au doute.

Il planta son regard dans le mien et m'appela.

- Esmé?

- Carlisle, pourquoi m'as-tu autant rendu visite?

- Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que cela te posait de problème et…

- Non, ça ne m'en a posé aucun, rassure-toi mais je voulais savoir.

- Cela t'a autant tracassée que cela?

Il prit cette expression accablée que je détestais tant car dans ces moments-là, j'aurais tout donné pour effacer ses tourments.

- Non, en fait, j'en étais même très heureuse, affirmai-je doucement.

- Ah?

Son visage s'illumina et il me fixa.

- Oui. Vraiment. En fait, Carlisle, je…

- Esmé, je…

Nous nous interrompîmes puis riant nerveusement.

- Parle d'abord.

- Non. Honneur aux dames.

- Je te cède mon tour avec plaisir!

Il hésita puis il se lança tout à trac.

- Penses-tu que l'on pourrait se voir? Je veux dire, dehors, pas ici?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Tout cela était tellement irréel! Rêvais-je? Je me pinçai pour en avoir le cœur net et constatai que Carlisle était bien là, attendant une réponse avec appréhension. Je pris sa main dans la mienne.

- Je le souhaite aussi. Dès que possible. »

Notre premier rendez-vous eut lieu le soir de Noël. Comme Carlisle avait perdu ses deux parents, les miens l'avaient invité à passer le réveillon chez nous.

Nous partageâmes notre premier baiser sous le sapin de la place municipale alors que des feux d'artifice éclataient au-dessus de nous.

Nous nous mariâmes peu de temps après. Carlisle avait voulu tout faire dans les règles et avait obtenu la bénédiction de mon père puis de ma mère.

Notre cérémonie se fit dans la plus parfaite intimité et même si elle n'était pas grandiose, elle n'en demeurait pas moins parfaite.

Je l'aimais, il m'aimait, nous nous aimions et c'était ce qui comptait.

Tant pis s'il était toujours plongé dans ses études, tant pis si je terminais à peine le lycée, notre union était destinée à s'accomplir.

J'étais désormais Esmé Anne Cullen. Heureuse et fière d'avoir un mari comme Carlisle.

Les premières années furent difficiles dans le sens où Carlisle n'était pas souvent présent mais lorsque nous étions réunis, le vide s'effaçait.

J'avais choisi d'avoir un mari dévoué aux autres et je l'aimais pour cela. Cette qualité faisait partie intégrante de lui et je ne pouvais pas la lui enlever.

Lorsqu'il obtint son doctorat, il disposa de plus de temps à me consacrer et après avoir passé quelques mois à voyager dans les Etats-Unis, nous revînmes nous installer à Seattle. Carlisle trouva un poste dans un hôpital réputé et se fit connaître dans le milieu. Je tombai enceinte quelques mois après et nous accueillîmes Edward avec bonheur. Carlisle avait eu des inquiétudes vis-à-vis des restes possibles de ma leucémie et craignait qu'Edward ne naisse avec mais nous fûmes rassurés de constater qu'Edward jouissait d'une parfaite santé.

Je pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps : Edward était l'aboutissement de mon rêve.

Alice suivit très vite. Je renonçai à travailler provisoirement afin de m'occuper d'Edward et Alice et de profiter d'eux au maximum.

Lorsque la phase de rémission fut à son terme, Carlisle et moi accueillîmes mes derniers résultats avec une joie encore plus intense qu'à la naissance de nos enfants, si cela était possible: enfin, j'étais guérie.

Nous annonçâmes l'heureuse nouvelles à mes parents qui sautèrent de joie et célébrèrent cela en gardant nos bambins pour la nuit.

Carlisle m'emmena dîner dans un restaurant puis nous fîmes l'amour toute la nuit.

L'aube se profilait à l'horizon lorsque nous nous endormîmes repus et sereins. Nous avions toute la vie devant nous.

« Maman, je sors. Tanya m'attend au centre commercial!

- Fais attention à toi, Edward!

- Oui maman et n'oublie pas de prendre tes médicaments à seize heures, hein? Sinon, je le dis à papa!

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Edward était le portrait craché de son père. La même expression ingénue sur le visage et ce même sourire qui me faisait fondre à chaque fois. Or, derrière son apparente gaieté, je savais qu'Edward n'était pas heureux et je savais que Tanya en était la cause. Elle n'était pas faite pour lui. Néanmoins, je n'en disais pas un mot, espérant que mon fils se rendrait compte bientôt qu'elle n'était pas digne de lui. Non, je n'aimais pas Tanya mais comment affronter un fils adolescent? Je n'avais plus qu'à prier pour lui.

- Allez, ouste, fils indigne. »

Sitôt Edward sorti, Alice déboula dans la cuisine. Elle me fit la bise et après avoir pris quelques bricoles pour grignoter, revint dans sa chambre. Alice avait entamé depuis peu un recueil de dessins et elle ne voulait être dérangée sous aucun prétexte. Au fond de moi, je savais quand même que…

Carlisle me rejoignit enfin. Il venait de finir sa sieste et voulait goûter ses dernières minutes de répit avant de repartir travailler.

« Les enfants sont déjà partis?

- Non. Seulement Edward. Encore pour porter des tonnes de sacs, je suppose.

- Ha ha ha. Et Alice?

- Dans sa chambre. Tu sais, je trouve qu'elle n'a pas l'air heureuse ces temps-ci. Elle ne devrait pas se miner pour son frère. Il finira par revenir à la raison.

- Je le pense aussi. Il tient de sa mère; je suis sûr qu'il réalisera que la bonne personne n'est pas Tanya lorsqu'il rencontrera son âme sœur.

- Il tient également de son père. Il faut dire qu'il n'est pas mal non plus. Je suis certaine que toutes les filles doivent se pâmer pour lui.

- Ha ha ha! Mais moi, je t'ai, toi.

- Carlisle, tu es adorable! Comment fais-tu pour me faire craquer à chaque fois?

- Je ne sais pas. Comment, toi, tu arrives à me faire perdre mes moyens comme un collégien après toutes ces années?

- Nous sommes incorrigibles. Ca doit être le pouvoir de l'amour!

- Oui. Je vous aime Esmé Cullen.

- Pas autant que je vous aime Carlisle Cullen.

Nous nous embrassâmes comme nous le faisions si souvent depuis près de vingt ans.

La sensation de sa bouche contre la mienne me faisait toujours avoir l'estomac noué et affamé et j'aurais juré comme toujours voir un feu d'artifice au-dessus de nos têtes enlacées.

La magie serait toujours là, cette certitude m'avait habitée depuis le moment de notre première rencontre.

- J'aimerais rester mais…

- Je sais. Vas sauver le monde, mon ange!

- Peut-être pas le monde mais ce sera un début. A ce soir! »

Je le saluai avant de le voir disparaître. Oui, être la femme d'un médecin n'était pas de repos. Je ne profitais jamais beaucoup de mon mari, ni les enfants de leur père mais où que je sois, je savais que son amour me portait. Je ne pouvais pas priver les patients d'un ange comme mon mari. Il m'avait donnée du courage lorsque j'étais à l'hôpital, m'avait soutenue dans mes jours sombres et m'avait souri, apportant une étincelle de joie durant mon séjour. Dans une chambre aseptisée, alors que j'étais seule et malade, Carlisle m'avait par sa simple présence fourni ma raison d'être.

******************************************************************

_**N/A 1**__ : J'ai remarqué que certaines personnes dont je lis les fics ont aussi écrit pour Harry Potter. C'est sûrement pour ça que le nouveau mec de Tanya s'appelle Harry. Ca aurait pu être Mike ou Garrett, n'importe quoi… Sans rancune, hein?_

_**2**__ : J'espère que cet intermède vous a plu?_

_**3**__ : Je fais un petit coucou aux personnes qui me lisent sans laisser de review (je décide que je les appellerai… vilains canards) ^^ J'espère que mon histoire vous plaît quand même!_

_**5 :**__ Les reviews, c'est presque aussi magique qu'une promenade sur la plage au soleil couchant, main dans la main avec Robert Pattinson et Jackson Rathbone réunis._


	10. Chapter 9: La fête foraine

_**Disclaimer**__ : Je possède une copie des livres de la saga Twilight… mais pas les droits :'( _

_Ca fait super plaisir de voir son travail apprécié. J'en profite pour remercier particulièrement les personnes qui me laissent des reviews et celles à qui je ne peux pas répondre. Je mets un point d'honneur à répondre individuellement à tout le monde alors à celles qui n'ont pas de compte ici, merci! Vos commentaires me font tout autant plaisir! ^^ Et bienvenue à mes nouvelles lectrices! ;)_

_**Chanson du chapitre**__ : __What am I doing here__ de Beverley MITCHELL. __(Vous la connaissez si vous avez déjà regardé la série "7 à la maison" où Beverley interprétait le rôle de Lucy Camden). Il faut savoir élargir ses horizons!_

_*******************************************_

**Ch 9 :** **La fête foraine**

Alors que Tanya venait de me quitter, je n'eus aucune difficulté à m'endormir malgré les gloussements qui émanaient de la chambre d'à côté.

_Je me trouvais allongé dans le transat, il faisait nuit noire. Le silence m'entourait de toutes parts et rien ne venait le troubler si ce n'étaient les chants des criquets et la brise légère qui me chatouillait les oreilles._

_Mon t-shirt flottait et ondulait sur mon torse sous l'effet du vent, rafraichissant mon corps échauffé par l'été. Je savourais cette sensation de calme, m'abreuvant du néant environnant. Les étoiles m'éclairaient et semblaient danser pour moi. Une mélodie s'éleva alors et je me hâtai de prendre mon calepin pour la retranscrire sur papier._

_Malheureusement, elle s'éteignit avant que je n'ai pu la finir complètement. Je me pris la tête entre les bras, me concentrant de toutes mes forces pour retrouver les dernières notes mais rien n'y fit. Le vide. Du coin de l'œil, j'entre-aperçus une ombre blanche filer furtivement. Je portai mon regard sur elle et satisfait, je constatai qu'elle n'avait pas disparu. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers elle. Bella…_

_Un sentiment de plénitude m'emplit quand je prononçai son prénom. Enfin, je pouvais l'appeler! Elle se retourna et me sourit chaleureusement. Je tendis le bras. J'avais besoin de la toucher pour m'assurer qu'elle n'était pas un mirage et toujours en souriant, elle me parla:_

« ALL BY MYSELF  
DON'T WANNA BE  
ALL BY MYSELF  
ANYMOOORE! »

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que? … Oh non! »

Je fus tiré de mon sommeil par Alice qui piaillait bruyamment dans la cuisine et qui massacrait mes oreilles.

Combien de fois devais-je lui dire qu'elle devrait arrêter le chant?

Cependant, elle ne m'écoutait pas. Sa joie de vivre demeurait admirablement inébranlable.

Après avoir enfoncé un oreiller sur mes oreilles, je ne me rendormis pas. Je voulais retrouver cette sensation de paix que j'éprouvais dans mes rêves.

Je descendis finalement dans la cuisine où je fus pendant une seconde ébloui par Bella. Elle ne portait qu'un simple débardeur avec un pantalon de jogging mais cela avait suffi à me faire fantasmer brièvement. J'en fus complètement décontenancé. Etait-ce le comportement normal de quelqu'un qui vient de rompre? Depuis quand mon caractère calme avait fait place à une telle perversité?

Sans un mot, je me servis une tasse de café. Contrairement à Alice, je n'étais pas du tout du matin. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de parler joyeusement comme elle. J'étais plus du genre à me taire et à me dérider avec l'écoulement des heures, c'est-à-dire longtemps après le réveil.

Alice s'absenta et nous nous retrouvâmes seuls. Elle resta le nez dans son bol puis après avoir rougi et ouvert et refermé la bouche sans avoir dit quoi que ce soit, elle se leva pour rejoindre Alice manifestement. Sans réfléchir, j'attrapai son bras:

« Attends, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Oui?

Mes méninges fonctionnèrent à vitesse grand V. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien dire? Je me rappelai alors la veille.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir agi comme un rustre hier soir.

- Et moi, de t'avoir parlé comme je l'ai fait. C'était déplacé et mal venu de ma part.

- Non, tu n'aurais pas pu savoir. Tellement de choses changent en ce moment… C'est déroutant.

Pourquoi je lui racontais tout cela? Elle n'avait rien à voir avec mes histoires et je ne la connaissais que depuis quelques jours!

- Comment ça?

Les mots me manquèrent pour lui répondre. Je ne pus que la fixer, ce qui dut la mettre mal à l'aise.

- Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète.

- Non, ce n'est rien, je t'assure. C'est juste que ça fait bizarre de voir les personnes autour de toi évoluer. Alice, par exemple, ne se lie jamais aussi vite avec quelqu'un. Et là, tu te retrouves chez nous en même pas une semaine.

Ce n'était pas normal que je lui livre mes pensées aussi facilement. Par quel sort me tenait-elle au point de rêver d'elle?

- Je vois… (Après avoir réfléchi un instant, elle reprit) Tu sais, je pense que rien n'est destiné à demeurer immuable. Le monde est un perpétuel changement à lui tout seul. Tu regardes, la météo, même si maintenant, on peut prévoir à peu près comment elle sera, il reste toujours un aléa à prendre en compte. La musique, pareil. Qui aurait parié sur le retour du disco? En fait, pour moi, tout arrive pour une raison. Même si ça ne nous plaît pas initialement, au final, on s'en sort bien. Enfin ça n'engage que moi…

- Je comprends ta façon de voir mais et si tu n'avais pas envie que les choses changent? Si tu voulais que tout reste comme tu le connais, sans aléa justement? (_Je déteste ne rien contrôler. Au moins, quand tout est prévisible, on peut se préparer avant…)_

- Alors, tu seras toujours malheureux. Car tu vas contre les rouages du destin. Apprends à accepter que tout échappe à ton contrôle et ta vision de la vie s'en trouvera modifiée, crois-moi!

- Sûrement… Comment tu as fait pour développer ce point de vue?

- Ha ha ha. Par expérience personnelle, rien de plus, rien de moins. »

J'étais curieux quant au contenu de cette expérience mais n'en laissai rien paraître. J'aurais bien le temps plus tard de la connaitre plus.

Nous rîmes. C'était la première fois que je riais vraiment, sans retenue.

Nous commençâmes à converser sur tout. Les petits sujets comme les plus importants. Elle m'apprit quelques éléments de son enfance et je dus insister car lorsqu'elle prononça le prénom de Grâce, elle se tut net. Ce n'est qu'après avoir gentiment posé quelques questions qu'elle se dérida, me laissant entrevoir une Bella blessée. (_Après tout, elle a dû subir des peines, elles aussi)._

Abordant un sujet plus léger, elle bifurqua vers les prochaines élections où nos divergences d'opinion nous tinrent occupés à débattre avec animation jusqu'à ce que ma sœur revienne et nous interrompe en pleine argumentation. Avoir de telles discussions avec Bella me plaisait car dans ces cas-là, ses yeux s'allumaient comme mus par une étincelle. Sa combativité, son engouement m'impressionnaient. Oui, une espèce de flamme l'habitait totalement et c'était réellement fascinant de l'observer s'empourprer.

Je me rendis compte qu'avec elle, je n'avais pas à me brider. Avec Tanya, je devais toujours faire attention à mes mots car sinon elle se retranchait dans sa carapace, ne me laissant plus l'approcher tandis que Bella acceptait et concevait que je puisse penser différemment d'elle.

Ce changement radical m'était agréable. J'avais l'impression de me libérer.

Nous mîmes le cap vers l'exposition qu'Alice tenait à visiter plus que tout. Je fus surpris que Bella s'amuse autant qu'elle si ce n'était plus. Avec elle, il y avait toujours quelque chose à découvrir. Elle s'intéressait véritablement à tout.

Elle m'attrapa en train de la fixer; je fis semblant de me moquer d'elle pour donner le change. Je ne comprenais pas mes réactions. J'agissais comme les petits garçons à l'école primaire. (_Sois un peu adulte, Edward. Elle va finir par te détester_!)

J'insistai pour porter ses sacs. Elle était capable de se faire mal au dos si elle ne faisait pas attention à elle. Si elle se négligeait, moi, je prendrais soin d'elle.

Nous nous rendîmes ensuite à la fête foraine. Je fus émerveillé par un spectacle de ballons qui s'envolaient. Bella également. Il faisait beau, le soleil nous baignait. Je me sentais bien. Rosalie et Emmett nous rejoignirent. Je n'aurais su dire pourquoi, je me sentais légèrement déçu que l'on se retrouve en groupe. Néanmoins, Bella trépigna lorsqu'elle constata la présence d'un grand huit et proposa qu'on le fasse. Pour lui faire plaisir, j'appuyai son idée et le regrettai amèrement pendant les descentes. J'avais l'estomac noué et je menaçai de vomir à tout moment. Seule ma fierté m'empêcha de céder à cette faiblesse.

Sans grand suspense, Bella était la seule à vouloir y retourner mais elle renonça lorsqu'elle comprit que nous étions malades.

Surtout Alice et Rosalie.

Finalement, nous achetâmes une glace. Bella tenta de prendre un mélange assez spécial mais malheureusement pour elle, elle se prit les pieds dans ses propres souliers et son nez atterrit dans son sorbet. J'éclatai de rire en voyant son expression éberluée mais quand Emmett lui tendit son cône, cela suscita un grognement étouffé de ma part. Je ne pensais pas avoir été entendu mais Alice fronça les sourcils, l'air conspirateur. Je me calmai jusqu'à ce qu' Emmett prenne Bella à part et lui tende quelque chose avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Là, Alice me marcha carrément sur le pied et me chuchota:

« Contiens-toi, Edward. Arrête d'être jaloux. »

Jaloux? Moi? Mais…? Que…? Quoi?

Bella nous rejoint enfin. Curieuse, Alice devança ma question :

« Qu'est-ce qu'Emmett t'a donné?

- Une place pour un ballet.

- C'est gentil, ça. Pour quelle raison?

- Pour mon anniversaire, en retard.

- Ha, c'est le début d'une histoire d'amour, se pâma-t-elle, ce qui m'agaça au plus haut point.

- Mais non, je considère Emmett comme un frère.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que physiquement, c'est mon père tout craché à son âge.

Tiens, prends ça, Emmett, jubilai-je en tentant maladroitement de dissimuler mon sourire vainqueur. Pourquoi réagissais-je donc ainsi?

- C'est pas très flatteur, riposta Alice en riant.

- Mais si. Mon père est un bel homme, faut pas croire. »

Je me tus pendant leur échange, me contentant de recueillir la moindre information. Mais enfin… considérait-elle Emmett comme un frère seulement ou ne livrait-elle pas le strict minimum nécessaire? Le fait qu'Emmett lui rappelle son père était-il un avantage ou un inconvénient? Serait-elle atteinte du complexe d'Oedipe?

Pourquoi cela me tracassait-il autant?

Les doutes m'assaillirent. Pourquoi étais-je dans cet état? La pensée de Tanya me revint. Etait-ce de cette manière que je cherchais à me consoler? En allant fantasmer sur une inconnue? Même si cette inconnue hantait toutes mes nuits depuis plusieurs semaines?

Plongé dans mes réflexions, je ne remarquai pas que Bella était arrivée chez elle.

Elle me tira par le bras, me faisant atterrir sur le coup.

Je baissai mes yeux vers elle. Elle planta directement son regard chocolat vers moi, comme dans ce rêve et en souriant timidement:

« Tu sais, si tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, je t'écouterai. »

Elle n'attendit pas que je lui réponde. Elle se contenta de m'adresser un autre sourire chaleureux puis elle rentra précipitamment sans se retourner.

Interloqué, je restai figé jusqu'à ce qu'Alice me rappelle à la réalité avec une tape derrière la tête :

« Edward! Tu te dépêches, oui! »

Je la suivis docilement et lorsque je me mis au lit, je souriais comme un idiot. Cette nuit-là, j'accueillis Morphée les bras ouverts.

******************************************************************

_**N/A 1**__ : Je n'en ai pas encore donné assez d'indices mais on va jouer à un jeu. Pourquoi Edward rêvait de Bella sans la connaître? Vos hypothèses? La réponse sera donnée plus tard^^ La première qui trouve aura droit à un teaser des prochains chapitres._

_**2**__ : Ce chapitre est arrivé vite mais comme je pars en vacances, j'ai décidé d'être gentille et de vous le livrer maintenant. Nouvelle mission pour vous: faites exploser mon compteur de reviews et à mon retour en août, vous aurez droit à __au moins__ trois chapitres d'affilée. Ca vous évitera même un petit cliffhanger si vous relevez le défi! ;) Attention, je mets la barre très haut. Je veux au moins 100 reviews ^^ Sadique un jour, sadique toujours!_

_**3**__ : Prochaine parution : comme je ne suis pas là de tout le mois de juillet, ce sera début août. Est-ce que ce sera 1, 3, 4… chapitres, ça ne dépend que de vous ! ^^_

_**4**__ : Je fais un petit coucou aux vilains canards ^^!_

_**5 :**__ Les reviews, c'est comme partager une glace sous un soleil de plomb avec Robert Pattinson à la fête foraine._


	11. Chapter 10: Séchage de cours

_**Disclaimer**__ : Je possède une copie des livres de la saga Twilight… mais pas les droits :'( _

_Oyez, oyons! Je reviens à peine et qu'est-ce que je vois? 64 reviews! Alors, soit c'est l'effet vacances soit vous m'aimez! Ah bonheur! Bon, c'est pas 100 mais c'est pas loin! C'est déjà un pas^^_

_En tout cas, réponse à celle qui s'est traitée de vilain petit canard: Contente que ta conscience t'air rattrapée ;) J'espère que les autres canards en prendront de la graine._

_Ananaxtra : (Désolée si j'ai mal tapé ton nom). T'as bien vu en ce qui concerne le fait que Bella ait souffert mais non, c'est à cause d'autre chose. Jacob est là, mais dans un autre sens^^ _

_**Chanson du chapitre**__ : __In the air tonight__ de Phil COLLINS._

_*******************************************_

**Ch 10 :** **Séchage de cours**

Je me réveillai à huit heures. Huit heures… Oh mince! En retard pour le premiers cours de la matinée. Oh bravo!

Qu'à cela ne tienne. J'en profiterais pour m'occuper des formalités pour expliquer mon absence des derniers jours aux cours. Je passai au secrétariat de la fac dans ce but et pour chercher un dossier de transfert.

Choisir d'aller à la fac s'avérait être une erreur et j'avais le projet d'entrer en école de journalisme directement en quatrième année puisque j'avais le niveau nécessaire. Après avoir eu le bac, j'avais fait le choix de poursuivre des études littéraires mais j'avais découvert que je m'y ennuyais ferme. Je n'apprenais rien de nouveau et m'endormais alors que quand j'avais intégré l'équipe de la Tentation, la recherche et l'écriture des articles avaient suscité en moi un enthousiasme sans bornes. J'aimais interagir avec le lecteur à travers mes écrits: je m'étais découvert la vocation de journaliste.

J'attendais tranquillement mon tour dans la file devant le bureau en achevant de me réveiller doucement quand Bella arriva. Décidément, où que j'aille, elle s'y trouvait également!

Je lui fis signe de me rejoindre spontanément. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle s'avança vers moi, avec hésitation que je m'interrogeai sur les raisons de mon geste. Néanmoins, elle m'expliqua les raisons de sa présence puis:

« Bella, je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu m'as dit l'autre fois…

Je ressentis un délice en prononçant son prénom. L'avais-je déjà fait? Il me sembla que ce serait toujours comme une première fois.

- Tu n'es pas obligé. C'est normal.

- Non, j'insiste. C'est gentil de ta part… Dis, ça te dirait qu'on aille boire un verre après? En attendant?

- Je suis d'accord. »

Ce n'était qu'un prétexte. En fait, je voulais seulement profiter de sa compagnie.

Au café, je la surpris à rire sous cape:

- Tu as vu, je crois que t'as un ticket avec Mandy.

- Mais elle n'a aucune chance.

Je trouvais cette serveuse bien trop vulgaire pour m'intéresser à elle. Pour capter mon attention, il fallait être cultivé et pouvoir tenir une conversation avec moi. Comme Bella… Ne pas tout miser sur le physique car le masque tombait très vite alors…

- Je me doute bien, répondit-elle me tirant de mes pensées.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Oh, Alice m'a parlé de Tanya.

- Ah bon?

- Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète.

Elle rougit. Lorsqu'elle abordait cette expression gênée, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui pardonner. (_Avec elle, je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps fâché)._

- Non, je comprends. C'est vrai que les filles et surtout Alice, aiment parler de tout.

(_Arrête tes clichés, Edward. Tu vas la vexer_.)

- Je t'envie un peu quelque part.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que tu as des amis, que tu as une sœur, que tu peux te chamailler avec elle… mais aussi parce que tu as quelqu'un à aimer, c'est une chance rare!

- Moi, je pense que le bonheur, c'est que la personne t'aime en retour…

J'avais lâché cela sans réfléchir. Elle garda le silence, ne sachant quoi répondre. Je m'ouvris à elle dans un automatisme déconcertant.

- Elle m'a quitté.

Je la jaugeai. Elle fronça les sourcils puis me prit la main. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle en soit consciente mais la laissai faire. Ses petits doigts doux m'entourèrent le poing. Je poursuivis sans me laisser le temps de me reposer:

- Trop de distance entre nous. Les coups de téléphone et les emails ne lui suffisaient plus. Même moi, ça ne me convenait pas. Mais elle a rencontré un autre.

J'aurais dû me douter. Une fille comme elle ne peut pas se contenter d'une relation pareille. Elle a besoin d'attention. Et je ne pouvais pas lui en accorder autant qu'elle le souhaitait.

- Ne rejette pas toute la faute sur toi. Pour qu'une histoire prenne fin, il faut que les deux soient en tort.

- Sûrement… (_Pourquoi avais-je échoué?)_

- Ecoute… Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de t'en parler…

Elle hésita. Curieux, je l'encourageai à continuer.

- Dis toujours.

- … A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que ça n'a pas marché?

- Elle l'a dit, répondis-je blasé.

- Oui, je sais. La distance et tout. Mais au plus profond de toi, il n'y a que ça, tu penses?

- … Non… Peut-être que je voulais simplement ignorer le problème…

- Tu vois, je n'ai rien à te dire. C'est à toi de faire le vide et à partir de là, de réfléchir. A la fin, le deuil sera plus facile et tu pourras avancer.

Ses paroles pleines de sagesse me réconfortèrent mais l'heure avançait.

- … Tu as beaucoup de cours?

- Tu sais, si tu veux être seul, dis-le moi maintenant. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être faussement poli, je peux comprendre.

Comment pouvait-on à ce point avoir un dialogue de sourds? Etais-je si tordu que ça?

- Je ne le suis pas faussement, mais vraiment!... Je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver. Je suis désolé si tu as mal interprété mes paroles. En fait, je n'ai pas envie d'être seul aujourd'hui. Sinon, je vais être morose et déprimer. Et la compagnie de Alice me fatigue, elle déborde de tant d'énergie que quand je suis avec elle, j'ai envie de m'enfuir.

- Ha ha ha. Je comprends. Eh bien, si tu as envie d'une journée ennuyeuse, je suis ton homme!

- Ca m'étonnerait… (_Tu es ma femme, plutôt… Mince, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de penser. Reprends-toi. Je sais que t'es fatigué mais… quand même!)_

- De quoi?

- Qu'elle soit ennuyeuse. »

Et je le pensais. Même si nous frôlâmes le point de non-retour à plusieurs reprises dans des discussions agitées, sa compagnie me mettait du baume au cœur.

Elle tenta vainement de se débarrasser de moi mais je devinai pourquoi. On était vendredi. Jour de cours. J'allais pouvoir y assister même si je ne le lui aurais jamais avoué.

Après m'être assis, Emmett arriva, accompagné de Sandy, sa petite sœur. Emmett se dirigea vers moi tandis que Sandy parlait avec Bella:

« Hey, Edward. Comment tu vas?

- Ca va, merci. Tu n'as pas l'air trop mal non plus.

- Ha ha ha. Et pourtant, je me suis couché tard hier soir. On a parlé longtemps avec Rosalie.

- Ah?

- Oui. On s'est échangés nos adresses email et on a conversé jusqu'à pas d'heure.

- Rosalie?

- Pourquoi?

- Et pourquoi pas? »

Le cours se passa très vite. Je n'eus de cesse d'admirer comme Bella se débrouillait à merveille avec les enfants. Elle jouait un peu le rôle d'une grande sœur et tous l'appréciaient. Sa grâce me conquit.

Alors que la salle se vidait, Emmett approcha Bella pour lui demander son avis concernant les progrès de Sandy:

« Je ne peux pas encore tellement te dire. Cela ne fait que deux fois qu'elle vient mais je trouve qu'elle peut rattraper facilement son retard. Ce n'est pas comme si les autres avaient un super niveau, ha ha.

- Ah, c'est comme ça que vous vous êtes rencontrés avant alors, réalisai-je.

- Oui, mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Ouille! Je ne voulais pas le lui avouer. Comment tourner la chose?

- Oh, j'avais envie de voir ce que faisait Bella et comme elle avait déjà dit avant qu'on pouvait venir…

- Je vois… t'étais pas trop intimidée Bella?

- Oh… non… Oui, quand même. »

Billy débarqua avec son ami, Sam, je crois. Bella gémit. Je souris quand ils nous invitèrent à nous joindre à leur séance de répétition. Emmett nargua Bella mais, à mon grand contentement, il ne put rester, devant ramener sa sœur, et nous laissa seuls, non sans avoir obtenu la promesse d'entendre chanter Bella prochainement.

Amusé, je l'écoutai se débattre avec sa gêne avant que Emmett ne parte finalement.

Billy revint à nos moutons :

« Bella, maintenant on ne peut plus utiliser la salle de musique.

- Pourquoi?

- Lauren y assure des cours… mais! Devine où on va pouvoir jouer grâce à moi?

Mince! Lauren! J'espérais que je ne la reverrais pas. Elle m'avait assez fait de gringue pour toute une vie.

- … … … je ne vois vraiment pas!

- Dans la salle de concert!

- Non! C'est vrai?

- Eh oui.

- C'est génial, ça!... Et… c'est bien la salle où ils entreposent à côté les instruments de concert?

- Oui, c'est bien elle.

- Allons-y de suite! J'ai hâte!

L'enthousiasme de Bella était communicatif. J'assistai à ses échauffements tandis que Sam allumait les dernières lampes.

- Bella, on t'a choisi un morceau que tu devrais aimer, selon nous.

- Ah! Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Quel enthousiasme, vraiment, tu nous transportes!

- Fini, les moqueries! Alors?

- Hé hé. Comme on sait que tu as une préférence pour les chansons étrangères, on n'a opté que pour ça.

Donc, le premier gagnant est :…… roulement de tambours siouplaît…. « _Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais » _de … Bella?

- Serge Gainsbourg! Je l'adore! » **[2]**

Et moi aussi. Cette icône m'avait marquée par une vidéo où il brûlait lors d'un concert un billet. Un vrai, pas un billet de monopoly.

Ils commencèrent à jouer et comme la dernière fois, sa voix me subjugua. Ils enchaînèrent avec d'autres chansons dont le sublime _Mourir sur scène _de Dalida. Bella finit par se lâcher à mon plus grand plaisir et le rouge quitta ses joues, à mon grand regret.

Je fis part à Bella de mon avis sur elle:

« Tu fais des couacs. On a l'impression qu'à tout moment, ta voix va se casser mais par miracle, tu te relèves et tu nous donnes cette impression de fragilité. C'est émouvant. J'aime bien. Même si je me demande quel registre te correspond vraiment.

Elle sembla vexée puis indécise et enfin contente. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit de mal? Je ne la comprenais vraiment pas. Je ne me posai pas plus de questions quand Sam lui demanda si elle avait un dernier choix à faire.

- Pour une fois, j'aimerais chanter dans notre langue.

- Ah oui? En quel honneur?

- Pour un ami. Pour une occasion spéciale.

Elle porta furtivement son regard sur moi. Moi? Ami? Ce terme me faisait plaisir mais curieusement, il ne me suffisait pas. Etrange. Je ne me reconnaissais plus depuis que j'avais rencontré Bella.

- Et?

- Aretha Franklin. _I will survive_.

Quoi? J'écarquillai les yeux. Voulait-elle me faire déprimer encore plus?

- Bon choix. J'approuve. »

Elle pianota rapidement. A ce moment-là, ma colère s'évapora, laissant place à une admiration sans borne et à une gratitude. Son intention m'avait touché.

Après avoir fini, elle se tourna immédiatement vers moi. Je l'applaudis en souriant pour la rassurer.

Lorsque nous rentrâmes, entre deux débats, elle me glissa:

« Tu sais, Ed, même si on a des désaccords fréquemment, tu m'es d'agréable compagnie.

Ed? Ca me plaisait.

- Ah oui?

- Oui. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être entourée mais ça change, en bien. Quoique des fois, je sais pas comment, mais t'arrives à extirper le plus mauvais de moi!

- Ha ha ha. T'es drôle! Ha ha ha. Pour moi aussi, c'était agréable, cette journée avec toi. Ca m'a changé les idées et ouvert quelques perspectives.

- Comme quoi?

- J'ai réalisé que même si je restais dans mon coin à me morfondre, le monde continue de tourner et il faut que je fasse avec.

Je dois faire comme toi. Prendre sur moi et avancer!

Et surtout, arrêter de me poser des questions et de me remettre en cause. Mon échec avec Tanya devait bien servir à quelque chose. Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer ses yeux dans les miens. Pendant quelques secondes, je fus happé par son regard chocolat que j'avais envie de dévorer et afin de détourner mes pensées de cela, je me forçai à me concentrer sur les plis près de ses sourcils.

- Et toi aussi, tu me fais sortir de mes gongs des fois, ha ha ha, conclus-je pour faire partir cette expression songeuse de son visage.

Elle ne me laissa pas en paix car après m'avoir tanné, je dus lui avouer être déjà venu, pour Lauren, ce qui causa son hilarité. Son rire cristallin résonna en moi et quand elle se reprit, elle comprit qu'elle s'était déjà dévoilée devant moi, sans le savoir:

- La première fois, c'était un accident. Je ne te connaissais même pas, ou de vue, mais lorsque tu as commencé à donner de la voix, ça m'a scotché. Littéralement. Je veux dire, tu n'as pas un timbre extraordinaire….

- Merci…

- Mais laisse-moi donc parler! Mais il est pur, dénué de toute fausseté. Enfin, quelquefois, ta voix s'éteint mais quand elle reprend, c'est avec plus de force. Comme un combat. Ca dénote une fragilité, comme je l'ai déjà dit. Mais c'est cette vulnérabilité qui apporte de la sensibilité dans ce que tu chantes. Et c'est pour ça qu'on le sent tout de suite quand tu t'investis. C'est l'expression de ton âme.

C'est pareil quand tu danses. _(Et mince, je vais finir par tout lui dévoiler si ça continue. Elle va me prendre pour un suiveur, ce que je suis car je l'ai déjà suivie. Oh là là…)_

- Ah parce que tu…?

- Oui. J'aime beaucoup passer mon temps libre ici. Ca me détend. Et je dois dire que tu m'as ébloui. »

Littéralement. Ca devenait une habitude, à force mais je ne m'en plaignais pas.

Elle resta silencieuse, fixant maladivement le bout de ses pieds mais son sourire me réchauffa le cœur.

Mû par une impulsion soudaine, je me penchai vers elle et posai un baiser sur son front. Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre mais elle rougit furieusement.

Je la quittai sur le pas de sa porte et rentrai chez moi.

Alors que j'aurais dû déprimer, j'avais passé une journée riche en surprises et en découvertes avec Bella et il me tardait de recommencer.

******************************************************************

_**N/A 1**__ : Je continue mon jeu. Pourquoi Edward rêvait de Bella sans la connaître? Vos hypothèses? La réponse sera donnée plus tard^^ La première qui trouve aura droit à un teaser des prochains chapitres._

_**2**__ : Les parents de Bella sont des commerciaux travaillant dans l'import-export. De ce fait, la famille a beaucoup déménagé et Bella a vécu dans plusieurs pays dont la France._

_**3**__ : Je fais un petit coucou aux vilains canards ^^!_

_**4 :**__ Les reviews, c'est comme quand vous dormez. Vous êtes paisiblement dans votre lit et tout à coup, une caresse sur votre ventre vous réveille doucement. D'abord légère, elle se fait insistante et là, vous ouvrez les yeux et vous vous rendez compte que Robert Pattinson vous couvre de ses yeux avides. Vous voyez cette sensation? Eh bien, les reviews, c'est presque pareil.^^_


	12. Chapter 11: Réalisation

_**Disclaimer**__ : Je possède une copie des livres de la saga Twilight… mais pas les droits :'( sauf celui de rêver…_

_Il y en a pas mal qui chauffent en ce qui concerne l'explication des rêves d'Edward^^ Try again!_

_**Chanson du chapitre**__ : __I'll be there for you__ des Rembrandts. _

_La minute du jour! Cette chanson était obligée d'être casée, pour la fan de Friends que je suis._

_*******************************************_

**Ch 11 :** **Réalisation**

La matinée fut longue avant de déjeuner avec la bande. Les cours m'ennuyaient au plus haut point et je n'aurais rien opposé à celui ou celle qui aurait proposé que l'on sèche les cours. Encore.

Néanmoins, le déjeuner effaça ces dernières heures et je retrouvai ma bonne humeur.

Même quand Bella arriva de concert avec Emmett, je ne fus pas jaloux. Une espèce de sérénité avait envahi mon esprit. Savoir qu'il avait un faible pour Rosalie aidait sûrement en ce sens. Mais… à la réflexion, non. Sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, je savais… je savais que Bella… je ne sais pas… je savais juste que je n'avais rien à craindre d'Emmett.

Je ne cessai de l'observer à la dérobée. Je remarquai qu'elle avait un tic lorsqu'elle réfléchissait ou se tracassait fort: ses lèvres se retroussaient, formant une moue comme celle que font les petites filles pour faire craquer leur père. Sa bouche pleine et juteuse à souhait me fit plusieurs fois dévier du cours de mes pensées et je me pinçai à de nombreuses reprises pour arrêter mes idées salaces.

_A quoi tu penses, Edward? On n'est plus au lycée, tu n'as plus tes hormones en ébullition. T'es censé être plus réfléchi, _me fustigeai-je avant de me forcer à finir ma pomme.

Nous nous séparâmes rapidement. Je fus dégoûté de savoir que pendant que je me battrais pour ne pas m'endormir en cours, les filles feraient tranquillement les boutiques.

Je regrettai même de ne pas pouvoir les accompagner, ne serait-ce que pour porter leurs sacs. Oui, j'aurais tour fait pour sécher les cours… Ou alors, c'était une excuse de plus pour souhaiter la présence de Bella…

Emmett me tapa dans le dos :

« Au moins, on est dans le même bateau. »

Nous avions des cours en commun et cet après-midi, nous nous ennuierions ensemble.

Oui, au moins, je ne serai pas tout seul à rêver d'être dehors. Emmett détestait les cours encore plus que moi. Il ne continuait la fac que pour arriver à son objectif: ouvrir sa propre boutique. Seule, cette motivation le poussait à se lever tous les matins pour se rendre à ces cours ternes et sans vie. Quoique, depuis peu, la perspective de retrouver Rosalie lui avait donné du peps.

Au moment de sortir, un accident se produisit juste devant nos yeux. Comme il pleuvait, un conducteur perdit le contrôle de son véhicule et percuta une femme, fuyant les lieux de l'accident. La femme fut laissée pour morte, baignant dans son sang.

Il y eut des cris. Beaucoup de cris. Emmett recouvra vite son calme et donna des directives afin de dégager le plus de périmètres possible autour de la blessée. Il me fit appeler la police puis il s'employa à rassurer la femme en attendant que les urgences arrivent. Les secours ne tardèrent plus. Ils débarquèrent en même temps que les policiers et nous dûmes rester avec eux pour déposer notre témoignage.

Néanmoins, nous arrivâmes à temps pour la réunion à la Tentation. Nous n'avions pas manqué grand-chose mais je fus plus qu'amusé quand je constatai que Bella n'avait aucun sac de vêtements avec elle mais plutôt beaucoup de livres et de disques. Nous partagions les mêmes goûts.

Au grand dam d'Alice, Bella était plutôt le genre de filles à n'acheter que ce dont elle avait besoin sans s'encombrer de superflu. Le contraire de Tanya. Mais… ça me plaisait pas mal, il fallait bien l'avouer. Bella était plus spirituelle et avec elle, je ne me bridais pas. Je me sentais vraiment moi-même avec elle. Je n'avais pas à porter de masque ou bien à jouer un rôle. J'étais vraiment moi, sans artifice. Même si le mauvais côté de cela, c'est que nous nous disputions sans cesse… Pourquoi fallait-il que Bella arrive à me faire sortir autant de mes gongs? Je secouai la tête. Cette interrogation ne trouverait jamais de réponse.

Ce soir-là, en repartant, je me promis de parler de Tanya à ma famille et à mes amis.

Je ne pouvais plus garder cela pour moi. Je n'en ressentais plus le besoin.

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, pendant que toute la famille était réunie dans la cuisine, je toussotai pour attirer leur attention:

« Ecoutez, j'ai une annonce à vous faire.

- Oui mon grand, interrogea mon père.

Il leva les yeux de son journal et comme les autres, attendit que je me décide.

Je me sentis mal pour lui. C'était rare qu'il soit là et je ne voulais pas le retenir davantage. Il avait besoin de repos avant de retourner à l'hôpital.

- Tanya et moi, c'est fini?

- Quoi, s'exclama ma mère.

- Elle ma quitté.

- Mon pauvre petit!

- Ne t'inquiète pas maman. Je vais bien. Rassure-toi. Et puis, faut voir le bon côté des choses. J'espère seulement que vous me pardonnerez d'avoir osé vous faire passer après elle. Je n'aurais pas dû. J'aurais dû écouter vos conseils…

- Chut! Tu sais bien qu'on t'a pardonné depuis longtemps.

- De toute façon, Tanya ne te méritait pas, elle te trompait sans vergogne.

Je savais que Alice tentait de me remonter le moral mais… quoi?

- Tu es sérieuse?

- Oui. Ecoute, grand frère, il y a une raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai jamais aimée mais tu ne m'aurais jamais écoutée, tu le sais. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était te laisser le temps de te rendre compte par toi-même que tu valais mieux que ça.

Je balançais entre la colère et la résignation. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Elle avait raison. J'étais plus qu'amoureux de Tanya, elle me possédait littéralement et à côté, ma raison n'existait plus. Comme Emmett le soulignait, j'étais un vrai toutou... mais ça allait changer. La prochaine fois que je tomberais amoureux, je resterais lucide, réaliste et je m'assurerais qu'elle s'entende avec ma famille et mes amis. Ce serait la preuve qu'elle était faite pour moi.

- Merci, petite sœur.

- De rien, grand frère. »

Sur ce, elle me prit dans ses bras, geste auquel je n'étais pas habitué du tout et auquel je répondis maladroitement en la serrant à mon tour et elle sortit de la cuisine en trombe, claironnant qu'elle avait une émission à ne pas rater et que je ne pourrais pas l'empêcher de la visionner.

Esmé et Carlisle restèrent silencieux mais leur sourire rayonnant parla pour eux.

Oui, j'avais une famille aimante.

******************************************************************

_**N/A 1**__ : Chapitre un peu court, je sais mais nécessaire. Edward commence changer de vision sur le monde et sur les gens et réalise ce qu'il a raté avec et à cause de Tanya._

_**2**__ : Prochaine parution… je sais pas… Ca dépend si vous êtes gentils^^_

_**3**__ : Je fais un petit coucou aux vilains canards et bienvenue à mes nouvelles lectrices!^^ Ce n'est pas la peine de se leurrer, hein, ça fait longtemps que j'ai perdu espoir qu'il y ait des fans masculins ;)_

_**4 :**__ Les reviews, c'est comparable à la contemplation silencieuse des photos de Robert Pattinson et de Jackson Rathbone réunis, torse nu, sous la pluie. * bave*_


	13. Chapter 12: Le chagrin de Bella

_**Disclaimer**__ : Je possède seulement une copie des livres de la saga Twilight et rien d'autre à part une imagination débordante._

_**Chanson du chapitre**__ : __It's my life__ de Jon BON JOVI._

_Cette chanson a bercé toute mon adolescence et je l'aime toujours autant. Oui, je sais, vous vous en foutez mais bon…_

_Petit clin d'œil à C et Dille qui me laisse toujours des reviews marrantes et que j'ai plaisir à lire._

_Sophiebelier : A moi aussi, Rob me suffit mais quitte à rêver, autant faire les choses en grand, non? Et dans mes rêves les plus fous, Carlisle aussi gambade torse nu pour moi *dit-elle les yeux pleins d'étoiles*_

_Un grand merci à toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews et des messages tout gentils!_

_*******************************************_

**Ch 12 :** **Le chagrin de Bella**

Après ça, un nouveau quotidien se mit en place. Je retournai à mes cours, me plongeant dans le travail pour échapper à l'obsession lancinante de Bella. Isabella. BJ comme je l'appelai désormais.

_Cela se passait peu après la publication du premier article de BJ._

_Nous étions tous réunis autour de la table et BJ était plongée dans la lecture d'un livre, les contes d'Andersen. J'avais toujours pensé que l'on pouvait connaître le fond d'une personne par ses goûts et sa personnalité, toujours prête à s'émerveiller pour un petit rien, me plaisait._

_« Hey Bella. Pourquoi ton pseudonyme est BJ, interrogea Rosalie._

_- BJ pour Belly-Jolie. C'est une contraction._

_- Comment t'es venue cette idée, continuai-je, la curiosité piquée au vif._

_- C'est un de mes petits cousins. Depuis tout jeune, il me nomme comme ça. Un double jeu de mots. Belly-Jelly en référence au bonbon [1] et Jolie, eh bien, toujours la même idée et en plus, c'est la traduction en français de mon prénom._

_Et puis, ça fait joli alors j'ai gardé comme nom de plume._

_- C'est ravissant, intervint Emmett mais BJ comprit tout autre chose._

_- Comme lui. J'ai des photos de lui dans mon porte-feuille, déclara-t-elle avec une expression attendrie._

_- Il est trognon! Il habite où? Je le mangerais bien, se pâma Alice tandis que Rosalie hochait la tête en souriant._

_- Il vit en France. Il a huit ans maintenant mais pour lui, je serai toujours sa cousine Belly-Jolie._

_- Alors, Bella, c'est juste un diminutif, questionna Doc._

_- Oui. Mon prénom, Isabella, est nettement plus long mais ça va plus vite pour les gens de m'appeler seulement Bella._

_- J'aime bien. Belly-Jolie, conclus-je en m'apercevant avec amusement que mes paroles l'avaient fait rougir.»_

Et depuis, elle était BJ pour moi. Et pour moi seul, c'était mon privilège.

Depuis le début, une espèce de lien s'était créé entre nous. J'en avais eu peur mais maintenant que j'avais passé le cap, je savourais chaque moment, chaque parcelle d'elle. Comment avais-je donc fait pour vivre sans son étincelle explosive de joie? Pour me passer de ses piques vivaces mais non dénuées d'intelligence? Comment pouvait-on à ce point se battre avec une personne, élever la voix tout en respectant en même temps ses différences d'opinions? Pourquoi je prenais ce qu'elle disait tellement en compte?

Ces interrogations avaient émergé alors que prenait fin mon énigme personnelle.

J'avais enfin compris les origines de mon rêve. Un jour, l'esprit trituré, je le lui en avais fait part et elle m'avait confié que l'on s'était déjà vus avant. Bien avant. Avant de faire notre connaissance, elle venait tous les soirs travailler à la bibliothèque et occupait alors la table en face de la nôtre. Tout bêtement. Tout simplement. En fait, tous les soirs, pendant des semaines, nous nous étions côtoyés sans que je m'en rende compte. Seul, mon cerveau avait enregistré ces voisinages pour revenir me hanter jusque dans mes rêves.

J'avais ri. C'était idiot mais même avec son hypothèse à peu près rationnelle, au lieu d'être soulagé, j'étais content qu'elle ne puisse pas expliquer pourquoi ce rêve était récurrent ni pourquoi il était persistant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre complètement dans ma vie. J'aimais trop l'idée de ce quelque-chose qui vous pousse inexorablement vers l'autre. Pour la première fois de mon existence, je commençais à croire dans la destinée. Moi qui étais plus le genre réaliste…

Halloween et Thanksgiving arrivèrent très vite, laissant place aux préparatifs de Noël.

Je me rendis chez Bella. Le froid mordait de toutes ses dents mais n'eut pas le temps de me congeler car je sonnais déjà à sa porte, impatient de retrouver la bonne chaleur du foyer.

A deux gongs, je perdis patience et à trois, en faisant attention, je perçus des sanglots étouffés derrière la porte.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, j'ouvris la porte pour la découvrir, en pleurs, sur le canapé.

Je me précipitai vers elle et la prit dans mes bras où elle déversa ses larmes longtemps. Elle finit par se calmer.

« BJ, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?

Elle déglutit péniblement.

- Rien. Un simple chagrin. C'est sans importance.

- Tu es sûre?

Elle acquiesça, le regard fuyant. Je soupirai. La connaissant, je savais très bien qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister si elle ne voulait rien dire. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais pas la laisser ainsi. Pas sans abattre toutes mes cartes.

- Tu te rappelles, quand Tanya m'a laissé?

- Oui?

- Tu m'as dit à ce moment-là que si j'avais besoin d'une oreille, tu serais toujours là.

Eh bien, c'est à mon tour de te le faire savoir. Moi aussi, je suis là.

- Merci. Ca me touche énormément.

- Tu ne diras rien, hein?

- …

Je n'insistai pas plus mais…

- Sache seulement que je suis toujours là.

- Merci Ed.

- Et aussi qu'il faut que tu apprennes à verrouiller ta porte, ajoutai-je pour la touche d'humour.

- Ha ha ha. Tu sais toujours me faire rire quand je ne m'y attends pas! Mais je m'en souviendrai.

Sa voix rauque me donna envie de la serrer plus fort dans mes bras. Je me contins de justesse et tentai de la faire rire ou au moins, de lui changer les idées.

- Seattle est une grande ville. Tu dois te rendre compte que si tu ne fais pas plus attention, tu risques des ennuis, continuai-je sur un ton paternel.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'abord? Je ne devais vous rejoindre qu'à neuf heures.

- Alice s'inquiétait pour toi. Comme il fait nuit assez tôt, elle n'aimait pas te savoir dans le noir toute seule. Alors je suis venu te prendre.

- D'accord. Je dois juste finir de préparer mon sac.

- Ok, je t'attends.

- T'as des chips dans la cuis… ah, je vois que tu les as trouvées et de l'eau sous le buf… ok, je me dépêche. Je reviens de suite.

- Je serai dans le salon comme d'hab. Votre télé est vraiment géniale!

- C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois. Apprends à changer de discours!»

Je le savais mais elle ne comprendrait jamais la chance qu'elle avait de posséder une telle merveille dans son salon. Je roulai des yeux: elle me reprochait d'avoir une phrase rituelle mais sa réponse ne variait pas non plus. Je secouai la tête négligemment. J'aimais cette routine.

Lorsque nous sortîmes sous la neige, elle s'arrêta. Fixant le ciel, elle tendait ses paumes, comme une fillette priant avec ferveur. Son expression de bonheur me prit au dépourvu et m'attendrit.

Je lui lançai une boule pour la faire revenir avec moi.

« T'as pas fini, oui. On dirait une enfant!

- Peut-être. Mais moi, je ne suis pas blasée, riposta-t-elle en amorçant une bataille de boules de neige.

Qu'est-ce que je disais? Une vraie enfant! Néanmoins, je l'assommais à coups de boules bien placées et nous rîmes. Beaucoup, énormément, même. J'en avais mal aux côtes à force et j'en perdais le souffle. Elle n'en menait pas large non plus car elle abdiqua:

- C'et bon, je l'admets, tu es mon maître!

De la voir ainsi, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, en train d'essayer de récupérer ses forces, me donna envie de la prendre dans mes bras

Encore.

Ce sentiment n'était pas nouveau mais il se montra plus intense que jamais sur le moment.

Ca, c'était une première.

Jusqu'où pouvait-il aller?

Je me contentai de passer ma main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés puis de la presser un peu, gentiment:

- On devrait y aller. Esmé va s'inquiéter sinon. »

Elle me suivit, tentant de suivre mon rythme, courant presque, c'en était adorable.

Nous arrivâmes trop vite. Avec elle, le temps semblait passer à une allure folle!

Je surpris une conversation avec Alice, peu après :

« Oh non, c'est une torture. Moi, je dis qu'on devrait se contenter de la dinde et de la bûche. Tout le monde serait repu et on irait se coucher plus tôt!

Alice, toujours partisane du moindre effort… Quoique… Là, j'étais surpris. J'avais toujours pensé qu'elle aimait ces mondanités.

- Pas faux…

D'où venait ce ton triste dans sa voix? J'écoutai plus attentivement même si je savais que c'était contraire à la morale. Mais après tout, je l'avais suivie, espionnée alors une minute de plus ou de moins… Ce n'est que pendant l'espace d'une seconde que je me blâmais de rester, avant de reporter mon attention sur elles.

- Et toi?

- Rien de spécial. Ma mère ne cuisine pas, je doute même qu'elle sache faire cuire des pâtes.

- Ha ha ha.

Je me mis le poing devant la bouche. Heureusement, les rires d'Alice m'avaient couvert.

- Alors, mon père appelle un traiteur et on mange sur le canapé. A onze heures du soir, comme on est fatigué, on échange nos cadeaux.

Ils passaient une soirée simple, donc. Sans chichi. Rien que le plaisir de se retrouver.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas avoir?

- Oh, depuis des années, je n'ai plus que de l'argent.

- C'est triste.

J'appuyai ces propos.

- Non, ça leur évite la cohue des magasins. C'est le bon côté. »

Trop gentille BJ… Soit ils ne connaissaient pas assez leur fille pour savoir ce qui lui ferait plaisir, soit elle n'était pas du tout difficile mais ça, je le saurais dans quelques jours. Pourquoi elle abordait cette expression si triste? Je ne supportai pas de la voir ainsi.

Je toussotai et là, comme dans un cartoon, Alice sauta littéralement au plafond, déséquilibrant le lit et faisant tomber BJ sur le sol avec un grand CRAC. Alice me lança un clin d'œil et elle se sauva dans la cuisine tandis que BJ massait ses coudes endoloris. Mon regard resta fixé sur elle. Trop longtemps. Elle portait toujours ce débardeur qui accentuait la teinte et la texture de pêche de sa peau, m'incitant à la caresser et à la goûter. Si je ne me retenais pas, j'aurais passé le bout de la langue sur son cou…

« Ca va?

- Oui, je n'ai rien de cassé. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai vu pire.

Oh oui, je le savais. Elle n'était pas du genre maladroit mais elle avait le chic pour voir des pots de fleurs lui tomber en plein sur la tête ou pire… La malchance lui collait littéralement à la peau. Pour cette raison, il lui arrivait toujours des bricoles et je devais encore plus veiller sur elle.

- Ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais.

Quoique… A la réflexion… Mais à cet instant, je pensais aux larmes qu'elle avait versées en me demandant pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait tant blessée?

- Ah… Pas très gentil de ne pas t'occuper de ma santé physique après m'avoir vue tomber.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire…

- Ne me dis pas que tu te fais du souci pour moi?

- Bien sûr que oui. Tu es mon amie et quand je te vois pleurer, c'est normal que je cherche à t'aider.

Je ne me serais pas tant inquiété pour une amie normale, mais BJ… Elle était spéciale pour moi. Vraiment.

- C'est très sympa de ta part mais je t'assure que tu n'as pas à te faire autant de mouron!

- Je suis à côté si tu veux…

- Oui, oui, je sais. Vraiment, merci pour ton attention mais je vais très bien.

- Si tu le dis… »

Je n'insistai pas pour le moment. BJ semblait remontée à bloc et je ne voulais pas que l'on se dispute.

Je retournai dans ma chambre et commençai à retranscrire sur papier des notes au hasard. Une mélodie, une berceuse commençait à prendre forme lorsque j'entendis un cri strident sortir de chez Alice. Je tendis l'oreille mais … rien.

Au bout d'un autre moment, BJ m'appela :

« Ed?

Plein d'espoir, je ne tardai pas à répondre.

- Oui?

- Je m'excuse d'avance pour le vacarme que je vais faire!

- Quoi? De quoi? Qu'est-ce que? »

Des notes se firent entendre. Je compris la raison de ses excuses. Alice avait eu cette lubie de jeu vidéo récemment et malgré tous mes efforts pour l'en dissuader, elle avait acheté ce jeu de karaoké. Néanmoins, j'entrai.

BJ commença à chanter mais très vite, des larmes strièrent son visage.

Quand elle se tut, Alice lui prit la main :

« Bella, tu vas bien?

- Oui, pourquoi vous n'arrêtez pas de me demander ça?

- Tu pleures, BJ.

Mon estomac était noué. Elle paraissait si vulnérable que je brûlais de bondir vers elle pour poser sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule.

- Ah bon? Oh… Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte. Je me suis trop immergée dans l'air, sans doute.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi. Il n'y a que toi pour être autant sentimentale, hein Bella?

- Eh oui, que moi… »

Elle pouvait tromper Alice, et encore… mais je n'étais pas dupe. Or, il fallait que je la laisse se confier à moi par elle-même au lieu d'essayer de lui forcer la main si je ne voulais pas qu'elle se referme sur elle comme une huître alors je les quittai.

Elles continuèrent leur jeu.

Alice me perça les tympans mais les rires de BJ rendaient ce massacre tolérable. Je ne me lassais jamais d'écouter ce son mélodieux.

Puis Alice poussa une espèce de cri insupportable. Je frappai le mur. Quelques coups pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle exagérait. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Au contraire.

Je m'endormis, bercé par la voix chantante de BJ.

"_What about us?_

_What about everything we've been through…."_

Alice adorait cette chanson malgré ses origines douteuses. Même si je la trouvais bête, le timbre de BJ la rendait jolie.

_Elle pourrait chanter __Une souris verte__ que je trouverais toujours ça charmant_, me moquai-je ainsi de moi-même.

Cette nuit, je ne dormis pas beaucoup. Je me tournais et me retournais dans mon lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Une question me taraudait: « Pourquoi elle était aussi triste? » et je me sentis impuissant face à la détresse de BJ.

Je me levai donc et allai à la fenêtre. Les étoiles m'éclairaient et je fus pris d'une inspiration soudaine. Je descendis dans le salon et me dirigeai droit vers mon piano.

Je n'avais pas peur de réveiller les autres car la salle était insonorisée alors je me lançai.

Les premières notes se firent entendre.

Fermant les paupières, l'expression mélancolique de BJ s'imposa à moi, m'inspirant une berceuse. Triste mais pleine d'espoir en même temps, telle une spirale où on s'enfonce, sans rien pouvoir y faire, mais avec allégresse. BJ m'évoquait un chagrin qui déboucherait sur une immense plénitude. Lorsque j'eus pianoté les dernières notes, je me sentais heureux. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais composé de morceau. Et ce soir, j'avais éprouvé un intense plaisir à jouer. Grâce à BJ.

J'eus la soudaine impression de n'être pas seul. Je me retournai, constatant que je n'étais entouré que de pénombre.

_C'est malin, Edward. Voilà que tu te mets à imaginer des choses maintenant_, riai-je, me trouvant idiot d'avoir été effrayé par un coup de vent.

Je me levai et verrouillai la porte avant de revenir à mes compositions.

Ce n'est que très tôt le matin que j'allais me coucher d'un sommeil heureux et entier.

******************************************************************

_**N/A 1**__ : Jelly bean, c'est le nom du bonbon. Vous cherchez? Le jeu de mots est double. Il suffit juste de regarder^^_

_**2**__ : BJ- Prononcez Bi-Djay. Dans ma tête, ça sonnait mieux que B.J._

_**3**__ : Enfin, on apprend pourquoi Edward rêvait de Bella. Alors, heureuses? ^^ L'explication était simple mais quand même, si Bella savait qu'elle avait hanté les rêves d'Edward depuis des semaines, elle serait bien surprise que lui, ait pu se tracasser autant pour elle. Sans la connaître._

_**4 **__: Précision pas importante… pour l'instant: au moment où ils se rencontrent, Bella a 20 ans, Edward en a 25. Alice et Rosalie ont le même âge que Bella et Emmett en a 24._

_Et Jasper alors? … Ben, Jazz, il vient plus tard donc vous ne le saurez qu'après._

_Oui, je sais, je vous dis ça, mais en fait, vous vous demandez, comme Edward, pourquoi Bella pleurait… La suite au prochain numéro!_

_**5 **__: Je fais un petit coucou aux vilains canards et bienvenue à mes nouvelles lectrices!^^ Si, si, je sais qu'il y en a. Il y en a toujours! Mouhahaha!_

_**6**__ : Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez droit à un Edward… pompette et à une déclaration. Ca promet d'être drôle, non? Vous n'avez plus qu'à appuyer sur le bouton vert pour pouvoir le lire plus vite^^_

_**7**__ : 7__ème__ aparté, déjà ? Ben vi mais… vous avez remarqué? Non? Un indice : regardez le rating. Eh oui, il changé. De T, il est passé à M. J'y allais doucement mais comme le POV est celui d'un homme, Edward en l'occurrence, sachant qu'en plus, ses fantasmes courent librement dans sa petite caboche, le rating M s'imposait. Pour la suite… Contentes? Pas contentes? A vous de me le dire! Il y aura toujours moyen de revenir au rating T. _

_**8:**__ Les reviews, c'est comme avoir Robert Pattinson, sous votre fenêtre, un soir de pleine lune, une guitare sous le bras, à califourchon sur une branche d'arbre, le jean serrant bien les fesses et la chemise blanche en satin ouverte, chantant pour vous et rien que pour vous __Unchained melody__. *Fond et a besoin d'un ventilateur à imaginer la scène* -Oh oui, Rob, chante pour moi!_


	14. Chapter 13: Le concert

_**Disclaimer**__ : Je possède seulement une copie des livres de la saga Twilight et bla bla bla…_

_**Chanson du chapitre**__ : __What's up__ des Four non blondes._

_*******************************************_

**Ch 13 :** **Le concert**

Lorsque je m'éveillai, les filles étaient déjà parties je ne-sais-où et ma mère s'activait dans la cuisine. Comment trouvait-elle le temps d'accomplir ses tâches ménagères avec son emploi de décoratrice d'intérieur, je n'avais jamais su le dire.

Elle me sourit brillamment avant de se concentrer sur le gâteau qu'elle était en train de préparer:

« Bonjour mon fils, tu as bien dormi?

- Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, oui. Hé, mais ça sent rudement bon, là, m'exclamai-je en tendant la main pour goûter sa pâte chocolatée.

Elle me tapa gentiment sur la paume en répliquant, espiègle.

- Non, petit garçon. Tu attendras que ça soit cuit. Et puis, tu dois avoir les mains sales!

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu sais bien qu'en tant que pianiste, je me dois de soigner mes doigts, boudai-je, façon Alice.

- Ha ha ha! Prends ton petit-déjeuner en attendant. Ca te fera patienter au moins une heure.

- Une heure? Ca prend autant de temps pour cuire?

- Non, il faut trois quarts d'heure, mais je vais t'apprendre la patience, moi, rit-t-elle en bombant le torse.

- Mouais… J'aurai droit à deux fois plus de part, alors.

- Hum… Laisse-en pour Bella, quand même!

- Je ne les ai pas entendues sortir. Ca m'étonne d'ailleurs, Alice est si bruyante au réveil!

- C'est que tu dormais vraiment bien, alors! Alice tenait à ce que Bella l'accompagne pour aller chercher quelques bricoles à l'épicerie. Elle lui a carrément sauté dessus! La pauvre a eu beau se cacher sous la couette, elle a fini par céder à ta sœur. Tu aurais vu ses yeux bouffis! Ha ha ha!

- Je vois. Bon, je vais dans le salon. Je ne veux pas être dérangé!

- Compris, mon lapin! »

Ce dernier surnom me fit presque grincer des dents. Cependant, j'avais l'habitude que ma mère m'affuble de tels noms alors j'étais presque, mais presque, immunisé.

Comme la veille, je m'assis devant mon piano et mes doigts glissèrent tous seuls sur les touches. Ma mélodie me revint en tête à ce moment-là. Je ne l'avais jouée qu'une seule fois mais je savais qu'elle resterait gravée dans mon esprit à tout jamais. Toutefois, afin d'être sûr de la retrouver si je l'oubliais, je pris mon cahier et un crayon et commençai à retranscrire les notes sur la partition. J'étais si absorbé que je ne remarquai pas la pluie qui s'abattit dehors, faisant s'entrechoquer les volets. Il fallut un coup de tonnerre pour m'interrompre et brièvement, je m'inquiétai pour les filles. Je me promis que j'irais les rechercher si elles n'étaient pas revenues d'ici dix minutes. Je fus rassuré lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir violemment et la voix d'Alice en train de crier qu'elles étaient là. Je m'esclaffai lorsque Bella suivit ma sœur :

« Ally, tu as vraiment besoin de t'époumoner comme ça alors que le carillon le fait si bien pour toi?

- Oui, Bella. Au moins, ma mère sait que c'est moi et pas un cambrioleur. »

Même sans assister à la scène, je visualisai très bien BJ en train de rouler des yeux avec un sourire résigné. Esmé les accueillit dans le hall et je terminai d'apposer les dernières notes de ma berceuse. Comment allais-je l'appeler? Je ne restai pas plus longtemps sur cette question et allai aider les filles à se débarrasser de leurs courses. Mais… comment en étaient-elles arrivées à revenir avec deux gros sacs remplis à ras bord alors qu'elles ne devaient que prendre des tomates et une salade? BJ se contenta de soupirer d'un air entendu devant mon air dubitatif et je lui répondis avec un sourire complice qui s'agrandit lorsqu'elle rougit.

Alice dut s'absenter et avant de partir, elle me souffla :

« Prends soin de Bella. Pas de bêtises, hein?

- De quoi tu parles?

- Essaye d'être sociable, par exemple. J'en ai marre de vous voir toujours vous chamailler!

- C'est bon, Alice. Je fais des efforts!

- T'as intérêt à ce que je n'ai pas à faire le médiateur en rentrant! A tout à l'heure, Bella!

BJ resta immobile, désœuvrée. Finalement, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine :

- Où tu penses aller comme ça?

- Tenir compagnie à Esmé, pourquoi?

- Viens, je ne te mangerai pas!

- Je sais, souffla-t-elle.

Elle me suivit docilement et nous pénétrâmes dans le salon. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur le piano. Je sus ce qu'elle avait en tête.

- Tu peux jouer si tu veux.

- Tu es sûr? Je ne veux pas te déranger. Tu veux peut-être regarder la télé?

- Non. Pas du tout. Et tu sais que j'aime bien t'entendre jouer.

- Non mais ça fait toujours plaisir de l'entendre mais… dis-moi, il est à qui ce piano? Je me suis toujours posée la question.

- Ha ha ha, c'est le mien.

- Hum? Ca ne m'étonne pas! Tu veux bien jouer pour moi? »

Son regard reflétait tellement d'espoir qu'il aurait fallu être de marbre pour refuser sa requête. J'inspirai un grand coup et entamai le premier morceau qui me traversa l'esprit. Le _Clair de Lune_ de Debussy. Puis j'enchaînai sans y penser sur une étude symphonique de Schumann. Après avoir achevé cette dernière, je m'interrompis enfin pour faire face aux yeux exorbités et à la bouche bée de BJ. (_Hum… Cette forme en O me rend fou. Je passerais bien mes doigts sur le recoin de ces lèvres retroussées. Pourquoi elle passe sa langue comme ça? Un peu plus et je me jetterai sur elle si elle continue! Oh boy! Elle porte encore ce débardeur à se damner! Je veux bien qu'elle soit tirée du lit par ma pixie de sœur mais elle aurait pu la laisser s'habiller quand même! Ah! Elle pointe! Focus, Edward, focus!)_

Elle se racla la gorge et, ne trouvant sûrement pas ses mots, se contenta de siffler d'admiration et d'applaudir. Je savais que j'avais un bon niveau mais le fait qu'elle apprécie ma façon de jouer me fit infiniment plus plaisir que si j'avais gagné un prix Nobel. Nous continuâmes ainsi jusqu'à midi et pour une fois, mon père put rentrer pour manger avec nous. Le déjeuner se passa sans encombre mais plus d'une fois alors que je taquinais BJ, je surpris Alice en train de m'observer. Ses yeux paraissaient me transpercer de part en part mais elle gardait le silence, souriant seulement imperceptiblement. Carlisle nous quitta rapidement, non sans avoir embrassé tendrement sa femme et comme toujours, je restai coi devant leur amour pur et inaliénable.

Alice et BJ ne tardèrent pas à s'éclipser. BJ pour aller travailler et Alice pour… eh bien, pour vaquer à ses occupations. Finalement, je retournai à mon piano et, souriant béatement comme un idiot, recommençai à travailler. Je ne sortis de la maison que pour me rendre dans les locaux de la Tentation.

Je lisais un ouvrage que BJ m'avait prêté lorsqu'elle arriva avec Alice. Absorbée dans leur discussion, elles ne firent pas attention à nous :

« Bella, tu as réellement une voix qui… m'ensorcèle. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas de groupe ou pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de te faire connaître.

- Je ne suis pas une chanteuse. Au pire, j'interprète pas mal les morceaux mais je n'ai pas cette flamme qui m'anime. Je peux me laisser emporter par la danse, planer avec, mais je ne m'enflamme pas pour le chant. C'est comme ça. Je suis plus portée par le rythme que par la voix. J'ai plus de plaisir à partir en vrille dans les instruments ou dans les chorégraphies, c'est comme ça.

- Je comprends. C'est juste… dommage. Tu sais ce que Billy m'a dit pendant que tu te changeais?

- Non, quoi?

- Que si tu avais des oreilles pour t'entendre, tu n'en reviendrais pas. Que tu devrais te lâcher plus souvent comme tout à l'heure, quand tu nous as tous scotchés avec Patti Smith.

Mince! J'avais raté une chanson que j'aimais bien! Je me promis de lui demander une réitération plus tard.

- Ha ha ha. Elles sont rares les chansons qui me font cet effet-là!

- C'est vraiment dommage.

Elles remarquèrent seulement maintenant Rosalie qui marchait nerveusement dans tous les sens:

- Hé, les filles! C'est la galère! La fin du monde!

- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- James, notre guitariste est malade. Il ne peut pas assurer notre concert ce soir! Faut absolument que je trouve un remplaçant ce soir!

- Ne cherche plus. Bella peut le faire, elle.

- Quoi, s'exclama-t-elle avec Rosalie. C'était comique à voir.

- Ben, oui. Je suis convaincue que tu peux assurer. Tu auras juste à faire quoi, deux-trois morceaux. Ce n'est rien.

- Oh oui, s'il te plaît, Bell's, je suis vraiment dans la cata sinon. Tu es mon dernier espoir, implora-t-elle.

BJ fut attendrie et à contrecœur:

- D'accord. Mais seulement ce soir.

- Youpi ! Maintenant, faut qu'on te trouve une tenue d'urgence !

- Quoi????

- Tu ne crois quand même pas rester comme ça? Tu te dois d'être plus rock!

- Oh là là… Mais que diable allais-je faire dans cette galère, interrogea-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, non sans se laisser entraîner vers la sortie.

- Molière, reconnus-je alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte pour la fermer.

Le vent qui se faufilait me frigorifiait. Je lui fis un clin d'œil. Elle écarquilla les yeux en rougissant. Son sourire m'indiqua que c'était de plaisir.

- C'est bon, les filles. J'ai juste mon article à donner et on y va.

- Ah Doc, faut qu'on se dépêche. Vous pouvez relire son truc en vitesse?

- On va voir ça. Tiens, je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à la sculpture, Bella…

- Oui, c'est magnifique de voir comment on peut passer d'un simple bout d'argile à des œuvres comme celle de la Prêtresse de Bacchus.

Eh bien, waouh!

- Tu t'es dont rendue à cette expo au Musée?

- Oui, j'en ai eu pour mon compte.

- Hum hum… Je valide et j'apprécie les photos.

Là, elle l'avait définitivement conquis si ce n'était déjà fait. La sculpture était le dada de Doc.

- Cool, maintenant on vous la vole. Elle reviendra sûrement avant le show pour reprendre ses affaires. »

Sur cette note, Rosalie tira BJ vers la sortie tandis qu'Alice les suivait en sautillant.

BJ eut seulement le temps de m'adresser un regard terrifié pendant que nous riions avant d'être entraînée dans le froid.

Elles ne revinrent pas. Alice m'envoya un message pour me demander de prendre les affaires de BJ. Nous les rejoignîmes avant le début du concert.

Rosalie s'affairait sur le visage de BJ, comme une maquilleuse avec une star et BJ se laissait faire avec résignation. Je réprimai un rire, son expression était si comique à voir! On aurait dit qu'elle porter le poids du monde sur ses frêles épaules!

« Tout va bien les filles?

- Oui, si Bell's arrêtait de se débattre, ça irait mieux, répondit Rosalie appliquée à lui mettre du rouge à lèvres.

- On peut vous l'assommer si vous voulez, m'esclaffai-je finalement sous le regard noir de BJ.

Sexy, ce renfrognement. Elle plissa les yeux et me tira la langue. Je fus subjugué, imaginant l'effet que cela produirait si elle la passait où je pensais. Apparemment, mon cerveau devait à cet instant précis être descendu là car une sensation douloureuse d'oppression se propagea dans mon corps. Cela s'aggrava lorsque je remarquai son décolleté où je plongeai avec allégresse. Mes yeux restèrent hypnotisés par… la teinte de sa peau.

- C'est bon, j'ai enfin fini, affirma-t-elle fièrement.

Elle s'écarta pour nous faire admirer le résultat.

- Ahem, je dois dire que ça te va bien, constata Emmett.

C'était un euphémisme, même.

Elle était divine. Le maquillage accentuait tout ce qui faisait déjà sa beauté. Vraiment. Waouh. Et ses yeux chocolat! Je l'aurais mangée si j'avais pu!

- Bon, on ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps, hein. On vous laisse entre filles. »

C'était tout ce que j'étais capable de dire sans rougir comme un lycéen.

Nous sortîmes, les laissant à leurs derniers préparatifs.

Nous nous assîmes en attendant le début du spectacle.

« Alors, Emmett, comment ça avance avec Rosalie?

- On s'entend bien, même très bien.

- Mais?

- Je n'arrive pas à trouver le bon moment pour me déclarer. Et je refuse de le faire par internet.

- Je te comprends. C'est trop impersonnel et Rosalie risque de le prendre mal, ha ha ha.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Elle a un vrai tempérament de feu! Et toi? Avec Bell's?

- Nous deux, ce n'est pas ça. Nous ne sommes qu'amis.

- Mouais… »

Il semblait aussi peu convaincu que moi mais n'insista pas. Je pouvais compter sur sa discrétion. Je savais qu'il respectait les confidences que l'on pouvait lui faire.

_Lorsque je l'avais rencontré, dans les locaux de la Tentation, sa bonhommie m'avait tout de suite mis en confiance. Il était jovial et toujours prêt à aider ceux qui en avaient besoin. Sous sa carrure d'athlète, c'était un vrai nounours. Nous nous étions liés d'amitié immédiatement. Puis Rosalie était arrivée. Il n'avait pas agi différemment mais moi, je n'étais pas aveugle. Et Alice non plus sûrement. Durant tout le temps de son entretien avec Doc, j'aurais pu jurer que son oreille se tendait et absorbait le moindre mot que prononçait Rosalie. Qui aurait pu croire qu'Emmett, qui jurait ses grands dieux ne pas être intéressé par l'amour vivrait un tel coup de foudre? Et timide comme il l'était et l'est toujours, il n'avait rien fait à part devenir son ami. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir que son sentiment était réciproque mais pourtant, Emmett n'avait rien réalisé. Puis, j'avais fini par penser qu'il avait passé ce cap, qu'il ne la considérait plus que comme telle jusqu'à ce que BJ débarque dans nos vies._

_Quand avions-nous commencé à partager nos déboires sentimentaux, je ne saurais le dire. Cependant, Tanya avait marqué un tournant dans notre amitié. A cette époque-là, elle n'était pas encore… distante. Cependant, sans rien dire, j'avais tout de suite compris qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne m'avait pas fait part de son avis mais je sentais bien que l'alchimie ne passait pas entre eux. Ne supportant plus qu'il nous évite, je l'avais pris à part un soir et nous avions eu une discussion… houleuse. Nous en étions même venus au poing. J'avais été choqué lorsque le mien avait atterri sur sa joue et sans un mot, il était rentré chez lui. La culpabilité m'avait rongé encore plus quand j'avais repensé à ce moment: il ne m'avait même pas regardé. Et Tanya avait commencé à insinuer l'idée que je devrais me contenter d'elle et seulement elle et que je n'avais pas besoin de mes amis. J'avais tenté de l'ignorer mais j'avais fini par prendre mes distances avec eux mais aussi de ma famille. Qu'est-ce qui m'a retenu de me couper d'eux une bonne fois pour toutes? Je l'ignorais mais une voix n'arrêtait pas de répéter dans ma tête: _c'est mal, Edward. Elle n'est pas une des nôtres_. Après tout, elle ne faisait pas partie de ma famille, ce n'était que ma petite-amie. Le dernier zeste de raison qui me restait. Et là, une idée folle avait germé dans mon esprit embrumé: et si je l'épousais?_

_Le problème fut réglé lorsqu'elle déménagea. Après son départ, ce fut comme si je me réveillais après un long coma. Je réalisai à quel point j'avais été idiot et la bonne humeur d'Emmett me manquait cruellement. Un matin, ne tenant plus, je sonnai à sa porte. Il m'ouvrit. Oui, il m'ouvrit. Et il souriait. _

_« Eh bien, Eddie, t'en as mis du temps!»_

_Je crus que j'allais pleurer, comme une fille. Dans cette phrase, tout était dit. Il m'avait pardonné. Nous nous étions accolés, maladroitement puis Emmett m'avait fait entrer. Nous avions bu une bière, peut-être deux ou trois autres, et même si le lendemain, j'avais une affreuse gueule de bois, j'étais heureux. Emmett restait mon ami. Nous instaurâmes un rituel implicitement ce matin-là. Nous nous retrouverions au moins une fois par semaine pour une sortie entre mecs. C'est sûrement là que nous avions commencé à nous faire des confidences sur notre vie amoureuse. Ou plutôt, nos échecs respectifs. Et depuis peu, Emmett rayonnait littéralement. Je pressentais qu'il ne faudrait plus attendre longtemps avant qu'il se déclare à Rosalie. Rose comme il l'appelait._

Le concert commença et tout le temps du show, je n'avais d'yeux que pour BJ. Elle s'amusait clairement, ça se voyait sur son visage et le public du Breaking l'avait adoptée. Elle ne fit aucune fausse note, nous régalant de solos délirants à la guitare. Mais… ce n'était que moi ou bien sa robe se soulevait, me laissant entrevoir le haut de sa cuisse? Je jetai un coup d'œil circulaire autour de la salle. Oui, il n'y avait que moi qui fantasmais sans vergogne sur elle… heureusement d'ailleurs! A cette dernière pensée, je me sentis tout à coup possessif… avant d'oublier ce qui m'entourait car ses cheveux qui retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules venaient de me barrer la vue sur sa poitrine. J'eus l'idée pernicieuse de me lever, de traverser la salle, de monter sur la scène pour dégager la mèche coupable de là. Intérieurement, je criai d'exaspération. Je me massai les tempes et contemplai BJ. Elle méritait mieux qu'un pervers comme moi, qui passais mon temps à m'imaginer en train de la déshabiller! Je recommandais une bière et je perdis le compte après en avoir bu cinq.

La représentation prit fin. Trop vite à mon goût. Pourquoi m'obnubilait-elle autant? Je finis mon verre pour la énième fois en comprenant que BJ nous rejoignait.

« Hé, les gars, ils font une soirée karaoké dans même pas cinq minutes, ça pourrait être drôle, proposa Alice.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai Sandy à garder demain matin…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on sera rentré tôt et puis, on s'amusera, contrai-je.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais bu comme quantité, mais je me sentais désinhibé, voire libéré. J'avais envie de féliciter BJ de sa performance en montant sur la table avec elle et en l'embrassant en la basculant dans mes bras.

- Ok, mais pas longtemps, abdiqua Emmett.

- Ouais, et pour commencer, je veux que ce soit BJ qui chante pour nous!

Oh là là, ça n'allait pas le faire si je commençais à dire tout ce qui me passait par la tête! Surtout, ne pas dire tout ce que je pensais! Elle finirait par me fuir!

- Quoi??? Ed, cuve ton vin et tais-toi!

Merci BJ! Ed… J'aimais la façon dont elle m'appelait Ed. Personne d'autre ne le faisait et cela faisait plus intime pour moi. Un délice à entendre…

- Seulement quand tu nous auras fait entendre ta voix, pleurnichai-je.

- Allez, Bell's! Moi, je ne t'ai jamais entendue, m'appuya Rosalie.

- Bon… »

Elle s'avança sur la scène et après avoir feuilleté un classeur, elle prit le micro :

« S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin d'une voix d'homme dans la salle! »

Comment ne pas succomber à son irrésistible appel? _J'ai besoin_… Tout ce que tu veux, BJ. Je suis à toi! Tombant un ou deux fois, je m'avançai vers elle.

Un autre homme me devança, me marchant même sur le pied. BJ lui sourit timidement et le prit à part. Ils discutèrent sans que je ne puisse savoir à quel propos. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui disait? Emmett me prit le bras et m'aida à revenir sur mon siège où je m'affalai. Je pestai et boudai, croisant les bras obstinément, n'écoutant pas les moqueries d'Emmett ni les sarcasmes et piques d'Alice et Rosalie, jusqu'à ce que la chanson démarre. Je me déridai. Je réalisai que je me serais couvert de ridicule si cet abruti ne m'avait pas précédé et ris de lui pendant toute la durée de leur prestation. Alice me donna un coup de coude :

« Edward, tu n'as pas honte? Ca pourrait être toi!

- Alice, n'essaye pas te me faire passer pour ce que tu es!

- Hein, manqua-t-elle de s'étrangler.

- Ben oui, c'est toi la casserole.

- Eddie, je crois que tu devrais te taire, intervint Emmett.

- Oui, Eddie, conclut Alice avec un rictus.

Je détestais quand elle m'appelait comme ça! Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie…

- Pfff…. »

Je me retournai vers la scène. L'espace d'un instant, ma tête tourbillonna et les lumières m'éblouirent. J'allais me réveiller avec la tête dans le brouillard, j'en étais sûr.

Lorsque je pus enfin distinguer BJ clairement, je ne la quittai plus des yeux. Elle avait choisi la chanson _One_ de U2.

Elle assura comme une chef alors que son partenaire… eh bien… non. Il était horrible. En comparaison, la voix d'Alice sonnait comme un carillon. C'était dire…

Cependant, nous applaudîmes tous, pour elle. Elle le méritait bien. Je me fis mal aux mains. J'avais dû frapper trop fort mais je n'en avais cure. Elle nous rejoignit, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Encore une fois, mon esprit dévia. Elle doit être sublime après l'amour, me surpris-je à songer.

« Ah, Bella, j'aime quand tu t'enflammes!

Moi aussi. J'étais curieux de la voir s'enflammer autrement…

Je me frapperai la tête en rentrant, me promis-je.

- Merci Alice. »

J'avais assez bu pour ne plus pouvoir trouver mes mots. Renonçant à chercher, je me contentai de la fixer. Je ne me lassais pas de partager de tels moments avec elle. Elle serait toujours pleine de surprise et toujours aussi magnifique. Ma tête tourbillonnait et, sans savoir comment, je me retrouvai dans mon lit. Des éclats de voix me parvinrent à travers le brouillard qui m'entourait.

Avant de sombrer définitivement dans le sommeil, j'eus la vision de BJ au-dessus de moi, me bordant comme un bébé. Elle était floue mais j'aurais reconnu ses yeux chocolat au milieu d'un millier d'autres yeux, même dans la pénombre.

Elle s'éloigna mais je l'appelai. Elle sourit et revint vers moi. Je tentai de lui parler mais la fatigue avait raison de moi.

Dans un effort ultime, je lui déclarai, à bout de souffle:

« Arrête de m'éblouir. »

Je m'endormis rapidement, bercé par son rire espiègle.

******************************************************************

_**N/A 1**__ : J'ai été récemment soumise à des bugs sur le site. Le truc qui me console, c'est que je n'étais pas la seule dans ce cas… même si ça m'énerve, mais ça m'énerve! ( Non, n'y voyez aucune allusion à une chanson dedans^^). Et maintenant que je peux, ENFIN, me logguer, voilà-t-il pas que les reviews anonymes ne s'affichent plus! Rien, niet, nada! But… what the hell?!?_

_**2**__ : Sur mon profil, vous trouverez un sondage. Vous savez qu'il y a deux points de vue, celui de Bella et celui d'Edward. La question est : est-ce que vous voulez avoir les 2 en même temps ou bien je mets celui de Bella quand j'aurai fini avec Edward? Je veux une réponse! Faites ce que vous voulez, laissez une review (ou même plus, hein?) ou votez directement pour me le dire. J'attends d'être au chapitre… voyons… là, c'est le 13eme donc j'attends d'être au chapitre 15 et je ferai en fonction de vos réactions. A vos claviers! _

_**3**__ : Je vous propose un deal: vous me laissez une review (ou plus, si vous voulez) et en échange, vous aurez un extrait du chapitre suivant. _

_Ben oui, parce que les reviews, c'est comme danser une valse à trois temps avec Robert Pattinson: c'est tout simplement enivrant!_

_**4 **__: Je fais un petit coucou aux vilains canards et bienvenue à mes nouvelles lectrices!^^ _

_**5**__ : Pour celles que ça intéresse, j'ai dans mon profil trois fics traduites en anglais. Bon, c'est uniquement pour celles qui sont à l'aise dedans. Sinon, vous pourrez toujours trouver leurs liens en français quelque part dans mes favoris._


	15. Chapter 14: Le réveillon de Noël

_**Disclaimer**__ : Je possède seulement une copie des livres de la saga Twilight et bla bla bla…_

_**Chanson du chapitre**__ : __Wonderwal__l d'Oasis._

_Il a fallu que je tombe par hasard sur un épisode de Nick/ Tuck pour aimer cette chanson. Honte à moi !_

_**NOTE D'AUTEUR**_

Certaines ont apprécié le teaser, même adoré (d'ailleurs elles se reconnaîtront^^). J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues et en réponse à la question qui m'a été posée: **Non**, je n'ai pas avancé de plusieurs chapitres**. Oui**, c'est bien la suite directe du chapitre 13 et **non**, ça ne se passe pas dans le futur. Et pour celles qui visitent mon profil régulièrement mis à jour: **oui**, vous ne rêvez pas, il est bien question de mariage. ^^

Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, eh bien, le titre du point de vue de Bella sera intitulé Lui : What becomes of the Brokenhearted.

C'est votre dernière chance pour répondre à mon sondage. Pour l'instant, il y a égalité entre les deux réponses donc j'attends une voix pour départager.

_******************************************_

_**WARNING !**_

_**J'ai oublié de le préciser dans le dernier chapitre mais ce chapitre contient des scènes pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes. Autrement dit, LEMON! Vous êtes prévenues! Si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise, le passage lemon sera délimité par des astérisques. Vous n'avez qu'à le sauter (n'y voyez pas d'allusion, hein ?^^).**_

_*******************************************_

**Ch 14 :** **Le réveillon de Noêl**

Si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour que je me retrouverais devant cet autel pour attendre une femme autre que Tanya, je lui aurais mis mon poing dans la figure, outré et scandalisé qu'on puisse imaginer un seul instant que je puisse aimer une autre femme. Et si en plus, on m'avait annoncé que ma famille et mes amis seraient là pour, non seulement assister à notre bonheur, mais aussi participer à la fête, non par obligation mais parce qu'ils le voulaient, j'aurais fait de gros yeux ronds et aurais répondu : « Par quel miracle partageraient-ils cet hypothétique moment avec moi? ». Et pourtant, cette probabilité quasi-impossible allait se réaliser. J'allais me marier. Non seulement, j'épousais une autre femme mais en plus, mes parents, ma sœur et mes amis vivaient cette journée de rêve avec moi et étaient tout aussi heureux que je l'étais en cet instant.

Soupirant nerveusement devant la glace, je laissai ma mère nouer ma cravate :

« Edward, fils, arrête de bouger dans tous les sens! Je ne peux pas t'aider de cette manière!

- Je sais, maman mais… et si elle faisait comme dans les films et qu'elle s'enfuyait? Si elle prenait peur? Et si nous n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre?

Elle secoua la tête, exaspérée puis elle entrouvrit la porte. Derrière, mon père et mon oncle, Garrett se tenaient en grande conversation sur les (non) bienfaits de la cigarette. Cela faisait des années que Carlisle tentait de convaincre son frère d'arrêter de fumer. Vous penseriez que c'était aisé, étant que Carlisle était médecin mais non, Garrett n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, au grand dépit de Kate, sa femme et cousine d'Esmé par la même occasion.

- Carlisle chéri, tu devrais parler à ton fils. Il est en train de nous faire une crise.

- J'arrive mon amour.

Esmé quitta la pièce, laissant place à mon père qui entra d'un bon pas, non sans embrasser tendrement sa femme sur le front. Même avec toutes ces années de mariage, ils s'aimaient infiniment. Je fus attendri. Prestement, il referma la porte derrière lui, atténuant ainsi le brouhaha qui régnait alentour, même si je pouvais distinctement entendre la voix aiguë d'Alice à l'autre bout du couloir. BJ devait subir un vrai enfer, m'amusai-je.

- Alors, fils, nerveux?

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, papa. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va sauter hors de ma poitrine et finir sa course sur le sol! Sans parler de mes mains qui tremblent ou mes pieds qui refusent de m'obéir!

- Ha ha ha! C'est normal, fils. Tu as le trac et ça se comprend. C'est le jour le plus important de ta vie et tu n'auras qu'un mariage!

- Je l'espère, articulai-je difficilement.

- Non, Edward. J'en suis sûr. Bella et toi me rappelez ta mère et moi. Bon, c'est vrai qu'on ne passait pas notre temps à nous chamailler mais si elle n'avait pas été affaiblie par ses examens et ses visites de contrôle ou ses séjours, je peux te dire que l'on aurait été exactement pareils! Esmé est une femme douce mais elle a du caractère. Un sacré caractère de cochon, j'ose dire. Tu aurais dû la voir quand elle était enceinte de vous! Elle enchaînait caprice sur caprice. Une fois, elle m'a même fait sortir au milieu de la nuit parce qu'elle voulait manger une pizza hawaïenne! Et le pire, c'est qu'elle a insisté lourdement pour l'avoir avec un supplément d'anchois et des cornichons! Ha ha ha!

Nous rîmes à l'unisson. Je repris ma contenance rapidement, rattrapé par le trac qui me nouait les tripes et attendit que mon père en fasse de même. Je notai cependant qu'à l'évocation de ce souvenir, ses yeux se mettaient à luire singulièrement. J'y lisais… de la tendresse et de la dévotion. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir, Carlisle et Esmé étaient véritablement liés par quelque chose de fort, d'indestructible, de transcendantal. Et quelque part au fond de moi, j'étais convaincu que je vivais la même chose avec BJ. Les doutes s'atténuèrent mais ne disparurent pas pour autant. Hoquetant encore, il reprit:

- Mais malgré ça, il suffit d'un seul sourire et ça fait mon monde, tu sais… Esmé est malgré les apparences une femme forte. Je ne sais pas si c'est sa maladie qui l'a forgée mais en tout cas, elle sait ce qu'elle veut et elle ne se laisse pas faire. Bien sûr, avec le temps, nous nous sommes assagis mais elle reste toujours passionnée. Elle avance, elle ne recule pas. Malgré les obstacles qui peuvent se dresser, malgré la peur qui peut la paralyser, elle se lance. D'où sa devise:« Vis au jour le jour. Il vaut mieux avoir des remords que des regrets.» Et Bella lui ressemble d'une certaine manière. Elle peut sembler forte et indépendante mais je pense que tu es le premier à te rendre compte de sa sensibilité et de sa fragilité. Tous les deux, vous êtes complémentaires. Ne doute pas de ce mariage.

- Mais… et si c'était différent? Et si nos disputes perpétuelles finissaient par nous pourrir la vie?

- Fils, imagine plutôt que vous ne vous disputiez pas du tout…. La vie serait nettement plus ennuyeuse, tu ne crois pas? C'est bien qu'elle te tienne tête. Tu as quelquefois besoin qu'on te remette les pendules à l'heure! Et Bella le fait très bien!

- C'est vrai. Et elle est si sexy quand elle s'enflamme! Tu la verrais! Ses yeux se mettent à étinceler et je pourrais rester des heures à les contempler!

- Hahaha! Pas de détails, fils!... Et puis, malgré vos différends, quelque chose vous a fait vous rapprocher, comme des aimants. Tu as toujours été là pour elle dans ses moments difficiles et c'est la même chose de son côté. D'ailleurs, avec Esmé et Alice, nous nous sommes toujours demandé si vos disputes n'étaient pas une passade pour cacher vos sentiments…

Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de répondre. C'était une telle évidence! Tout à coup, c'était comme si après avoir erré longtemps dans le noir, j'entrais enfin dans la lumière tant attendue! Et cette lumière était si chaude, si douce que je me laissais baigner dedans avec toute la tranquillité du monde. Après ça, tous les doutes que je pouvais avoir, toutes les questions qui pouvaient m'assaillir disparurent. Un calme olympien m'emplit alors et je sus qu'il ne me quitterait plus jamais.

- Je réalise que oui. Je ne sais pas pour elle, mais pour moi, c'était ma façon de me comporter le plus normalement possible. Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle au moment où j'ai posé mes yeux sur elle, même si je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Et j'ai mis du temps à réaliser, ce qui n'a pas arrangé l'affaire…. Mais elle a toujours le chic pour me faire sortir de mes gongs!

- Ha ha ha! Edward, cette femme, c'est une perle! Tu l'as choisie mais elle aussi t'a choisi. Je vais te donner un conseil, fils. Ne la considère jamais comme acquis. Courtise-la et chéris-la. C'est la recette du bonheur.

- Merci papa, dis-je, la voix enrouée par l'émotion.

- Allez, maintenant, vas te marier! »

Nous nous accolâmes. Emu, je ne prononçai pas un mot. J'avais trop peur de bégayer et de passer pour un parfait idiot. Je pris ma place devant l'autel. Emmett se tenait à mes côtés, dévorant du regard Rosalie qui s'avançait, visage tout souriant, précédée par le petit cousin de BJ, Benjamin. Celui-ci s'affairait à éparpiller sur le sol des pétales de fleurs blanches et je pouvais entendre l'assistance se pâmer pour lui. Décidément, il ne faisait pas craquer qu'Alice! Soudainement, la marche nuptiale se fit entendre. Le silence se fit et tout le monde, moi le premier, se retourna pour voir avancer la future mariée. _A moi, à moi, à moi_, ces paroles scandèrent dans mon esprit émerveillé pendant que j'admirais BJ. Elle portait une longue robe blanche effilée qui accentuait sa taille de guêpe et mettait en valeur ses seins, sans trop en dévoiler. _Heureusement_! Je me claquai mentalement_. Edward, contrôle ta jalousie_! Ses talons hauts rendaient ses jambes interminables et je me contenais difficilement pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, tout de suite afin de soulever sa robe de satin et de promener mes doigts délicatement sur ses cuisses galbées. _Ca va être dur d'attendre jusqu'à ce soir_, me nargua une voix intérieure avant de me réconforter: _Mais il y en a un qui va s'amuser toute la nuit! _Je trépignais comme un petit garçon, jouant nerveusement avec mes boutons de manchette. BJ se tenait fermement au bras de son père, marchant lentement. Trop lentement à mon goût. Ses yeux restaient obstinément sur moi alors que ceux de son père étaient fixés sur leurs pieds. Je compris qu'il devait l'aider à ne pas tomber. BJ m'avait confié que c'était sa plus grande peur. Je lui souris et elle me sourit en retour. Oui, elle me sourit! A ce moment-là, le monde aurait pu nous tomber dessus, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes.

Elle lâcha finalement le bras de son père. Derrière, sa mère pleurait en chœur avec la mienne. Les voir avec leurs mouchoirs m'émut et je vrillai mon regard sur BJ. Durant tout le temps de nos vœux, nous nous regardâmes amoureusement. Jamais nos yeux ne se quittèrent. Pour elle, je ne savais pas, mais en ce qui me concernait, j'admirais cette lueur qui dansait joyeusement dans ses pupilles. Elle m'hypnotisait. Elle m'éblouissait comme toujours.

Comment j'avais fait pour ne pas m'effondrer comme un homme soûl ou pour arriver à parler clairement? Aucune idée mais je savourai le moment où le prêtre nous présenta comme Monsieur et Madame Edward Cullen. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Son nom sonnait comme une caresse à mes oreilles et je souriais béatement tandis que nous descendions la haie d'honneur, main dans la main.

Nous ouvrîmes le bal. Prenant sa main dans la mienne, je ramenai son corps frêle contre le mien et elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Nul mot n'était nécessaire, je me sentais en parfaite harmonie avec elle.

Alice nous fit sortir de notre bulle en nous rappelant que nous avions une pièce montée à couper. Ma cousine Irina, la fille de Garrett et Kate, étant pâtissière, avait proposé de nous en faire une, gratuitement, comme cadeau de mariage. Cela avait fait taire les protestations de BJ : elle n'aimait pas se sentir redevable.

Je me tins derrière BJ, mes bras passés autour de sa taille. Nous tînmes le couteau ensemble et je l'aidai à le planter dans le gâteau. J'attrapai la part et le portai à ses lèvres exquises. Elle croqua à pleines dents et ses iris chocolat reflétèrent mon désir. J'oubliai encore que nous n'étions pas seuls lorsqu'elle passa sa langue sur ses babines, avec un sourire aguicheur et un véritable brasier ardent à la place de ses prunelles. Elle soupira d'aise alors puis reprit une bouchée en prenant garde à me lécher les doigts par la même occasion. _Sexe_, me consumai-je. Elle remarqua la bosse au bas de mon pantalon et se colla contre moi en riant à plein poumons. A son tour, elle prit une part de la pièce montée et me la fit savourer. Sachant ce que cela provoquerait chez elle, je me complus à passer ma langue sur l'extrémité de son index et de son majeur. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Puis Emmett qui devait sûrement avoir bu un verre de trop, lança :

« Arrêtez de vous déshabiller comme ça! Vous en aurez tout le temps cette nuit!

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Nous rougîmes de concert mais nous nous embrassâmes fougueusement. Après tout, BJ était ma femme! Elle me murmura dans l'oreille :

- Il a raison, tu sais. J'aurais tout le temps de me délecter du corps de mon mari! »

Interloqué mais agréablement impatient par le choix de ses mots et par son ton provocateur, je l'observai parler et rire avec les deux autres femmes de ma vie, Esmé et Alice.

Discrètement, je regardai l'horloge au fond de la salle. Encore deux longues heures avant le début de notre vie commune. Et notre nuit de noces promettait d'être aussi courte que la journée avait été longue.

Enfin, nous pûmes partir vers notre lune de miel. Durant tout le trajet, nous nous embrassâmes, passant la main dans les cheveux, sur le cou, au bas du dos et c'est fébriles et fiévreux que nous pénétrâmes dans notre suite.

***********************DEBUT DU LEMON**********************

Je n'attendis même pas que nous ayons atteint le lit pour m'emparer avidement de sa bouche. Je ne pouvais plus. J'avais déjà trop attendu! Elle répondit à mon baiser en me permettant l'accès à sa langue. Béni soit l'inventeur du vin! Elle avait un goût sucré, un mélange de raisin et de chocolat! Tout bonnement divin!

Mes mains qui entouraient son visage fin descendirent le long de son cou, déclenchant une ondée frémissante sur sa peau. Elle fut prise de chair de poule. Je continuai à la caresser, savourant la moindre de ses réactions. Ses joues se colorèrent d'un rose pâle et ses lèvres- oh ses lèvres! A se damner! Eh bien, quitte à aller en enfer, s'il le fallait, je me damnerais avec application pour toucher et profiter de ses lèvres – s'entrouvrirent. Elle haleta doucement. Elle commença à parcourir ma chevelure, d'abord doucement puis elle accéléra ses gestes, me massant la nuque, puis les épaules. Elle m'entoura de ses bras, me serrant contre elle. Fort, toujours plus fort. Au moment où je lâchais prise, elle se détacha de moi. J'émis un grognement de frustration tandis qu'elle s'esclaffait, espiègle. Elle s'éloigna, me faisant signe de la suivre vers le lit. Obnubilé par ses hanches qui ondulaient devant moi, ct fut comme si elle me tenait par une laisse invisible.

Elle s'arrêta, juste quand elle atteignait le rebord. Elle me prit par le col et m'entraîna vers elle. Elle aspira et suçota délicatement me lèvres. La fièvre nous consumait entièrement. Nos souffles s'entrechoquèrent et je repris l'exploration de son corps. Nous basculâmes sur le matelas en rebondissant dessus. Son ventre se colla contre mon érection déjà douloureuse. Lorsqu'elle constata l'intensité de mon désir pour elle, ses yeux s'agrandirent en forme de O, un sourire mutin se dessina tandis qu'elle s'arquait contre mon bas-ventre en gémissant. Je mordillai le lobe de ses oreilles et léchai goulûment sa gorge, descendant, descendant toujours plus bas. Je sentis mes fesses se faire attraper et serrer, provoquant si cela était encore possible, un mouvement convulsif au niveau de mon pénis. Oui, je pouvais être encore plus dur! Elle s'en rendit compte et, taquine, commença à approcher dangereusement ses petits doigts de la zone périlleuse. Lui rendant la monnaie de sa pièce, je commençai à sucer un de ses mamelons après lui avoir pratiquement arraché sa robe. Maintenant, je comprenais pourquoi cela ne se portait qu'une fois. Ses tétons étaient durs comme le marbre et j'étais tenté de jouer avec comme un bouton de porte. Néanmoins, je me contentai de porter une de mes mains à l'autre sein et de le serrer. Comme… Aucune comparaison n'était possible. Rien ne valait autant qu'avoir un des seins de BJ en main! Ils tenaient entièrement dedans! Je le palpai sans vergogne, pinçant et mordillant à tour de rôle ses luxueuses pointes. Nos bassins dansaient ensemble, dans une synchronisation parfaite. Tout à coup, elle planta ses prunelles chocolat dans mes yeux et je pus y lire tout son amour. Elle était véritablement la femme de ma vie!

Elle défit ma cravate, la faisant atterrir sur le sol ou je-ne-sais-où et entreprit de déboutonner ma chemise. Elle tremblait mais sa peau irradiait littéralement, me rendant complètement et irrémédiablement fou. Elle jeta mes vêtements au loin. Il ne restait plus que mon pantalon et mon boxer. Elle caressa délicatement mon torse, prenant le temps d'observer la moindre courbure, faisant sa langue toujours plus parcourir ses lèvres. N'y tenant plus, elle la passa sur moi. Je grognai de plaisir. Si cela continuait, j'avais peur de jouir, là, tout de suite et à force de bander ainsi, j'en attrapais mal aux bourses. Je recommençai ma course effrénée et lui enlevai entièrement sa robe. Elle portait des sous-vêtements en dentelle blanche. Ce qui acheva de me faire perdre la tête fut sa jarretière. Elle portait une jarretière! Jamais je n'aurais pensé que cela pouvait être aussi sexy!

« Isabella, tu es magnifique, soufflai-je la voix rauque.

Elle ne répondit pas, fermant ses yeux.

- Non, regarde-moi. Je veux que tu voies ce que je te fais. »

Elle m'obéit. Avec appréhension d'abord, puis avec un ravissement sans nom, elle me fixa alors que je lui enlevais cette jarretière, avec les dents. Elle gémit au contact mon visage avec sa cuisse. Cela m'encouragea. J'écartai ses cuisses et posai ma tête entre elles. Elle haleta et gémit de plus belle, arquant son bassin à ma rencontre. Brusquement, je passai ma langue sur ses lèvres intimes. Elle laissa s'échapper un soupir, ce qui m'excita de plus belle. Je continuai mon exploration et fis entrer un doigt. Elle cria presque de plaisir. Elle posa ses mains sur ma tête et me guida.

« Encore, Edward. Continue. »

Sa voix pantelante m'indiqua qu'elle était prête alors j'introduisis un autre doigt, faisant des va-et-vient. Ses mouvements de bassin s'accentuèrent et j'observai avec émerveillement son visage alors qu'elle était proche de sa jouissance. Je frottai son clitoris, le pinçai et le suçai gentiment et je sentis ses muscles se contracter autour de mes doigts. Ses jus glissèrent jusque dans ma paume.

Je me retirai après qu'elle se soit calmée et couvris son corps de déesse de baisers. Arrivé à la hauteur de son visage, je goûtai son liquide. C'était exquis! Elle ne devrait pas être aussi délicieuse, sinon, comment j'allais faire pour la laisser sortir de la chambre? Elle se jeta sur mes lèvres et elle empoigna à pleines mains mon engin. Elle fit des mouvements de haut en bas et descendit le long de mon corps après m'avoir plaqué sur le lit. Elle me prit dans sa bouche. D'abord le bout puis toute la verge. Si la lécher était exquis, la voir me prendre ainsi était tout bonnement paradisiaque! Ses lèvres se refermèrent autour de moi, provoquant un mouvement d'aspiration. C'était chaud, c'était humide. Elle passa sa parfaite langue partout autour et sur le gland, joua avec le frein tout en continuant ses mouvements avec sa main. Je crus que j'allais défaillir. Je l'arrêtai. Je voulais encore profiter d'elle, je ne voulais pas… mais elle n'obtempéra pas. Au contraire, elle accéléra la cadence et… ô joie! O bonheur! Je tirai plusieurs jets puissants. Au lieu de se retirer, elle me fit l'immense plaisir de tout avaler. Tout, vraiment tout. Elle ne me relâcha que lorsqu'elle se fut assuré qu'il ne restait plus une goutte. Finalement, souriant de façon coquine, elle leva la tête et se pourlécha les lèvres en humant.

J'aurais dû être rassasié mais non! A croire que je ne le serais jamais avec elle. Mais comment? Comment allions-nous faire pour sortir de ce lit? Comment j'allais faire pour ne pas être toujours en train de bander comme un fou?

Elle se coucha sur moi. Je sentais ses seins durcis contre moi. Ses jambes m'entouraient et elle se frottait contre moi. O désespoir! Je ne pourrais jamais plus me passer d'elle! Instantanément, je fus au garde-à-vous.

Elle rit doucement. Ses joues roses, ses yeux étincelants et ses cheveux épars… mon désir fut accentué encore plus lorsque je passai mes mains sur sa peau si douce, presque satinée. Et pour couronner le tout, son odeur de framboise et de muguet me rendit uncontrôlable.

Je la retournai et dévorai presque sa langue, pétrissant violemment ses seins et ses hanches. Nous peinions à respirer mais quelque chose de fort, d'animal nous possédait. Elle m'appela d'une voix rauque, presque gutturale et m'intima:

« Edward, je te veux. Maintenant! »

Son ordre résonna dans ma tête comme un magnétisme. Je gémis d'un plaisir intense. Je ne me fis pas prier plus et la pénétrai d'un coup de rein. Nous soufflâmes à l'unisson et nos cris se rejoignirent. Nous nous embrassâmes. Je ne me lasserais jamais de cela! J'en étais sûr!

Ses mains m'empoignèrent par le dos, me faisant me serrer contre elle plus étroitement et plonger en elle plus profondément. Un râle de plaisir se fit entendre. Je n'aurais su dire si c'était elle ou moi. Je donnai mes coups. Toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, toujours plus loin. C'était si intense! Je menaçai à chaque fois d'exploser.

(_Non, Edward, pas maintenant. Pas si vite!) _Ses hanches suivaient les miennes et nos mouvements en cadence parfaite avant, se firent erratiques. Elle cria.

« Oui, chérie, viens avec moi! »

Elle ne se fit pas attendre et je me sentis jouir avec elle. Comment vous décrire cette sensation absolument divine que procuraient ses muscles tremblant autour de ma verge en train d'expulser ses cartouches? C'était… le paradis sur terre!

***********************FIN DU LEMON** ***********************

Tremblant encore de plaisir, je me retirai d'elle et m'allongeai sur le dos. Elle vint se blottir dans mes bras et avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, elle leva son adorable visage vers moi :

« Je t'aime, Edward.

Je l'embrassai fougueusement avant de répondre à ma femme.

- Pas autant que je t'aime, Isabella. »

Nous sombrâmes dans le sommeil, heureux comme jamais.

Je fus réveillé par le froid et une sensation dérangeante. De celles qui vous font vous réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit en croyant que c'était le jour. Hébété, je jetai un coup d'œil circulaire. Un tambour semblait cogner dans mon crâne. Je portai mes mains à mes tempes, les massant douloureusement. Des images de la veille défilèrent, toutes plus floues les unes que les autres. Mais… je me souvins d'une chose.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, j'avais fait un autre rêve. Et celui-là était plus beau et plus cruel que les autres. J'avais rêvé que j'épousais BJ.

Mon cerveau fonctionna à toute vitesse, analysant encore et encore ce que je venais de vivre.

Auparavant, mes rêves me laissaient une singulière impression d'irréel mais là, au contraire, le souvenir m'était encore vivace. Et je ressentais une amertume. Pourquoi? Pourquoi je regrettais tellement que cela ne soit pas vrai? Moins d'une minute après que ces interrogations ne se soient formées dans ma tête, la réponse m'apparut claire comme de l'eau de roche. C'était une évidence: j'étais tombé amoureux. J'étais tombé amoureux de BJ, une fille qui me tenait tête, qui me faisait sortir de mes gongs comme personne. Une femme pour qui j'étais prêt à décrocher la lune et même à chanter sur scène. Une femme dont j'avais rêvé longtemps avant de la rencontrer. J'aimais BJ.

Vous pensiez que j'allais me lever et courir chez elle pour lui déclarer ma flamme? Vous vous trompez.

Je jurai à voix haute et me renfonçai dans mon lit. Les effets de l'alcool se faisaient sentir et j'aurais juré que des singes faisaient du tamtam en criant à tue-tête dans mon esprit. Je me rendormis en espérant retrouver ce rêve merveilleux où BJ et moi étions mariés.

Je passai toute la journée du lendemain dans un sommeil sans rêve. Cependant, lorsque je m'éveillai, une fois encore, je regrettai pour la énième fois de ne pas être resté dans mon songe. C'était si beau! J'étais si heureux!

Oh misère!

Nous étions le 24. Déjà. La veille de Noël. Assis devant mon bureau, je tentai tant bien que mal de travailler ma nouvelle composition mais en vain. L'inspiration me manquait. J'étais là, tapant ma tête sur le pupitre, frustré et maugréant de dépit quand Alice déboula dans ma chambre :

« Edward! Faut que tu me rendes un service!

- Lequel?

- Arrête de grogner comme ça. Tu vas être content. Faut que t'ailles chez Bella.

- Pourquoi?

- Ah! Tu souris! Il faut que tu lui donnes mon cadeau, vu que je la verrai pas avant je-sais-pas quand.

- Tu ne peux pas y aller, toi?

Je mourrais d'envie de me rendre chez elle chez BJ. Le hic, c'est que je ne savais pas encore comme gérer les émotions que je ressentirai en la revoyant: devais-je changer de comportement, arrêter de me rebiffer lorsqu'elle sortait une bêtise, être plus sociable comme disait Alice et lui faire la cour? Ou bien devais-je simplement rester moi-même et laisser le temps faire son œuvre? Pffff… C'était nettement plus facile quand je n'avais pas encore réalisé mon amour pour elle! Oh oui, c'était moins déroutant!

- Si. Mais il fait froid dehors et je sais que tu veux la voir alors… »

Je ne répondis pas, lui lançant seulement un coussin tandis qu'elle partait en riant de bon cœur.

Je me préparai et me dirigeai chez BJ. Franchissant à peine le perron, BJ se cogna contre moi, apparemment pressée.

« Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention, oui?

Bon, Edward, pour la gentillesse, tu repasseras! … Oui… mais au moins, comme ça, je ne me sentais pas aussi bizarre. J'étais vraiment moi-même avec elle. Je décidai que je laisserais les choses se faire naturellement. Maintenant, je comprenais pourquoi Emmett avait attendu tellement longtemps avant d'entreprendre le moindre geste.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis mise sur ton chemin!

- … Oui, ben comment je pouvais deviner que tu viendrais me cogner?

- De la même façon que tu pouvais deviner que je partirais en trombe!

- …

- ….

- Ha ha ha! Excuse-moi. T'es trop drôle avec cette chapka à souffler comme ça!

- Humph! Je l'aime bien, cette chapka, moi, bouda-t-elle en haussant les lèvres.

Ah ses lèvres! Instantanément, des images me revinrent et je fus content que mon manteau dissimule le gonflement grandissant au niveau de mon pantalon. Je secouai la tête.

- Oui, elle te va bien. Ha ha ha. Je m'excuse de m'être emporté comme ça.

- Tu as raison! … Mais je m'excuse aussi de ne pas avoir fait attention. J'aurais dû être plus attentive. On fait la paix?

- Tu sais bien que oui. En fait, Alice m'a envoyé te donner son cadeau pour toi mais… pourquoi je ne vois pas de lumières ou de guirlandes chez toi?

Elle tenta de faire diversion. Pauvrement. Cela retint mon attention et je ne la laisserais pas se défiler.

- Un cadeau? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Ouvre-le! … Tu sais que tu n'éluderas pas ma question plus longtemps?

- Oh, c'est pas vrai! C'est une sculpture sur bois! J'adore! Rentre. J'ai les vôtres à l'intérieur!

Je la suivis tandis qu'elle admirait réellement la ballerine en bois. Son émerveillement m'attendrit.

- BJ.

- Excuse-moi Ed. Je n'y pensais plus.

Elle évitait toujours mes questions. Elle retira son manteau et ce qu'elle appelait un bonnet et nous fis pénétrer dans le salon. Elle se pencha pour prendre quelque chose sous le buffet. J'eus droit à la vue de son splendide postérieur et je bavai presque. J'avais envie de tendre les bras et de les palper. Elle me tendit deux cadeaux. J'ouvris le mien. Elle m'avait acheté un carnet vierge et un stylo qui avait dû lui coûter beaucoup. Elle s'en était souvenu!

_« Ed, qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire quand t'étais petit, comme métier?_

_Avec cette interrogation, BJ me tira de mes pensées. Nous nous promenions dans le centre commercial à la recherche d'idées de présents pour ma sœur. Ce n'était pas chose aisée car sitôt qu'elle le voulait, elle l'achetait. Dans ce cas, comment être sûr que l'on lui offrait vraiment quelque chose qui lui plaisait?_

_- Je voulais être romancier._

_- Je suis sûre que tu aurais réussi. Tu as déjà écrit des manuscrits?_

_- Non. _

_- Pourquoi?_

_Sa curiosité aurait pu me rendre encore plus mal à l'aise mais pas avec elle. Je me sentais incroyablement serein avec elle._

_-J'ai l'inspiration mais qu'est-ce que j'en ferais? Je ne serai jamais Shakespeare._

_- Tu ne sauras jamais avant d'avoir essayé. Et fais-le pour toi. Ecris pour ton plaisir._

_- Tu as raison. »_

Elle s'en rappelait. Son attention me toucha et m'émut. Elle commença à balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, signe de nervosité. _Vite, Edward, rassure-la_.

« BJ, tu n'étais pas obligée…

- Je sais.

- Je n'ai même pas pris le mien. Je pensais te le donner plus tard.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis déjà bien contente qu'on pense à moi.

J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la serrer contre moi. Encore. Gêné, je tournai la tête vers les fenêtres et…

- BJ, pourquoi c'est si calme ici? Tes parents devaient bien arriver hier soir?

- Oui.

OK, réponse courte, concise mais quelque chose clochait. Dans son regard, dans son ton.

- … Alors?

- Ils ont annulé il y a quatre jours. Le travail.

Maintenant, je comprenais pourquoi elle avait pleuré dans mes bras il y a quelques jours. Je détectai dans sa voix des nouvelles larmes qui menaçaient de venir.

- Oh BJ…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est qu'un jour comme les autres. Je suis habituée à être seule, rappelle-toi.

Oui, mais Noël, c'était sacré! Personne ne devrait être seul un jour pareil! Elle pouvait dire tout ce qu'elle voulait, moi, je savais qu'elle ne le pensait pas réellement. Sinon, elle n'aurait pas trempé mon pull ainsi.

- Tu sais, mes parents accepteront facilement que tu dînes avec nous.

C'était moi qui avais dit ça? Moi qui avais crié sur Alice quand elle avait invité BJ à dormir chez nous? Moi qui voulais être prévenu? Décidément, BJ me rendait fou dans tous les sens du terme!

- Non, c'est une fête familiale. Je n'ai pas à m'imposer. »

J'insistai mais elle resta campée sur ses positions.

J'eus alors une idée et pris congé d'elle. Elle ne resterait pas seule ce soir, non.

Je rentrai chez moi. Immédiatement, je me dirigeai vers ma mère. Elle préparait le dîner. Je savais qu'elle appréciait beaucoup BJ, même qu'elle l'adorait au point de la considérer comme sa fille au même titre qu'Alice, alors j'avais espoir que mon plan fonctionne. BJ ne passerait pas Noël toute seule. C'était devenu mon idée fixe.

« Maman, je peux t'interrompre une minute?

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Les parents de BJ ont décommandé il y quelques jours et je viens seulement d'apprendre qu'elle serait seule.

- Tu l'as invitée, j'espère?

- Oui, mais elle a refusé.

- Tu as insisté? Pauvre petite!

- Bien sûr, maman, qu'est-ce que tu crois?

- Alors, à quoi tu penses? Tu veux l'assommer et la traîner par les cheveux, taquina-t-elle.

- …

- Tu n'es pas sérieux!

- Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Et…. Et si tu l'appelais, toi? Je suis sûr qu'elle ne t'enverra pas sur les roses, toi!

- Je vais le faire mon lapin mais je te ne garantis rien. »

Elle me congédia pour finir de préparer la dinde. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle prétexta. Je savais que c'était plus pour que je ne goûte pas la bûche avant tout le monde. Tous les ans, c'était la même chose. Alice me sauta dessus avant que je n'aie pu passer le seuil de ma porte.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a pensé de mon cadeau?

- Elle a adoré. Elle s'est extasiée dessus un bon moment, répondis-je, morose.

- Je le savais! Et moi? Et moi, sautilla-t-elle comme une puce.

- Tiens. »

Je m'enfermai, incapable de me détacher de BJ et de cette pensée lancinante. Qu'est-ce que j'allais…

« AAAH!»

Alice appréciait grandement le présent de BJ, à entendre sa réaction. Elle sauta bruyamment de son lit, le sol vibra fortement puis elle descendit en dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre vers le hall pour téléphoner.

J'assistai au dîner sans enthousiasme. Je n'arrêtais pas de me tracasser pour elle. J'avais tort en fin de compte, elle avait osé protester et prétendre que tout allait bien. Elle avait osé refuser quelque chose à ma mère! Plus têtu que ça, tu meurs!

Le voisinage résonnait de chants de Noël. Que faisait-elle? Mangeait-elle? Regardait-elle la télévision?

N'y tenant plus, je me levai. Je devais en avoir le cœur net:

« Je suis désolé tout le monde. Il faut absolument que j'y aille.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?

- Non, reste avec papa et maman. Excuse-moi maman.

- Non, va la rejoindre. Elle en a bien besoin, va!

- Essaye de la ramener quand même, ajouta Alice avec un clin d'œil tandis que mon père riait à gorge déployée devant mon embarras.

- A plus tard. »

Je courus pour la retrouver le plus vite possible. Ses fenêtres ne reflétaient aucune lumière. Etait-elle déjà au lit? Je m'approchais. Depuis la fenêtre du salon, je regardai à l'intérieur. J'avais l'air d'un cambrioleur, mais au moins, j'avais ma réponse. J'aperçus une masse immobile sur le canapé devant l'écran allumé.

Un groupe chantait à la porte voisine. Je sonnai. Une fois. Deux fois avant de prendre la clé sous le paillasson et d'entrer impatiemment.

« BJ!

Déjà-vu. Je m'approchai prestement, la prenant dans mes bras. Là où était sa place. Elle se laissa faire, ses larmes coulant sans interruption. Ses cheveux retombaient sans cesse, se collant sur son visage humide. Je m'appliquai à les écarter derrière son oreille un long moment avant qu'elle ne se calme un peu :

« Comment tu es entré?

Elle avait écouté mes recommandations en ce qui concernait le verrouillage de sa porte. Je m'étais emporté la dernière fois mais son insouciance me causait tellement de l'inquiétude! J'avais envie de rester chez elle et de veiller sur sa porte comme un chien de garde. D'accord, ce n'était qu'un prétexte. Je voulais seulement être avec elle.

- La clef en dessous du paillasson.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi et puis, de toute façon, le dîner s'éternisait. Je n'avais plus faim. Alice voulait venir aussi mais bon… (_Je ne lui avouerai pas que j'ai insisté pour venir seul)._

- Merci Ed. Merci pour tout. C'est embêtant que tu me voies toujours comme ça mais je t'assure que je ne suis pas une pleurnicheuse.

- Je le sais. Tu es bien plus forte qu'il n'y paraît. Plus forte que tu ne le crois.

- Merci vraiment d'être venu.

Je n'allais pas me faire virer comme ça! J'y étais, j'y restais! Ou alors, je ne partais pas sans elle.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais repartir comme ça?

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire?

- Bien pensé. Je prendrai un verre de coca si tu as ça en réserve.

- Je vais voir.

- Hey, BJ. Ils retransmettent les Red Sox de Boston contre les Rockies du Colorado! Génial! »

Lorsqu'elle revint, elle s'installa contre moi et je passai un bras autour de ses épaules. Cela me semblait être la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Elle soupira de contentement :

« BJ.

- Oui?

- Je te connais. Je peux le dire tout de suite quand tu ne vas pas bien.

C'était ma façon implicite de dire qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi, toujours et que je serais toujours là pour elle si elle en avait besoin. Et qu'elle ne pouvait rien me cacher, même si elle essayait de toutes ses forces.

- Je sais. Ca vaut aussi pour toi.

- Je sais. »

Nous replongeâmes dans un silence confortable jusqu'à ce que le téléphone sonne. Elle répondit. Je craignais que ce ne soit ma mère mais comme elle ne fit aucun signe pour me passer le combiné, je me rassurai.

Je compris qu'elle avait ses parents à l'autre bout de la ligne et lorsqu'elle raccrocha, comme elle tremblait, je m'approchai furtivement et lui offris mon réconfort. Elle se blottit contre moi et j'attendis que son chagrin passe. Jamais je n'avais pensé que ses cheveux puissent être autant soyeux. Je respirai discrètement son odeur. Framboise et muguet comme d'habitude. Mon rêve revint à mon esprit, plus puissant que jamais mais je me contins. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, je la fis revenir sur le canapé et nous regardâmes un téléfilm qu'ils avaient sûrement dû sortir du fin fond de leurs tiroirs.

« Ed?

- Oui. Merci vraiment du fond du cœur d'être là, avec moi.

- BJ…

- Non, vraiment. En plus tes parents vont s'inquiéter, non?

- Bah! Il leur reste un enfant sur deux, c'est pas mal, non, ris-je.

- Merci quand même. »

Nous étions plongés dans le noir, éclairés seulement par le feu que j'avais allumé dans la cheminée, les lumières au dehors et la télévision. Je n'avais plus la force de tendre le bras pour attraper la télécommande alors j'étais bloqué devant une chaîne de clips. Je me penchai doucement. BJ s'était endormie. Je la contemplai. Elle semblait si paisible. Si sereine. On n'aurait pas cru qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle avait trop pleuré pour une vie. Malgré tout ce qu'elle prétendait, elle devait se sentir bien seule.

Je relevai une mèche de cheveux. Un sourire éphémère flottait.

Ses petits bras me serraient la taille et sa tête reposait au creux de mon épaule.

A cet instant-là, je ne pus m'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Fais de beaux rêves, BJ. »

Elle soupira de contentement sans relâcher sa prise et je m'endormis, heureux d'être venu et de ne pas l'avoir laissée seule. Je ne me le serais jamais pardonné. Avant de m'endormir à mon tour, je serrai mes bras autour d'elle et murmurai: « Un jour, je ne sais pas comment ni quand mais je ferai de toi ma femme, Isabella. »

******************************************************************

_**N/A 1**__ : Bon, contrairement à ce que je pensais, le lemon n'a pas été aussi dur à écrire. En fait, ça a été facile, même! Mais alors, ça m'a un peu mis la pression. Du coup maintenant, je pense lemon, je vois lemon, j'entends lemon et je mange même lemon. Pffff…. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçues? Je sais, je sais… Je suis sadique! Et ce n'est pas fini! Voilà rassurées celles qui pensaient que j'avais dû sauter quelques chapitres ! ^^_

_**2**__ : Le sondage est toujours en cours. Donc, votez! Chaque voix compte! Le résultat au chapitre suivant._

_**3**__ : Une review pour un teaser. Parce que les reviews, c'est comme danser un slow avec Robert Pattinson au bal de promo, c'est magique!_

_**4 **__: Coucou aux vilains canards et bienvenue à mes nouvelles lectrices!^^ _

_**5**__ : Nous sommes en décembre et pour situer l'histoire, le concert a eu lieu le 22 au soir._

_**6 **__: Il n'y a eu qu'une personne (Alice -qui devrait se créer un compte pour recevoir les teasers) qui a reconnu les répliques du bouquin que j'avais placées! Tssss... Shame on you! Mais vous pouvez vous rattraper!^^ Si vous voulez un teaser plus long!_

_**7**__ : 19 pages word. Sur le coup, j'ai non seulement été inspirée mais bien en plus! Tout ça dans un laps de temps relativement court. Pour le coup, j'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé le chapitre… sinon, je fais la grève du chocolat…. Noooooon!!! SIOUPLAIT! Ne me faites pas me priver de chocolat! Sinon, je vais dépérir et vous ne saurez jamais la fin de cette histoire!_


	16. Note d'auteur: HELP!

**NOTE D'AUTEUR**

*******

**Oyez, oyons! Non, je n'abandonne pas ma fic. Rassurez-vous. Alors pourquoi cette note, me demanderez-vous?**

**Eh bien, car j'ai besoin de vous. Ben vi, personne n' a été là pour départager le sondage alors je suis là, en train de me dépatouiller pour décider de ce que je vais faire. **

**Est-ce que je poste le point de vue de Bella maintenant? **

**Est-ce que je le poste après avoir fini celui d'Edward?**

**Et je suis indécise.**

**Parce que je balance entre les deux. Alors par pitié, évitez-moi ce cas de conscience et votez!**

**Le chapitre 15 est en pleine écriture. Le problème, c'est que j'en suis déjà à 20 pages et j'ai à peine effleuré ma trame! **

**Je suis bien tentée de le couper en deux, vous laissant par la même occasion sur un cliffhanger et en même temps, une (tout petite) partie de moi n'a pas envie d'être sadique, sauf que vous aurez beaucoup de lecture.**

**Alors qu'est-ce que je fais? **


	17. Chapter 15: L'arrivée du printemps

_**Disclaimer**__ : Je possède seulement une copie des livres de la saga Twilight et bla bla bla…_

_**Chanson du chapitre**__ : __Wicked game__ de Chris ISAAK._

_Encore une fois, c'est un clin d'œil à Friends comme c'est la chanson sur laquelle Ross et Rachel s'embrassent pour la première fois. Coincidence? (Ben, c'est Joincidence avec un C^^. Ok, j'arrête mon délire.)_

_Réponse à quelques reviews anonymes :_

_Nana __: Tant mieux si t'as été perdue. Ca veut dire que l'effet recherché a été obtenu. Bienvenue sur la fic, en passant. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite et fin (parce que comme annoncé, j'arrive lentement mais sûrement à la fin.)_

_Sophiebélier __: Merci pour ta fidélité. Fais-toi un compte. Tu recevrais les teasers comme ça!^^ _

_Millie et celles qui voulaient de la lecture__: Merci pour ton commentaire! Le chapitre est coupé mais y a de la lecture quand même, don't worry._

_*******************************************_

**Ch 15 :** **L'arrivée du printemps**

Je me réveillai, les muscles endoloris et bercé par le chant des oiseaux perchés sur une branche d'un arbre voisin de la fenêtre. Les rayons du soleil m'éblouirent et il me fallut quelques secondes en plus pour sortir de mon aveuglement temporaire. J'avais mal à la tête. Cela faisait toujours cet effet lorsque je restais au soleil trop longtemps. C'était pire que si j'avais bu un coup de trop. Alice en riait souvent, s'amusant à me comparer à un vampire parce que j'évitais les expositions comme la peste. Mais… Alice! L'évocation de ma sœur suscita en moi un curieux sentiment. J'étais sûr d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important.

La tête de BJ reposait au creux de mon torse et elle était étendue à mes côtés. Comment avions-nous réussi à nous coucher ensemble sur ce canapé sans que je n'en garde aucun souvenir? Je tentai de remuer mon bras engourdi, sans succès. Il ne m'obéissait plus. Idem pour mes jambes lourdes. J'allais avoir le dos en compote! Je tournai la tête et ne rencontrai que l'écran de la télévision qui était restée allumée toute la nuit. A part cela, il n'y avait aucun bruit pour troubler notre quiétude. Rien du tout. Je refermai les yeux. Tout était si naturel. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. J'étais là, j'avais BJ dans mes bras et c'était tout ce qui comptait…

J'allais sombrer une nouvelle fois dans le sommeil lorsque tout à coup, je fis un sursaut et je fixai le plafond. Un éclair de lucidité vint éclaircir mon esprit embrumé. Quoi? Je clignai des yeux, une fois, deux fois, plusieurs fois, en réalisant que je venais de passer la nuit avec elle. Oh mon Dieu… Attendez! Je me pinçai. Je n'allais pas me faire avoir cette fois-ci! Aïe! Oh miracle! Cette fois, ce n'était pas un rêve! A cette sensation de joie et d'émerveillement, la panique vint s'ajouter, achevant de me réveiller complètement. Je portai mon poignet vers mon visage et regardai ma montre. Oh-mon-Dieu! Décidément, j'allai répéter cette phrase des milliers de fois avec BJ!

« Hey, BJ, réveille-toi. »

Je la secouai avec ménagement mais elle resta obstinément dans les bras de Morphée en soupirant d'aise. Le sourire flottant sur ses lèvres m'indiqua qu'elle n'était pas prête de se réveiller de sitôt et pendant l'espace d'une seconde, je fus tenté d'arrêter mes tentatives malheureuses et de la rejoindre dans l'inconscient. Après tout, il n'y aurait pas mort d'homme, si? Malheureusement, la réalité m'empêcha de céder en me rappelant que je n'étais pas censé être ici et je commençai à la secouer plus fort. En vain. BJ était une vraie marmotte! Elle marmonna inintelligiblement et attrapa ma main pour la laisser contre sa joue. Ses petits doigts serrèrent mon poignet comme si j'étais un doudou et je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud me lécher comme un millier de flammes tant et si bien que j'eus des frissons. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort et menaçait de rompre à tout moment. Je pouvais toucher et savourer la douceur de sa peau de pêche. Exactement comme dans mon rêve. _Je me demande si ça ferait pareil avec ses seins_, songeai-je avant de soupirer et de retirer ma main. Enfin, essayer, car c'était sans compter sur BJ qui la serra plus étroitement comme si j'étais un doudou. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle se mit à lécher mon pouce. Non seulement j'étais prisonnier mais en plus, je me retrouvai dans une situation périlleuse et douloureuse pour une certaine partie de mon anatomie. A force, j'étais sûr que j'allais imploser si je ne faisais rien pour arranger ça… L'intérieur de sa mâchoire était exactement comme je l'avais rêvée: chaude et humide à souhait. Le petit garçon en moi, non pas l'innocent, l'autre, le perverti, trépigna d'impatience en piaillant "Et moi? Et moi? Moi aussi, je veux y aller!" et une étrange bataille se fit entre ma raison et ce petit bonhomme. Si je le laissais gagner, je n'avais plus qu'à courir tout de suite à la salle de bain pour le contenter et le faire taire. Je secouai la tête. Que faire?

Je penchai ma tête vers elle. Je mourrais d'envie de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, si douces et tentantes, pulpeuses et hypnotisantes… Ses cheveux lui barraient le visage et se posaient sur son nez. Avec ma main valide, je m'affairai à les lui écarter. Je ne me contrôlais plus, j'étais mû par quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Si j'avais pu aller au bout de mon geste, j'aurais certainement goûté sa saveur. Mais soudainement, ses yeux se mirent à bouger imperceptiblement. Oh non! Pas déjà!_ Edward, faut savoir ce que tu veux. Arrête de faire semblant d'être raisonnable et recouche-toi!_ Je repris contenance, ne voulant pas être pris la main dans le sac, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle me la serrait drôlement et là, elle me mordit! Je faillis jurer mais je me retins. Il fallait vraiment que je me tire de ce pétrin ou j'allais finir par me faire manger tout cru!

« BJ, debout!

J'étais énervé. Sa morsure m'avait mis de mauvaise humeur mais comme toujours, elle se fit pardonner immédiatement. Elle commença à s'étirer doucement en baillant. Ce faisant, elle s'arqua comme un chat en levant les bras et son bas-ventre se colla contre le mien. Je ne bougeai pas d'un poil. _Little Eddy, t'as pas intérêt à me trahir ou t'es bon pour une douche glacée,_ menaçai-je la partie de moi qui s'étirait également à mon grand désespoir. Je pouvais froncer les sourcils autant que je voulais, ce scélérat n'oubliait pas contre quoi il se frottait. Malheureusement. Tentant tant bien que mal de rester stoïque, je me relevai doucement pour ne pas la faire tomber sur le sol. Et pour cacher cette protubérance qui se faisait bien trop voyante…

- Ed? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda-t-elle de sa voix ensommeillée.

Surpris, je bondis sur mes pieds, vacillant car la pièce tourna tout à coup. Je m'étais levé trop vite. Au moins, cela eut le mérite de faire dégonfler le traître. J'attendis d'avoir retrouvé mes esprits et l'équilibre avant de répondre, paniqué.

- Il est déjà huit heures du matin. Mes parents vont me tuer!

Mon père était compréhensif mais ma mère, c'était autre chose. Je ramassai mes chaussures et les laçai le plus vite possible (_mais comment j'ai fait pour les enlever et les balancer aux quatre coins de la pièce sans m'en souvenir?_)

- Que? Oh, je suis si désolée! Tu dois avoir tes muscles engourdis! Tu aurais dû me réveiller.

- Parce que c'est ma faute?

_Edward, arrête de prendre la mouche aussi vite! Oui, mais c'est ma façon d'être le plus normal possible avec elle! Fais autrement! _ C'était officiel, j'étais bon à enfermer: je me mettais à me disputer avec moi-même.

- Non! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Mais j'ai dormi comme ça toute la nuit? Je t'emprisonnais autant, s'enquit-elle en rougissant adorablement.

- Eh bien…

Elle interpréta mal mon hésitation. Comment lui dire que j'avais passé une nuit merveilleuse et que je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux? Que je ne souhaitais rien de mieux que de passer toutes mes nuits avec elle et que je ne voulais plus la quitter?

Je visualisais la tête qu'elle ferait si je lui annonçais "Hey BJ, je suis amoureux de toi et même si on s'entend comme chien et chat, je suis inextricablement, irrévocablement et incontestablement à toi et je nous imagine déjà mariés alors passons notre vie ensemble!" Sans aucun doute, elle me regarderait de ses yeux ronds en mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure et en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre et je m'enterrerai au fond d'un trou, regrettant jusqu'à la fin de mes jours de ne pas être capable de lire ses pensées. Non, décidément, je ne pouvais pas décemment le lui dire. Pas comme ça. Elle méritait mieux que ça. Tellement mieux…

- Je suis tellement navrée! Comment va ton bras? Et ton dos?

- Pas de panique! Je ne suis pas en porcelaine! Je vais bien. Je dois juste bouger un peu et ça ira très bien.

Je faisais le malin mais sapristi, qu'est-ce que j'avais mal! Sans parler de ce torticolis qui me faisait un mal de tous les diables! Mais je ne le lui aurais avoué pour rien au monde. Après tout, j'étais un homme! Et l'homme se devait d'être fort! C'était à lui de prendre soin de la femme et non le contraire!

Mon père m'avait élevé en gentleman en me montrant l'exemple avec ma mère et il était un modèle pour moi. Une fois, Esmé avait fait tomber sur sa tête une casserole en inox sur sa tête. Bon, c'en était une petite mais une chute d'un mètre faisait forcément mal. Il avait juré dans sa barbe mais quand il avait relevé la tête, il souriait et il avait pris Esmé dans ses bras en la dorlotant comme un bébé. J'avais dix ans lorsque c'était arrivé mais je me souvenais encore de l'air qu'arborait ma mère à ce moment-là. Elle se sentait terriblement coupable et Carlisle ne voulait simplement pas en rajouter à son moulin. Maintenant, avec le recul, cela pouvait faire rire mais Carlisle était la générosité même. Il aurait été malvenu de rire de lui.

Je ne voulais pas que Bella regrette cette nuit. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle culpabilise pour le fait que j'avais quitté ma famille pour la retrouver. Elle souffrait déjà assez comme ça. Et c'était à moi de la soutenir. Ca aurait été le comble que ce soit elle qui se fasse du souci pour moi alors que c'était elle qui s'était retrouvée toute seule pour Noël. A cette pensée, je me renfrognai: comment des parents pouvaient-ils laisser leur fille unique toute seule dans une maison vide pour Noël? BJ avait beau m'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi négligents que je le pensais, il n'empêchait que je trouvais ça injuste.

- D'accord. Je vais préparer un petit-déjeuner pendant ce temps-là.

Elle se leva à son tour et sortit de la pièce sans se retourner. Quel était cet air mélancolique? Avais-je si mal menti?

- Attends BJ.

Elle s'arrêta, fit une pause et lorsqu'elle posa le regard sur moi, l'expression que j'avais captée tout à l'heure avait complètement disparu. Plus rien n'en subsistait. Je voulais la questionner, lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, la bercer et lui dire que tout irait bien mais ce n'était pas la peine. Il était inutile que je tente de lui faire cracher le morceau. Têtue comme elle l'était, je savais que je n'obtiendrais rien. Je bégayai alors la première chose qui me passait par la tête.

- Je peux utiliser le téléphone?

- Bien sûr. »

Elle tourna les talons et disparut de mon champ de vision. Soupirant et maugréant contre ma sottise, je composai le numéro de notre fixe. _Bravo Edward, non seulement tu vas te faire incendier tout à l'heure mais en plus, tu vas à la rencontre de ta mort par téléphone. Bravo!_ Je priai pour que personne ne réponde, pour qu'il y ait eu un tremblement de terre, une inondation, n'importe quoi mais malheureusement, ma mère décrocha dès la première sonnerie:

« Allô?

Rien que le ton de sa voix m'alerta que ça allait être ma fête. Je décidai que sur ma tombe serait gravée l'épitaphe "Il n'avait que 25 ans. Il était trop jeune pour mourir. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de finir sa composition ni d'épouser la femme de sa vie." De mauvaise grâce, je me forçai à articuler.

- Maman, c'est moi.

Evidemment, il n'y avait qu'un homme pour l'appeler Maman mais j'étais nerveux comme un élève passant au tableau devant toute la classe sans avoir appris sa leçon.

- Ah! C'est que maintenant que tu m'appelles, toi…

Telle une tempête, elle déversa toute sa colère sur moi et impuissant, j'assistai à mon exécution. Elle ne me laissa jamais le temps de placer un mot, monopolisant la parole et s'emportant comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait, même avec Tanya. Ce n'est que dix minutes après que je sentis son énervement s'affaiblir.

- Tu te rends compte qu'il a fallu que j'envoie ton père, qui est exténué à cause de son travail, à ta recherche? Tu as de la chance, Edward Anthony Cullen que Carlisle ait eu la délicatesse de vous laisser dormir. Si ça avait été moi, je ne me serais pas privée de te tirer par les oreilles et à coups de pieds aux fesses! J'étais morte d'inquiétude, bon sang! Tu aurais pu, non, tu aurais dû appeler! Nous prévenir. Il aurait pu t'arriver un accident et personne n'aurait rien su!

- Excuse-moi maman, j'avais complètement oublié, parvins-je enfin à articuler.

- Bon, reviens pour déjeuner. Et n'oublie pas d'amener Bella! »

Elle raccrocha enfin, sans attendre ma réponse et me laissant sidéré. Je savais que je ne m'en sortais pas pour autant. Ma mise à mort allait se faire véritablement lorsque nous rentrerions pour le déjeuner. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de me mettre en chemin… BJ rentra alors dans le salon avec le journal sous un bras et un verre de lait dans l'autre. Son sourire me fit oublier ma culpabilité, pour un temps.

« Ca va?

- Pas de souci. Disons que ma mère n'aime pas se faire du mouron, ha ha.

Je ris jaune en la suivant dans la cuisine. Nous nous installâmes autour de la table mais je restai pensif. Les cris et les pleurs d'Esmé étaient toujours présents à mes oreilles et je me sentais coupable de lui avoir infligé tant d'inquiétude. J'avais vraiment agi de manière irresponsable et mon cœur se sentait lourd. J'appréhendais le moment où je la reverrais. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé. Même pas au temps de Tanya. C'était dire… Et pourtant, j'avais la conviction que j'avais bien agi, que j'avais fais ce qu'il fallait. J'étais complètement en paix avec moi-même vis-à-vis de BJ et tourmenté par rapport à ma mère. Etrange…

- D'ailleurs, tu viens à la maison déjeuner, continuai-je le plus nonchalamment possible en jouant avec ma tartine dans mon bol.

- Ah, manqua-t-elle de s'étrangler.

Elle cracha son verre de jus d'orange sur moi. Alice allait me tuer pour avoir tâché ce pull! Elle n'achetait pas souvent des vêtements mais quand elle le faisait, c'était toujours coûteux et affreusement fragile. Malgré ses dénégations, je savais qu'Alice aurait pu faire carrière dans la mode si elle n'avait pas le dessin. Elle faisait une excellente styliste et elle adorait choisir nos habits. C'était son petit plaisir. Si seulement cela n'était pas arrivé…

Rapidement, je passai en revue dans mon esprit les endroits où j'étais susceptible de retrouver ce pull pour le remplacer à son insu. Avec un peu de chance, Alice ne s'en rendrait pas compte et je n'aurais pas à la voir faire tout un cinéma pour ce malheureux pull. Je me souvins de la fois où j'avais renversé du café sur son écharpe en cachemire. Elle avait crié et s'était précipitée dans la salle de bain. N'arrivant pas à ravoir la tâche, elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps et m'avait forcé à aller avec elle dans le jardin. Elle tenait une boîte en carton et arborait un air grave. On aurait juré que quelqu'un était mort. Il pleuvait des cordes mais Alice m'avait fait enterrer son étole. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, alors que j'étais épuisé et à bout de souffle, elle avait insisté pour dire quelques mots. Elle m'avait fait assister aux obsèques d'un bout de tissu! J'étais furieux et abasourdi par ce geste.

Esmé avait ri aux éclats et lorsque Carlisle était revenu le soir, il avait réagi de même. A cette époque-là, je n'avais que 15 ans et Alice venait d'avoir 11 ans. A cet âge-là, elle aurait dû être comme les filles de son âge, jouer avec des poupées, se maquiller pour avoir l'air d'une grande fille mais Alice avait deux passions dans sa vie: le dessin et la mode. Cette dernière aurait dû la rapprocher des autres mais au lieu de ça, Alice était plutôt solitaire. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas asociale, loin de là, elle avait plusieurs bonnes copines mais Alice ne se sentait pas à sa place. Elle était déjà complexée par sa petite taille et ses cheveux, car ils avaient tendance à faire des piques et, un jour, un garçon de l'école l'avait traitée de hérisson superficiel et tous, même ses copines avaient ri en la pointant du doigt. Bien sûr, comme tout grand frère qui se respectait, j'avais corrigé le garçon mais la blessure était là. Béante comme un gouffre. Elle s'était repliée sur le dessin, refusant désormais de suivre la mode. Nous avions beau lui répéter sans cesse que nous ne le pensions pas, que nous l'aimions comme elle était, rien n'avait fonctionné. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de BJ et Rosalie. Avec Rosalie, elle s'était ouverte peu à peu, découvrant les joies des sorties entre filles mais je sentais que quelque chose lui manquait. Pourtant, toutes les deux ensemble, elles s'amusaient comme des folles mais c'était peut-être ça le problème. Il leur fallait une voix de la raison. BJ était toujours en train de râler lorsqu'elle se faisait embarquer mais je savais que le fait qu'elle vienne quand même comptait beaucoup pour Alice. BJ lui faisait penser à ces filles qu'elle considérait comme des amies au primaire et c'est cette gentillesse et cette générosité qui lui manquaient. En fait, avec BJ et Rosalie, Alice était en train de retrouver son peps. Elle assumait enfin ses passions! Donc, il allait vraiment falloir que je retrouve ce magasin…

BJ attrapa un mouchoir dans un tiroir et elle rougit comme une tomate en le passant sur mon torse. Même à travers la laine, je sentis un courant électrique me traverser lorsqu'elle frotta la tâche. Une onde presque magnétique, comme si un aimant œuvrait pour me rapprocher d'elle et pour me pousser à toucher ses délicats doigts, à les entrelacer dans les miens et dévorer ses lèvres pulpeuses sans relâche…

- Ne m'en veux pas. C'est pratiquement un ordre d'Esmé, soufflai-je, incapable de détacher mes yeux des siens.

Elle ne discuta pas plus, à mon grand étonnement et se leva. Cette femme-là, elle savait toujours dans quels moments j'avais besoin de calme pour me retrouver.

- D'accord. Je vais me préparer. Tu prendras ta douche après?

- Hum… si ça ne te dérange pas, j'attendrai d'être à la maison.

- Pourquoi?

- C'est bizarre, je sais. Seulement… Je préfère avoir mes affaires avec moi, rougis-je.

Ou plutôt, si je prenais ma douche dans la même cabine qu'elle, je savais que mes pensées dévieraient et je ne voulais pas prendre de douche froide dès le matin. En prendre une tous les soirs me suffisait déjà comme ça et malgré la menace que je m'étais faite tout à l'heure, je n'avais pas le courage d'affronter le gel aussi tôt.

- Ha ha ha, je te comprends. »

J'entendis bientôt le son d'un jet d'eau couler et je me dirigeai dans le salon parce que si je restais plus longtemps ici, j'étais pratiquement certain que j'irais la rejoindre sous la douche. Je zappai au hasard sur les chaînes de télévision mais j'avais l'esprit ailleurs. Précisément dans une certaine salle de bain. Même le match de baseball ne retint pas mon attention. J'étais en train de redevenir un lycéen!

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de se préparer, elle revint vers moi, toute fraîche et fringante, avec un sweat-shirt dans les bras. Il était bien trop grand pour elle. Je la questionnai avec mes yeux. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et de répondre le plus naturellement du monde :

« Ben quoi? En hiver, rien ne vaut un sweat-shirt pour tenir chaud. Et je trouve que ceux qu'ils font pour les hommes sont nettement plus confortables et plus douillets. Remercie Charlie de me laisser en garder un en cachette. Renée passe son temps à jeter tout ce qu'elle juge horribles. Quand ils ne sont pas là, j'aime bien traîner à la maison avec seulement ce sweat-shirt. C'est tout doux!»

Tout compte fait, j'avais besoin d'une douche! Elle me passait un vêtement à elle! A elle! Elle dormait dedans, mangeait dedans et bougeait dedans. Bonheur! Bon, d'accord, il était un peu serré pour moi mais quand elle l'avait revêtu pour me prouver qu'il n'était pas "à mourir de honte", comme l'aurait dit Alice et Renée, non seulement, elle nageait dedans mais en plus, elle paraissait encore plus menue. J'avais eu l'irrépressible envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la faire tournoyer en l'air comme une enfant.

****

Je humais le haut avant de l'enfiler en me réjouissant comme un idiot. Je savais que je m'accoutumerais très vite au fait de sentir comme elle. J'inspirai l'air jusqu'à saturation avant de me décoller de la baignoire. Lorsque je sortis enfin de la salle de bain et rejoignis BJ dans le salon, elle sourit grandement :

« Je suis désolée. J'aurais peut-être dû te montrer où étaient les affaires de toilette de Charlie.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Je reconnais l'odeur de mon shampooing et là (elle passa sa tête sur mon cou, déclenchant une chair de poule sur tout mon épiderme), celle de mon gel douche. Ha ha ha. C'est malin, j'ai envie de te manger maintenant!

J'avais trouvé les affaires de son père dans l'armoire de toilette mais la perspective de sentir comme Bella m'avait nettement plus séduit. Je n'avais pas résisté. Mais pour ma fierté personnelle, je ne pouvais pas le lui dire.

- Ose, la taquinai-je avec un air de défi.

Et elle osa! Elle porta ses dents à mon cou et me mordit. Gentiment mais assez fort pour sentir ses canines aiguisées. On aurait dit un vampire! Déjà que mon pouce s'en souvenait encore mais là… Un peu plus et elle me mordait vraiment! Son souffle chaud me tétanisa pendant une seconde mais j'eus le réflexe de me défendre en la poussant. Je tendis mes mains et fus happé par ses yeux grands ouverts. Tout s'enchaîna très vite. Je basculai avec elle sur le canapé et je réalisai rapidement que j'étais allongé sur elle. Ca, ce n'était pas le pire. Non. Le pire, c'est que mes mains étaient posées sur ses seins. SUR SES SEINS! O bonheur absolu! Je pouvais mourir tout de suite, je ne me repentais même pas pour la joie que je ressentis à ce moment-là. C'était divin! SES SEINS! Si je n'étais pas en train de m'extasier comme un collégien, j'aurais bondi sur mes pieds et me serais enfui dans la salle de bain pour danser à la façon Chandler Bing.

Elle ne se rendit finalement compte de la situation que parce que je gardais les yeux rivés dessus. Je réagis seulement lorsqu'elle baissa la tête vers l'endroit litigieux. Oh-mon-Dieu! Je me mis à faire à un concours avec elle pour savoir qui de nous deux rougirait le plus.

Je sautai comme si elle m'avait brûlé et me confondis en excuses, qu'elle accepta en bégayant autant que moi après s'être transformée en pivoine. Là, elle avait gagné! Mais… une petite (non, une grande) partie de moi dansait la gigue. Ils étaient parfaits. Ils tenaient complètement dans mes paumes et avaient une consistance parfaite! Fermes tout en étant malléables. Parfait! Je n'avais plus que ce mot à la bouche! Je… Oh non, voilà que je bavais maintenant! J'étais bon pour me rafraîchir longuement le visage!

****

Nous nous détendîmes devant l'écran. Furtivement, je ne cessais de humer ses cheveux. Elle sentait toujours la framboise et le muguet. Qu'est-ce que j'aimais ce parfum! Je l'aurais dévorée sur le champ si elle était comestible. Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi elle s'était jetée sur moi! Quoique… Moi, je n'avais pas besoin ça pour avoir envie de me jeter sur elle…

Je ne faisais même pas attention au film que l'on regardait. Je le connaissais déjà par cœur. D'ailleurs, je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi les filles craquaient sur Simon Woods. Pour moi, l'acteur le plus charismatique était incontestablement Matthew McFadyen. Il dégageait une aura nettement plus attractive alors que l'autre qui était fade et sans profondeur.

« Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. D'ailleurs, j'étais amoureuse de lui quand j'étais petite.

Enfin quelqu'un qui avait le même avis que moi! Je voyais encore Alice dédaigner le film jusqu'à ce que Simon Woods n'apparaisse à l'écran et là, elle avait carrément arrêté de piailler et s'était assise à mes côtés. Décidément, après Brad et Leonardo, je commençais à penser qu'elle avait un faible pour les blonds. BJ était bien la première fille qui…

- Quoi?

- Je disais que j'étais d'accord avec toi. »

J'avais envie de me frapper la tête. Depuis quand je me mettais à penser tout haut? Je la fixai. Elle fit sa moue avec sa lèvre inférieure en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se demandait ce qui me tracassait. Je lui souris pour la rassurer et elle reporta son attention sur le film. Finalement, je résistai à l'envie de la parsemer de baisers et me félicitai pour ma force mentale.

Tout à trac, elle demanda tout à coup si on pouvait se rendre dans sa chambre. J'inclinai la tête, le cerveau en ébullition. _Edward, pour la force mentale, tu repasseras._

« Pourquoi tu es si nerveuse?

- Je ne suis pas nerveuse mais il y a quelque chose que je veux te montrer. »

Je la suivis docilement. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien vouloir me montrer dedans? Quand même pas son lit_? Le cœur battant, je la vis ouvrir sa porte et m'indiquer d'entrer. Je lui obéis et j'en eus le souffle coupé.

Devant moi, se dressait un magnifique piano à queue. Un Steinway par-dessus bord.[**Lien dans mon profil**] J'avais toujours pensé que la couleur noire était ce qui convenait le mieux pour un piano, ne serait-ce que pour la conservation de l'ivoire mais le sien était d'un blanc majestueux. Presque royal. Je fis un pas timidement, suivi par BJ. Le lit de BJ se trouvait à côté mais mes yeux restaient glués sur son piano. Quelle splendeur! Je l'effleurai doucement du bout des doigts, de crainte que cette merveille ne s'évapore.

« BJ, ton piano est dans ta chambre.

Ca ne sonnait pas comme une question mais comme un constat. C'était idiot, d'ailleurs. Elle était la mieux placée pour le savoir. Mais j'étais encore interloqué qu'elle dorme à côté d'une telle magnificence et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. La majorité des personnes disposait d'une salle spéciale pour entreposer une bibliothèque ou un piano. Moi-même, j'en rêvais. Mais BJ était complètement différente.

- Oui. Comme ça, je peux en jouer avant de dormir et dès que je sors du lit.

Logique mais quand même! Elle vivait vraiment pour la musique! Je touchai délicatement les touches. C'était littéralement le piano de mes rêves. Je restais sans voix face à cette beauté.

- Tu peux y jouer si tu veux, souffla BJ, tout sourire.

- Vraiment, m'enquis-je timidement.

J'en mourrais d'envie mais je n'osais pas le demander. Parce que si j'en avais eu un semblable, j'aurais interdit tout le monde, sauf peut-être BJ, d'y toucher.

Et je l'aurais installé dans une pièce aménagée spécialement pour. Et j'aurais été le seul à en détenir la clé.

- Oui. »

Je m'installai dans un silence religieux devant le clavier. Je commençai à interpréter le premier morceau qui me venait à l'esprit. Une _étude_ de Rachmaninov. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai submerger par l'émotion qui m'assaillait à chaque fois que je jouais. Une joie intense mêlée à de la plénitude.

BJ qui s'était tenue à côté de moi recula et depuis son reflet, je l'observai tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur son matelas. Elle souriait énigmatiquement et ne m'interrompit jamais, ni ne pipa mot lorsque je faisais des fausses notes. Lorsque j'eus fini, elle s'installa à côté de moi.

« Ca te dit un quatre-mains? »

Je ne répondis pas. A la place, je débutai une _fantaisie_ de Schubert et BJ me rejoignit rapidement. Nous passâmes le reste de la matinée ainsi. Entre deux morceaux, je me fis la réflexion, rêveusement: _Nous formons un duo de tonnerre au piano. Reste plus qu'à la convaincre d'être ma partenaire dans la vie._ Au moment où cette idée me vint, je l'observai attentivement et elle rougit tout en continuant de sourire. Avais-je formulé cette pensée tout haut? Non, tout de même pas… Si?

Nous nous mîmes en route. BJ avait encore revêtu sa chapka. Elle me surprit encore une fois en train de la fixer. Plutôt que de me narguer, le sang lui monta aux joues une nouvelle fois et elle se prit les pieds sur les marches du perron pour se retrouver assise par terre, totalement éberluée. Elle pesta, elle jura mais elle n'avait pas perdu ses couleurs. Au contraire, elle était devenue une vraie tomate mais je ne l'en trouvais que plus adorable. M'abstenant de lui lancer une pique comme à mon habitude, je l'aidai à se relever et nous arrivâmes bientôt. Il y avait intérêt car la voir se frotter les fesses, même en grimaçant, avait été le moment le plus sexy de ma vie.

Alice sauta sur BJ. Littéralement. Ainsi qu'Esmé. C'était incroyable d'assister à l'alchimie entre ces trois femmes.

Ma mère était complètement mordue de BJ. Alice kidnappa BJ, l'entraînant dans sa chambre tandis que je restai seul avec ma mère. Son regard se fit grave_. Ca y est, mon heure est venue._

« Edward, te rends-tu bien compte que tu as passé toute la nuit dehors sans nous prévenir du tout ?

Techniquement, je n'étais pas dehors, eus-je envie de répondre. BJ avait une influence incontestable sur moi. Je faisais de l'esprit quand il ne fallait pas! Préférant éviter un autre conflit, je m'abstins de répondre. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire de l'humour.

- Je sais, maman. Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Pour la peine, tu seras privé de sorties pendant deux semaines.

- QUOI? Maman, j'ai 25 ans. Tu ne peux pas me punir comme ça!

- Sache, Edward, que tu es mon fils. Qu'à ce titre, tu seras donc toujours mon petit garçon et que tant que tu vivras sous ce toit, tu ne seras pas exempt de punition lorsque tu me fiches une trouille pareille. Maintenant, file! Tu as ta sœur à contenir. Elle ne tient plus en place depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée. »

Je m'éloignai sans demander mon reste_. _

_Après tout, deux semaines, ce n'est pas si terrible. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je sortais. A part la fac et le journal, je suis plutôt casanier. Deux semaines, je devrais pouvoir survivre à cela et puis, je m'en sors plutôt bien. Moi qui croyais qu'elle allait encore me crier dessus…_

Je retrouvai BJ et Alice affalées sur le lit de ma sœur, riant à en pleurer. Lorsque j'entrai, elles s'immobilisèrent et refusèrent de me dire pourquoi et je surpris un clin d'œil de ma sœur vers BJ qui se contenta de sourire de manière entendue. Je m'installai entre elles mais Alice me repoussa sans ménagement, me faisant même tomber sur le sol. C'était mon tour d'avoir mal aux fesses :

« Dehors, Edward. A mon tour de profiter d'elle!

- Quoi? Mais je…

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de finir ma phrase.

- Eddie… Figure-toi qu'Eléazar m'a donné un tuyau sur une bibliothèque à une dizaine de kilomètres…

- D'accord, d'accord. Je m'en vais. A tout à l'heure, les filles!»

Je refermai la porte tandis que leurs gloussements résonnaient dans la maison. Bon, finalement, ma mère n'avait pas besoin de moi pour contenir Alice. J'étais sûr qu'elle se tiendrait tranquille avec BJ pour lui tenir compagnie…

****

Le repas se passa à merveille. De temps, nos regards se croisaient et nous nous souriions mutuellement. Puis, Alice et Esmé lui posaient des questions, auxquelles elle répondait avec plaisir et son attention revenait vers moi. Sans que je ne réalise comment, à la fin du repas, nos doigts étaient entremêlés et je constatai avec une joie évidente qu'elle ne faisait rien pour se détacher. Je me sentais bien. Depuis que BJ était arrivée dans nos vies, je me sentais véritablement en famille, à ma place.

Je restai avec mon père à m'entretenir avec lui dans le salon tandis qu'Alice faisait la vaisselle et qu'Esmé conversait avec BJ dans la pièce voisine. Je tentai de les écouter, me penchant sans en avoir l'air et je me retrouvai le nez dans le tapis avec Carlisle riant aux éclats :

« Fils, laisse-la un peu tranquille. Les femmes ont besoin d'intimité!

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliquai-je, gêné.

- Parle-moi plutôt de ton transfert. Comment ça se passe?»

Nous discutâmes donc pendant un bon moment et je m'enflammai à la perspective de faire enfin quelque chose qui me plaisait. Cette atmosphère tranquille dénuée de tension m'apaisait. J'avais la sensation de retrouver mes parents et ma sœur, grâce à BJ.

BJ et ma mère revinrent dans mon champ de vision et sans me pencher, curieux, je tendis l'oreille. Je n'entendis rien de la teneur de leur conversation mais je sus qu'elle avait pris fin quand elles s'embrassèrent et qu'elles nous appelèrent pour que nous nous apprêtions à dévorer le dessert.

****

Alice insista pour raccompagner BJ, me lançant un regard incendiaire pour me dissuader de les accompagner.

Je connaissais Alice, il ne fallait pas la contrarier sous peine de se retrouver embarqué dans une journée shopping aux quatre coins de la ville pour dénicher la perle rare, celle qu'elle recherchait activement, le Saint Graal des dessinateurs comme elle disait. La série du Tintin Périodique n°71. Je n'avais jamais compris sa fascination pour cette bande dessinée. Pour moi, elles se ressemblaient toutes. La première et unique fois que j'avais exprimé le fond de ma pensée, Alice m'avait tapé derrière la tête et s'était lancée dans un discours à la gloire des vestiges de la BD. Il y a des filles qui font du shopping toute la journée pour revenir les bras chargés de sacs remplis de vêtements qu'elles ne mettront probablement qu'une fois, eh bien Alice, elle, était capable de sillonner toute la ville pour un livre. Et c'était un enfer pour mes pieds de l'accompagner. Alors, je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais m'opposer à elle. C'était la menace qu'elle me brandissait si j'avais le malheur de le faire. Et de toute évidence, elle souhaitait avoir BJ pour elle-seule.

Je les regardai s'éloigner petit à petit, adossé au chambranle de la porte puis revins à mon piano. J'avais enfin trouvé l'inspiration qui me manquait pour terminer ma composition. _S'il faut que tu dormes avec BJ pour travailler correctement, va falloir que tu lui demandes la permission pour ça_! Je ricanai sous cape. Il fallait compter sans. J'allais devoir sérieusement travailler mon piano. Mais après avoir joué sur celui de BJ, le mien me sembla étrangement étranger. _Edward, reprends-toi. Tu ne peux pas demander à tes parents de t'acheter un Steinway sur un caprice. Sois raisonnable, voyons_!

Alice rentra essoufflée.

« Elle va t'appeler. Tiens-toi prêt du téléphone. »

Mais comment… ? Quelquefois, je pouvais jurer que ma sœur était devin! Car effectivement, la sonnerie se fit entendre.

« Allô?

- Ed?

- Oui. BJ?

- C'est bien moi, rit-elle allégrement.

Je savourai le son de sa voix. Elle ne m'avait quitté que depuis quelques minutes mais je ressentais déjà un manque. Et déjà, j'étais frustré. Dans tous les sens du terme.

- Je voulais te remercier encore pour aujourd'hui mais aussi pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

- Tu n'as pas à…

- Je sais, m'interrompit-elle, mais tu m'apportes tellement!

- BJ, tu m'apportes énormément aussi.

Elle ne répondit pas. Je ne me trouvais pas en face d'elle mais je savais qu'elle souriait et comme un idiot, j'en faisais de même. Un silence confortable s'installa. J'avais envie de rester comme ça encore longtemps mais je savais qu'Alice était tapie derrière un mur quelque part et était prête à me sauter dessus si la conversation s'éternisait.

- On se voit demain?

- D'accord. Alors, à demain, Ed.

- A demain, BJ. »

****

Notre quotidien redevint le même. L'hiver fit place au printemps.

Emmett et Rosalie formèrent enfin un couple. Enfin, ils s'étaient mis ensemble le jour de Noël mais je ne les avais pas revus avant la rentrée au journal. Seule BJ était au courant mais elle avait respecté leur intimité. Comme elle le disait, c'était à eux de l'annoncer s'ils le voulaient. Finalement, ils n'en avaient même pas eu besoin : il aurait fallu être aveugle et sourd pour ne pas le comprendre. Ils passaient leur temps à s'embrasser et à se sauter dessus.

Néanmoins, ils étaient si soudés et si amoureux que BJ les surnomma Emro, contraction de leurs deux prénoms. Ils étaient indissociables. Là où on rencontrait Emmett, on pouvait être sûr que sa Rosie y était. Je soupçonnai Emmett de vouloir faire sa demande en mariage prochainement. Enfin, c'était surtout parce que je l'avais surpris entrant dans une bijouterie. Je ne l'avais pas approché, ne souhaitant pas le gêner mais j'avais très bien vu qu'il choisissait une bague. Et pas des moindres! Le diamant m'avait ébloui! Rosalie allait être comblée!

A la fin du printemps, BJ et moi étions inséparables.

Lorsque nous ne nous disputions pas, nous conversions sur tout, absolument tout. Et je ne me déclarais toujours pas. J'avais trop peur qu'elle me rejette. J'étais un couard mais je savais que je finirais par le faire alors j'attendais sûrement que le moment y soit propice. Je pensais avoir tout mon temps.

****

Alors que les vacances commençaient à peine, Alice déboula dans ma chambre comme une tornade et décréta qu'il fallait qu'on organise une fête.

« Pourquoi, demandai-je surpris.

- Edward, t'as oublié? C'est la fin de l'année scolaire. Et puis, on a ma licence à fêter!

- Ca ne te suffit pas qu'on ait dîné et bu du champagne?

- Nope. J'ai envie de danser!»

Elle sauta de trépignement, babilla inintelligiblement en gesticulant dans tous les sens, me donnant ainsi le tournis et disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Malgré tout ce que pouvaient dire les médecins, Alice était une hyperactive. C'était certifié! Même si enfant, elle n'était pas comme ça…

Le weekend d'après, tout était prêt. Comment avait-elle fait pour tout organiser en seulement trois jours? Esmé et Carlisle quittèrent la maison, prétextant nous laisser seuls pour que l'on s'amuse mais je savais qu'en fait, ils voulaient se retrouver seuls pour s'amuser, eux. BJ arriva la première et aida Alice à sortir les boissons et préparer le buffet. Emrosuivit et les amis d'Alice entrèrent en masse. Emmett se chargea de mettre la musique et l'ambiance se fit festive. Très vite, je remarquai que Rosalie et Emmett étaient dans leur monde, dansant corps contre corps alors que les autres sautaient comme des serpentins.

Je sentis une tape sur mon épaule. Je me retournai de bonne humeur, pensant que c'était BJ mais à la place, une autre brune me faisait face.

« Salut, moi, c'est Maria. On danse? »

Je refusai, cherchant frénétiquement du regard BJ. Alice était hors de vue et je n'avais que BJ pour me sauver. _Ah le bon prétexte, Edward_! _Avoue que tu ne veux pas être séparé d'elle! T'as pas envie qu'un autre homme lui mette le grappin dessus_! Enfin, je la retrouvai, à l'opposé de l'endroit où je me trouvais et avec colère, je m'aperçus qu'elle n'était pas seule. J'étais plus que jaloux, j'étais hors de moi! A grandes enjambées, je la rejoignis. Je crus que j'allais frapper à mort l'abruti qui la monopolisait quand je l'entendis déblatérer de sa voix traînante:

« Allez ma belle, fais pas ta timide. Rien qu'une danse, on va s'amuser! »

Il lui prit le bras et elle se débattit avec fougue. Puis, complètement énervée, elle le rembarra:

« T'es idiot ou quoi? Si je te dis non, c'est que c'est non. Point barre. Fiche-moi la paix, crétin!

Elle avait bu, assurément. Derrière elle, sur la table, je ne comptais pas moins de cinq verres vides. Eh bien, moi j'avais l'alcool joyeux, aux dires de la bande mais BJ, c'était autre chose. Ca la faisait sortir de sa coquille mais en bien. Enfin… pour moi. Elle n'y allait pas par les quatre chemins pour faire déguerpir les indésirables. J'adorais ça! C'était divertissant!

- Eh, personne ne m'a jamais refusé quoi que ce soit. Et je vais pas laisser une gamine comme toi me pourrir la soirée. Tu as de la chance que je t'ai choisie parmi toutes les autres!

En temps normal, BJ se serait tue, terrassée par les choses horribles qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en elle pour passer outre ce genre de paroles. Mais là, pour mon plus grand plaisir, elle ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Toi? Ha ha ha. Laisse-moi rire. Ta prétention et ta suffisance me rebutent. T'es passable, mais pas assez beau pour me tenter. Canon, c'est Edward derrière toi, qui l'es. Maintenant, fiche-moi la paix et va au diable.

_Canon, c'est Edward derrière toi, qui l'es_… Je souriais béatement en me repassant en boucle les paroles de BJ.

- Hé toi, attends un p…

- Ca suffit maintenant, la dame ne veut pas de toi alors avant que je ne te mette le poing sur la figure, tu ferais mieux de déguerpir. »

J'arborai un air suffisamment menaçant pour qu'il prenne ses jambes à son cou. BJ se jeta dans mes bras. _Elle me trouve canon, elle me trouve canon… arrête de danser la gigue Edward. Focus_!

« Merci Ed.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, tu t'en es sortie comme une chef toute seule. Je n'ai fais qu'assister à la scène.

- Mais j'avais tellement peur! La seule chose qui m'a soutenue et empêchée de détaler comme un lapin, c'est le fait que tu étais là. »

Comme un lapin, comme un lapin… Comme des lapins…, rêvassai-je. Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre car Alice se glissa avec une bouteille entre nous.

« Ca va Bella? J'ai tout vu.

- Oui, ça va, Alice. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, rassure-toi.

- Je suis désolée Bella. En temps normal, Mike n'est pas comme ça. C'est un garçon gentil, il est insistant, mais il n'est pas comme ça quand il est sobre.

- C'est bon Alice. J'ai Edward pour me faire don de son corps, rit-elle sous les yeux éberlués de ma sœur et moi.

_Don de mon corps? Quand tu veux et où tu veux_! _Je suis à toi!_

Décidément, l'alcool aidait Bella à avoir plus confiance en elle. C'était sexy comme tout! Alice bégaya quelque chose et elle nous laissa seuls promptement.

- Oh, Ed, danse avec moi! J'adore cette chanson! »

[**Note d'auteur: Ecoutez ****Jai-ho ****des Pussycat Dolls pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance. Et voyez les paroles**.]

Elle me prit la main et nous nous frayâmes un passage dans la foule. Alors que les autres autour de nous sautaient toujours comme des moutons, elle se colla contre moi, me coupant le souffle comme jamais, et entreprit des mouvements de bassin lascifs. Presque sexuels.

Je blâmais mentalement Alice pour l'avoir laissée seule et sans surveillance et en même temps, je me délectais de la sensation de son corps contre le mien. Je me laissai aller petit à petit et mes mains descendirent le long de ses hanches. Elles tenaient entièrement dans mes mains. Comme ses seins, me rappelai-je alors avant d'onduler mes hanches en accord avec les siennes. BJ me sembla si gracile et fragile à ce moment-là qu'instinctivement, je la serrai. Elle ne sembla pas s'en offusquer et au lieu de cela, elle commença à bouger ses fesses contre mon bas-ventre qui réagit au quart de tour. Elle tourna son visage vers moi et je sus qu'elle l'avait senti. Elle me fit ce sourire coquin dont j'avais rêvé et il eut l'effet escompté. Nettement plus qu'escompté. Mon envie d'elle s'accrut considérablement et elle se frotta toujours plus. N'y tenant plus, je la retournai pour regarder dans ses yeux. Nullement surprise, elle passa ses bras autour de moi et appuya son menton contre le mien, continuant de danser. Comment mes mains arrivèrent sur ses fesses? J'aurais dû être raisonnable mais je n'en avais nullement envie. Non, je ne le voulais pas. Au lieu de ça, j'appuyai plus fort et nous étions pratiquement soudés.

Nous étions seuls, plus rien n'existait autour de nous. Même la musique avait disparu mais nous continuions notre slow. Tant pis si les autres se moquaient de nous. Seule, BJ comptait en cet instant. Elle caressa doucement ma nuque, passant la main dans mes cheveux. Ses yeux restaient rivés sur les miens et nous rîmes de concert. J'étais si heureux. Cela me semblait si naturel de l'avoir enfin dans mes bras! Certains garçons tentaient d'obtenir une danse d'elle mais elle les ignorait. J'en faisais de même lorsque j'étais dérangé par des filles : je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle.

Combien de temps nous restâmes à danser ainsi? Je l'ignorais. Le temps n'avait plus d'importance. Mais, ce qui importa le plus pour moi, fut le moment où elle se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds, approcha son visage du mien, déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et chuchota:

« Je t'aime, Edward. »

Et dans un murmure presque inaudible, je lui répondis :

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Isabella. »

Et dans cette fête qui battait son plein, au milieu de gens qui se soûlaient, qui se draguaient, qui cherchaient des aventures d'un soir, enfermés dans notre bulle, nous nous embrassâmes.

[**Et voilà leur premier baiser! Il s'est fait attendre, hein?]**

******************************************************************

_**N/A 1**__ : J'adore vos réactions suite au rêve d'Edward^^ Surtout celle de x8-twilight-8x qui, apparemment, a dû réveiller ses voisins par dépit (j'ai bien rigolé en te lisant). C et Dille aussi, j'ai oublié de le dire mais tu m'as bien fait rigoler avec tes reviews décapantes. Savais-tu que le personnage de Darcy dans le journal de Bridget Jones était un clin d'œil à Orgueil et préjugés, à cause de Colin Firth, qui avait joué ce rôle en 1995? Comme quoi, tout se regroupe! Bon, la minute qui sert à rien est finie._

_**2**__ : Le sondage est terminé. Grâce aux bouées que vous m'avez généreusement lancées, le résultat est : …. (roulement de tambour) … en faveur du postage du point de vue de Bella après que j'ai fini celui d'Edward. Eh vi, vous allez devoir être patientes pour comprendre les points que j'ai volontairement laissés obscurs et pour voir vos interrogations trouver réponse^^ Et j'ai coupé le chapitre en deux. Bon, vous avez de la lecture, 21 pages word au lieu de 45 mais j'ai suivi l'avis général qui voulait que je sois sadique! Mouhaha! Sadique et diabolique!_

_**3**__ : J'ai en projet un recueil de one-shots. Bien sûr, on retrouve notre couple Edward/ Bella mais aussi d'autres. Les histoires se déroulent dans le cadre de ESSN donc ça sera aussi des compléments de cette trame. Si ça vous intéresse, le lien sera prochainement dans mon profil. Ca s'appellera sobrement : __Recueil__. Dans la même lignée, j'ai en tête un développement et un fin alternative pour cette fic. Plus lemon et plus fluff. Je pense la poster en même temps que le chapitre 16 et le lien sera aussi dans le profil à ce moment-là._

_**4 **__: Je fais un petit coucou aux vilains canards et bienvenue à mes nouvelles lectrices!^^ Je sais que je le dis tout le temps mais c'est vous qui m'encouragez à finir cette longue fic et à écrire toujours plus! Et vos reviews me mettent du baume au cœur._

_**5**__ : Qui sera la plus rapide pour reconnaître les répliques que j'ai insérée dedans? Hum? Attention, elles ne sont pas forcément de Twilight. La première qui trouve aura un bon long teaser, comme d'habitude._

_**6 **__: Une review pour un teaser. Parce que les reviews, c'est comme jouer à Spider-Monkey avec Robert Pattinson, ça fait planer!_


	18. Chapter 16: Lendemain de fête

_**Disclaimer**__ : Je possède une copie des livres de la saga Twilight, une imagination fertile et un hamster russe qui n'aime pas du tout la chaleur. _

_**Chanson du chapitre**__: __Don't phunk with my heart__ des Black Eyed Peas._

_Z-avez vu, je ne suis pas si sadique que ça, hein? Il est arrivé tout vite ce chapitre! Même pas une semaine._

*****************************************************************

Parce que la fic arrive **presque** à sa fin, on va faire un petit résumé digne des séries, façon Lost in Austen (Elliott Cowan n'est pas Matthew, loin de là, malheureusement mais si vous ne connaissez pas cette série, vous devriez courir la découvrir, surtout qu'elle ne compte que 4 épisodes et qu'elle va être adaptée en film par Sam Mendes):

Précédemment :

Bella, une fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, débarque dans les locaux d'un journal et se fait engager. Elle fait tout de suite amie-amie avec ses collègues. L'une d'elle, Alice, devient sa meilleure amie.

Pendant ce temps-là, Edward, le frère d'Alice qui sort avec Tanya, se casse la tête pour comprendre pourquoi il rêvait de Bella avant de la connaître et est attiré par elle.

Bella se révèle être une artiste. Elle fait du piano et de la danse. D'ailleurs, elle prépare un concours pour pouvoir devenir prof de danse, ce qui attise la fascination d'Edward. Ce faisant, notre Edward est bien malheureux, tiraillé entre son irrépressible attirance pour Bella et sa loyauté envers Tanya et ça ne s'arrange pas quand il se rend compte qu'il a de nombreux points communs avec elle.

Finalement, Tanya rompt avec le pauvre Edward qui, au lieu de se faire consoler par Bella, la console, elle, le soir de Noël.

Bien que complètement amoureux d'elle, il ne fait rien du tout et se contente d'être son ami. Et vient le soir de la fête donnée par Alice :

…_Elle se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds, approcha son visage du mien, déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et chuchota: _

_« Je t'aime, Edward. »_

_Et dans un murmure presque inaudible, je lui répondis :_

_« Moi aussi, je t'aime Isabella. »_

_Et dans cette fête qui battait son plein, au milieu de gens qui se soûlaient, qui se draguaient, qui cherchaient des aventures d'un soir, enfermés dans notre bulle, nous nous embrassâmes._

*****************************************************************

**Ch16**** :**** Lendemain de fête**

Elle avait beau avoir bu trop de ponche et avoir le goût d'alcool, elle n'en restait pas moins délicieuse. Elle avait cet arrière-goût de je-ne-sais quoi qui la rendait exquise. Je ne m'en lassais pas! Au contraire, ce baiser fruité suscitait en moi un appétit d'ogre. Encore! Encore!

Très vite, notre baiser s'approfondit et je me sentis plonger dans les profondeurs de l'inconnu. Quelque chose me pressait, j'avais envie de plus. Si nous n'avions pas été au beau milieu d'une pièce remplie de dizaines de personnes, je lui aurais sautée dessus en arrachant ses vêtements sans vergogne et je l'aurais faite mienne encore et encore jusqu'à ce sa voix s'éteigne à force de crier mon prénom. Mais je ne pouvais pas la kidnapper comme Alice qui ne se gênait pas pour le faire! … Quoique… Si? Elle s'appuya sur mes épaules et gémit doucement contre ma bouche. Quel beau son! _Refais-le pour moi_! Je fus exaucé lorsqu'elle s'exécuta en me pressant contre elle. Ses doigts parcouraient délicieusement mon échine et malgré la chaleur qui s'était diffusée dans tout mon corps, ma peau se couvrit de chair de poule à son contact. Pendant une seconde seulement, je me demandai si j'avais pensé tout haut avant qu'elle ne se jette sur mes lèvres, tout aussi insatiable que moi. Emmett se moquerait sûrement de moi car c'est elle qui avait pris l'initiative mais je n'en avais cure. J'avais tant attendu ce moment!

[**Note d'auteur : passez ****Tired of Waiting**** de Green Day et voyez les paroles. Lien dans mon profil**.]

Elle se détacha en soufflant doucement sur mon visage. D'accord, BJ avait un peu bu mais elle m'aimait! Elle m'aimait! Rien que ces mots suffisaient pour me rendre fou de bonheur. J'aurais même été prêt à danser la macarena tellement j'étais heureux! Je caressai son visage tendrement. Ses prunelles chocolat luisaient singulièrement, reflétant sûrement le désir que j'éprouvais à ce moment-là. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour nous exprimer. Nos gestes parlaient pour nous. Ils suffisaient amplement à faire passer nos émotions et nos pensées.

J'entourai sa craquante petite bouille de mes mains en appuyant mon front contre le sien. Elle semblait si fragile! J'étais perdu. Je lui appartenais corps et âme. Toutes les autres filles pouvaient bien essayer d'attirer mon attention, je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle. En comparaison, elle les surplombait toutes. Elle était si parfaite! Comment j'avais bien pu imaginer ma vie avec Tanya? Nous n'avions absolument rien en commun et elle écrasait ma personnalité. Alors qu'avec BJ, c'était le contraire. Nous étions complètement à égalité et nous nous complétions. Ca, j'en étais aussi certain que la lune tourne autour de la Terre.

Mais… Pourquoi m'avait-elle choisi, moi parmi tous les autres? J'étais susceptible, fier, cynique. Je faisais difficilement confiance aux gens et je ne me laissais pas approcher au point que ma mère m'appelait souvent son "lapin sauvage"… _Lapin sauvage, lapin sauteur, lapin_… _Ah ! Je suis bon à enfermer! Je ne pense qu'à ça!, _me fustigeai-je avant de revenir à notre danse sensuelle. Je n'avais rien pour moi. Au collège, j'avais une réputation de geek car je préférais rester seul dans mon coin, avec mes livres et mon piano. Au lycée, ce n'était pas mieux. Je ne faisais partie d'aucun club, ni même celui de littérature car Tanya arguait que "ça ne le faisait pas" et que ce "n'était pas bon pour son image". Si j'avais le malheur de ne serait-ce que parler avec quelqu'un, fille ou garçon, elle prenait mon bras avec un visage menaçant et faisait vite comprendre de ne plus jamais m'approcher. Alors, qu'est-ce qui l'attirait chez moi?

Je ne croyais pas dans mon physique. Bon, Esmé et Alice ne se privaient pas de m'affirmer avec moult et moult gestes que j'étais beau. Mais évidemment qu'elles le pensaient, soupira mon moi blasé. Après tout, c'était de ma mère et de ma sœur qu'on parlait. Et puis, j'étais le premier placé pour savoir que c'était éphémère. On ne pouvait pas fonder tous ses espoirs sur sa beauté car c'était comme pour les fleurs, on se fanait. Alors, pourquoi moi? Alors que pratiquement tous les autres garçons de la fête l'avaient invité à danser avec eux, c'était moi qu'elle avait choisi pour partenaire. Moi seul! TILT. Oh et puis… pourquoi tout gâcher avec ces tergiversions? J'avais mieux à faire en ce moment. Comme reconquérir ses lèvres douces… J'étais un sacré veinard! Et je comptais bien en profiter!

Souriant aussi béatement que moi, elle colla son visage contre mon cœur qui battait la chamade comme un fou. Elle me serra fort contre elle en évitant de trébucher et nous restâmes ainsi, dansant un slow, coupé des autres par notre petite bulle personnelle.

Comme pour m'assurer qu'elle ne disparaîtrait pas dans un rêve, je ne cessai de caresser ses cheveux et de parcourir son dos. _Pourquoi Alice lui a fait enfiler cette robe? Elle est trop sexy pour son propre bien! _En effet, BJ avait les épaules découvertes et je n'avais jamais remarqué comme elle était bronzée! **[Photo de la robe de Bella dans mon profil.]** Je n'arrivais pas à m'en détacher les yeux. J'avais envie de me pencher un peu plus et de la goûter. J'étais sûr qu'elle avait aussi bon goût que sa langue. Et si mes doigts échappaient à mon contrôle, j'étais certain qu'en poussant un peu les bretelles, je pourrais goûter la chair tendre et ferme de ses seins durcis par le désir. Il suffirait juste que je me baisse. Juste un peu. Et que mes mains accomplissent leur rôle sans fléchir. Ce serait d'autant plus facile qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge… Oh mon Dieu! Pas de soutien-gorge! Alice était-elle donc inconsciente? A quoi pensait-elle en l'habillant ainsi? Ne pensait-elle pas qu'il y avait plein d'hommes ici qui devaient sûrement être en train de fantasmer allégrement sur BJ? Moi-même, je m'imaginais en train de lui arracher prestement ce bout de tissu pour lécher et aspirer goulûment sa succulente et opulente poitrine. Je rêvais de la pousser sur un lit et de plaquer ma bouche sur tout son corps pour n'en rater aucune parcelle, de lui immobiliser les bras au-dessus de sa tête tremblante des plaisirs que je lui infligerais sans lui laisser la possibilité de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un poil, pour finir par la faire me supplier de la prendre enfin. Je serais violent mais tendre, ce serait fort mais elle hurlerait de plaisir. Nos deux corps en sueur s'uniraient dans une symbiose parfaite et nous atteindrions notre paroxysme en même temps… Je m'interrompis dans mes rêveries. J'allais devoir prendre une douche glacée ce soir encore. A moins que… J'étais sûr que BJ sentait mon érection douloureuse - c'était impossible de rater un truc aussi dur et aussi prêt à exploser au moindre frottement - contre elle mais elle ne faisait aucune remarque. _Edward, arrête de te biler. Tu le vois bien que ça lui plaît. Et son sourire coquin…_ Oh oui, je ne pouvais pas le louper. Je n'avais plus honte. Je voulais qu'elle sache ce qu'elle provoquait chez moi, qu'elle sente l'emprise qu'elle avait sur moi. Elle se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds et chuchota à mon oreille :

« Edward, moi aussi, j'ai envie de toi. »

Et pour achever de me rendre complètement fou, elle me mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et m'en lécha l'intérieur. Mon Dieu! J'étais à deux doigts de la prendre dans mes bras et de la porter à l'étage! Un mot de plus et je perdais mon self-control. Heureusement, j'avais encore un zeste d'emprise sur moi-même et me contentai - difficilement - de savourer à satiété son parfum.

Je serais resté dans cette position avec elle encore longtemps si Alice n'avait pas surgi de nulle part, pris le bras de BJ et ne l'avait entraînée avec elle. Tout ça en même pas une minute, sans que je ne puisse défendre ma prise. Bouche bée, j'assistai impuissant à l'enlèvement de BJ par ma sœur. _C'est trop fort, ça. J'arrive à éloigner d'elle ces abrutis et c'est ma sœur qui me vole BJ,_ maugréai-je. Râlant toujours, je me servis un verre en attendant leur retour. Je discutai un peu avec Emro, qui me racontait des anecdotes sur ce qu'il s'était passé pendant que j'étais dans ma bulle avec BJ. Apparemment, Mike, le blondinet qui avait tanné BJ pour une danse s'était fait rosser par Tyler, le copain d'une fille qu'il avait eu le malheur de draguer. _Bien fait pour cet abruti_, jubilai-je intérieurement. Et Rosalie avait pratiquement jeté dehors une amie d'Alice, Victoria, pour avoir mis les mains aux fesses d'Emmett. Quand Emmett disait qu'elle était une lionne, ce n'était pas du vent, après tout! Je savais que j'aurais dû leur faire partager mon bonheur mais j'étais encore dans les nuages. Je ne pensais à rien. J'étais bien, j'avais juste envie de rire et de retrouver ma belle. Je ne cessais de guetter furtivement les escaliers en l'attendant.

Cinq minutes passèrent et je commençai à m'inquiéter, ne les voyant toujours pas revenir. Je bus une dernière gorgée avant de me mettre à leur recherche.

Je montai directement dans la chambre d'Alice. Je m'attendais à tout, à les voir sauter sur le lit en piaillant comme des oiseaux, à les voir parler, affalées sur le matelas comme elles le faisaient habituellement, même à voir Alice perchée sur BJ en train de la chatouiller pour la faire parler, mais pas à ça.

BJ gisait là, étendue sur le lit et Alice tentait tant bien que mal de la réveiller en la claquant et en l'appelant sans cesse.

« BELLA! REVEILLE-TOI! BELLA!

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- On parlait. Enfin, j'essayais de la faire parler quand elle s'est couchée et elle a fermé les yeux. Comme ça! Je n'arrive pas à la faire émerger! Qu'est-ce que je fois faire? Oh mon Dieu, elle fait un coma éthylique! Les parents vont me tuer, qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Et si elle ne… »

Je ne l'écoutai plus. Lorsqu'Alice commençait à paniquer comme ça, elle n'entendait plus rien de ce qu'on pouvait lui dire. Autant dire qu'on pouvait crier que ce serait comme jeter un caillou dans le vent. Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit pour examiner BJ et pris son pouls. Apparemment, elle s'était juste endormie. Je soufflais un grand coup, soulagé. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je retenais ma respiration. Je ne l'aurais pas avoué à voix haute mais j'avais eu peur. Et Alice qui déambulait en débitant ses phrases à toute vitesse…

« Alice! Arrête de tourner dans la chambre comme une bourrique. BJ est juste en train de dormir. Et quand elle dort, une bombe pourrait exploser à côté d'elle qu'elle dormirait encore! Vas te chercher un verre, ça te fera du bien!»

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle m'entendit la gronder et elle s'approcha craintivement, tâtant le front de BJ. Rassurée, elle ne dit pas un mot de plus mais elle trottina jusqu'à la sortie avant de refermer la porte sur nous.

« Une vraie tornade», soupirai-je, amusé.

Je me penchai sur elle, contemplant longuement son visage à la faveur de la pleine lune et déposai un dernier baiser sur son front avant de m'étendre à côté d'elle. Je l'observai un long moment dormir. Un moment assez long pour me rendre compte qu'elle parlait dans son sommeil. Je fus encore plus amusé lorsqu'elle se colla contre moi et que je l'entendis distinctement gémir :

« Ed, j'ai froid aux fesses! »

Ricanant sous cape, je répondis du tac au tac en la serrant dans mes bras:

« Je suis là, BJ, je te réchaufferai!

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me réponde mais sa voix claire s'éleva encore.

« Mon héros! »

Même en dormant, elle faisait encore des sarcasmes! Je secouai la tête, complètement sidéré et m'installai confortablement après avoir enlevé et balancé mes chaussures. BJ ne cilla même pas! Réprimant un fou rire, je me penchai vers elle.

« Fais de beaux rêves, BJ. »

Elle resta silencieuse. A la place, elle gloussa et déposa un baiser sur la joue. _Je sens que je vais passer toutes les nuits avec elle si ça continue comme ça!_

En bas, la fête continuait sans nous mais j'étais heureux en cet instant. Je m'endormis, bercé par le son des basses qui se répercutaient sur les murs.

****

Je me réveillai à l'aube en pleine forme et de bonne humeur. J'avais encore la veille en mémoire et cela suffisait à me booster pour toute la journée. Surtout quand je savais qu'en ouvrant les yeux, la première chose que je verrais serait la forme endormie de BJ. Et je ne me trompais pas. Ce simple constat produisit son effet: j'étais gai comme un pinson.

Nous étions seuls dans la chambre mais… où Alice avait-elle bien pu dormir? J'étais tenté de réveiller BJ mais je savais qu'elle avait le sommeil aussi lourd qu'un éléphant. Je me levai donc prestement et ne fis même pas l'effort de marcher sur la pointe des pieds. Je marchai rapidement vers la porte, butant au passage sur les chaussures de BJ, que je ne me rappelais pas avoir enlevées. Alice avait dû s'en charger hier.

« Bravo, Edward. C'est BJ la maladroite, d'ordinaire! », marmonnai-je.

Avant de sortir, je me retournai vers elle mais elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil._ Qu'est-ce que je disais? Un vrai éléphant quand elle dort_, _mais un charmant éléphant_, songeai-je, attendri, en m'engageant dans le couloir. Un silence olympien régnait dans la maison. Comme Carlisle et Esmé "dormaient" à l'hôtel, je ne me posais pas la question pour eux mais où était Alice? Bon sang!

Je descendis dans le salon désert et pestai tout haut en shootant sur un gobelet en plastique qui se trouvait sur mon chemin :

« Et c'est qui qui va faire le ménage, hein? C'est bibi! Ah bravo!

Le verre alla buter contre le mur en face de moi pendant que je continuai de râler. La tête échevelée d'Alice émergea de derrière le canapé. Je sursautai, ne m'attendant pas à voir une grosse tâche noire débarquer dans mon champ de vision. J'avais toujours une sainte phobie des mygales depuis qu'à huit ans, Leah Clearwater s'était amusée à en insérer une dans ma boîte à goûter et j'étais le premier à fuir lorsque j'en voyais une. _Alice serait vexée si elle savait que je l'ai prise pour une araignée_, méditai-je, narquois.

- Edward! Arrête de crier! J'ai mal à la tête!

- Alice! Comment t'as fait pour te retrouver ici? Où sont les autres?

- Moins fort! Et arrête de tourner autour de moi comme ça, tu me donnes le tournis!

Je réalisai avec horreur que ma petite sœur avait la gueule de bois. Je m'approchai avec précaution, priant pour qu'elle ait encore tous ses vêtements sur elle et pour qu'il n'y ait pas de garçon avec elle derrière le divan. Sinon, il allait m'entendre! Et elle, je… Elle n'aurait plus qu'à se faire nonne! Nom d'un chien, c'était de ma petite sœur que l'on parlait! Avec soulagement, je constatai qu'elle était toujours habillée et qu'elle était seule. Je me laissai respirer. Je l'aidai à se relever. Ce qui n'était pas chose aisée car elle vacillait sur ses jambes et elle avait le regard brumeux.

- Alice, quand est-ce que la fête s'est terminée?

- Je ne sais plus. J'ai arrêté de regarder après 3 heures du mat. Je me rappelle juste les avoir vus partir. Et aussi Rosalie qui n'arrêtait pas de mordiller l'oreille d'Emmett et lui qui nous a fait un strip-tease. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui, tu sais!

- Stop, Alice! Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ça!

Elle porta ses mains aux oreilles en grimaçant. Dans un autre contexte, ça aurait été comique à voir: on aurait dit une imitation d'un singe en train de faire le clown. Elle n'avait plus qu'à se balancer d'un pied à l'autre et l'illusion était parfaite!

- Edward, couina-t-elle.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Vas te préparer un café. Je commence à débroussailler cette jungle.

- T'es le meilleur des frères, Edward, dit-elle en posant un bisou sur ma joue avant de sautiller vers la cuisine.

- Je sais, petite sœur. »

Cette réponse présomptueuse me valut de recevoir un oreiller sur le nez sous les gloussements d'Alice. Même au réveil d'une fête arrosée, Alice arrivait encore à être énergique. Ca m'épatait autant que Bella qui conservait son sens de l'humour et tenait une conversation en dormant. J'entrepris de ramasser toutes les bouteilles vides et verres en plastique pour les mettre dans un sac poubelle alors que j'entendais la machine à café fonctionner. Bruits d'armoire qui s'ouvre, de cuillères qui s'entrechoquent et Alice sirotait son café en faisant grincer lourdement une chaise. J'insérai un disque dans la chaîne pour me donner du courage et me laissai bercer par la _Rhapsodie hongroise n°2_ de Liszt. J'avais fini de jeter tous les détritus dans le sac et m'apprêtai à le sortir sur le trottoir quand j'entendis des pas dans l'escalier. _Après tout, personne ne mourra si le sac reste sur le palier_, songeai-je en refermant la porte d'entrée. Encore ensommeillée, BJ resta plantée dans le salon, complètement immobile telle une statue jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise enfin qu'elle n'était pas seule. En m'apercevant, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Sourire auquel je répondis radieusement de la même manière.

« Bonjour, bel inconnu.

_Bel inconnu… _La veille, quand elle avait rembarré ce Mike en affirmant que j'étais canon, même si j'étais le premier à rétorquer que la beauté n'était pas un critère primordial pour juger une personne, il n'en demeurait pas moins que j'étais plus qu'heureux de savoir qu'elle me trouvait à son goût, même plus.

- De même, gente dame.

Elle éclata de rire tout en ramassant une peau de banane qui avait échappé à ma vigilance et me la tendit avec un plissement de nez lorsqu'elle aperçut le capharnaüm qui régnait derrière moi. Elle me lança un regard mi-désolé, mi-mutin et:

- Ca ne te ressemble pas, ce langage châtré.

- Tu ne sais pas tout de moi, répondis-je de ma voix la plus charmeuse.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, ce qui me séduisit et me fit fondre et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, Alice débarqua avec fracas en courant littéralement (_Me dites pas qu'elle n'a plus la gueule de bois ?!?) _:

- Bella! Enfin, tu es réveillée. J'ai eu si peur pour toi!

Sa bouche s'étira dans cette moue que je lui connaissais si bien lorsqu'elle réfléchissait et son front se plissa, faisant apparaître cette petite ride entre les yeux. Apparemment, elle se sentait physiquement bien et se demandait ce qu'il se passait. A cette constatation, un étrange pressentiment naquit au fond de moi.

- De quoi tu parles Alice?

- Enfin, Bella, tu t'es endormie avant que je ne puisse te bassiner au sujet de ce baiser….

- Un baiser? Quel baiser, coupa BJ.

_Non, non, non, non! Non_… Je restai immobilise, tétanisé. _Quel baiser? Comment ça quel baiser? Notre baiser! _Elle… Comment… Pourquoi… Elle l'avait oublié! Le malaise qui montrait le bout de son nez envahit tout mon corps, me donnant un haut-le-cœur. J'avais envie de vomir! Un gouffre s'ouvra sous mes pieds et je sombrai dedans complètement anéanti. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, mon corps n'obéissait plus et mon visage se figea. _Faites que ce soit une farce, une mauvaise, très mauvaise farce mais faites que ce soit une farce!_

- Bella, de quoi tu te rappelles, sonda Alice avec précaution.

Elle leva les yeux ingénument et sa lèvre inférieure se leva encore une fois dans la mimique que j'aimais. Je caressai une dernière fois l'espoir qu'elle se mette à s'esclaffer en se tenant les côtes mais je fus déçu. Le mot déçu était bien en-dessous de l'état dans lequel j'étais actuellement.

- Je me rappelle que j'étais devant le buffet. Je ne connaissais personne alors j'ai commencé à boire ce ponche. Et puis, j'ai trouvé qu'il était délicieux –j'adore la framboise- alors je me suis resservie. Et puis, je me vois en train de boire encore et encore. Et il y a ce blond qui m'a collée. J'ai même eu envie de lui donner un coup de poing! Et puis, je me rappelle avoir dansé avec Edward et…. Oh mon Dieu!

Je me ranimai. Elle se rappelait enfin! Oui, c'était ça! C'était forcément ça!

- Ed, est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de déplacé? Je t'ai pas frappé, hein?

Non mais là, tout de suite, c'était comme si j'avais reçu un coup dans les tripes. J'avais envie de pleurer. J'aurais préféré que tu me frappes, rétorquai-je mentalement. Ca ferait moins mal…

- Non BJ. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Rien du tout, affirmai-je sans entrain.

Il fallait que je sorte. D'autant plus qu'Alice ne lâcha pas le morceau mais elle insista lourdement :

- Bella, tu es sûre qu'il n'y a rien d'autre qui te revient à l'esprit?

- Non, non, pourquoi?

Je ne pouvais plus rester avec elles. J'avais besoin d'air. Je rouvris la porte.

- Les filles, je vous laisse, j'ai les poubelles à sortir. »

[**Note d'auteur, encore : Mettez en route ****Boulevard Of Broken Dreams ****de Green Day et lisez les paroles**.]

Je sortis sans demander mon reste et m'adossai au chambranle en inspirant un grand coup. Je m'acquittai de ma tâche sans enthousiasme et mû par une impulsion soudaine, courus vers le parc. J'étais complètement à bout de souffle mais je voulais encore courir. Aller le plus loin possible. Jusqu'au bout du monde, s'il le fallait. Je ne rencontrai personne sur mon chemin et j'en remerciai le ciel pour cela. Si un hurluberlu avait décidé de me chercher des noises, je ne me serais pas posé de questions et je l'aurais frappé. Ca ne faisait pas avancer les choses mais au moins, j'aurais été soulagé.

Je m'assis sur mon banc fétiche et me pris la tête entre les mains. J'allais imploser, je le sentais. Comment avait-elle pu oublier? Ce moment avait été le plus merveilleux pour moi, le plus magique de ma vie, et elle, elle avait oublié??? De frustration ou de rage, je hurlai un bon coup en tapant du poing sur le banc. J'eus mal, bien sûr, mais cela n'ôtait en rien à ma douleur. _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Ca allait quand ce n'était qu'un rêve mais maintenant? Que faire? _

Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre comme ça. BJ ne me verrait jamais comme je le voulais. Il était temps que je fasse une croix sur elle. Ca ne faisait qu'une année ou presque, que je la connaissais. J'avais vécu 26 ans sans elle, je ne mourrais pas si je continuais. Après tout, je ne m'en étais pas si mal sorti. Cette nuit… Même mes rêves mes plus fous ne me faisaient pas ressentir l'intensité des émotions que j'avais vécues cette nuit-là. Et jamais au réveil, je n'avais été aussi ravi. Non… Je ne pouvais pas supporter ça…. C'était bien au-delà de mes forces. J'allais devoir prendre mes distances. Je ne pouvais plus la voir. Non, je ne pouvais plus. Ca ne ferait que raviver la douleur et ça me tuait de l'intérieur, ça me consumait. Je ne pouvais plus la voir… et en même temps, la perspective de ne plus jamais l'avoir dans mes bras me déchirait. Et le tout mélangeait était horrible à vivre. J'avais envie de mourir.

Je passai encore quelques heures à errer dans la ville. Je m'immobilisai devant une vitrine au détour d'un chemin. BJ avait été subjuguée par une boîte à bijoux exposée dans la devanture de l'antiquaire. [**Photo dans mon profil**] et elle ne s'en était éloignée qu'à contrecœur. Elle aurait pu se faire plaisir et se l'acheter mais elle avait un tel sens de l'argent que malgré le fait que ses parents et son travail lui permettaient de faire des folies de temps en temps, elle avait résisté. Me moquant d'elle, je l'avais charriée mais elle avait juste tapé sur mon bras, joueuse. Je l'avais questionnée, curieux:

« Pourquoi tu n'entres pas dans la boutique? Tu le sais que tu vas le regretter, non?

- Sûrement. C'est certain, même. Mais je préfère faire plaisir aux autres. C'est ce qui me rend véritablement heureuse. »

BJ, la générosité même. Elle pensait aux autres avant tout, s'oubliant complètement. Le lendemain, j'étais revenu acheter cette boîte. Je savais qu'elle culpabiliserait énormément si je la lui offrais comme ça, tout simplement. Alors, j'avais décidé d'attendre son anniversaire pour lui faire la surprise. La boîte reposait sagement dans un tiroir de mon armoire. Son anniversaire tombait dans deux mois… Encore une fois, je réprimai mes sanglots. _Edward, sois un homme! Tu ne peux pas te laisser aller comme ça!_

****

Je me décidai à rentrer. Alice et BJ venaient de finir de nettoyer le bazar et on n'aurait jamais dit qu'il y avait eu une fête la veille. Elles s'étaient changées et Alice avait encore joué à la poupée avec BJ. Elle portait un haut bleu qui accentuait la blancheur de sa peau et la profondeur de ses yeux. Mon cœur se pinça. BJ était sublime, comme toujours. Avec ça, elle avait revêtu un pantalon qui moulait ses fesses rebondies et ses jambes fines superbement galbées. Je détournai les yeux rapidement. _Edward, concentre-toi!_

« Edward, te voilà enfin. Tu veux te joindre à nous?

- Non, j'ai à faire. Je vais dans ma chambre.

- Ca va Ed?

- A merveille, à plus tard les filles. »

J'avais été sec mais j'avais décidé de l'éviter le plus possible. Peut-être que le temps faisant, je pourrais la reconsidérer comme une amie. Le lendemain et le surlendemain, j'agis de la même manière. Je ne répondis à aucun de ses coups de téléphone et l'évitai comme la peste. Après ça, je n'eus plus aucune nouvelle d'elle. D'un côté, j'étais soulagé et de l'autre, j'étais en colère. Elle renonçait aussi facilement? Je comptais donc si peu pour elle? Mais ce qui m'acheva fut le jour où Alice rentra à la maison, complètement épuisée et démoralisée, ce qui était anormal pour elle, et glissa sous ma porte une enveloppe.

« Alice, tu sais que tu peux me parler! Tu n'as pas besoin de m'envoyer des petits mots, affirmai-je, morose.

- Idiot, Edward! Contente-toi de la lire! »

Jamais je n'avais vu Alice en colère. Elle avait le visage cramoisi et ses yeux… Elle avait le même regard que quand elle était revenue de l'école, en pleurs. J'eus mal de la voir blessée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Elle referma sèchement la porte et je retournai dans ma chambre. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit sur l'enveloppe mais je me doutais de sa provenance. Néanmoins, après maintes et maintes minutes de réflexion, mû par la curiosité, je décachetai la missive et dépliai la lettre. Je reconnus immédiatement son écriture. Personne d'autre n'en possédait une aussi harmonieuse :

« Tu me manques. B.»

J'attrapai une migraine à force de cogiter. Deux parties en moi se disputaient : l'une voulait retourner voir BJ et la serrer dans ses bras, l'autre était déchirée par la douleur et voulait se pendre. J'étais dans le noir et je n'avais plus rien pour me sortir de ce tunnel.

****

Une semaine se passa avant que je ne revoie BJ. Alice s'apprêtait à partir deux semaines à Londres pour suivre un stage de stylisme et un autre de dessin et nous nous étions réunis pour lui souhaiter un bon voyage. Même Carlisle et Esmé avaient pu se libérer de leur travail pour assister à la fête d'Alice.

Avant que BJ n'arrive, Alice entra dans ma chambre sans frapper comme à son ordinaire et sans me laisser le temps de réagir, débita d'une traite :

« Edward, je sais que tu en veux à Bella d'avoir oublié cette soirée mais arrête de te morfondre dans ton coin! Tu sais, avant de s'affaler, elle a juste eu le temps de me dire qu'elle t'aimait! Tu entends, Edward? Elle l'a peut-être oublié mais son subconscient est là, lui. Il parle pour elle. Ne désespère pas. Sinon, elle va te passer sous le nez et tu vas le regretter. »

Je ne pus pas répondre car elle s'était déjà éclipsée. _Elle peut se téléporter ou quoi_, m'interrogeai-je médusé. Je rangeai mon carnet de portées dans mon tiroir et me laissai tomber sur mon lit. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Je ne le voulais pas mais BJ me manquait cruellement. Et en même temps, j'étais si furieux! Et si triste… Je ne pouvais pas rester indéfiniment ici à m'énerver alors je me décidai à descendre. Mes parents parlaient avec Alice et BJ devant le buffet, Emmett et Rosalie se faisaient des câlins rapprochés sur le canapé et les amis d'Alice étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans le salon. Au moins, il n'y avait pas de ponche cette fois-ci.

Lentement, j'atteignis les dernières marches et BJ m'aperçut enfin. Ses yeux exprimèrent de la surprise et une ombre de tristesse passa sur son visage. Alice lui prit le bras, lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et BJ secoua la tête, la gardant obstinément baissée. Elle cherchait à éviter mon regard. Je remarquai alors que ce crétin de Mike se trouvait encore là_. Il a intérêt à rester sobre, lui_, grinçai-je des dents en serrant le poing. Il tourna la tête vers moi et à mon grand plaisir, il s'éloigna, non sans avoir fait un signe de main à BJ. _Quel sombre abruti!_

Je fis quelque pas et me dirigeai vers mes parents. Je ne savais pas quoi dire à BJ, je l'avais évité toute la semaine et comment renouer? Un silence étrange s'installa. Etrange mais confortable.

Carlisle commença à raconter quelques anecdotes au sujet de notre enfance, cela lui arrivait toujours lorsque "ses oisillons prenaient leur envol". Lorsqu'il était nostalgique, raconter nos déboires et mésaventures de notre jeunesse lui remontait le moral. J'entendis le rire de BJ pour la première fois depuis longtemps et je réalisai que le son de sa voix m'avait manqué. Sa simple présence m'était vitale.

Je commençai peu à peu à me rapprocher subrepticement d'elle lorsque que quelqu'un tapa sur l'épaule de BJ, appelant son attention. Elle se retourna et je suivis avec un intérêt dissimulé et stupéfait leur échange :

« Hey, salut Bella!

- Ben? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir de sitôt!

Ben? C'était qui ce bouffon? D'où il la connaissait? Pourquoi il se permettait d'être autant familier avec ma BJ? Ta BJ? Il faudrait encore que tu lui parles pour espérer, ça!

- C'est Alice qui m'a invité.

Alice? Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherchait? Pourquoi elle m'encourageait à me réconcilier avec BJ si c'était pour lui arranger un coup avec un autre? J'aurais souhaité pouvoir lire les pensées des femmes dans ces moments-là. Elles étaient impossibles à suivre!

- Je vois…. Eh bien, Ben, c'est toujours bon pour demain?

- Bien sûr, je ne manquerais notre rendez-vous pour rien au monde!

Rendez-vous? RENDEZ-VOUS? Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? C'était qui ce Ben, d'abord. Tout à mes pensées, je sentis le pied d'Alice écraser le mien sans en avoir l'air. Elle m'avait fait mal, en plus, avec son talon aiguille! Interloqué, je la dévisageai. Oh oh… Elle avait les sourcils froncés. Pas bon, ça. Pas bon du tout. Ca voulait dire: calme-toi ou je vais devoir sévir. Elle m'avait fait ce même regard à la fête foraine. J'inspirai grandement et adoptai une attitude posée.

- On se retrouve à sept heures alors?

- Oui, oui. Je sens qu'on va s'amuser.

_Toi, si tu t'amuses trop, je promets de m'assurer personnellement que tu le regretteras jusqu'à la fin de tes jours_… Avec délectation, j'imaginais les supplices que je lui ferais endurer s'il s'avisait de poser un seul doigt sur elle et je ne ferais preuve d'aucune pitié. Il me supplierait de l'achever jusqu'à la dernière limite de ses forces… Quand je disais que BJ me rendait fou!

- Bon, je vais retrouver mes amis. A plus, Bella! Passe le bonjour à Jacob pour moi!

- Je n'y manquerai pas. A demain, Ben! »

Jacob? C'est qui, ça encore? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à voir avec BJ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait foutre là? Pour une fois, c'était moi qui allais harceler ma sœur pour obtenir des détails, ironisai-je mentalement. Je jetai un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Alice mais elle fit mine de ne pas comprendre. Au lieu de cela, elle s'inventa une excuse et déguerpit comme une voleuse. A ma surprise générale, Esmé et Carlisle en firent de même. Nous nous retrouvâmes seuls et j'eus l'impression que mon cerveau avait été aspiré. Je ne trouvai absolument rien à dire et plus le temps passait, plus ça s'empirait. J'étais frustré. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si difficile?

Dépité, je pris congé d'elle sans dire un mot. Je n'étais toujours pas prêt. Lorsque j'eus refermé la porte d'entrée, le soleil m'éclairait mais au fond de moi, j'étais d'humeur sombre. Même mes compositions s'en ressentaient. Je ne jouais plus que des nocturnes. Les valses ne m'intéressaient plus, ni même les études. Et je n'inventais plus que des marches funèbres. Je savais qu'il fallait que je me reprenne en main mais j'étais totalement vidé. Je n'avais plus cette étincelle de vie qui m'animait avant.

Sans y penser, je me retrouvai sur mon banc, au parc. J'y allais de plus en plus souvent pour réfléchir et me changer les idées. C'était étrange, avant ce matin-là, je n'y étais pas retourné depuis des mois!

J'étais là, assis, les bras ballants, la tête tournée vers le ciel et fixant sans les voir les nuages lorsqu'un toussotement m'interrompit de ma transe. Je ne cillai pas. Il y avait d'autres bancs dans le parc, la personne n'avait qu'à aller ailleurs. Ce n'était pas les bancs ni la place qui manquaient!

Deux minutes après, autre toussotement. Avec un peu de chance, la personne ne serait pas totalement idiote et comprendrait que je n'avais pas envie d'être gentil. Et si je faisais semblant d'être sourd? Oui si je faisais comme si j'étais une statue?

Encore un toussotement. Assez! Qui était bien l'imbécile qui osait me déranger comme ça? Enervé, je m'apprêtai à lui dire ma façon de penser à interrompre comme ça les gens grossièrement quand je fus stoppé net dans mon élan. Les rouages de mon pauvre cerveau fonctionnèrent à toute allure mais je n'étais pas plus avancé que tout à l'heure.

« BJ, croassai-je.

- Ed…

- Pourquoi es-tu ici?

- Je t'ai suivi. Ecoute, Ed, faut qu'on parle.

C'était à peu de choses près comme ça que Tanya avait rompu avec moi. Mais… pourquoi j'avais peur? Nous n'étions même pas un couple! On en était loin, même! Mais… elle m'avait suivi! Suivi! Suivi comme moi je l'avais suivie ce soir-là, alors qu'elle dansait sur le trottoir… Cela me décontenança. J'étais… ému. Non! Pas ça! Abruptement, un peu trop, je répondis:

- De quoi tu veux parler?

- Ed, écoute-moi jusqu'au bout, d'accord? Si après, tu ne veux toujours pas entendre parler de moi, je promets que je sortirai de ta vie, souffla-t-elle.

Le ton de sa voix m'indiqua que ces paroles la blessaient autant que moi et je décelai dans ses yeux et ses trémolos des larmes qu'elle tentait sans succès de cacher en détournant son regard. J'avais envie de prendre son menton dans ma main et d'observer son expression. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras et la bercer comme une enfant en la rassurant que tout irait bien. Mais ce n'était pas mon rôle. Ce ne le serait jamais.

Tout ce que je pouvais faire en cet instant était de l'écouter sans l'interrompre. Je lui fis signe que j'étais tout ouïe. Pendant une seconde fugitive, la lueur singulière que j'aimais tant chez elle apparut avant d'être remplacé par un éclat de chagrin.

- Edward, je sais que tu m'en veux. Je sais qu'il y a une raison pour ça et…. Et j'ai beau me creuser la tête dans tous les sens, je ne trouve pas! Je… Je suis dans un noir total! Ed, si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, je suis vraiment extrêmement désolée. »

A ce moment-là, elle éprouva des difficultés à parler car ses larmes n'arrêtaient plus de couler et elle ne les dissimulait même plus. Elle ne s'en donnait plus la peine. Et même si Alice l'avait maquillée comme une poupée et que son mascara waterproof se révélait totalement inefficace, en cet instant-là, je la trouvais magnifique car ses yeux luisaient et étaient animés par une flamme incandescente qui m'irradiait dans une chaleur douce. Elle m'éblouissait: elle n'avait pas besoin d'artifice ou de manières. Elle n'avait qu'à être elle et ça me suffisait. Je compris. Je compris que même si j'étais parti à l'autre bout du monde, rien n'aurait remplacé BJ dans mon cœur. Si tout le reste périssait et qu'elle demeurait, je continuerais d'être, moi aussi. Mais si tout le reste demeurait et qu'elle était anéantie, l'univers me deviendrait atrocement étranger ; il ne me semblerait plus en faire partie_._ BJ représentait cela pour moi. Elle faisait partie intégrante de moi. J'aurais donné mon âme pour pouvoir prendre une mèche de ses cheveux dans ma paume et jouer avec. J'aurais donné mon piano pour pouvoir caresser sa joue et lui murmurer mon amour. Mais je ne pouvais pas. J'étais déchiré.

« Alice n'a rien voulu me dire. Ah si, elle a juste fait un clin d'œil et sorti " Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, tout ira bien". Tout ira bien? Comment? Ca fait une semaine et rien ne va. Rien du tout! Tu m'évites comme la peste, ma meilleure amie s'en va à l'autre bout du monde et je me retrouve encore une fois toute seule? Si ça, c'est pas du foutage de gueule! »

Je n'avais encore jamais entendu parler BJ comme ça. Eh bien, ça faisait de l'effet! Sacrément de l'effet! C'était quelque chose lorsqu'elle était ivre mais là, elle était sobre. Enervée, d'accord mais sobre! On s'était déjà beaucoup chamaillés avant, mais jamais je ne l'avais vu employer un tel langage. C'était… quelque chose! Sans parler de ses joues rougies par la passion. C'était vrai, ça…. BJ était une passionnée. C'était la première chose qui m'avait attirée chez elle.

« Mais Ed… quoique j'ai pu faire, je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi. C'est vrai, j'ai tout oublié. La seule chose que je me souvienne, c'est de m'être endormie heureuse comme jamais et ça me tue de… »

Heureuse comme jamais? Sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, une énorme once d'espoir se mit à poindre en moi. J'avais beau me débattre, j'espérais avoir ma part dans le bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti. Et elle me suppliait, comment vous voulez que je puisse rester longtemps en colère avec ça?

« Ed, tu me manques. Tu fais plus que me manquer. Je… Je ne saurais pas comment l'expliquer mais sans toi, je vois tout différemment. Le monde me paraît terne. Fade. Comme une portée composée uniquement de blanches. Plus rien n'a de rythme**.[1] **J'en viens même à me demander pourquoi j'ai tant besoin de toi pour être heureuse ou ne serait-ce que pour être. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent tout à coup et je crus qu'elle avait divagué loin, très loin de moi. Je fis même sur le point de l'appeler en passant ma main devant elle. Mais lorsqu'elle les reposa sur moi, rougis et bouffis par les larmes et qu'elle ne put que bégayer lamentablement, je ne tins plus et la pris dans mes bras. Elle éclata en sanglots mais je remarquai qu'elle m'entourait de ses bras fins. C'était la première fois. D'habitude, elle se repliait sur elle-même et se nichait mais là, elle me serrait à m'en étouffer. Comme si elle avait peur que je parte. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux épars et savourai ce contact qui m'avait tant manqué.

« Chut, BJ. Je suis là.

- Ed, ne me fais plus jamais ça!

- Plus jamais, promis-je solennellement.

Je détestais la voir pleurer et encore plus si j'en étais la cause. Elle ne m'aimait peut-être pas mais j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudrait pour la faire changer d'avis. Je ne voulais plus me passer d'elle. Je ne le pouvais pas. J'avais été trop bête pour croire que je pourrais me désintoxiquer d'elle comme ça! Elle était tellement plus qu'une simple fille. Quelque part au fond de moi, j'avais besoin d'une preuve qu'elle tenait à moi et même si pour ça, il avait fallu que je m'éloigne d'elle, j'avais reçu en cadeau le plus beau des compliments. Oui, j'aimais véritablement BJ.

- Je serai toujours là pour toi. »

****

Lorsqu'Alice revint, les valises remplies de livres et de bandes dessinées, elle sauta littéralement au plafond en nous surprenant dans la chambre en train de nous battre. Emmett avait eu la drôle d'idée de nous offrir des places pour assister à un tournoi de catch. Nous nous y étions tous rendus, sauf Alice qui se trouvait encore en Europe à ce moment-là, pour lui faire plaisir mais à ma grande surprise, les filles s'étaient autant amusées que nous. D'ailleurs Rosalie avait la ferme intention de s'inscrire au fan club avec BJ. Sous le regard bienveillant d'Emmett, elle avait admis avoir craqué pour Shawn Michaels… avant de rajouter qu'Emmett le surpassait en tous points, évidemment. Tous les deux, ils étaient marrants à voir ensemble: qui aurait deviné que des caractères aussi opposés collent et s'accordent aussi bien? BJ, quant à elle s'était mis en tête d'apprendre à se battre. Elle arguait que c'était pour se défendre si elle venait à se faire agresser. Personnellement, je me demandais pourquoi elle s'obstinait dans cette voie mais elle avait fait de moi son cobaye au corps à corps, pour mon plus grand plaisir, et c'était hilarant de la voir s'essouffler à essayer de prendre le dessus. Comment une petite fille comme elle pouvait espérer gagner face à un prédateur comme moi? Elle n'était qu'une simple humaine!

Revenue de sa surprise, Alice aurait pu choisir d'assister à la scène et de rire en mangeant du popcorn, tranquillement assise sur le lit. Mais non. Toute Alice qu'elle était, elle lâcha tous ses sacs, courut vers nous en criant comme une indienne et nous rejoignit lourdement par terre. Elle se débattit comme un poisson pris dans un filet de pêche et comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas le dessus. Alors, dans un sursaut héroïque, elle se rallia à BJ et je me retrouvai vite vaincu. Pendant que les filles sautaient en criant et en riant, moi, assis en tailleur, je croisai les bras et boudai faussement :

« C'est pas juste. Alice t'a aidée!

Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Car toujours en s'esclaffant, BJ galopa vers moi joyeusement, se plaça derrière moi, faisant son corps se coller contre le mien en même temps. Elle passa les bras autour de mon cou, ce qui me fit arrêter de respirer, et me murmura à l'oreille :

- Ed, tu ne peux pas toujours être sur moi. A mon tour d'avoir le dessus! »

Et pendant qu'elle rejoignait Alice dans une ronde joyeuse, je gardai le silence, choqué par ses paroles. Non. Plutôt… J'aurais juré qu'elle avait choisi ses mots à dessein et que son ton, malgré l'humour qui l'animait, était empreint d'une certaine équivoque. Elle flirtait?

Je secouai ma tête, soudainement remplie d'images explicites de BJ et moi et me levai.

« Les filles, vous devriez commencer à courir!

- Pourquoi donc, interrogèrent-elles en chœur.

- Parce que c'est l'heure de ma revanche! »

Je me levai prestement en arborant un air menaçant. C'était difficile en soi car je souriais malgré moi. Je les poursuivis tandis que la maison résonnait de leurs voix stridentes et de leurs rires enfantins. C'était bon de retrouver ma famille! Et une petite voix dans mon esprit réclamait BJ comme telle.

****

Je m'étais rendu compte que BJ tenait une place très prépondérante dans ma vie, mais je ne réalisais pas pleinement à quel point. J'aurais dû y réfléchir avant au lieu de prendre cela comme un fait acquis.

Cela m'aurait évité bien des complications…

[**Promis, ce sera le dernier drama avant que nos fripouilles se retrouvent et aient leur 1****er****… euh… rendez-vous…]**

******************************************************************

_**N/A 1**__ : C'est le plus beau compliment que l'on puisse dire à un musicien. Si, si, je vous jure! Etant moi-même pianiste, je confirme. Pfff… Bella est en train de lui faire une déclaration d'amour et lui, il n'a rien compris! Pauvre Edward!_

_**2**__ : Encore une fois, je me suis amusée à disséminer des répliques par-ci, par-là. Très reconnaissables, en plus. Surtout si vous avez vu les scènes coupées du film. Ben oui, ça vient pas forcément du livre. La première qui les trouve a droit à un teaser spécial. Mea culpa: Je pensais avoir inséré plus de lignes dans le chapitre précédent mais je le confondais avec celui-ci. Ben soyez contentes, vous avez eu droit à 2 teasers pour certaines! Pas le droit de râler!_

_**3**__ : Je fais un petit coucou aux vilains canards ^^! Et comme d'habitude, bienvenue à mes nouvelles lectrices. Oui parce que mine de rien, je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de publier la suite sans vos précieuses reviews pour cheerleader. Save the world, save the cheerleader : vous avez déjà entendu un mantra aussi nul, vous?_

_**4**__ : Noon! Ne me lynchez pas! Pourquoi? Eh bien, comme je l'avais précédemment dit, en parallèle, dans mon profil, vous trouverez une version alternative de ce chapitre en plus LEMON et de la fin de cette fic. Ca m'est venu pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre et je me suis dit: Pourquoi ne pas proposer les deux fins? Alors voilà, vous avez le choix entre le fluff (fin alternative tout beau tout rose) et celle que je préfère (vous verrez pourquoi. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un happy end aussi^^). Bon, la fin alternative sera plus lente à venir et j'attaquerai le Recueil après. Les bonus dont j'avais parlé y seront insérés donc vous ne risquez pas de dire au revoir à mes caractères de sitôt ;) _

_**5**__ : La petite minute qui ne sert à rien! Il paraît qu'elles sont appréciées. Merci C et Dille! Parce qu'il n'y a pas que Robert Pattinson dans la vie… saviez-vous que Matthew Mc Fadyen avait tourné dans la série des Hauts de Hurlevent? Cet acteur, il est fait pour le romantisme. * Dit-elle en soupirant amoureusement*_

_**6**__ : Y en marre des fics avec un Bella violée ou agressée! La vie n'est pas facile alors on a tous besoin de rire de temps en temps! Alors, je vous annonce que ma prochaine fic dont le plot vous sera dévoilé ultérieurement sera bourrée d'humour et de fluff._

_**7 : **__Une review pour un teaser parce que les reviews, c'est comme descendre les montagnes russes à Europa Park avec Rob et mon précieux Matthew: c'est fabuleux. _


	19. Chapter 17: L'anniversaire

_**Disclaimer**__ : Je possède un idéal masculin introuvable (merci Edward. Merci vraiment beaucoup!) et un DVD de Joyeuses funérailles où figure un Matthew Mc Fadyen méconnaissable. _

_**Chanson du chapitre**__ : __Stickwitu des Pussycat Dolls._

_Je vous le promets, c'est vraiment le tout dernier drama de cette fic. Juré! Comme on dit, c'est reculer pour mieux sauter. Et le saut en vaudra la peine._

_**Réponse à une review anonyme **__:_

_**Nana **__: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Ca fait vraiment plaisir que tu apprécies mon travail et les liens que je donne. Tu as éclairé ma journée!_

_*******************************************_

« L'amour ne voit pas avec les yeux mais avec l'âme. »

William SHAKESPEARE, Songe d'une nuit d'été.

*******************************************

**Ch 17 :** **L'anniversaire**

Nous étions en septembre. Cela faisait déjà un an que BJ était entrée dans ma vie. Un an! 365 jours seulement. Difficile d'y croire, pour moi, c'était comme si je l'avais toujours connue. C'était curieux comme l'on pouvait avoir cette sensation et ne pas s'en inquiéter. Comme si c'était normal! Une année entière s'était écoulée et durant laquelle il s'était déroulé beaucoup de choses quand on faisait le compte: ma petite-amie de sept ans (_la vache! Sept ans?!?)_ m'avait trompé sans vergogne avant de me balancer comme une vieille chaussette par texto, une nouvelle avait intégré notre journal et finalement, après s'être intégrée à tous, j'avais fini par succomber à mon tour à son charme. Elle était devenue ma douce et lancinante tentation.

Les premiers temps avaient été assez tendus après notre baiser: je n'arrêtais pas d'y repenser encore et encore, à tel point que la colère me submergeait alors sans que je ne puise me contrôler mais il suffisait d'un geste de sa part, d'un regard et cela m'apaisait. Je ne savais pas comment mais j'avais l'intime conviction que tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Certitude qui s'était ancrée avec la constatation qu'elle-même se comportait différemment. Certains jours, j'étais prêt à jurer qu'elle s'adonnait à un jeu de séduction avec moi. Lorsque nous étions en contact, elle prenait un malin plaisir à faire prolonger ses caresses et rien que la vue de sa chair découverte me rendait fou. Sans parler de sa voix qui prenait alors des intonations de velours et rauques, presque animales…. Dans ces moments-là, j'étais prêt à balancer tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table et à la prendre dessus. Comme ça, sans état d'âme.

Alors pourquoi je ne disais toujours rien?!? Tout le monde, même mes parents ne cessaient de me poser cette question et à vrai dire, je n'en savais foutrement rien. Emro tachait de rester en dehors de cela par souci d'intimité pour moi – c'était bien les seuls d'ailleurs!- mais Alice, c'était une autre histoire. Elle insistait, non, me harcelait pour que je fasse un premier pas depuis ce jour-là. Elle n'ignorait pas que BJ avait bu mais elle demeurait campée sur ses positions. Pour elle, j'étais idiot d'attendre. Quoique… depuis quelques temps, elle me laissait plus de paix. Elle sortait plus souvent, lorsqu'elle était à la maison, je l'entendais tout le temps parler au téléphone... et maintenant, elle courait tout le temps dans les magasins! Même si j'étais heureux pour elle, du fait qu'elle avait enfin assumé ses passions, désormais, je m'inquiétais pour son porte-monnaie. Je savais qu'elle était raisonnable mais bon…

Cependant, quelquefois, j'avais la nette impression qu'elle me cachait quelque chose avec BJ car lorsque je les surprenais en pleine conversation, elles stoppaient net leurs bavardages et changeaient de sujet. Je désespérais de savoir enfin de quoi elles s'entretenaient mais je n'insistais pas. Toutes les deux, elles étaient aussi têtues l'une que l'autre. Mais qui était ce Jasper? C'était le seul prénom que j'avais pu comprendre là-dedans. Et…. Et si BJ sortait avec ce Jasper? J'avais bien essayé de les espionner mais les murs n'étaient pas assez fins. Et depuis quelques nuits - bon, d'accord, plusieurs semaines mais ne le répétez surtout pas! – j'avais pris l'habitude de grimper à la fenêtre donnant sur la chambre de BJ. C'était drôle en y pensant, je n'avais jamais fais cela quand j'étais adolescent et là, alors que j'approchais de la trentaine, j'avais l'impression de me refaire une seconde jeunesse.

La trentaine… Je me souvins de mon dernier anniversaire, mes 26 ans…

_C'était avant la fête fatidique d'Alice. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne fêtais plus mon anniversaire. Pour moi, ce n'était qu'un jour ordinaire qui marquait une année écoulée de plus. Vraiment rien de spécial en somme. Ma famille le savait depuis belle lurette et ne se contentait plus que d'un simple dîner avec un gâteau et une bougie, pour la symbolique. Je n'avais pas besoin de cadeau car j'avais déjà tout ce que je voulais, à part BJ, mais j'étais heureux comme ça. Cependant, BJ ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille et elle m'avait ce soir-là fait une surprise._

Je souris à cette évocation.

_La nuit était tombée particulièrement tôt, ce qui était exceptionnel vu la saison, et nous débarrassions la table après avoir englouti le savarin au chocolat qu'Esmé avait préparé. Esmé avait un don pour la cuisine, elle aurait pu faire une excellente chef si elle l'avait voulu. Néanmoins, nous avions véritablement bien mangé et la soirée avait été particulièrement joyeuse. Alice m'avait offert un polo tout simple, comme je les aimais, même si elle avait choisi d'opter pour un Ruckfield (Note à moi-même: commencer à économiser pour ses futurs cadeaux), et mes parents m'avaient payé des places pour le récital de Lang Lang, un pianiste chinois dont j'admirais la technique et le talent. Avec un clin d'œil malicieux, ils avaient ajouté:_

_« Tu n'auras qu'à inviter Bella à t'accompagner, elle sera ravie d'y assister avec toi.»_

_Même eux s'y mettaient! J'avais levé les yeux au ciel, sidéré et là, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée avait retenti. Je me demandais qui pouvait bien s'amuser à venir à cette heure-ci et n'esquissais pas un geste pour bouger. Seule Alice bondit sur ses pieds et le portable dans une main, me prit le bras avant de me pousser vers la porte. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers mes parents, ils nous suivaient, sûrement curieux de voir de qui il s'agissait._

_« Allez, Edward! Dépêche-toi, petit papy! Tu ne vas pas le regretter!_

_Papy??? Je traînais effectivement des pieds mais… papy? C'était le pompom!_

_- T'as vu l'heure, Alice?! Il est neuf heures du soir! Ce n'est pas une heure décente pour sonner chez les gens, voyons, pestai-je, maussade._

_- Pfff… Tais-toi et ouvre! »_

_A contrecœur, j'exécutai son ordre et dus me pincer pour être sûr que je n'étais pas en train de dormir. Me piquer ainsi était devenu une habitude à force car BJ me surprenait toujours dans mes retranchements. BJ se tenait là, devant moi, un grand sourire pas du tout désolé aux lèvres. Elle portait un ravissant haut bleu qui épousait parfaitement ses formes en me donnant une superbe vue sur son décolleté, ni trop dévoilé, ni trop couvert et je succombais à ses courbes avantageusement soulignées par sa jupe. _[**Lien dans mon profil**] _Je ne me privai pas de laisser mes yeux parcourir sa silhouette de rêve et remarquai qu'elle rougissait._

_Mince! Je n'avais pas été très discret mais elle était tellement sexy! A croquer!_

_« Là, je suis bien content que ce soit mon anniversaire, soupirai-je._

_- Pourquoi, demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête et en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Parce que c'est bien rare que je puisse admirer tes jambes, chantai-je pour la taquiner. _

_Sa réaction ne se fit attendre car elle me tapa le bras énergiquement avant de rire aux éclats avec moi. Très vite, je me repris._

_- Mais BJ, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici à cette heure-ci?_

_Elle rougit et ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, elle sourit doucement en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre._

_- Tu m'accompagnes? Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose._

_J'acquiesçai, curieux. Après avoir prévenu ma famille que je sortais, je pris mes clefs et la rejoignis. Elle me fit monter dans sa voiture. C'était une Chevrolet Matiz rouge bordeaux flambant neuve. J'inclinai la tête, interrogatif._

_- C'est nouveau, ça! Depuis quand tu conduis?_

_- Ca, comme tu le dis, c'est mon petit trésor. J'ai travaillé dur pour pouvoir me l'offrir!_

_C'était étrange de l'imaginer au volant. C'était comme voir sa petite fille devenir une femme. Mais… voilà que je me mettais à penser comme un père! N'importe quoi. Je devais débloquer quelque part dans mon cerveau._

_- Je ne savais pas que tu avais le permis?_

_- Oh, ça fait longtemps. Mais je refuse que mes parents dépensent autant d'argent pour moi._

_J'avais approuvé de la tête. Cela ne m'étonnait pas. BJ était de nature indépendante et elle n'aimait pas se reposer sur une épaule. Il fallait vraiment que ses défenses tombent pour qu'elle laisse quelqu'un l'aider. Nous étions déjà sur la route depuis cinq minutes quand je m'aperçus que je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où nous nous rendions._

_- BJ, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes?_

_- Shh… C'est une surprise._

_- Mais je n'aime pas les surprises!_

_- Ha ha ha! Fais-moi confiance, veux-tu? »_

_Finalement, elle s'arrêta enfin. Je ne reconnaissais pas du tout l'endroit et cela m'inquiétait un peu. Je savais que c'était moi l'homme mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de ne pas être rassuré. Elle contourna la voiture et comprenant mon trouble, me prit la main et commença à me guider. Nous marchâmes une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de stopper. Et là, je sus. Nous y étions. _

_Nous étions perchés sur une plaine qui s'élevait au-dessus de la ville et cela donnait une vue à couper le souffle. En bas de nous, des milliers de points lumineux s'étalaient comme un tapis, dansant joyeusement comme des flammes vacillantes. C'était magnifique. Une légère brume flottait au-dessus des maisons, rendant le tableau un peu trouble et en même temps, magique. Je manquais de mots pour le décrire. Il fallait le voir pour comprendre ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là. _[**Lien dans mon profil**]

_« Referme ta bouche, Ed ou tu vas gober des moustiques! »_

_Je me tournai vers elle. BJ m'observait attentivement avec une expression que je n'avais que rarement vue. En temps normal, elle faisait de son mieux pour paraître le plus enjouée possible mais je décelais toujours dans ses yeux cette lueur triste qu'engendrait la solitude. Mais là… elle était complètement sereine. Je savais à ce moment précis qu'elle savourait à cent pourcents la vue, sans arrière-pensée, sans peur, sans inquiétude._

_« BJ, j'adore cet endroit. C'est vraiment… Je ne trouve aucun mot pour décrire ce que je vois! C'est superbe!_

_- Je le pense également. C'est mon endroit préféré ici._

_Elle s'allongea sur l'herbe. Je l'imitai aussitôt._

_- Je voulais partager cela avec toi, reprit-elle. _

_- Merci BJ._

_Je ne pouvais pas parler davantage car j'étais tellement ému que je ne faisais pas confiance à ma voix pour me porter. J'étais pratiquement sûr que si je l'avais fait, j'aurais croassé pitoyablement._

_- Bon anniversaire, Ed. »_

_Nous ne dîmes plus rien après cela. Nous demeurâmes dans cette position, admirant les étoiles et savourant cet instant. C'était comme si nous étions coupés de la ville, comme si nous étions perdus en pleine campagne. L'air tiède circulait et nous berçait et aucun son ne nous parvenait. Ni klaxon, ni bruits de voix ne troublaient notre quiétude. C'était le paradis sur terre! Nous étions en train de vivre un moment de complicité parfait. Et sa tenue était un plus. Vraiment, je n'avais besoin d'aucun cadeau car tout ce qui me rendait réellement heureux, c'était ce petit bout de femme qui était allongée à côté de moi._

_Elle tressaillit et sa peau blanche se couvrit de chair de poule. Sans réfléchir, je lui ouvris mon bras et elle vint se blottir contre moi. Comme ça, aussi naturellement que l'on respire l'air. Je ne me posais même pas de questions, c'était si évident! Comme si sa place était dans mes bras. Non, pas comme. Sa place était véritablement là._

_Finalement, une interrogation me vint à l'esprit :_

_« BJ, pourquoi tu as mis cette tenue en sachant qu'on allait crapahuter?_

_- Je n'ai pas choisi. C'est Alice», souffla-t-elle sur le même ton que moi en rougissant._

_Evidemment. _

Alice avait le chic pour jouer à la poupée avec BJ mais je ne m'en plaignais pas car le résultat était toujours époustouflant. Au naturel, BJ était une vraie splendeur que je ne me lassais pas d'admirer, discrètement mais stylisée à la Alice, elle était littéralement prodigieuse. Comme Alice l'aimait à le dire: elle ne rendait pas BJ belle mais elle dévoilait sa beauté et malgré tout ce que pouvait riposter BJ, j'étais totalement d'accord avec ma sœur. BJ ne se voyait pas clairement.

Lorsqu'elle me déposa chez moi, j'étais aussi rêveur qu'un collégien à son premier rendez-vous. Des anniversaires comme ça, j'étais d'accord pour en vivre tout le temps!

****

Enfin bref, même perché à la fenêtre de BJ et tapi dans l'obscurité, il n'y avait pas de trace d'un Jasper ou de ce Ben ni même de ce Jacob. BJ avait un rituel immuable le soir. Vers huit heures, après le dîner, elle montait dans sa chambre, lisait jusqu'à neuf heures. Ensuite, elle sortait de là sans quitter la maison. J'avais renoncé à comprendre le pourquoi de cette question et m'étais employé à continuer mon observation. Vers dix heures et demie-onze heures, elle revenait enfin, douchée et en pyjama.

Et quel pyjama! Ce n'était pas une nuisette de satin sexy mais elle dégageait une telle grâce que c'en était indécent. En vérité, elle ne portait qu'un simple débardeur et un pantalon de jogging mais c'était suffisant pour me faire fantasmer sur ses seins et ses fesses. Je devais agripper une branche d'arbre et la serrer à en blanchir les jointures pour ne pas aller toquer à sa fenêtre et me frayer un passage pour la plaquer sur le lit.

Et pour terminer, elle s'asseyait sur le banc du piano et jouait pendant une bonne heure durant laquelle elle me régalait d'œuvres de Scriabine et de Chopin. C'est là que je réalisais à quel point elle était talentueuse et cachait son niveau, pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas paraître prétentieuse, mais parce qu'elle ne se voyait décidément pas clairement elle-même. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en elle pour se dévoiler aux autres.

Enfin, lorsque ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls ou que ses doigts ne suivaient plus le rythme soutenu qu'elle s'infligeait, elle éteignait la lumière et se glissait dans ses draps.

Je ne m'approchais pas car j'aurais alors risqué d'alerter les voisins et de me faire prendre pour un cambrioleur. Ca, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui me faisait peur. Non. Ce que je craignais, c'était la réaction de BJ. D'autant plus qu'Emmett avait eu la super idée de lui donner une batte de base-ball pour se défendre des intrusions car ce n'était "pas sûr pour une fille de rester toute seule dans une grande maison." Bien sûr, sur le fond, il avait raison mais je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec une bosse sur le crâne ou pire encore, me faire casser le genou ou les parties génitales! J'en grimaçais de douleur rien qu'à imaginer le choc!

Au départ, j'épiais BJ pour découvrir si elle avait quelqu'un mais même après avoir eu confirmation que la réponse était négative, j'avais continué et là, je n'avais plus de prétexte. J'étais devenu un vrai stalker, le côté flippant en moins, mais BJ m'obsédait. Elle m'obnubilait jusque dans mes rêves, encore. Alors, je me promis que le jour de son anniversaire, en plus de la boîte à bijoux, je lui ouvrirais mon cœur.

****

Nous avions prévu une surprise-party pour elle avec la complicité de ses parents et de Laurent qui adorait Alice comme sa fille. C'en était de même avec Charlie, d'ailleurs. Ma sœur était une vraie charmeuse! Elle les mettait tous dans sa poche. C'était incroyable! Nous avions convenu d'organiser la fête chez nous car c'était impossible de tenir BJ éloignée de chez elle assez longtemps pour installer tous les préparatifs. Charlie et Renée devaient nous rejoindre sitôt leur avion atterri et Alice m'avait juste assigné une fonction: faire venir BJ à la maison. Je n'avais même pas pu dire mon mot sur les décorations ou les verres! Comme si des petits gobelets en plastique pouvaient faire la différence!

Fébrile et impatient, je décrochai le combiné et composai le numéro de BJ, priant pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien:

« Allô?

Elle avait répondu d'une manière enjouée et j'entendais derrière elle le bruit de fond de la télé. A l'évidence, je devais l'avoir dérangée en plein ménage.

- BJ, tu peux venir à la maison vite fait?

- Ed! Je ne peux pas! Mes parents vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre!

Ils étaient plutôt en route vers notre maison mais ça, je ne pouvais pas le lui révéler.

- Juste cinq minutes! T'as qu'à leur laisser un mot! »

Elle soupira puis raccrocha. Je savais qu'elle viendrait. Je la connaissais assez pour affirmer qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser quoi que ce soit aux personnes qu'elle aimait. Elle était bien trop généreuse pour cela.

« C'est bon, il n'y a plus qu'à l'attendre.

- Cool! Billy, arrête de piocher dans les bonbons! Il ne va plus en rester, sinon, s'écria Alice en se dirigeant vers le coupable.

- Juste un dernier! »

C'était marrant d'assister à interaction de ma sœur, petit lutin sautillant comme une puce, face à un homme de la stature de Billy. On aurait pu croire qu'Alice serait impressionnée par sa taille massive mais au lieu de ça, c'est lui qui se faisait mener à la baguette. Après Emmett, c'était au tour de Billy de se faire mater. C'état hilarant!

Lorsque BJ passa le perron, elle ne s'arrêta pas ni ne marqua de pause et elle entra directement dans la maison. Cela faisait belle lurette qu'elle avait pris ses aises ici. Nous attendîmes que la porte s'ouvre avant de nous écrier:

« SURPRIIIIIIISE!

BOUM!

Comptez sur BJ pour sursauter, glisser et se cogner la tête contre la porte avant de se retrouver les fesses par terre, sous nos yeux médusés.

Ses joues rougirent et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans une moue avant de s'ouvrir sur des jurons et des grognements. Elle se releva enfin et lorsqu'elle leva ses yeux vers nous, toute trace de mauvaise humeur avait disparu. Elle souriait, radieuse.

- Non! C'est pas vrai! Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là?

La surprise se peignait sur son visage. En fait,Laurent avait bien gardé le silence, déjouant mes pronostics. J'étais sûr qu'il lâcherait le morceau mais Alice avait parié le contraire. « Je sais qu'il ne le fera pas », avait-elle riposté énigmatiquement.

- Tu le vois bien, Bell's, on fête ton anniversaire!

Rosalie était visiblement amusée par la chute de BJ. Comme elle le répétait sans cesse, BJ lui rappelait l'innocence et la naïveté que l'on possédait, enfants. C'était une brise de fraîcheur dans notre quotidien. J'étais totalement d'accord avec elle et en même temps, elle réveillait en moi un instinct protecteur. J'avais besoin de me comporter comme son ange gardien car sa spontanéité et sa candeur pouvaient attirer des prédateurs bien plus dangereux que moi. BJ était pour moi ce que j'avais de plus précieux et je ne pouvais pas la laisser à la merci des autres.

- Comment vous avez su?

- C'est Doc qui nous l'a dit et on ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, tout de même.

Bien joué Alice! On ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'on le savait grâce à ses parents! Elle se serait doutée de sa surprise. C'était curieux comme je pouvais être le premier à instiguer ça alors que j'étais le premier à rejeter ce genre de choses et à les détester pour moi-même.

- C'est trop gentil à vous! Je suis si contente, s'émerveilla-t-elle en parcourant le salon et en admirant les décorations.

- Et ce n'est pas tout! Devine qui va nous rejoindre?

Je gardais le meilleur pour la fin. Sa peine m'avait marqué et je voulais lui faire oublier ce moment. Je voulais qu'elle se dise que tous ses Noël ne seraient pas fichus et qu'elle aussi avait le droit au bonheur. Ma mine réjouie dut la mettre sur la piste car elle s'illumina tout à coup, en clapant des mains. Alice avait dû déteindre sur elle sur ce côté-là.

- Non? Vrai?

- Oui, tes parents vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Installe-toi, je vais te chercher à boire. »

Elle trouva un siège et la musique battit son plein. Lorsque ses parents arrivèrent enfin, BJ rayonnait littéralement de bonheur. Je fus heureux pour elle. J'avais bien accompli ma mission. J'avais hâte d'arriver au moment où elle déballerait ses cadeaux car je voulais voir sa tête quand elle découvrirait la boîte à bijoux.

Une chanson qu'elle appréciait particulièrement retentit et elle me prit la main.

« Tu viens danser?

Je n'avais pas pour habitude d'accepter les invitations. A vrai dire, BJ était la seule fille, Tanya mis à part, à qui j'avais accordé une danse. Une partie de moi voulait refuser: elle avait peur de se retrouver encore dans cette situation avec pour seule conséquence un énorme pincement au cœur et l'autre voix était en train de crier sur la première et de lui donner des coups de pieds au cul.

Finalement, je me levai et comme dans un film, au ralenti, je lui pris la main et nous nous avançâmes vers la piste de danse. J'étais chanceux sur ce coup-là, c'était un slow. Je n'aurais pas besoin de sentir ses fesses se trémousser contre moi. Bon, je ne m'en plaignais pas vraiment mais là, si elle provoquait encore une réaction de mon corps, j'étais sûr de ne pas pouvoir la cacher.

Merci Alice de m'avoir fait porter ce pantalon en coton! [**Vous voulez voir la tenue qu'Edward porte? C'est dans mon profil**] Un jean, ça pouvait dissimuler une bosse malheureuse mais pas ça. Il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable.

[**Musique de fond: ****This is home**** de Switchfoot. Lien dans mon profil.**]

Nous dansâmes, serré l'un contre l'autre. Je pouvais sentir à loisir le parfum de son shampooing. Je le humai à satiété mais ce qui m'enivrait le plus, c'était la sensation de ses bras autour de mes épaules et de sa tête contre mon cœur. J'étais à peu près calmé mais ce moment était plus intense que notre dernière danse. Pas physiquement, mais émotionnellement. Je me sentais en fusion avec elle, comme si nos âmes ne formaient plus qu'une. C'était comme si j'étais enveloppé dans un coussin, comme si je flottais. C'était le paradis.

****

Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir ses cadeaux, riant avec tous quand je m'immobilisai, suivi bientôt des autres.

Non, ce n'était pas possible! Comment? Pourquoi? Les autres ne devaient pas être plus avancés. Leurs yeux étaient aussi ronds que les miens et ils restaient bouche bée comme moi.

BJ, ingénue, suivit mon regard et son visage refléta sa curiosité. Evidemment, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais elle allait vite comprendre. Malheureusement.

Je me répétais mais… Comment? Pourquoi?

« Tanya? »

Cela sonna plus comme une question que comme une exclamation de surprise. C'était officiel, ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui que j'allais demander BJ en rendez-vous galant. Stupide, stupide Edward! J'avais envie de me traiter de tous les noms et de frapper du poing dans un mur. P*** Fais ch*** !!!

L'ambiance changea radicalement. Un ange passa. Tout n'était que silence absolu. J'aurais pu tout aussi bien être devenu sourd. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux et la réaction de tous m'indiqua que c'était la même chose pour eux. C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Et j'étais en colère.

Mais BJ…

Si furtivement que je crus avoir rêvé, une expression d'extrême douleur passa dans ses yeux. Encore pire qu'à Noël. Encore pire que lors de notre dernière dispute. Pire que tout. Sa peine m'était insupportable.

Je ne comprenais rien. Que devais-je faire? Que devais-je dire? Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire ici? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait à la fin??? Les évènements continuèrent à se dérouler sans que je ne puisse avoir de prise sur eux et, sans que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, BJ était déjà rentrée et quelque chose me disait qu'elle ne reviendrait plus.

« Eddie?

J'avais oublié à quel point je détestais qu'on m'appelle comme ça et dans mon souvenir, Tanya n'avait pas une voix aussi nasillarde. Comment j'avais fait pour ne pas remarquer ça pendant aussi longtemps? J'émergeais de mes pensées. Apparemment, on attendait que je réponde.

- Hein? Quoi? Tanya?

- Je n'aurais jamais dû te quitter. J'ai fait une énorme erreur. Est-ce que tu voudras bien me pardonner?

J'étais encore trop abasourdi par son retour mais lorsque je percutais, j'eus la même pensée que ma sœur.

- QUOI, s'étrangla Alice.

- Ca te concerne pas, retourne à tes affaires!

Non mais ça va pas! De quel droit elle osait répondre aussi insolemment à Alice? Elle n'avait donc aucun respect pour ma famille? Là, je me mis à l'insulter de tous les noms… dans ma tête. J'avais quand même élevé comme un gentleman, même si parfois, j'étais vraiment tenté de me conduire autrement.

- Ne parle pas comme ça à ma sœur!

- Les enfants, ça suffit. Rangez-moi tout ça et arrangez vos histoires calmement. »

Comment mes parents pouvaient rester aussi calmes? Je savais qu'ils détestaient Tanya cordialement, au moins autant qu'Alice et mes amis alors comment? Je restai immobile, mal à l'aise. Je ne cessai de fixer l'endroit où BJ se tenait au moment d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Elle me tracassait. _Elle ne les a même pas ouverts, son père a tout pris dans un sac. Je suis sûr que sa mère m'a fusillé du regard en partant et je le mérite mille fois._

Le lendemain, j'évitais BJ. J'avais peur de revoir cet éclair de douleur et j'ignorais comment me comporter avec elle. Elle ne sembla même pas s'en offusquer et je ne fis rien pour l'approcher. J'étais trop gêné. Mais même perdu, quelque part, j'espérais que cela ne dure pas et que l'on se réconcilie au plus vite.

Je me repris vite. Je ne pouvais plus l'éviter comme cela. Il fallait que l'on se parle. Je réalisai rapidement qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas me croiser. Au point de ne plus venir aux réunions de la Tentation, faisant passer son article par Alice ou Rosalie. De l'incompréhension, je passai à la colère: pourquoi? Qu'avais-je fais de mal? Pourquoi les autres ne subissaient-ils pas le même traitement? Ce n'était pas ma faute après tout!

D'accord, Tanya dormait chez nous mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je m'étais remis avec elle. C'était juste que j'avais un certain sens de l'honneur qui me jouait des tours misérables et je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser dormir dehors. Elle était venue à Seattle toute seule et n'avait pas de toit pour dormir alors c'était ma responsabilité de l'abriter. Mais pour autant, hors de question que je partage ma chambre avec elle. Alors, je plaignais ma sœur sincèrement mais c'était elle qui se la coltinait. Cependant, la journée, elle me collait comme la peste et me harcelait en ne cessant de ressasser encore et encore des vieux souvenirs. Elle m'insupportait mais je me disais que si je lui laissais le temps de comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, elle s'en irait d'elle-même.

Un mois passa dans la foulée. Un long mois. Trente jours! Et je ne savais pas du tout ce que devenait BJ. Mais j'eus le temps de mûrir.

Je compris lentement mais sûrement. Je me remis en question. Encore une fois.

Tanya m'exacerbait de plus en plus et j'en vins à me demander comment j'avais fait pour tomber amoureux d'elle un jour. Pour moi, elle n'était plus qu'une connaissance. J'avais passé ce cap. Je me croyais plus mature que les autres mais en fait, j'étais jeune et stupide.

A cette période, Tanya m'avait eu par sa beauté lisse et le sexe. J'avais honte mais mes hormones étaient en pleine ébullition et je possédais moins de self-control qu'aujourd'hui. Maintenant, je savais que le désir ne faisait pas tout dans la vie. Il fallait autre chose de plus pour qu'une relation fonctionne: de la complicité, de la tendresse, des rires, de l'amour en somme.

_Nous déjeunions dans un petit café de proximité. BJ ne pouvait pas rester longtemps car ses cours commençaient dans pas longtemps mais elle avait couru pour que l'on puisse discuter un peu. C'était nos moments préférés. Loin de tout tracas, en toute décontraction._

_Nous abordâmes bientôt un sujet plutôt intime mais avec elle, c'était venu naturellement et j'étais à l'aise pour partager mes sentiments avec elle. Parce que c'était elle._

_« Ed, est-ce que ça change quelque chose le sexe dans un couple?_

_- Je ne peux pas vraiment te dire. Avec Tanya, c'est venu très vite mais au lieu d'avoir une relation d'échanges comme je pensais que ce serait, c'était autre chose. Ce n'était pas l'aboutissement d'un amour, seulement un exutoire, enfin… Pour moi, le sexe devrait être un lieu privilégié où l'amour pour l'autre s'exprime et se montre, tu comprends ce que je veux dire?_

_Je savais que ce que je disais était confus et décousu mais BJ me comprenait parfois mieux que moi-même._

_- Oui._

_- Mais avec Tanya, c'était autre chose. Si je devais mettre un nom dessus, ce serait l'égoïsme._

_Là, j'avais trouvé le mot! Egoïsme._

_- Pourquoi?_

_- Honnêtement, c'est ce que je ressentais. Même amoureux, on ressent ces choses-là. On pense que pour les hommes, c'est facile et c'est vrai, physiquement, on est vite comblé. Mais mentalement, si tu donnes et que tu ne reçois pas, ça porte un coup… c'est assez clair ce que je dis?_

_- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle pensivement en prenant une bouchée dans son tupperware._

_Là, ma curiosité avait été piquée._

_- Et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?_

_- Ha ha ha, rit-elle embarrassée. Je ne peux pas tellement avoir d'opinion dessus. Disons que… ahem… je suis aussi innocente qu'un agneau qui vient de naître…_

_- Tu me fais marcher?_

_- Non, pourquoi? Ai-je l'air facile?_

_Elle commençait à se rebiffer. Dis quelque chose, Edward ou elle va te manger tout cru! Sauve-toi de ce pétrin!_

_- Non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire mais… comment ça se fait, demandai-je en penchant la tête._

_Comment une fille aussi belle, aussi intelligente et sexy que BJ pouvait encore être vierge? C'était une vraie énigme. Si je l'avais rencontrée avant Tanya, aucun doute que j'aurais tenté de mettre le grappin sur elle, même si j'étais un geek._

_- Tu me promets de ne pas te moquer, avait-elle demandé d'une toute petite voix en rougissant encore plus._

_- Bien sûr, acquiesçai-je vigoureusement._

_- Eh bien, comme tu le sais, j'ai beaucoup voyagé… et…euh… je ne me suis jamais liée…_

_Yes! Hum hum… Edward, contiens ta joie._

_- Je comprends. Alors…_

_- Oui… Je suis totalement ignorante en ce qui concerne les relations homme/femme. Honteux, hein?_

_- Non, pas du tout. Moi, je trouve ça mignon et même irrésistible. »_

Carrément sexy, avais-je ajouté mentalement. Elle avait penché la tête comme si cela pouvait lui permettre de comprendre le sens de mes paroles. J'avais ri en pensant qu'elle était hilarante et adorable.

Ce souvenir me pinça le cœur. Elle me manquait.

J'avais l'impression que des siècles entiers s'étaient écoulés depuis que j'avais entendu son rire cristallin. Il fallait que je désamorce la situation. Je ne pouvais plus rester ainsi sans elle. Elle m'était bien trop importante, elle était ma vie maintenant!

Ce soir-là, pour la première fois depuis le mois dernier, je fis le mur et escalai l'arbre pour capter la vue de BJ. J'avais besoin de constater par moi-même (_constater, hein? Moi, je dis espionner…) _qu'elle allait bien. Le tableau qui se dressait devant moi me déconcertait.

[**Musique de fond: ****Serenade**** de Shubert- Lien dans mon profil**.]

Elle était assise à son bureau, la chambre totalement baignée dans l'obscurité. De là où je me trouvais, je ne pouvais pas bien voir ce qu'elle fixait comme ça mais j'étais certain qu'elle pleurait. Ses épaules tressautaient et sa tête baissée me le confirmaient. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'étais pas capable de la réconforter ni même de l'approcher.

Je fus tenté de m'avancer et de faire connaître ma présence et ainsi, nous nous serions retrouvés, je l'aurais prise dans mes bras en lui susurrant à l'oreille de ne plus pleurer et que tout irait bien et je ne l'aurais plus jamais quittée. Mais la réalité était tout autre. Je n'étais qu'un homme qui avait fugué pour l'espionner à sa fenêtre et en plus, nous ne nous étions plus parlés depuis un mois. Entre ce que je voulais et la vraie vie, il y avait un gouffre énorme infranchissable. Je rentrai chez moi, me demandant encore et encore pourquoi elle se trouvait dans cet état et je me fis la promesse solennelle de ne plus la fuir et d'affronter le problème que représentait Tanya.

****

Alice m'avait informé qu'aujourd'hui, elle passerait son concours pour devenir officiellement professeur de danse. « Encourage-la, elle en a besoin », avait-elle conclu tristement. Comme si j'avais besoin qu'elle me l'ordonne pour le faire! Je l'aurais fait de toutes façons.

Je m'habillai à la hâte. Je ne voulais rater sa prestation pour rien au monde. Je ne pouvais plus me permettre de rester à l'écart de sa vie. Je tenais à être là pour son moment. J'en avais besoin, moi aussi.

Tanya insista pour m'accompagner, ce qui m'irrita au plus haut point mais je dus me résoudre à la supporter car elle ne me laisserait pas tranquille sinon. Et je ne voulais pas risquer qu'elle fasse un esclandre dans le théâtre.

Nous nous trouvâmes des sièges à l'écart. Si je pouvais, je préférais éviter que les autres ne me voient. Surtout avec Tanya qui les agacerait, encore. Et je les comprenais complètement maintenant. Il fallait vraiment que je trouve un moyen de la faire déguerpir et quitter définitivement nos vies.

BJ croisa mon regard et cette fois encore, sa tristesse se lut sur son visage. Je luttai pour ne pas me précipiter vers elle et Tanya ouvrit sa bouche, une fois de plus :

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as tant voulu venir ici. Ce n'est pas ton genre. Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ces balais?

J'avais renoncé depuis longtemps à lui inculquer la moindre notion de respect. La seule chose qu'elle aimait, c'était elle-même. Elle était complètement narcissique et égocentrique et bien sûr, tout devait tourner autour d'elle. Je soupirai. J'en avais assez de ses préjugés à la noix. Les danseuses n'étaient pas forcément grandes et fines. Au contraire, BJ était assez petite mais elle avait des formes et des courbes généreuses, à se damner. Elle était loin de donner l'image d'un balai. Et le balai, Tanya pouvait se le mettre où je pensais… C'était officiel, j'étais énervé.

- Tais-toi Tanya, grinçai-je.

- Et en plus, ça fait longtemps que tu n'avais pas vu … Bella, c'est ça? Pourquoi tu as ressenti ce besoin de venir, je ne comprends pas. Tu n'as pas besoin d'elle.

Elle allait se taire un jour, oui?!? Non mais quelle … pimbêche! Raah! J'avais envie de crier de rage!

- Tanya, arrête. Tu ne sais rien d'elle. Et si, j'ai besoin d'elle.

- Pourquoi? Et moi alors? »

Et là, j'eus une illumination.

Pourquoi la simple présence de BJ suffisait à illuminer mes journées? Parce que je l'aimais? Oui, mais ça, je le savais.

Pourquoi son absence signifiait suffocation et manque d'oxygène pour moi? Parce que je l'aimais, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Pourquoi je ressentais tant le besoin de la protéger? Oui mais ça, c'était pareil avec ma famille alors…

Pourquoi ses larmes me brisaient le cœur, m'incitant à les sécher et à la réconforter? Parce que j'étais un bon gentleman et que je détestais voir les femmes pleurer.

Pourquoi je ne concevais plus mes jours sans elle? Parce que j'aimais. Je me répétais mais…

Toutes ces interrogations n'avaient en réalité qu'une réponse, la plus évidente, mais aussi la seule: j'aimais Isabelle Marie Swan. Bon, ça je le savais, pour sûr. Mais je l'aimais vraiment du plus profond de mon être! D'un amour éternel qui ne s'éteindrait jamais, BJ n'était pas une passion éphémère. Elle était ma moitié, la seule, la vraie.

Depuis un moment déjà, peut-être même depuis le début. J'en avais le pressentiment mais jusque-là, je n'étais pas sûr de l'intensité. Bon sang, comment j'avais fait pour croire que ça allait passer? C'était à cause de ça que j'avais été aussi poltron! Je pensais bonnement que ça allait disparaître! Mais non! Je l'aimais!

Je pouvais vivre sans Tanya dans ma vie, j'étais même plus heureux sans elle. Mais c'était autre chose pour BJ. J'avais laissé tout ce temps s'écouler avec la certitude que ça s'arrangerait, comme d'habitude et maintenant, je réalisai pourquoi. Je l'aimais et ça ne changerait jamais.

Mais… et maintenant?

BJ débuta sa prestation. Fort de cette révélation, je ne détachai pas mes yeux d'elle. Plus jamais. Il ne me restait plus qu'à arranger les choses et ce n'était pas une mince affaire mais j'avais confiance. En moi, en elle, en un nous. Un nous qui ne serait jamais disloqué. Un nous semblable à celui de mes parents. Un nous qui serait le nôtre à tout jamais.

Je ne fis même pas attention à la musique qu'elle avait choisie. J'étais trop absorbé dans la contemplation de ses mouvements fluides. Elle était vraiment gracieuse! Elle commença avec des pas de danse classique, ce qui m'impressionna grandement car pour moi, c'était un style ennuyeux. Néanmoins, elle se mouvait avec tellement d'élégance et de légèreté que mon intérêt fut piqué au vif. J'étais hypnotisé, voire en transe. Elle aurait pu continuer ainsi pendant des heures que je serais resté embarqué avec elle.

Rapidement, elle changea de registre et je rêvai. Son visage reflétait un tel plaisir… Elle avait exactement la même expression que ce soir-là, sous les étoiles. Son sourire me laissait pantois. Elle vivait définitivement pour la danse. C'était impossible qu'elle échoue à ce concours. C'était sa vocation. BJ était faite pour partager sa passion avec les autres. C'eut été un gâchis de ne pas permettre cela.

La présidente du jury posa quelques questions à BJ. Je sus qu'elle passerait. Elle avait fait forte impression durablement sur eux et ce n'était que justice, elle le méritait amplement. Elle avait énormément bossé pour cela et ses efforts devaient être récompensés.

Ignorant les geignements de Tanya, je suivis ma sœur et Emro dans les coulisses. Alice et Rosalie jetèrent un regard noir à Tanya et Emmett me sourit, condescendant. « Courage, vieux », me souffla-t-il inaudiblement.

Tout se passa très vite. Sans savoir comment, je me retrouvai face à face avec BJ, sans savoir quoi dire. Je ne me souvenais plus de ce qu'avaient dit les autres et un vide semblait remplacer mon cerveau. Tétanisé, le trac me submergea.

Puis, elle fronça les sourcils comme pour réfléchir à une chose complexe, son regard passa rapidement derrière moi et quand il revint vers moi, elle sourit fugitivement avant de se figer. A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser en ce moment?

Je pris mon courage à deux mains :

« Félicitations, BJ. Tu as fait un beau travail.

_Sûrement les paroles les plus bêtes qui soient, tu aurais pu trouver mieux_, me fustigeai-je.

- Merci, Ed. C'est gentil d'être venu me voir.

Son ton me laissa espérer qu'elle était contente que je sois là. Si seulement, je pouvais lire dans ses pensées! Et dire qu'elle prétendait être un livre ouvert! J'aurais bien voulu…

- Non, c'est normal. Je le voulais. BJ, je suis désolé. »

_Désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Désolé d'être un parfait idiot qui a mis des semaines avant de réaliser qu'il aurait dû se bouger le cul depuis longtemps. Désolé de te faire subir tout ça. Désolé pour tout. Je sais que j'ai agi en laissant Tanya s'immiscer trop longtemps et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour réparer mes erreurs et rattraper le temps perdu car je t'aime comme un fou._

Sans oser dire tout haut ma pensée, j'appuyai mon regard de tout l'amour que je lui portais. J'ignorais si j'avais réussi à lui faire passer mon message mais sa vue se brouilla. _Non, ne pleure pas, BJ!_ J'étais en colère contre moi-même, je n'aimais pas la mettre dans cet état. Je détestais la blesser. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait?

Alice nous interrompit et lui rappela un rendez-vous. _Un rendez-vous _? _QUEL_ _RENDEZ-VOUS_??? Cependant, avant de partir, elle me sourit timidement et je lui répondis de la même manière. Que pouvais-je ajouter de plus?

******************************************************************

_**N/A 1**__ : Décidément, les anniversaires de Bella ne lui pas portent pas chance, hein? Mais moi, je suis moins sadique, notre Eddie ne reste même pas plus d'un mois sans voir Bella. Ah, quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir mais holy fucking shit, au moment où j'écris, j'ai dépassé les 22000 hits! Youpi! Alors, thank you guys, you rock!_

_**2**__ : Il y a encore des répliques! A vous de jouer! Bravo encore à C et Dille pour les dénicher à chaque coup. Car quels rêves peut-il nous venir dans ce sommeil de la mort?_

_**3**__ : Qui est Laurent? Réponse plus tard et/ou dans le POV de Bella. Pareil pour cette question: comment ça se fait que les parents de Bella connaissent la famille Cullen? C'est quoi ces histoires de rendez-vous avec Bella? A quoi pense Bella quand Edward vient la voir au théâtre? Bah oui, parce qu'ici, c'est le point de vue d'Edward donc vous en saurez autant que lui, c'est-à-dire dans certains cas, rien du tout. Et je vais même vous __**spoiler **__quelque chose: le baiser, Bella s'en souvient. Elle fait juste semblant du contraire alors vous n'avez qu'à lire son POV pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa petite tête pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça. _

_**4 **__: Je fais un petit coucou aux vilains canards et bienvenue à mes nouvelles lectrices! Parce que c'est bien beau d'écrire mais le travail est récompensé par vous. Oui, vous qui lisez cette histoire;)_

_**5**__ : Le __**plot**__ d'un de mes futures nouvelles fic qui n'a pas encore de titre: Bella travaille dans une agence matrimoniale où elle voit défiler pas mal de drôles de clients. Et puis un jour, une lettre va attirer son attention…_

_Evidemment, l'histoire sera bourrée d'humour et de fluff. Parce que comme vous le savez, les Bisounours ne règnent pas sur le monde mais ils peuvent au moins essayer dans les fictions. A bas les pleurs, à bas les larmes, aux chiottes les viols, les agressions et la rancune (angst). Et vive le lemon et les rires. Elle sera sûrement publiée en même temps que LWBOTB._

_**6**__ : Pour répondre à la question, il reste à peu de choses près 3 ou 4 chapitres qui racontent le 1__er__ rendez-vous Edward/Bella, leur 1__ère__ fois, l'arrivée de Jasper, le mariage Rosalie/Emmett et la demande d'Edward. Oui parce que j'ai arbitrairement décidé de ne jamais écrire de fiction de plus de 25 chapitres. Je suis comme vous, je décroche si c'est trop long._

_**7 **__: La petite minute qui ne sert à rien. Saviez-vous que le rôle de Darcy a failli être tenu par Johnny Depp ou Joaquin Phoenix dans Bride and Prejudice? (la version bollywoodienne de Pride and Prejudice). D'ailleurs, je ne vous conseille pas ce film et je vous dis ça sans l'avoir vu, évidemment._

_**8 :**__ Si vous m'avez en Author Alert, vous avez probablement lu Docteur Cullen et Miss Bella. Forcément, comme je préviens toujours de mes idées et que là, c'est venu comme ça, c'est une surprise. Le style d'écriture change radicalement mais j'espère que vous rirez autant que moi j'ai ri quand j'ai écrit le 1__er__ chapitre. C'est en cours d'écriture, évidemment et ça sera publié en même temps que LWBOTB et ça fera de la lecture pour celles que LWBOTB n'intéresse pas. D'aileurs, le 2ème chapitre s'appellera Accident de douche:)  
_

_**9**__ : Une review pour un teaser parce que les reviews, c'est comme regarder un DVD dans le noir avec Robert Pattinson et Matthew Mc Fadyen, c'est grisant._


	20. Chapter 18: Réconciliation

_**Disclaimer**__ : Je possède enfin la fameuse recette des cookies américains mais pas d'Edward pour travailler à vitesse vampirique parce que mine de rien, ça prend du temps si on veut se régaler._

_**Chanson du chapitre**__ : __Can she excuse my wrongs __de Sting._

_*******************************************_

« Les séductions de la chair sont moins distrayantes que celles du cœur et de l'esprit. »

André GIDE

*******************************************

**Ch 18 :****Réconciliation**

Je n'avais plus envie de sortir nulle part. La présence de Tanya m'insupportait complètement et irrémédiablement et je cherchais par tous les moyens à la faire partir. D'ici et de ma vie, définitivement. Elle s'obstinait à me suivre où que j'aille, ne me laissant aucune vie privée.

« Je suis ta vie », s'entêtait-elle.

C'est ça et moi, je suis le pape, lui rétorquais-je, complètement à bout de nerfs. Le pire, c'est qu'au lieu de prendre pour argent comptant ce que je lui sortais de but en blanc, cette bêtasse [**AN: c'est bien bêtasse, pas le mot en P^^]** avait encore le culot de rire aux éclats et d'affirmer que j'étais un drôle de farceur! J'avais beau levé les yeux au ciel, rien n'y faisait. La bêtise n'avait pas de limites. En même temps, c'était de ma faute, qu'est-ce que j'avais été faire avec une idiote comme elle?

****

Alice avait réussi à la faire sortir de la maison, arguant que de toute façon, je resterais là, comme un ermite. J'adorais ma sœur, elle était capable de sentir littéralement lorsque j'avais une idée en tête. Comme si elle savait d'avance ce que j'allais faire. C'était ma complice dans mon plan pour renouer avec BJ.

Et, comme je m'y attendais, Tanya avait marché. Evidemment. Elle ne supportait pas de rester enfermée comme un lion en cage. Elle préférait le grand air et surtout faire les magasins. Comme si j'avais en plus envie de porter ses sacs… Il faudrait toujours que les femmes courent les boutiques avec un chauffeur et un porteur personnel. Ca éviterait bien des tracas à tout le monde. Heureusement que BJ n'était pas comme ça. Quoique, elle, c'était autre chose. Elle ne craquait pas pour les vêtements mais dès qu'il s'agissait de livres ou d'autre chose en rapport avec les arts, elle était aussi folle et sautillante qu'une puce. Alors, je levais les yeux au ciel en masquant mon sourire attendri mais de la voir ainsi, toute rouge et excitée, je trouvais ça mignon et adorable. Je soupirai… Elle me manquait.

DRING DRING. Le téléphone sonna dans le hall.

« Tu veux bien répondre, Edward chéri?

- Oui, maman! »

Elle était immobilisée après être tombée de l'escabeau. Rien de grave mais elle avait interdiction de sortir de son lit pendant deux semaines. De nature active, elle ne supportait pas sa condition mais son humeur restait égale. Je m'étais rapproché sensiblement d'elle avec l'entrée de BJ dans ma vie et malgré l'épisode Tanya, nous restions proches. J'avais compris que ce que je prenais pour du détachement de sa part s'était révélé avec le temps de l'inquiétude. Elle tâchait cependant de ne pas la dévoiler pour ne pas nous peser dessus et dorénavant, je comprenais les raisons de ses agissements. Si Esmé devait incarner un sentiment, ce serait l'amour inconditionnel car elle ne jugeait jamais personne, pas même Tanya malgré leur mésentente et nous faisait confiance pour prendre les bonnes décisions.

Quand j'étais plus jeune, elle n'avait rien montré mais je savais qu'elle n'appréciait pas Tanya. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi et je lui en avais voulu. Je pensais que mon bonheur lui importait peu. Et BJ était arrivée. Elle lui avait ouvert les bras, la traitant comme sa propre fille. La colère avait laissé place au scepticisme: Pourquoi cette attitude?

Maintenant que j'étais objectif, sans parti pris, je savais. En tant que mère, depuis le début, elle l'avait pressenti. Quelque part dans son cœur, elle avait su que Tanya n'était pas faite pour moi. Comme elle aimait nous le répéter lorsque nous étions petits, avant de nous border, lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Carlisle, il y avait eu tout de suite cette étincelle, ce "truc" qui faisait qu'elle savait avec toutes les fibres de son être que Carlisle lui était destiné.

Maintenant, j'avais réalisé que je n'étais heureux qu'avec une femme. BJ. Mon cœur écoutait ses petits yeux chocolat lui parler. Avec elle, je me sentais entier. Je comprenais ce que c'était que de sentir ce "truc".

Esmé avait également compris ma révélation et faisait tout pour m'aider à arranger mes erreurs, avec la complicité d'Alice. Ces deux femmes ne cessaient jamais de me surprendre.

Oui, grâce à BJ, en plus de l'amour, j'avais découvert véritablement ma famille.

Je décrochai le combiné. Sans me laisser le temps de dire allô, BJ me prit d'assaut, criant et pleurant:

« Alice, tu ne devineras jamais! J'ai été prise! J'ai réussi! Les autres filles me regardaient de haut dans les coulisses. Moi qui ne suis partie de rien, j'ai été meilleure que ces pimbêches! Mince, je suis trop contente, Alice. Voir tout mon travail mener à ça… mon rêve! Ils peuvent tous pleurer maintenant, j'ai réussi! Tu te rends compte…

Bien sûr, j'étais content pour elle. Elle le méritait amplement. Elle avait travaillé si dur pour ça! Entendre sa voix me faisait plaisir, énormément, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser continuer indéfiniment. Je le voulais mais moralement… est-ce que… si? Non? Je toussotai. Elle se tut immédiatement en me reconnaissant.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir interrompue plus tôt, BJ mais félicitations! Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi.

Je l'avais prédit mais je savais que maintenant que désormais, comme son travail était reconnu à sa juste valeur, elle aurait plus confiance en elle et qu'elle serait plus épanouie ainsi.

- Merci, fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Un ange passa. Je pouvais le visualiser en train de passer devant moi, une harpe à la main. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je me bloque comme ça devant elle? Ne pouvais-je donc pas lui parler normalement sans avoir le cœur qui saute hors de la poitrine comme si j'étais un collégien? Je l'entendis souffler à l'autre bout de la ligne, puis plus rien. Je portai le combiné à mes yeux. Peut-être était-il cassé mais non. Rien.

-BJ, t'es encore là?

- Oui, je suis si confuse. Où est Alice?

Elle jeta un froid sur ma bonne humeur. Moi qui me réjouissais d'entendre sa voix. Pourquoi était-elle confuse? Parce que c'était moi qui lui avait répondu? Elle ne voulait même pas me parler, regrettai-je amèrement. Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer qu'elle était avec Tanya. Elle se serait refermée comme une huître sinon.

- Elle est partie faire du shopping avec Rosalie. Emmett l'emmène ce soir et comme il voulait qu'elle porte quelque chose de spécial…

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. Il y avait bien Rosalie avec elles en plus. Emmett m'avait confié qu'il ferait sa demande ce soir. Déjà.

- Je comprends… Bon…

Elle allait raccrocher si je ne faisais rien pour la retenir… Je la coupai avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase.

- BJ?

- Oui?

Trouve vite quelque chose à dire. Vite! Ne vas pas passer pour un crétin!

- Je suis heureux de t'entendre.

- Vraiment?

Etrangement, son ton étonné chantonnait. J'y perçus… De la joie?

- Oui. On ne s'est pas beaucoup parlé dernièrement…

- Ce n'est pas ma faute. C'est toi qui l'as voulu!

Pourquoi était-elle sur la défensive?

- Je sais et j'en suis désolé…

- Non, ne dis pas ça. C'est toi qui as commencé à m'éviter comme la peste. A quoi tu t'attendais? Que j'accepte tes excuses comme ça? Que je fasse comme si de rien n'était alors que tu m'as blessée?

Mince alors! Pourquoi elle agissait ainsi? J'avais l'impression de voir un volcan en pleine éruption. C'était comme si elle s'était longtemps contenue et que d'un coup, elle se libérait. Elle débitait un flot gigantesque de paroles et ne m'écoutait pas ou plus.

- Isabella, laisse-moi en placer une! »

Elle me raccrocha au nez. Elle osa! Je jurai à voix haute puis repris mon souffle. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça. Enervé, je recomposai son numéro. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à m'éviter comme ça, bon sang de bon soir!

« BJ!

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

En l'entendant, je me calmai en fronçant néanmoins les sourcils. Même après des semaines sans la voir, elle m'attendrissait toujours et sa voix grelottait. Je me fis du souci, comme toujours, lorsqu'elle était en cause.

- BJ, tu pleures?

- Non, opposa-t-elle faiblement.

Je soupirai. BJ et sa foutue fierté….

- Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir traitée comme ça.

- Pourquoi tu as agi de cette manière? Tu pensais que je t'imposerais un choix? Que je ne comprendrais pas tes sentiments?

- Non, ce n'est pas du tout ça. Quand Tanya est revenue, j'étais perdu. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Comme Alice te l'a sûrement dit, Tanya voulait se réconcilier avec moi et je ne savais vraiment pas ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là. Tous mes moments heureux, tous mes souvenirs avec elle me sont remontés à la mémoire et… pfff… j'étais perdu.

J'avais besoin de me déconnecter, de me retrouver.

- Et?

Malgré l'allègement de son humeur, son ton restait dur. Je savais qu'elle restait sur ses gardes. J'avais vraiment gâché mes chances.

- J'ai mis vraiment beaucoup de temps et ça ne s'est pas arrangé avec Tanya qui dormait chez nous mais finalement, je commence à retrouver la lumière.

Non, j'en étais loin et malgré ma révélation, j'avais peut-être fait trop de dégâts. Le moindre que je pouvais faire alors était de réparer les pots cassés même si cela devait me prendre toute une vie.

- Ah…

- Ecoute, BJ, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait subir. Me pardonneras-tu jamais un jour?

Je savais que j'étais en train de prendre un risque considérable en l'acculant comme ça au pied du mur mais j'avais besoin de savoir. Comme souvent, je regrettai alors de ne pas lire dans ses pensées; tout serait alors si simple!

- Ed… il m'en coûte de l'avouer mais…

- Oui, l'exhortai-je à continuer, plein d'espoir.

- Tu m'as manquée. Vraiment.

Youpi! Cette simple phrase m'emplit de joie. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu.

- Toi aussi, BJ. Amis à nouveau?

C'était encore un risque mais elle en valait le coup. Elle était mienne et un jour, je finirai par le lui faire savoir et admettre.

- Oui, amis. »

Pour le moment, je me contenterai de ça, songeai-je alors qu'elle raccrochait. Pour le moment.

Je n'eus plus aucune nouvelle d'elle les jours suivants. Elle travaillait durement, selon Alice et je ne voulais pas interférer, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de l'espionner par sa fenêtre, le soir et de me pâmer d'admiration pour elle.

****

C'était le premier soir depuis longtemps que Carlisle ne travaillait pas de nuit et ma mère avait insisté pour que nous dînions tous ensemble. Evidemment, Tanya s'incrustait toujours mais j'étais content qu'Esmé lui jette un regard noir à en faire pâlir les ténèbres les plus profondes pour lui signifier son désaccord. Elle était donc partie pour la soirée et Alice n'était toujours pas rentrée. Alors que nous étions en train de prendre l'apéritif dans le salon, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand, en claquant bruyamment contre le mur et la voix haut perchée d'Alice résonna.

« Maman, papa, c'est moi! Je vous ai amené quelqu'un! »

En l'entendant, je me pris à nourrir le fol espoir que c'était BJ. Je m'attendais presque à voir surgir sa silhouette fine mais je me trompais. Au lieu de BJ, c'était un jeune homme qui nous faisait face. Blond, le visage fin et avec une carrure athlétique, il nous souriait timidement mais ses yeux bleus nous fixaient franchement. Je sus immédiatement qu'il était le petit-ami d'Alice car ils se tenaient la main amoureusement. Je levai les yeux au ciel. N'aurait-elle pas pu choisir un autre jour pour cela?

« Non, Eddie, je voulais que maman et papa rencontrent Jasper ensemble.

Avais-je parlé à voix haute? Hé mais… Jasper??? Le Jasper dont elles discutaient et faisaient des messes basses? Le Jasper-là?

- Papa, maman, je vous présente Jasper Whitlock, l'homme de ma vie.

Tout de suite les grands mots! Elle le connaissait depuis quoi, deux mois maximum? Je haussai les épaules, me retenant pour ne pas secouer la tête, dépité. Alice était vraiment une romantique irrécupérable.

- Nous sommes enchantés de te connaître Jasper.

Mes parents souriaient béatement en serrant la main de Jasper. Ils avaient accueilli celui-ci aussi facilement que si Alice avait annoncé que c'était le frère de BJ. Cela devait être un signe, ils étaient doués pour décrypter la nature d'une personne. J'en conclus que Jasper rendrait ma sœur heureuse.

- Moi de même, monsieur et madame Cullen.

- Non, appelle-nous par nos prénoms, je t'en prie. Je suis Esmé et voici Carlisle.

- C'est un honneur de rencontrer les parents de ma douce. »

Jasper possédait un fort accent du Sud et sa blondeur le faisait ressembler étrangement à Rosalie. Je devais tout de même reconnaître qu'il avait le mérite d'être un gentleman courtois et plein de délicatesse. Nous passâmes à table après l'apéritif où il nous apprit, entre autres, qu'il était le cousin de Rosalie.

J'eus le cœur serré en le voyant s'asseoir sur la chaise habituelle de BJ mais je surpris un échange silencieux entre Alice et lui. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'ils se regardaient de la même façon que mes parents. Elle lui prit la main avec un sourire tendre qu'il lui rendit. C'était indéniable, ces deux-là s'aimaient au-delà du normal. J'aurais dû être jaloux de leur bonheur mais non. J'étais heureux que ma petite sœur ait trouvé chaussure à son pied; je savais que Jasper la traiterait toujours comme une princesse et qu'il ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse. D'ailleurs, l'étincelle qui brillait dans les yeux d'Alice me le confirmait.

« Alors, Jasper, comment tu as rencontré notre petite fille.

- Maman, s'écria Alice.

- Ne me fais pas ce regard, Alice. Même à trente ans, tu seras toujours notre petite fille, répondit Esmé en s'esclaffant avec notre père.

- Hum, ronchonna ma sœur en croisant les bras.

Je souris brillamment. Elle qui se moquait à Noël, quand j'avais été privé de sortie… Maintenant que la situation s'appliquait à elle, elle ne riait plus! Je ne pus retenir un ricanement tandis que je me faisais fusiller du regard et que Jasper serrait la main d'Alice, narquois. Bon, ses yeux montraient clairement qu'il était amusé mais il la soutenait en même temps. Je n'oubliai pas que j'étais curieux de connaître néanmoins sa réponse à l'interrogation d'Esmé.

- Eh bien, j'ai rencontré Alice en juin dernier, lors de la fête que vous avez donnée en l'honneur de l'obtention de sa licence. J'accompagnais Rosalie et Emmett car j'étais leur chauffeur et je pensais m'ennuyer à mourir parce que je ne suis pas très fêtard. D'habitude, je préfère rester étudier à la bibliothèque mais Rose m'a exhorté à venir pour me changer les idées. J'avais rompu avec ma petite-amie de longue date quelques mois auparavant et apparemment, ce n'est pas moi qui l'affirme mais ma cousine, j'étais reclus. Donc, me voilà à cette fête où les seules personnes que je connais m'ont abandonné pour se bécoter dans un coin. Je me fraye un passage au hasard tant bien que mal parmi les autres convives et je me trouve enfin un coin tranquille, près du buffet. Comme il fait assez chaud, j'ai soif alors je voudrais me servir un verre mais il y a cette jeune fille qui m'empêche d'accéder aux boissons. Elle me tourne le dos alors je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de tapoter sur son épaule. Et là, elle se retourne en me tendant un de ses deux verres avec un énorme sourire en me faisant un reproche. " Tu es en retard, tu m'as fait attendre". C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit mot pour mot avant de rougir de son erreur et d'éclater de rire complètement prise au dépourvu. Son rire était tellement communicatif que j'en ai fait de même, complètement subjugué.

- C'était un vrai coup de foudre. A l'instant où mes yeux se sont posés sur lui, je savais que c'était lui et quand j'ai entendu le son de sa voix, j'étais déjà complètement amoureuse.

Ils se perdirent dans la contemplation admirative l'un de l'autre. Je n'osais pas perturber leur moment d'intimité et me demandai comment j'avais bien pu rater ce moment durant cette fête.

- Et donc, que s'est-il passé après, s'enquit Carlisle avec un énorme sourire.

- Il a baissé la tête d'un air honteux et m'a répondu "J'en suis navré" avec cet accent texan qui m'a fait perdre la tête. Finalement, on a passé le reste de la soirée à discuter sur tout et rien et on s'est revus très souvent avant de nous mettre en couple à mon retour d'Europe.

- Comme c'est mignon! C'est une très belle histoire, commenta ma mère.

- Qui aurait cru que je rencontrerais un ange à cette fête, rit Jasper.

Tout le monde se joignit à son rire tandis que je méditais. Ainsi, cela faisait des mois que ma petite sœur fréquentait un jeune homme sans que je ne sois au courant et j'étais certain que BJ était au courant. Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle rien dit? Pourquoi Alice avait-elle attendu si longtemps avant de nous présenter son petit-ami? Comme si elle lisait mes pensées, Alice prit alors la parole.

- Nous avons su tout de suite que nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre mais… je ne sais pas, au début, je voulais garder ça pour moi. Je ne voulais partager cela avec personne d'autre, juste garder Jasper pour moi et puis Bella nous a surpris un jour alors qu'on s'embrassait dans le jardin et je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire. Elle savait que de toute façon, nous finirions par partager notre bonheur avec vous. »

J'hochai la tête. C'était vrai qu'en ce sens, BJ était une véritable amie. Nous pouvions compter sur sa loyauté; elle était digne de confiance. Je ressentis un pincement au cœur pour la énième fois. La complicité que je partageais avant avec BJ me manquait décidément énormément.

Carlisle et Esmé conversèrent avec Jasper tandis que je les écoutais distraitement. Maintenant, je comprenais mieux les cachotteries des filles, pourquoi quelquefois j'entendais prononcer le prénom de Jasper… mais une question subsistait quand même: c'était qui ce Jacob? Et ce Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire là-dedans?

****

Lorsque BJ obtint enfin un poste attitré, tous voulurent fêter cela en se réunissant autour d'un verre. Emro en était les instigateurs et à sept autour de la petite table circulaire (Tanya s'était imposée d'office, malheureusement. Encore…), nous nous retrouvâmes chez Dawn, au Breaking. Une ambiance mi-tendue, mi-calme régnait et tous, même moi, faisions notre possible pour oublier la présence exaspérante de Tanya. Nous n'avions pas eu de discussion sérieuse à ce sujet, mais implicitement, nous savions que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je ne me décide à prendre Tanya entre les quatre yeux pour lui dire ses vérités.

C'était là que BJ nous avait régalés de ses talents de musicienne, me souvins-je avec nostalgie. Je fus rapidement interrompu de mes pensées lorsque BJ s'approcha de nous. En bons gentlemen, Emmett, Jasper et moi nous levâmes pour l'accueillir. Jasper s'était rapidement intégré à notre groupe et nous nous amusions souvent à le taquiner avec Alice au sujet de leurs caractères qui, bien qu'opposés, se complétaient à merveille. C'était vraiment un spectacle à voir, une petite Alice sautillant dans tous les sens au bras d'un Jasper réservé qui la surplombait d'au moins une tête et demi. Cependant, malgré cela, tout le monde pouvait ressentir l'intensité de l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Il suffisait d'un regard, d'une caresse pour qu'ils se communiquent leurs pensées.

Quelquefois, une toute petite pointe de jalousie perçait en moi. "Est-ce qu'un jour, si on forme un couple, on sera pareils, BJ et moi?" Mais ce sentiment disparaissait vite car j'avais confiance. Comme le disait le proverbe "Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre."

Lorsque BJ m'aperçut, son regard se voila étrangement en vrillant sur le côté. C'était la première fois que cet air se peignait. Mi-triste et mi-résigné avec une note d'espoir. Pourquoi? Curieux, j'en cherchais la raison mais elle reprit contenance et la soirée commença.

Nous parlâmes et nous rîmes comme si ce dernier mois ne s'était pas déroulé. Je la retrouvais. Nous trinquâmes aux fiançailles d'Emmett et Rosalie et pour fêter cela, nous nous séparâmes en deux groupes, les filles et les garçons, pour performer un karaoké.

Nous fûmes les premiers à passer. Emmett, lorsqu'il avait bu, se révélait être un vrai gamin, impossible à tenir en laisse et trépignant à la Joe Dalton quand il avait une idée en tête. En l'occurrence, il mourrait d'envie de chanter ce soir pour sa Rose. Je traînais presque des pieds, la tête baissée, étant celui qui clôturait notre file mais Jasper se baissa vers moi, l'air conspirateur:

« Edward, prends cela comme une occasion de parler à Bella avec ton cœur. N'oublie pas qu'elle te regarde.»

Effectivement, lorsque je jetai un coup d'œil vers elle, elle nous fixait. Si j'osais, j'aurais même pensé que son regard se portait sur moi seul. Cela et les paroles de Jasper me suffirent pour me faire une contenance et c'est la tête haute et les épaules droites que je rejoignis mes compères. Quoique, je sentais tout de même mon cœur qui battait la chamade en menaçant d'exploser sous la pression. Comment faisaient mes amis pour ne pas s'évanouir? Je les observai furtivement et je compris. Emmett n'avait d'yeux que pour sa belle et Jasper était dans une bulle avec Alice. Je soupirai. Les premières notes retentirent et mon regard s'ancra dans les yeux chocolat de BJ. Une voile se gonfla alors et je n'eus plus peur.

[**AN: La chanson qu'Emmett a choisie est ****I want you back**** des Jackson Five. Pas besoin de lien, vous connaissez forcément cette chanson culte.] **

Lorsqu'arriva mon tour de chanter, je me rendis compte que les paroles s'appliquaient exactement à ce que je ressentais pour BJ alors je mis tout mon cœur à les déclamer en fixant BJ intensément. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle sache ce que j'éprouvais pour elle.

_Trying to live without your love  
Is one long sleepless night  
Let me show you girl  
That I know wrong from right  
Every street you walk on  
I lay tear stains on the ground  
Following the girl  
I didn't even want you around_

Let me tell ya now  
Oh baby all I need is one more chance  
(To show you that I love you)  
Won't you please let me  
(Back in your heart)  
Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go  
(Let you go baby)

Je ne savais pas si c'était l'effet de la chaleur ou des lumières mais je crus qu'elle rougissait. Je plissai les yeux, voulant absolument avoir une confirmation ou une infirmation. Non, c'était bien ça, elle rougissait! Elle détourna le regard une fraction de seconde puis lorsqu'elle revint sur moi, elle me sembla déterminée. Une flamme sauvage brillait dans ses prunelles et son visage arborait une expression décidée. Ce fut l'un de ces moments où je souhaitais par-dessus tout lire dans ses pensées. Elle était tellement énigmatique! Elle avait toujours des réactions imprévisibles pour moi. Nous nous sourîmes. Enfin, je fis du mieux que je pouvais lorsque je devais prendre le micro et ce fut comme si nous étions dans notre propre monde. A part qu'une salle comble assistait à notre prestation.

Heureusement que contrairement à ma sœur, je me débrouillais bien en chant. J'avais bien fait de me mettre à la musique. Comme aimait le répéter mon oncle Garrett, lorsqu'on était musicien, on savait forcément chanter, et cela s'était avéré vrai. Les compositeurs, les paroliers, les musiciens, tous devaient à un moment ou à un autre, mettre leur grain de sel.

Vint le tour des filles. Alice se précipita dans les bras de son Jazz en quête de réconfort et de courage tandis que Rosalie caressait tendrement les cheveux d'Emmett en l'embrassant. Seule, BJ se contenta de me sourire timidement, les jours adorablement rosies tandis que Tanya boudait dans son coin. Mais qu'est-ce que je m'en fichais! Je me penchai vers BJ et repoussai vers son oreille une mèche qui lui barrait la figure.

« Courage BJ, je suis certain que tu arriveras à masquer l'horrible voix de ma sœur.

Nous ricanâmes gentiment lorsque ma sœur se tourna vers nous pour se rebiffer.

- Hey! Je t'ai entendu, frère indigne!

- Ne l'écoute pas ma douce. Je suis là, moi. Je suis sûr que tu chantes mieux que ce qu'ils disent!

Le pauvre, s'il savait ce qui l'attendait!

- Merci Jazz. Tu sais que je t'aime, toi?

- Pas autant que je t'aime, mon ange. »

Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement tandis que je constatai que je n'étais pas le seul à être surpris. Apparemment, BJ non plus, ne savait pas qu'ils en étaient à ce stade-là. Mais après tout, lorsque vous les aviez vus ensemble, ce n'était pas si étonnant. Alice était très prompte à affirmer ses sentiments et le fait qu'elle le fasse avec Jasper le démontrait.

J'examinai BJ à la dérobée. Elle souriait attendrie. Il n'y avait pas plus ingénue et généreuse que BJ. Contrairement aux filles que j'avais pu observer par le passé, BJ n'était pas du genre à être jalouse des autres. Non. Elle, elle se réjouissait complètement pour eux et sans aucune arrière-pensée. Je me promis de tout faire pour qu'elle soit touchée par cette félicité, elle aussi. Elle le méritait.

Rosalie appela les filles et ensemble, elles montèrent sur la scène. D'un côté, j'avais envie de m'enfoncer des boules quiès dans les oreilles à cause d'Alice mais de l'autre, j'espérais que le résultat avec la voix envoûtante de BJ en vaille la peine. Quoique, je ne savais pas ce que donnait la voix de Rosalie.

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par la voix claire de Rosalie qui résonnait dans le micro.

« Salut à tous et toutes! Après mon cher fiancé, vous allez devoir supporter ma voix mais je vous rassure, notre Bell's, ici présente, devrait rehausser notre niveau.

Evidemment, les projecteurs éclairèrent BJ qui rougissait furieusement en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre. J'eus envie de courir vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras, de couvrir son visage de baisers et de la kidnapper pour l'enfermer dans ma chambre.

- Musique maestro! »

Alice était une petite boule de poils surexcitée mais son humeur nous contaminait tous à chaque fois. Elle était galvanisante et c'était un plaisir de se trouver en sa compagnie même si c'était usant. Je me demandais comment faisait Jasper et l'admirais même pour cela.

**[AN: ****You are my life**** de Michael JACKSON. ****Oui, je sais, encore mais c'est un hommage, encore. Lien dans mon profil.]**

Je commandai une bière en attendant d'entendre la voix cristalline de BJ et manquai de m'étouffer lorsque je la vis, avec Rosalie et Alice, exécuter des pas de danse, vous savez, celles que les oldies chanteuses faisaient, comme les Supremes… C'était délicieusement atemporel et en même temps, captivant. On n'avait même pas envie de se moquer parce que ce n'était pas ridicule. Au contraire, notre vue restait gluée sur elles. Vous auriez pu jurer que c'était des sœurs.

_You gave me strength  
When I wasn't strong  
You gave me hope when all hope is lost  
You opened my eyes when I couldn't see  
Love was always here waiting for me_

Ces paroles étaient on-ne-peut-plus justes et le seraient toujours. Implicitement, je lui avais promis que je serais toujours là pour elle, dans les moments les plus durs comme les plus heureux, la soutenant et l'épaulant pour que jamais, elle n'abandonne la moindre parcelle d'espoir. J'étais sa bouée, elle était la mienne. Je passerais le reste de ma vie à lui faire connaître ce qu'elle m'avait apporté en entrant dans ma vie car elle était la mienne.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Combien de fois allait-elle m'éblouir avant que je ne m'habitue enfin à son regard? Etais-je condamné à craquer à chaque fois devant son sourire ravageur??? Je me promis de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce lorsque l'occasion m'en serait présentée.

Mon front se plissa néanmoins lorsque la voix d'Alice se démarqua des autres mais elle y mettait tant d'entrain et de joie que nous ne pouvions pas lui en tenir rigueur. Jasper avait l'air d'assister à un miracle et on aurait pu croire que pour lui, Alice tombait droit du ciel. C'était touchant d'assister à leur interaction.

Lorsque les filles revinrent à notre table, nous nous levâmes tous et alors que les couples s'enlaçaient, BJ resta plantée face à moi, essoufflée et souriante.

« Bon travail, BJ.

J'avais envie d'ajouter quelque chose pour détendre l'atmosphère mais je me perdis dans la contemplation de ses lèvres rouges et tentatrices, me prenant à fantasmer sur elles et à les goûter, me délectant de leur saveur…

- Merci Ed, murmura-t-elle, me faisant ainsi sortir de mes rêveries.

- C'est pas le tout mais j'ai soif, moi, piailla Alice.

- Moi aussi! Asseyons-nous.»

Nous prîmes donc nos sièges et la soirée se poursuivit ainsi. Tanya demeurait obstinément silencieuse, les bras croisés et le regard courroucé mais je ne m'en formalisai pas. Pour moi, c'était comme si elle n'était pas là et bientôt, ce serait le cas.

****

Comme BJ commençait à bailler, je proposai de la raccompagner chez elle. Avec appréhension, j'attendis sa réaction. Elle hésita puis après avoir regardé le ciel (pourquoi, m'interrogeai-je brièvement) et les envions, elle acquiesça pour ma plus grande joie.

Elle échangea avec Alice un sourire en coin et Tanya grogna, se manifestant pour la première fois depuis le début de cette rencontre:

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Eddie, reste avec moi.

Et puis quoi encore? Elle m'irrita grandement. De quel droit osait-elle s'opposer à ce que je ramène BJ? Elle n'avait pas à contrôler mes actes. Spontanément, je répliquai.

- Tu m'as déjà coupé de mes amis et de ma famille avant. Je ne me relaisserai pas faire. BJ compte pour moi, accepte-le. Je la verrai autant que je veux. »

Plus qu'une affirmation, c'était un besoin viscéral.

Je me tournai vers BJ. Elle me souriait gauchement. Elle n'aimait pas les conflits et encore moins en être la cause. Je ressentis la nécessité de la toucher à ce moment-là, de ressentir le contact doux de sa peau contre la mienne.

Je pris son bras et l'entraînai avec moi. Un délicieux frisson me parcourut l'échine et une onde de bien-être se propagea en moi. Rien que le fait de la toucher me rendait heureux. Comment avais-je fait pour rester aussi longtemps aveugle à ce que me criait mon cœur? Comment avais-je fait pour me passer d'elle tout ce temps?

Nous marchions déjà depuis quelques minutes lorsque je m'aperçus que je tenais toujours sa main dans la mienne. Nous étions hors de vue mais même sans cela, je voulais la garder. J'aimais le contact de sa peau contre la mienne. Cependant, elle semblait gênée alors, à regret, je dus la lâcher.

« Je suis désolé, BJ. Je ne voulais pas t'impliquer comme ça.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis plutôt contente de te voir t'affirmer comme ça. Les autres craignaient que tu ne retournes dans un cercle vicieux comme avant.

- Je m'en doutais.

Elle ne me blâmait jamais, ne tentait jamais de me brider. Avec elle, j'étais toujours libre. Libre d'être moi-même. Je n'avais pas à rentrer dans un moule pour ses convenances personnelles ni à surveiller mon langage. Même dans nos disputes, elle m'acceptait, moi, à part entière. BJ…

Nous marchâmes dans un silence confortable. Sa seule présence, après toutes les semaines passées sans, me suffisait par elle-même. Avec elle, j'étais sérénité. Je sentais un énorme poids quitter mes épaules et j'étais heureux.

Elle me tira de mes pensées en me remerciant de l'avoir raccompagnée. Nous étions arrivés à destination sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Déjà?!? (_Eh, si tu ne fais rien, elle va partir. Retiens-là_.)

- BJ, je peux rester un moment avec toi?

A ma grande joie, elle accepta et me fit entrer, me guidant vers le salon. Lorsque nous fûmes installés sur le canapé, d'une toute petite voix, elle tenta de me raisonner.

- Tanya va t'en vouloir. Elle risque de te le faire regretter. Je crois que ce n'est pas bon pour toi de rester avec moi. Ou alors, tu veux la faire enrager?

Comment faisait-elle pour se méprendre à ce point sur moi? Ne voyait-elle pas que tout ce que je voulais, c'était elle? Je soupirai, levant les yeux au ciel. Décidément, BJ ne se voyait toujours pas clairement.

- Non. Tanya n'a aucun droit de me priver de ceux que j'aime. Aucun. Et, je ne suis pas là pour me venger. Je suis là car je le veux. J'étais content de notre conversation au téléphone.

Croyait-elle vraiment que je me servais d'elle pour m'affirmer? Que je ne voulais d'elle que pour ça? Ou alors, souhaitait-elle que je parte?

- Moi aussi, Ed.

Ô douleur divine que de l'entendre prononcer mon prénom! Je pris un risque.

- Et tu me manques, BJ.

- Merci, Ed. »

Faisait-elle exprès de re-prononcer mon prénom?

J'avais toujours dit que je n'aimais pas qu'on le raccourcisse mais dans sa bouche, ça sonnait si… juste. Elle seule m'appelait Ed comme moi seul disait BJ. Nous seuls… Notre privilège, notre intimité.

Je la pris dans mes bras et elle me serre fortement contre elle.

Nous demeurâmes ainsi. Dans cette position, entrelacés, sur le canapé. Nous discutâmes longtemps, c'était comme si je ne l'avais jamais quittée, comme si ce dernier mois n'avait jamais eu lieu. Je me sentais entier avec elle.

Lorsque nous fûmes épuisés, bien que je devais partir, je n'esquissai pas un geste. Je ne voulais plus la laisser, je ne voulais pas rompre le contact de son corps contre le mien. Elle alluma la télévision et je posai ma tête contre la sienne. Elle semblait écouter les battements de mon cœur. A un moment, je tendis l'oreille. Elle fredonnait en rythme avec la télévision:

**[Leona LEWIS: ****Bleeding love****. Lien dans mon profil.]**

"_But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy…" _

De toute évidence, Leona Lewis la faisait réagir même si elle était en train de s'endormir. Quoique, elle était capable de tenir une conversation en dormant alors pourquoi pas chanter?

Je ris sous cape. Nullement gênée par les tremblements de mon corps, elle se rapprocha et me serra encore plus étroitement contre elle.

Au dehors, les étoiles nous éclairaient et son visage resplendissait.

Paisiblement, je m'endormis avec elle.

******************************************************************

_**N/A 1**__ : LWBOTB pour celles qui ne suivent pas, c'est l'abréviation du titre de la fic relatant le POV de Bella. _

_**2 **__: La petite minute qui ne sert à rien. Saviez-vous que dans les premières minutes du film Orgueil et Préjugés, lorsque Lizzie est en train de lire un bouquin intitulé _First impressions_, c'est une référence au titre que Jane Austen avait originellement choisi avant de changer pour Orgueil et Préjugés._

_**3**__: Une review pour un teaser parce que les reviews c'est comme virevolter dans les bras de Darcy, c'est jubilatoire._


	21. Chapter 19: Opération:virer Tanya Part1

_**Disclaimer**__ : Je possède enfin la fameuse recette des cookies américains mais pas d'Edward pour travailler à vitesse vampirique parce que mine de rien, ça prend du temps si on veut se régaler._

_**Chanson du chapitre**__ : __S.O.S (Rescue me)__ de Rihanna._

_*******************************************_

« Dans toutes les larmes, s'attarde un espoir. »

Simone DE BEAUVOIR, Les mandarins.

*******************************************

**Ch 19 :****Opération :virer Tanya- Partie 1**

Je m'éveillai avant BJ. Sans savoir comment, nous nous étions allongés sur le canapé et elle dormait paisiblement, un sourire aux lèvres, enveloppée dans un de mes bras. Nos corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre et je dus subir les désagréments d'un réveil matinal par le rappel insistant de ma partie inférieure. Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive maintenant? Heureusement qu'elle ne le sentait pas, soufflai-je.

Pendant un moment, je restai immobile, admirant son visage serein et ses courbes, me retenant pour ne pas passer ma main sur ses joues ou les commissures de sa bouche.

Je secouai la tête. A quoi pensais-je? Ca n'allait pas arranger mes affaires, ça!

Je tournai la tête et vis son exemplaire défraîchi d'_Orgueil et Préjugés_. Je tendis mon autre bras et le feuilletai. Il s'ouvrit instantanément à la page où Collins déclamait son amour pour Lizzy.

_Il devenait nécessaire de l'interrompre, aussi Elisabeth, s'écria-t-elle :_

_« Vous oubliez, monsieur, que je ne vous ai pas encore, répondu. Je vous remercie de tous vos beaux compliments, et de l'honneur que vous voulez bien me faire, mais il m'est impossible de ne pas le refuser. _

_- Ce n'est pas d'aujourd'hui, reprit gravement Mr. Collins, que je sais qu'une jeune demoiselle rejette toujours la première demande d'un homme, qu'au fond du cœur elle se réserve d'accepter. Quelquefois même elle renouvelle son refus deux et trois fois. Je ne suis donc nullement découragé, et j'espère avant qu'il soit long-temps avoir, ma belle cousine, le plaisir de vous conduire à l'autel._

_-C'est un peu fort, s'écria Elisabeth. Après ce que je viens de vous dire si positivement. Je vous répète, monsieur, mon refus formel et positif. Vous ne pourriez pas me rendre heureuse ; et je suis la personne la moins propre à faire votre bonheur. Je suis convaincue que votre amie lady Catherine serait la première à en juger ainsi. »_

Je me retins d'éclater de rire. BJ trouvait toujours ce moment drôle, même dans le film. Ca ne m'étonnait pas qu'elle s'amuse à le relire de temps en temps. Je continuai de feuilleter l'ouvrage et il s'ouvrit sur un autre passage. Evidemment, celui-là ne m'étonnait pas de sa part. BJ était comme Alice, une incorrigible romantique.

_Plusieurs minutes se passèrent ainsi. Enfin il s'approcha d'elle, et lui dit d'une voix émue:_

_« J'ai fait tous mes efforts pour me taire ; et je ne le puis. Je ne puis plus contraindre l'expression de mes sentiments. Je suis comme forcé de vous dire combien je vous admire et vous aime.»_

_L'étonnement d'Elisabeth ne peut pas se rendre. Elle rougit ; elle le regardait fixement ; et elle doutait si ce n'était point un rêve. Elle ne répondit pas. Il prit cela pour un encouragement suffisant, et il lui dit d'un ton passionné tout ce que depuis longtemps il avoit éprouvé pour elle. Il fut très-éloquent ; mais il y avait une partie de sa conduite qu'il lui était difficile d'expliquer sans blesser la fierté d'Elisabeth. Il avait eu, dit-il, des préjugés à combattre, soit en lui-même, soit chez ses parents, pour se décider à une alliance qui ne réunissait pas tout ce à quoi il pouvait prétendre ; et il essayait de justifier ainsi le retard de cet aveu qui venait de lui échapper._

_Quoiqu'Elisabeth eut pris une sorte d'aversion pour Darcy, elle ne put être tout-à-fait insensible au sentiment que lui manifestait un homme aussi distingué. Elle n'hésitait pas sur ce qu'elle avait à répondre ; mais elle se faisait quelque peine de lui donner du chagrin._

Je n'en lus pas plus. Je me tournai vers elle et la contemplai dormir tendrement. C'était injuste qu'elle vive tout cela à cause de moi. Je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de la faire attendre comme ça mais la part égoïste en moi refusait de la laisser partir. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle dise oui à un autre.

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées erratiques par une réminiscence. Je me souvins de la réaction de ma mère la dernière fois que j'avais découché et me levai, en évitant le moindre mouvement brusque. Je ne voulais pas l'éveiller mais je devais m'empresser de rassurer Esmé.

Je laissai un mot sur le frigo de la cuisine et m'en allai. J'espérais qu'elle me rappellerait. Encore une fois, j'étais égoïste.

J'étais à peine rentré qu'Esmé me sauta dessus. Je lui enjoignis le silence et nous nous rendîmes dans le jardin.

« Edward, où as-tu passé la nuit?

- J'étais avec BJ.

- Oh!

- Shhh… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. On n'a rien fait, maman.

Et même si ça avait été le cas, je n'aurais rien dit. C'était privé.

- Edward, ça fait un moment que je te vois te dépêtrer avec tes affaires. J'espère juste que tu y arriveras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas maman. Je suis en bonne voie. Mais s'il te plaît, sois patiente. Il faut que je parle à Tanya.

- Je comprends, mon fils. Je ne sais pas où elle se trouve en ce moment. Elle est partie faire les magasins, encore.

La patience de ma mère était également mise à rude épreuve. Elle en avait sérieusement marre de voir Tanya traîner dans les parages et je la comprenais tout à fait. En même temps, c'était assez marrant de voir Esmé parler avec un ton aussi défaitiste et blasé. Je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça mais c'était comme si c'était la fin du monde quand elle faisait ce regard. Non, je sais, ce n'était pas drôle du tout.

- Ah… »

Je montai dans ma chambre tandis qu'Esmé retournait dans la cuisine. Elle avait pu enfin quitter le lit la veille et elle en profitait pour préparer un dîner pour les confrères de mon père qui venaient le soir même.

Le téléphone sonna. Elle répondit. J'attendis l'oreille tendue. Si c'était BJ, Esmé ne devait pas tarder à m'appeler pour descendre normalement. Or, elle conversa gaiement. Peu après, je saisis des bribes. Elle bavardait avec BJ! Elle ne cessait de prononcer son prénom et je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de cela tout de suite. Et moi alors? Je dégringolai les escaliers quatre à quatre et réclamai le combiné.

« Bella, je vais devoir te laisser. Edward souhaite te parler, ha ha ha… Au revoir, Bella.

Fébrile et légèrement essoufflé, je demandai:

- BJ?

- Salut, Ed. J'espère que je n'appelle pas trop tôt?

- Non, pas du tout. J'ai été matinal aujourd'hui. Tu as dû trouver mon mot?

- Oui.

- Je suis rassuré. J'avais peut d'avoir mal refermé la porte et de te savoir seule…

_Idiot, idiot, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce prétexte bidon? Dis-lui que tu voulais seulement l'entendre! Elle ne te mordra pas!_

- Pas de souci. Aucun cambrioleur ou fou n'est venu m'agresser!

- BJ, ne t'énerve pas. Je tiens à toi, c'est pour ça que je m'inquiète pour toi.

_Je fais plus que tenir à toi, même_. Pfff… J'étais un dégonflé. J'aurais voulu lui dire tellement de choses!

- C'est ce que tout le monde me dit, mais je suis parfaitement capable de m'occuper de moi-même!

Elle devait s'être réveillée du pied gauche parce qu'elle était complètement de mauvaise humeur. Pourquoi s'énervait-elle comme ça?

- BJ!

- Quoi?

- Je le sais, tout ça! Tu es forte, indépendante, obstinée quelquefois et tu ne supportes pas qu'on s'occupe de toi car alors tu as l'impression d'être faible.

_Et moi, je t'aime comme tu es, sans concession._

- …

- Ecoute, on peut se voir tout de suite?

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que s'il faut qu'on se dispute, c'est mieux de le faire de vive voix.

_Je veux te voir_.

- …

- Alors, urgeai-je, radouci.

- Dans dix minutes, dans le parc. »

Oui! Elle me disait oui! Je me précipitai hors de la maison non sans oublier de prévenir ma mère que je partais.

J'arrivai en avance. De beaucoup. Je m'assis sur un banc. Celui où BJ m'était apparue un soir, comme un ange. Celui où elle s'était blottie contre moi en pleurant lors d'une réconciliation. Notre banc.

J'attendis qu'elle se montre. Je me levai pour l'accueillir puis nous nous installâmes, nous laissant bercer par les cris et les rires des enfants autour de nous. Une légère brise se faisait sentir mais je ne m'en formalisais pas. Seule, BJ comptait.

« BJ, je suis content que tu sois venu.

- Ah?

- Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air de m'en vouloir.

_Et ça me rend fou_. C'était un de ces moments où je souhaitais lire dans ses pensées.

- Je te suggère une chose alors: ne t'excuse pas sans savoir exactement de quoi il retourne!

- Et toi, fais un peu part de tes griefs au lieu de tout garder pour toi! Je ne suis pas dans ta tête, moi. Comment tu veux que je sache ce qui ne va pas si tu te tais?

-…

- Ecoute, je sais que rien n'est plus pareil depuis que Tanya est revenue. J'y vois clair maintenant. Quand elle m'a quitté, ça m'a porté un coup dur, vraiment dur au moral, mais je savais que je m'en relèverais. Quelque part, je savais que cette séparation était nécessaire, que je me referais. Mais toi… c'est spécial. Au début, je te considérais comme nuisible. Tu perturbais tout autour de moi, tu intervenais dans mes hobbies et je pensais que tu t'incrustais dans mes amis. Le pompon, pour moi, c'était de voir Alice et Esmé s'attacher à toi. Tu arrivais seulement et tu réussissais là où Tanya avait échoué.

- Je ne connaissais pas ton histoire…

- Je sais. Seulement et c'est de ma faute, je me sentais agressé. Puis, j'ai appris à te connaître. Au travers de nos désaccords, j'ai découvert ton esprit passionné, à quel point tu pouvais t'impliquer personnellement. Tu m'as montré ce côté rêveur et romantique, celui qui, trop timide et modeste, préfère se dévoiler dans les actes. Et petit à petit, sans que je m'en rende compte, tu as pris une place dans mon cœur. Tu es spéciale pour moi. Une amie très spéciale sans qui les portées ne signifieraient rien sans notes. Tu es mes notes et ma mélodie…. J'aimerais tant que tu saches ce que je veux dire!

_Et que je suis trop couard pour le faire. Une amie, oui, mais celle que je voudrais voir devenir mon amante, ma femme et la mère de mes enfants. Tout ça en même temps. _

- Merci Edward.

L'émotion la tenaillait. Elle ne m'appelait par mon prénom entier que dans ces cas-là et l'effet restait le même. Une grande joie, un plaisir aigu. Dans la bouche de n'importe qui, ça passait inaperçu mais pas dans la sienne.

- BJ, ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que si je devais te perdre, ce serait complètement différent de Tanya. Ce serait comme une nuit sans espoir de voir le soleil se lever.

Comprenait-elle le message que je m'escrimais tant bien que mal de lui faire passer?

- … Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça?

- Car je te le dois. Tu m'apportes tellement! Et maintenant que tout est plus clair dans ma tête, je voulais que tu le saches.

- …

- BJ, je te promets que je ne m'éloignerai plus de toi, tu comprends?

Elle acquiesça les yeux dans le vague avant de les reporter sur moi.

- Ed, merci de m'avoir dit tout ça. Ca me touche vraiment énormément.

- Pourquoi tes yeux brillent?

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, s'exclama-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Ah petite BJ à la fierté mal placée…

Attendri, je la serrai dans mes bras tandis qu'elle se blottissait étroitement contre moi.

Plus rien n'avait de prise sur moi. Nous n'étions qu'elle et moi.

- AH MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI!

Je reconnus immédiatement la voix trop haut perchée de Tanya.

- Tanya, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, m'impatientai-je.

- Eddie, tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que tu fais avec cette fille?

Cette fille? Tanya acheva de m'énerver en rabaissant ainsi BJ.

- Tu le vois, je réconfortais BJ et ne parle pas d'elle comme ça!

- BJ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu n'as pas le droit…

Je faillis m'étrangler. Pas le droit???? Pas le droit??? J'éructai de rage.

- Comment ça? S'il y a une chose que ton départ m'a appris, c'est que je ne devais plus me soumettre aux caprices des autres, et encore moins aux tiens! Je me suis trop longtemps laissé faire! Assez! Je ne suis pas une marionnette. Je ne t'appartiens pas!

- Eddie, voyons…

- Non, assez de tes Eddie à tout-va. Tu m'as laissé, je me suis refait une vie. Et tu sais quoi? Je trouve que je m'en sors bien. Très bien, même. Avant que tu ne refasses surface, j'étais heureux. Le plus heureux des hommes. Pour la première fois depuis des années, j'étais proche de ma famille, de mes amis et j'ai trouvé la sérénité.

Alors, maintenant, vu que j'ai honte de faire subir cette scène à ces pauvres enfants, je vais prendre BJ par la main et nous allons nous détendre. Quand je dis nous, toi, tu es exclue.

Viens me parler seulement pour t'excuser de ton comportement égoïste et possessif! »

Je pris BJ par la main et nous partîmes. L'air de rien, je restai focalisé sur nos mains nouées.

Comment pouvait-on passer ainsi de la colère la plus noire à un tel bonheur?

******************************************************************

_**N/A 1**__ : Chapitre court, je sais mais je suis malade alors j'ai tous les droits. En plus, je vous ai cité quelques-uns de mes passages préférés du livre __Orgueil et Préjugés__ alors… pas taper!_

_**2 **__: La petite minute qui ne sert à rien. Saviez-vous qu'il existe un groupe texan de rock dont le nom est Darcy? D'ailleurs, pour leurs performances acoustiques, ils prennent comme alias The Fitz. Y en a qui disent que Fitzwilliam, c'est moche mais moi, j'aime le personnage entier avec le prénom avec et osez me dire que Renesmée, c'est joli!_

_**3**__: Une review pour un teaser parce que les reviews, c'est bon pour le moral, surtout quand on a une fièvre de cheval et qu'on ne peut pas faire la java avec Darcy._


	22. Chapter 20: Opération:virer Tanya Part2

_**Disclaimer**__ : Je possède un plant de menthe du Maroc qui est en train de mourir et je ne sais pas comment faire pour le sauver. Finies les tisanes, snif._

_**Chanson du chapitre**__ : __I'm yours__ de Jason MRAZ._

_Le titre de la chanson est évocateur, n'est-ce pas? Donc, pourquoi cette chanson? _

_1) C'est une chanson que j'apprécie particulièrement._

_2) C'est enfin le rapprochement de nos deux idiots que sont Ed et BJ. Premier baiser! Yes!_

_**AN: Ce chapitre était sensé être publié jeudi soir mais le site a buggué.**_

_*******************************************_

«Il n'est point de secrets que le temps ne révèle. »

Jean RACINE, Britannicus.

*******************************************

**Ch 20 :****Opération :virer Tanya- Partie 2**

Nos pas nous menèrent chez BJ. Sans nous concerter, nous entrâmes et nous restâmes pour déjeuner dans la cuisine pendant que Laurent sifflotait joyeusement.

« Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne vous avait vu par ici!

- Oui, pour des raisons indépendantes de ma volonté, j'ai dû affronter quelques désagréments, badinai-je.

- Ha ha ha! Nous espérons nous régaler de votre présence plus souvent.

- J'y veille. »

Nous rîmes. Le son cristallin de sa voix vint se graver dans mon cœur. Décidément, comment j'avais fait pour me passer d'elle tout ce temps? C'était complètement fou à quel point elle m'avait manqué!

_Je ne sais pas comment, mais un jour, je serai fier de la présenter comme étant mienne_.

Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, nonchalamment couchés sur le canapé. Nous nous retrouvions. Elle avait posé sa tête dans le creux de mes bras et je respirai à loisir son parfum enivrant. Je ne la perdrai plus jamais, me promis-je.

Le soir, je dus rentrer chez moi où, après le dîner, j'eus une discussion plus qu'houleuse avec Tanya.

« Eddie, où étais-tu? Pourquoi tu es rentré aussi tard?

-Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit ce matin, hein.

Plus qu'une question, c'était un constat. Elle ne changerait jamais. Elle serait toujours focalisée sur elle-même, toujours égoïste. Elle ne connaissait pas la signification du mot altruisme et encore moins celle du mot écoute. J'allais devoir employer les grands moyens.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça?

- Tanya, j'en ai marre de tes bêtises. J'aurais dû te le dire depuis le début mais j'avais cette fichue morale qui me retenait. Mais je ne me tairai plus.

- Eddie, voyons… Tu ne veux pas dire tout cela!

- Eh bien si, justement. Quand tu m'as quitté, ça a été la meilleure chose de ma vie. Vraiment. J'ai rencontré BJ et tu sais quoi? Je l'aime.

- Cette fille? Elle n'est même pas belle.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Je ne voulais pas hausser la voix mais si elle ne m'avait pas mortifié ainsi, j'aurais certainement passé outre.

- Détrompe-toi. C'est la plus merveilleuse et la plus extraordinaire des femmes. Pas une fille, une femme, tu m'entends?

- Eddie, arrête tes jérémiades. Tu ne penses pas réellement tout ce que tu dis!

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est conne, mais conne. A un point_! Oops, pardon. Excusez-moi de me montrer aussi vulgaire mais j'étais énervé.

- Tanya, tu es bête ou quoi?

Je ne me souciais plus du ton que j'employais. J'étais plus que furieux et il fallait bien lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais plus qu'elle nous fasse ch***

- Elle t'a tourné la tête, c'est ça. Tu n'aurais jamais parlé comme ça avant. Tu as mal tourné.

Les insultes fusaient dans ma tête ainsi que des jurons mais je me contins difficilement pour ne pas l'étrangler.

- Non, au contraire. Elle m'accepte comme je suis, que je sois grossier ou pas. Elle n'essaye pas de me façonner.

- Mais c'est pour ton bien! Tu crois que je t'ai choisi parce que je t'aimais? Tu n'étais rien! Rien de chez rien! Même pas une once intéressant! Je t'ai trouvé, je t'ai tiré de la crasse et toi, comment tu me remercies? Tu me traites comme une moins-que-rien! Tu n'es rien! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que la harpie qui te sert de sœur!

Dixit la folle qui me courait après depuis son retour…

- Mais putain, tais-toi, bon sang! Tu aurais dû rester dans ton coin perdu, avec tes pseudo-amis mais tu sais quoi? Ton retour m'a fait réaliser que j'étais un abruti aux hormones folles. Je ne comprends même pas ce que j'ai pu te trouver. Tu n'es qu'une fille superficielle qui croit que le monde est à ses pieds. Un jour, tu te réveilleras vieille et seule et là, tu regretteras d'être passée à côté de la vie et tu sais quoi? Je m'en fous complètement. Désormais tu n'es qu'une étrangère pour moi et je n'aurais jamais dû t'accepter sous mon toit. Tu n'es qu'un parasite, une sangsue et je te conseille vivement de déguerpir de nos vies ou sinon, je me fais un plaisir de te botter le cul moi-même.

-Humph! Tu ne me mérites pas!

- Tu te surestimes. Je ne pense pas que tu seras heureuse plus tard. Tu es bien trop égoïste et futile. Avant que je ne te laisse définitivement préparer tes valises, je consens quand même à te dire une chose: les femmes qui valent le coup de subir mille tortures sont celles qui se trouvent en haut de l'arbre. Pas parce qu'elles sont belles mais par leur intelligence, leur richesse intérieure et le fait qu'elles t'apprennent et t'émerveillent tous les jours. Malheureusement, toi, tu n'en fais pas partie, tu te trouves très bas de l'arbre. Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu arrives au même niveau que les racines. »

Ca ne servait à rien de rester avec elle alors je la quittai, m'enfermant dans ma chambre.

Je mis des écouteurs dans mes oreilles pour masquer les cris hystériques de Tanya et m'endormis. Je savais que je devrais une fière chandelle à ma sœur pour en supporter les conséquences et je me promis de la laisser réorganiser ma garde-robe pour la remercier.

Je fus réveillé en sursaut à six heures du matin par un seau d'eau glacée. Je levai les yeux ahuris et bouffis de sommeil pour faire face à une Tanya au regard meurtrier et au sourire mauvais.

« Puisque c'est grâce à moi que t'as rencontré ta greluche, je reprends mon dû. Je te souhaite de mourir d'une pneumonie. »

Elle partit avec perte et fracas mais j'éprouvai un soulagement. Enfin! J'aurais dû être en colère, je l'étais effectivement mais, j'étais tellement content qu'elle sorte enfin de nos vies que ce sentiment éclipsait le reste.

Je me recouchai. Alors que je somnolais, j'entendis Alice en train de se précipiter dans le hall et décrocher le téléphone.

Son enthousiasme me laissait souvent pantois mais là, elle me fatigua. Je me rendormis. Enfin, j'essayais. Je n'arrêtais pas de me retourner dans le lit. Encore et encore. En plus, mes draps et ma couverture étaient mouillés. C'était horrible et franchement inconfortable.

Je finis par me lever pour prendre une longue douche et je sortis dans le jardin. Les oisillons gazouillaient et l'air frais acheva de me dérider. Je croisai ma mère en train d'étendre le linge et nous parlâmes un bon moment avant que l'envie ne me prenne d'aller me dégourdir les jambes.

J'étais heureux et euphorique. C'était comme si un lourd fardeau avait quitté mes épaules et je voulais sautiller et gambader comme un capri. La vie était belle!

En pleine forme, je me rendis chez BJ.

Je n'eus même pas besoin de sonner car Laurent m'ouvrit immédiatement la porte quand j'eus passé la barrière.

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien matinal aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Bonjour Laurent. Oui, j'ai enfin résolu mon problème et je voulais en aviser BJ.

- Elle dort encore mais vous pouvez monter la voir. Je pense qu'elle ne s'en formalisera pas.»

Je savais que ça ne risquait pas car elle avait le sommeil très lourd. Néanmoins, je me ruai en haut des escaliers et frappai à sa porte. J'entendis distinctement des grognements. Gloussant comme une collégienne, je passai ma tête par l'entrebâillement et là, vision divine: BJ émergeait de sa couette, son bras nu s'offrait à moi en toute innocence. Elle se retourna:

« Laurent, pas maintenant. Dodo!

Trop mignonne. A croquer. A prendre dans ses bras pour la serrer fort.

- BJ, c'est moi. Je peux entrer?

- Ed, Alice vient à peine de m'appeler. Il est que sept heures!

- Ha ha ha, erreur, il est huit heures, répondis-je en fermant la porte.

Elle n'esquissa pas un geste, restant complètement immobile, sur le ventre.

- Je vois que t'es encore endormie. BJ… Je peux rester avec toi? »

Elle garda résolument le silence en me désignant la place à côté d'elle. Je m'approchai doucement. Son souffle régulier rythmait mes pas. J'hésitai brièvement. Etait-ce déplacé? Est-ce qu'un gentleman agirait ainsi? Mes résolutions s'envolèrent quand je vis sa petite main me faire signe. J'arrêtai alors de me poser des questions et après avoir ôté mes chaussures, je m'enfouis avec elle sous la couette.

Je fus récompensé quand elle vint contre moi et je la serrai contre moi avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond et calme.

Je me réveillai avant elle. Cette fois, je ne bougeai pas. Je savourais cette sensation de bien-être. Des oiseaux commencèrent à chanter à côté d'elle.

Doucement, subrepticement, elle gigota. Morphée la quittait.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent peu à peu. En toute innocence, ses poignets menus se portèrent à son visage et elle se frotta les pupilles, s'étirant en même temps. Elle s'arqua comme un chat, collant son bassin souple contre le mien puis elle réalisa que je me trouvais avec elle.

Elle eut un air perdu avant de se souvenir. Elle sourit en rougissant. Comme elle était ravissante! Et évidemment, il fallut que mon soldat s'étire aussi… Je priai pour qu'elle ne devine rien et tentai de penser à autre chose pour faire diversion.

« Ma belle s'est réveillée, à ce que je vois, prononçai-je d'une voix rauque.

Elle ne sembla pas le remarquer mais elle détourna les yeux quelques secondes et quand son regard rencontra le mien, BJ était une vraie tomate.

- Ed, je suis désolée de t'avoir accueilli comme ça.

- Ne t'excuse pas. Je ne m'en plains pas, au contraire.

Il aurait fallu être fou pour cela! Et moi, j'étais fou… d'elle. Elle rit allègrement.

- J'ai faim. Allons manger.

BJ, je ne savais pas comment elle faisait mais elle était capable de manger un repas pour quatre sans prendre le moindre gramme. En tant qu'homme, je devais avouer que voir une femme avec un tel appétit était sexy en soi. Je dus rester trop longtemps à la fixer car elle pencha la tête et m'interrogea silencieusement. Je devais vite dire quelque chose et je m'exécutai.

- Ha ha ha, t'es trop marrante avec tes yeux gonflés!

Mauvaise idée. Elle fit une moue faussement outrée en croisant les bras après m'avoir frappé, joueuse et je fus submergé par le besoin impérieux de la prendre dans mes bras.

- On ne se moque pas! Descendons. »

Laurent fredonna pendant que nous mangions. Il nous fit même la conversation mais je pris une note mentale: BJ n'était pas du matin. C'était amusant de la voir grogner et être maladroite encore plus! Comment ça se faisait que je n'avais jamais remarqué cela avant? Elle ne cessait jamais de me surprendre et tous les jours, j'en apprenais un peu plus sur elle. Décidément, je ne me lasserais jamais d'elle, c'était prouvé!

« Saviez-vous Edward que Bella se produisait au Breaking ce soir?

- Ah non, je l'ignorais!

- Vous devriez accompagner Bella. Elle n'a pas de cavalier. Ce serait triste de laisser une jolie demoiselle sans compagnie, n'est-ce pas?

- En effet, oui.

Il s'absenta et se rendit à l'étage. Furtivement, je me demandai s'il n'était pas de mèche avec Alice. Après tout, c'était bizarre qu'il cherche ainsi à "caser" BJ. Mon attention se reporta alors sur elle.

- BJ, pourquoi tu rougis comme ça?

- Ce n'est rien. Juste… tu n'es pas obligé d'assister à cette soirée…

- Pourquoi tu y vas, toi?

Elle n'aurait jamais accepté de chanter de sa propre initiative. Elle voulait sûrement faire plaisir à…

- Alice m'y a inscrite, pour me changer les idées.

Je m'en doutais mais pour quelle raison devait-elle penser à autre chose?

- Hum… tu veux bien que je vienne?

- Pourquoi, demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête.

Dieu qu'elle était mignonne lorsqu'elle prenait cet air innocent avec ses grands yeux effarouchés et pensifs!

- Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas entendue chanter. J'aime ta voix.

Elle ne répondit pas, songeuse.

- Ha ha ha! Prépare-toi, je t'emmène quelque part!

- Où?

- C'est une surprise! Allez! »

Après s'être préparée, elle me suivit dehors.

« BJ, comment ça se fait que je voyais moins Laurent avant?

- Pendant un moment, il est parti avec sa famille dans le Colorado et sinon. Eh bien… il devait sûrement jardiner ou faire les courses ou encore le ménage. De toute façon, il a toujours été là.

Une note de tendresse dans sa voix m'indiqua son attachement pour lui. Elle sourit rêveusement. Elle avait tendance à toujours voir le bon côté des personnes et donc à s'attacher. BJ était sûrement la femme la plus généreuse et aimante qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer et je fus attendri par l'affection qu'elle portait pour Laurent.

- BJ, je voudrais m'excuser d'être venu aussi tôt ce matin.

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne pensais pas te déranger.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne me déranges jamais.

Elle me mit du baume au cœur. Cette phrase me faisait plaisir à un point inimaginable.

- Merci BJ. Mais quand même, je n'aurais pas dû. Seulement… tu dois savoir que Tanya est partie?

- Oui. Tu vas bien, Ed?

Elle s'inquiétait pour moi? Après tout ce que je lui avais fait subir? Attendez! Elle savait? Comment?

- Oh que oui. En fait, je suis heureux, même.

Elle attendit que je poursuive mon récit.

- Tu vois, hier soir, on a eu une discussion. Très houleuse. Elle me reprochait pratiquement d'avoir surmonté notre séparation.

-Mais elle n'a pas le droit!

- C'est ce que je lui ai répondu. Et aussi… je lui ai fait part de comment je me sentais maintenant, sans elle. Libéré, comme si elle m'empêchait d'être moi-même, comme si elle me modelait dans une prison trop petite pour moi… Je lui ai fait comprendre que ce que je ressentais pour elle à l'époque, s'apparentait plus à un amour d'adolescent auquel je m'accrochais car j'avais peur.

- De quoi?

- Des changements. Je voulais croire à tout prix que j'étais heureux alors que je savais pertinemment que non, j'en étais loin. J'avais peur d'être seul.

Et grâce à toi, j'ai réalisé que ce dicton « Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné » disait vrai.

C'était vrai. Les changements… Nous avions même eu une conversation à ce sujet avec BJ lorsque nous nous étions rencontrés.

- …

- Si je suis heureux maintenant, pleinement heureux, c'est grâce à toi. Et donc, je n'avais plus à m'accrocher à ce passé, car Tanya fait partie de mon passé désormais. Mon présent et mon futur se trouvent devant moi.

Si elle savait à quel point cette dernière phrase était à prendre au sens littéral!

- Comment elle a réagi?

- Mal, super mal. Tout le monde à la maison a dû l'entendre. Mais en fin de compte, elle s'est rendue à l'évidence. Nous avons pris des routes séparées et nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière.

- Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de te dire ça mais je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour toi.

- Tu as raison. J'aurais dû écouter Alice ou même mes parents bien avant. Je n'aurais pas dû me montrer aussi aveugle et obstiné.

- Ne te blâme pas. Tu étais amoureux. Espérons que la prochaine fois, ce sera la bonne.

- Je pense que ce l'est.

_Vraiment. _Il ne me manquait plus que de la convaincre de me prendre…

- Tu sais Ed, toi aussi, tu m'as apporté beaucoup. Tu m'as appris que se reposer sur les autres n'est pas toujours un signe de faiblesse. Tu m'as appris à faire confiance aux autres.

Nos chamailleries m'ont fait découvrir mon propre caractère. Avant toi, je ne me savais pas batailleuse ni impétueuse. Mais le principal, pour moi, c'est que tu m'as fait découvrir et ressentir des choses que je pensais enfouies depuis longtemps.

Avec toi, je me sens comme une enfant à qui on donnerait une glace pour la première fois. Je découvre les plaisirs simples de la vie comme les sorties avec les amis ou même les soirées baseball! »

Nos rires résonnèrent dans la rue.

Bientôt, nous arrivâmes à destination. Je l'avais emmenée au parc d'attractions. Je voulais vivre cette expérience avec elle, que l'on soit seuls. L'idée lui plut assurément car elle me sauta au cou.

Je regrettai mon geste quand dans le grand huit, la peur me nous l'estomac. Elle me rassura cependant. Nos mains se joignirent et dans la descente, je me montrai plus hardi en entourant sa taille de mon bras et m'enfouis contre son cou.

Je me sentis heureux car elle riait encore et encore. Je ne me lasserais jamais de ce son.

****

Nous rejoignîmes ensuite Jalice et Emro_. _BJ avait décidé que, comme pour Emro, nous appellerions le couple Alice et Jasper, Jalice pour aller plus vite.

Notre allure échevelée et nos yeux brillants ne trompèrent pas ma sœur mais elle se tut, pour une fois. Elle adressa seulement un clin d'œil complice avec BJ qui rougit et sourit maladroitement. Qu'est-ce qu'elles cachaient encore?

Emmett attira notre attention. Lui et Rosalie avaient une annonce à faire. Je le pressentais mais il confirma mes soupçons quand il déclara qu'ils avaient convenu d'une date. Déjà.

« Félicitations, exultâmes-nous en même temps.

- Quand, interrogea Alice.

- Nous ne voulons pas de longues fiançailles. Nous nous aimons et nous n'avons pas besoin d'un grand mariage. Juste la famille et nos amis. Donc tout va aller très vite. Nous voulons nous marier au plus tard, dans six mois.

Effectivement, c'était rapide mais je les comprenais parfaitement. Pourquoi vouloir attendre lorsqu'on était sûr de notre choix et de la personne?

- Pourquoi ne pas prendre votre temps pour les préparatifs, insista-t-elle.

- Le mariage est une étape naturelle pour nous. Pas une finalité, mais une étape vers le temps où nous n'aurons plus à nous séparer et où nous nous réveillerons chacun avec l'autre à ses côtés. L'important pour nous, c'est que vous soyez tous là pour notre journée.

- Je suis contente pour vous. Vous le méritez tous les deux, déclara BJ, visiblement émue.

_Toi aussi, tu mérites d'être heureuse_.

- Bell's, Bell's, Bell's, attends d'être au mariage avant de pleurer pour nous, chantonna Rosalie.

- Portons un toast pour Emro, conclus-je.

- A la vôtre! »

BJ but une gorgée avant d'aborder son expression songeuse, celle-là même qu'elle avait quand elle pensait profondément. Mais à quoi? Dawn, la patronne du Breaking vint à notre table. C'était le tour de BJ.

Elle se leva et si dirigea directement vers le groupe qui se trouvait sur scène.

Peu après, ils la quittèrent tous. BJ se retrouva toute seule à mon grand étonnement. Elle s'installa au piano. Qu'allait-elle faire? Elle prit le micro:

« Bonsoir à tous. Je vais vous interpréter un morceau qui compte énormément pour moi. »

Le silence se fit progressivement pendant qu'elle joua quelques notes. Je reconnus immédiatement la chanson et retins mon souffle quand sa voix s'éleva.

" _A few stolen moments is all that we share  
You've got your family, and they need you there  
Though I've tried to resist, being last on your list  
But no other man's gonna do  
So I'm saving all my love for you"_

**[AN: ****Saving all my love for you****, de Whitney HOUSTON. ****Lien dans mon profil.]**

Je la fixai intensément pendant tout le temps de sa performance. Plus rien ne comptait. Nous étions seuls dans cette pièce. Seuls au monde. Je ne voyais qu'elle, n'entendais qu'elle. Comme toutes les autres fois, elle m'hypnotisa.

Mais…

Se réservait-elle pour quelqu'un? Cette question me taraudait. Elle mettait tant de cœur à chanter ces paroles!

Nous l'applaudîmes tous et nous nous levâmes pour embrasser notre prodige. Je la félicitai avec cette question lancinante dans ma tête en me promettant d'obtenir une réponse plus tard.

Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à parler des préparatifs du mariage et Alice se fit une joie de proposer à Rosalie son aide. Elle plaisanta que ce serait une répétition pour quand son tour viendrait avec son Jazz. Je crus que mes yeux allaient sortir de mes orbites mais il ne sembla pas du tout apeuré. Au contraire, il prit la main de ma sœur et une conversation eut lieu entre eux-deux. C'était déjà à ce point pour eux? J'étais jaloux!

Vint l'heure où nous dûmes rentrer. Nous nous séparâmes. D'office, je fis comprendre à Alice que je raccompagnerais BJ, seul. Elle acquiesça subtilement et nous laissa seuls. Je soupçonnai qu'en fait, elle passerait encore du temps avec son chéri. C'était étrange de savoir que sa petite sœur pouvait avoir un petit-ami. Ce qui était encore plus bizarre était la pensée qu'elle pouvait faire des choses avec. Brr… J'en eus la chair de poule rien que d'y songer.

Je me concentrai sur BJ. C'était le moment.

« BJ, c'était vraiment beau ce que t'as chanté ce soir.

- Remercie Whitney, pas moi. Ha ha ha.

- BJ, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un à qui c'était destiné?

Ouh là là. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'être aussi direct??? C'était moi ou ça sonnait agressif en plus? Mon Dieu! Où étaient passées mes manières de gentleman? Ah oui! Je devais en avoir perdu avec le passage de Tanya. Fichue Tanya! C'était de sa faute, tout ça!

- Comment ça?

- Tu te réserves pour quelqu'un?

Ca y est, je l'avais dit. Perplexe, elle répondit après avoir longuement réfléchi.

-Oui, il y a quelqu'un, admit-elle le feu aux joues.

- Oh…

J'étais déçu. Bien sûr qu'elle ne m'attendrait pas! Comment pouvait-on passer à côté d'une femme aussi merveilleuse et belle que BJ et rester insensible? C'était tout bonnement impossible!

-Pourquoi?

- Rien, mentis-je.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Je n'aurai jamais cette occasion. J'aurai dû me lancer avant plutôt que de perdre tout ce temps et sûrement la femme de ma vie mais j'étais trop fier pour l'avouer.

-Ed, regarde-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu as, insista-t-elle.

- Rien, affirmai-je.

- Alors, pourquoi ton visage sur durcit comme ça? Je te connais! Tu ne peux rien me cacher!

Je le savais mais…

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? On ne s'est pas fréquenté depuis plus d'un mois. On ne s'est plus trouvé dans la même pièce depuis…

- Tu crois que je l'ai voulu? Tu crois que ça ne m'a rien fait?

- Oui, parce que sinon, j'aurais été plus au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans ta vie. Je n'aurais pas cette impression d'être écarté! Tout ce temps que j'ai passé à me torturer, toi, tu continuais à rire, à sortir avec nos amis, à avancer!

Avec Ben ou Jacob, c'était ça l'explication! Bon sang, pourquoi je m'énervais comme ça? Elle n'y était strictement pour rien. Tout était de ma faute! J'aurais dû être…

- Tu penses vraiment que je gambadais comme un capri? Vraiment, je…

Elle parut sur le point d'exploser mais à la place, des larmes jaillirent de ses belles prunelles chocolat. Elle ne me sembla jamais aussi magnifique qu'en ce moment. Et doucement, au ralenti, comme dans un film, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Brusquement et durement.

Elle recula, effrayée. Je crus qu'elle allait s'enfuir mais par une étrange magie, elle continua à me fixer. Je ne résistai pas à l'envie d'écarter sa mèche folle et de sécher ses joues rouges.

- BJ! »

Je passai ma main sur son visage, essuyant délicatement ses joues. Elle me contemplait, hagarde. Je la pris entre mes deux paumes et très lentement, j'approchai mon visage du sien. Nos nez se touchèrent puis nos bouches. Nous nous embrassâmes. Sensuellement, la sensation fut exquise et je savourai le contact de nos deux langues. Je me rendis compte alors qu'il m'avait manqué depuis l'été dernier.

Je rompis le baiser lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes à bout de souffle et nous nous observâmes, souriant tous les deux.

« Idiot, Ed.

C'était bien elle, ça.

- Je sais.

- Je pensais à toi quand je chantais. Ed, j'aurai dû te le dire depuis longtemps… mais j'avais peur. Pour une fois, c'était moi qui avais peur du changement. Edward, cela fait longtemps que je voulais te le dire; je t'aime.

Aux anges, je gardai le silence un moment, le temps de rassembler mes mots et d'être sûr que ma voix ne me trahirait pas. Surtout pas maintenant. Je soulevai une mèche rebelle et la remis en place.

- Isabella, ça fait un bout de temps que je t'aime, moi aussi. J'ai eu peur, également mais c'est plus fort que tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir jusqu'à maintenant. Tellement plus fort et intense! Si toi, tu sortais de ma vie, je ne m'en remettrais que difficilement voire pas du tout.

Isabella, je t'ai longtemps attendue et je ne le savais même pas, moi-même. »

******************************************************************

_**N/A 1**__ : Enfin! Sortez les violons! Le moment des déclarations est venu! Yes, yes, yes! Et vous savez quoi? J'ai donné envie à une lectrice de lire Orgueil et Préjugés. Hell yes! Keena, empresse-toi de le lire. C'est un livre magnifique et quand tu auras fini, tu n'auras pas honte de dire, comme moi que Darcy surpasse Edward. *Soupire* Fitzwilliam Darcy, je vous aime!_

_Tiens, C et Dille, pour la série de la BBC avec Colin-j'ai un balai dans le cul-Firth, comme il n'y a que 6 épisodes, je vais m'y mettre. Tu m'as convaincue mais je reste fidèle malgré tout à Matthew! Gniark! Fleur, là, je suis gentille?_

_**2 **__: La petite minute qui ne sert à rien. Saviez-vous que dans le journal de Bridget Jones, le personnage de Daniel (joué par Hugh Grant) a été inspiré par Wickham?_

_**3**__: On arrive lentement mais sûrement à la fin. Il ne reste plus que 3 chapitres. J'en profite pour annoncer que j'aurai plus de bonus que prévu. Finalement, ce que je pensais mettre dans le Recueil sera réparti entre les 2 POV donc oui, c'est presque fini. Capri, c'est fini…_

_**4**__: Une review pour un teaser parce que les reviews , c'est comme danser un reel avec Darcy. (Lui refuser un reel, quelle idée?!?)_

_**5**__ : Vous voulez savoir sur quoi portera le prochain chapitre? Non? Alors ne lisez pas ce qui suit. Alerte __**Spoiler**__: premier rendez-vous et première fois donc lemon._


	23. Chapter 21: Rendezvous ce soir

_**Disclaimer**__ : Je possède une imagination fertile quand il s'agit de Darcy (mon amour!)_

_**Chanson du chapitre**__ : __Love is just a breath away__ de Donna SUMMER._

_***** WARNING!!! *****_

_**Ce chapitre contient des scènes susceptibles de heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes. Autrement dit, LEMON. Vous êtes prévenues ^^**_

_*******************************************_

_« Aimer, c'est n'avoir plus droit au soleil de tout le monde. On a le sien. »_

_Marcel JOUHANDEAU, __Algèbre des valeurs morales__._

*******************************************

**Ch 21 :****Rendez-vous ce soir**

Nous ne nous séparâmes pas de toute la nuit. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne le souhaitait. Au contraire, un lien me retenait à elle et elle à moi. Un lien fort et indéfectible.

Nous discutâmes longtemps. De l'évolution de mes sentiments pour elle, des siens pour moi… Nous parlâmes de tout, sans aucun détour.

Nous avions perdu tellement de temps! Si nous avions su plus tôt ce que l'autre ressentait… Heureusement, nous avions toute la vie devant nous pour rattraper ce gâchis.

Nous nous endormîmes alors que le soleil commençait à poindre, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je savais que j'aurais dû me soucier de mes parents mais à ce moment-là, j'étais tellement fatigué et en même temps heureux de pouvoir tenir enfin BJ dans mes bras que cela éclipsait le reste.

Quand Laurent nous réveilla, l'après-midi était bien avancée et je réalisai que ma mère allait me passer un savon. BJ rit aux éclats en passant ses bras autour de mon cou tandis que je m'enfouissais au creux de son cou. Elle sentait si bon! J'aurais pu rester niché ainsi des heures et des heures.

Elle déposa un bisou sur mon front pour m'encourager à me lever et nous nous levâmes pour aller affronter Esmé, main dans la main.

L'air était frais et le soleil nous dardait de ses rayons timides mais même si le temps avait été maussade, rien n'aurait pu entacher ma bonne humeur. Elle m'aimait en retour! Moi! Je n'arrivais à y croire! J'avais avec moi la plus merveilleuse des femmes et c'était contre moi qu'elle se serrait en m'entourant autant qu'elle pouvait. Comme si elle craignait que je ne m'enfuisse. Elle devait sûrement croire autant que moi que ce n'était qu'un rêve et que nous nous réveillerions. Malgré tout, sa petite paume chaude dans la mienne et l'odeur fruitée de ses cheveux ne me laissait aucun doute. C'était bien réel.

Je picorais de baisers le visage de BJ. J'avais besoin de sentir la réalité de la sensation de sa peau sous mes lèvres. Un moment, nous nous arrêtâmes. Nous nous contemplâmes longuement avant de nous embrasser tendrement. Je savais que je ne pourrais jamais me lasser d'elle.

Nous arrivâmes trop vite à mon goût à destination et Esmé nous attendait de pied ferme devant la porte. BJ rejoignit immédiatement ma sœur qui se précipitait vers elle et elles se sauvèrent prestement en riant, me laissant aux prises avec ma mère. Curieusement, celle-ci ne me sembla pas tellement en colère. De plus, une étrange lueur dansante flottait dans ses prunelles. Je pouvais même deviner l'ombre d'un sourire qui menaçait de naître sur ses lèvres.

« Edward chéri, tu as de la chance qu'Alice m'ait prévenue que tu te trouvais avec Bella, sinon…

- Je sais maman. Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir appelé. J'avais la tête à autre chose.

C'était le moins que je puisse dire. La soirée me paraissait encore irréelle. Rien qu'en y repensant, j'eus envie de crier comme un gamin, de courir, de danser… Je souris béatement mais le froncement de sourcils d'Esmé me le fit vite ravaler. Ce n'était pas le moment.

- Pour la peine, tu vas devoir me raconter comment vous êtes arrivés au point de vous tenir la main!

- Maman!

- Je blague, rassure-toi. Quoique… Edward, dis-moi, vous formez bien un couple, n'est-ce pas?

Et comment!

- Oui, déclarai-je simplement avec fierté.

BJ est à moi! Je ne pus pas contrôler plus longtemps cette voix qui chantait et entonnait sans cesse ce refrain. BJ est à moi, BJ est à moi… Je sentis mes joues se contracter et encore, je souris comme un idiot fini.Esmé me sauta au cou, répétant à quel point elle était contente pour moi, pour BJ, pour nous. Car désormais, il fallait compter sur un Nous. BJ était mienne, oui, mais j'étais sien également. A tout jamais et ce fait demeurerait immuable tant qu'elle voudrait de moi. Elle possédait mon âme, mon corps et mon cœur tenait entre ses mains.

- Garde-la, chéris-la et aime-la, Edward.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, maman. Je veille sur elle.

- T'as intérêt. Allez, vas la rejoindre! Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

Je fus attendri par les larmes qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de retenir. Esmé avait une nature qui la poussait à aimer tout le monde et à les accepter comme sa famille et je savais qu'elle considérait BJ d'ores et déjà comme sa fille.

- Maman?

- Hum?

-Tu sais que je vous aime, toi, papa et Alice.

- Nous aussi, on t'aime fils. Mais on aime Bella encore plus, ajouta-t-elle, mutine.

- Ca tombe bien, moi aussi!»

Nous nous comprenions. Implicitement, elle me recommandait de ne pas… de ne plus blesser BJ et je lui assurais que je prendrais soin d'elle.

Je montai ou plutôt grimpai quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, impatient de retrouver ma belle. Des rires résonnaient derrière la porte d'Alice. Curieux, je ne frappai même pas et j'entrai pour découvrir un charmant spectacle. Elle et BJ étaient étendues toutes les deux sur le lit et se tenaient les côtes en essayant de retrouver leur souffle.

« Je ne suis pas le moindre désolé de vous interrompre mais je vais te voler BJ. Ce soir, c'est notre premier rendez-vous officiel, pavanai-je.

Je l'admets, j'étais présomptueux d'affirmer cela sans même lui demander son avis mais pour moi, le premier rendez-vous était une étape primordiale. Je voulais qu'elle vive tout ce que l'on vit normalement lors d'une histoire et je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait l'impression que nous brûlions toutes les étapes. Je souhaitais lui faire vivre la plus belle soirée de sa vie.

- Ah non alors! Tu l'as eue toute la nuit, maintenant, c'est mon tour!

- Quoi? Pourquoi, m'exclamai-je alors que BJ nous observait, hilare.

- Tu l'accapares! Laisse-la un peu aux autres!

- Mais…

- En plus, tu la retrouveras ce soir. C'est court comme temps, pour moi, non?

- Oui mais…

- Je te propose un truc. Moi, j'ai Bella quelques heures et pendant ce temps, toi, tu te prépares. Tu te fais tout beau après t'être lavé parce que, sans vouloir te vexer, tu pues et je te rends Bella après, OK?

Alice me faisait face, debout, les bras croisés et tapant du pied. A cet instant précis, elle me rappela Esmé, quelques instants plus tôt. D'autant plus qu'elle ne m'avait pas fait sa moue spéciale et cela signifiait alors qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

- Comme je vois que je ne gagnerai pas, j'abdique.

- Youpi! Viens Bella, on va faire les courses! »

Avant de se faire embarquer par ma tornade de sœur, BJ eut le temps de se retourner et elle m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de disparaître.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réaliser que je ne disposais que de quelques heures avant de la retrouver. Je me hâtai alors.

Etape un, la douche.

Etape deux, les vêtements….

Mince! Je paniquai.

Si Alice emmenait BJ faire les magasins, alors, connaissant ma sœur, je retrouverais BJ dans une tenue parfaite. BJ au naturel était sublime mais avec l'aide d'Alice, elle devenait époustouflante, à couper le souffle. Une déesse vivante. Il fallait que je lui fasse honneur.

Je sortis à mon tour de la maison et fouillai dans ma veste à la recherche de mon cellulaire. J'appelai Emmett et Jasper. Eux sauraient me conseiller. Ils me rejoignirent rapidement et après avoir passé quelques heures devant un match de base-ball, nous passâmes aux choses sérieuses. Nous n'avions plus beaucoup de temps avant que je n'aille chercher ma tendre.

De concert avec Rosalie et Alice, qui se trouvait avec BJ et par la magie du téléphone, ils m'aidèrent à choisir des vêtements adéquats pour ne pas détonner à côté de BJ. Nous devions être assortis pour notre première sortie officielle en tant que couple. Nous avions fait plusieurs boutiques et nous nous trouvions alors chez Stanbridge. Après avoir passé une longue demi-heure à faire des essayages divers, je trouvai enfin la perle rare. C'était un ensemble noir assez simple mais qui correspondait à mes goûts. Sobre et chic sans être ostentatoire. C'était parfait!

**[AN: Lien dans le profil pour les curieuses**.]

Je soupirai. Je venais de dépenser beaucoup pour un costume mais BJ en valait la peine. Elle le méritait tellement! Nous marchions d'un bon pas vers chez moi lorsque Jasper entreprit de me calmer. Apparemment, j'étais tellement sur les nerfs que j'arrivais à le stresser et pour lui faire cet effet-là à lui… Ce n'était pas peu dire!

« Edward, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te retrouves seul avec Bella, pourquoi ronges-tu ton frein ainsi?

- Désolé, Jasper. C'est que… J'ai peur qu'il y ait un hic ou que quelque chose vienne nous gâcher la soirée. Je voudrais être sûr que tout soit au top.

Emmett rit quelques secondes avant de me donner une grande tape sur l'épaule pour me soutenir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas! Quand tu te retrouveras avec Bell's, tu verras que tous les soucis, toutes tes préoccupations disparaîtront et tu n'auras d'yeux que pour elle. Promis.

J'échangeai un coup d'œil complice avec Jazz.

- Merci Emmett. Assure-toi de te dire la même chose lorsque tu te retrouveras devant l'autel. Nous ne voudrions pas que tu t'évanouisses ou que tu te sauves. Rosalie en ferait une syncope.

- Ha ha ha! Aucun souci de ce côté-là. Je sais que Rose est la femme de ma vie. Et toi, Jazz? Où est-ce que ça en est avec Alice? C'est sérieux?

A la seule mention du prénom de ma sœur, le visage de Jasper d'habitude si taciturne et réservé s'éclaira comme s'il avait vu le Messie. Il était bien amoureux, ce n'était pas à mettre en doute.

- Oui, plutôt. C'est étrange mais moi qui ne croyais pas au coup de foudre, je me suis fait avoir. Avec elle, c'est comme si j'étais…entier. Je me sens serein et heureux avec elle et chaque jour, j'ai l'impression de toujours l'aimer plus.

Wouah! On aurait pu croire que c'était moi en train de parler de ce que je ressentais avec BJ. C'était exactement les mots que j'aurais employés.

- Alors, nous sommes tous dans le même panier. Je vous parie que dans moins de cinq ans, nous serons tous mariés et pères de famille, ha ha ha!

Nous rîmes avec lui. Ce n'était pas un rire jaune, non. C'était un rire franc et communicatif car au fond de nous, l'image de notre mariage avec notre belle nous paraissait évidente. Elle était destinée à se réaliser tôt ou tard.

- C'est là que nous nous séparons. Merci de m'avoir accompagné les amis. Je vous le revaudrai.

- Evidemment. Tu nous paieras un coup pour nous remercier, lança Jasper avec un clin d'œil.

- Bien parlé, Jazz. A plus tard, Eddie-boy! Amuse-toi bien!

Ils s'y mettaient à deux maintenant! Que signifiait ce clin d'œil? Que sous-entendaient-ils comme ça? Hé mais…!

- Eddie-boy! Tu sais que je déteste ce nom, Emmie! »

Question rhétorique. Ils rirent tous deux avant de disparaître au coin de la rue. Je franchis le perron et me précipitai dans la chambre.

Etape trois, habillage et cette fichue cravate à nouer. J'aurais dû faire attention à cette leçon lorsque Carlisle avait entrepris religieusement de m'apprendre comme faire, quand j'avais quinze ans. Je m'acharnai et m'énervai dessus mais rien n'y fit. Il me fallut l'aide d'Esmé afin d'en venir à bout mais j'y parvins enfin.

Après avoir procédé aux derniers ajustements – mettre du parfum, me coiffer- j'attrapai les clefs de ma voiture et me rendis chez BJ. Elle n'était qu'à une rue de moi mais je voulais faire plus que l'emmener au bistrot du coin. Ce soir, nous dînerions au Stewart Restaurant.

[**AN: Ce restau existe vraiment. Allez voir du côté de Pike Place Market**.]

Le trajet jusqu'à sa maison fut long tellement j'étais impatient de la retrouver mais finalement, avec un feu grillé à mon actif et quelques passants effrayés, j'arrivai. Enfin, presque, car je devais d'abord, acheter un bouquet de fleurs pour ma belle. J'optai pour des tulipes blanches et je franchis son perron pour me retrouver devant sa porte d'entrée. Je sonnai. Le moment fatidique. Je lui ferais passer une soirée inoubliable, me promis-je.

Elle m'ouvrit et j'en eus le souffle coupé. Elle portait des talons qui lui donnaient des jambes galbées interminables. Sa robe noire ajustée à sa taille moulait parfaitement ses courbes féminines, me faisant plonger avec délice dans la naissance de ses seins. Et son visage! Alice avait travaillé pour accentuer sa beauté naturelle, intensifiant son regard de braise. Qué calor! Mon général se mit instantanément au garde-à-vous et je dus me forcer à penser à autre chose pour qu'elle ne soit pas témoin de ce moment embarrassant. Heureusement, il passa aussi vite qu'il était venu. Comment faire autrement alors que votre sœur vous fixait, l'air de dire "t'avises pas de détruire mon travail"? Elle me faisait peur avec cette expression mais si BJ me l'autorisait alors je n'aurais aucun scrupule à me condamner à l'enfer et avec application. Dieu que j'avais envie de la déshabiller ici et maintenant!

Ses cheveux bouclés de part et d'autre me donnaient envie de prendre BJ par la main et de la promener dans toute la ville en criant : «Elle m'appartient! Pas toucher!» Avec elle, je devais avouer que mon côté homme des cavernes ressortait allègrement. Je soupirai discrètement, m'exhortant de retrouver mon self-control.

Sans détacher mes yeux d'elle, je soufflai :

«BJ.

- Ed, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Je te confie ma fille, prends-en soin. Ramène-là avant minuit, gloussa Alice.

_Ah, qu'elle est bête! Heureusement que je vais prendre soin d'elle! Elle a vraiment assuré, faudra que je me rappelle de lui acheter un beau cadeau pour la remercier._

_-_ C'est cela, oui. Je ne te la rendrai pas. Je la garde. Elle est à moi, conclus-je fièrement.

Le cœur en fête, son acquiescement silencieux ne m'échappa pas.

- Et maman te prévient que t'as intérêt à l'appeler!

Oh non, elle commençait! J'avais l'impression d'être un petit garçon écoutant les dernières recommandations de sa mère avant d'aller à l'école. Vite! Partir avant qu'elle nous tienne la jambe!

- J'ai compris. On y va, BJ, lui tendis-je le bras.

- Bonne soirée les filles. Merci de m'avoir aidée!

- Amuse-toi bien, ajouta Rosalie en lançant un clin d'œil.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec les clins d'œil. Avais-je raté quelque chose? BJ avança vers moi et elle enroula son bras dans le mien. Nous nous éloignâmes de la maison. Alice nous saluait d'un air béat tandis que Rosalie lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. J'amenai BJ à ma voiture. Elle s'arrêta devant et s'immobilisa, semblant interloquée. Je me rappelai qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion ni le plaisir de rencontrer ma Titine.

- A qui est cette voiture? Tu conduis?

J'eus l'impression de revivre mon dernier anniversaire, sauf que cette fois, les rôles se trouvaient inversés.

- C'est la mienne. D'habitude, je préfère faire le sportif mais comme c'est un rendez-vous galant, autant tout faire dans les règles, non?

- Elle est magnifique, s'extasia-t-elle en caressant délicatement la carrosserie.

_Bon sang, ce que c'est sexy! _Je n'avais jamais réalisé comme une femme appréciant les voitures pouvait être irrésistible. A cet instant, je ne pensai qu'à me faufiler sous sa robe. Je me passai nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres.

- Mais ce n'est rien à côté de toi. Tu es divine.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, toi.

J'avais passé plusieurs mois auprès de BJ avant de pouvoir appréhender et comprendre son humour à la Chandler Bing mais c'est ce qui la rendait si spéciale et unique. Au premier abord, cela m'avait semblé agressif mais lorsqu'on la connaissait, on savait que c'était sa façon de prendre les choses, même les plus dramatiques, pour les gérer calmement.

- Hum… Je fais de mon mieux pour t'égaler mais…

- Shhh! Tu ne m'égales pas, tu me surpasses largement. Tu es splendide, me coupa-t-elle en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

Je ne sus dire ce qui me retint de l'engloutir entièrement.

- Merci BJ. »

Merci de m'aimer, merci d'être entrée dans ma vie, de l'avoir bousculée. Merci de me rendre heureux. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, pour tout ce que tu m'apportes.

Je mis dans mon regard toute l'intensité de mon amour pour elle et de ce que je ressentais car les mots ne suffisaient pas. Elle rougit et détourna le regard non sans avoir échangé un baiser chaste et tendre.

****

Au restaurant, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment d'extrême fierté. BJ faisait tourner la tête des hommes sur son passage mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour moi.

Nous mangeâmes en nous tenant la main sur la table. BJ s'amusa à me rendre fou en frottant son pied contre ma jambe et en le faisant remonter jusqu'à mon genou et alors qu'elle s'esclaffait sans retenue, me régalant de sa voix enchanteresse, j'eus une véritable révélation: « j'épouserai BJ dans un futur proche.» Il était trop tôt pour faire ma demande. Evidemment, après tout, ce n'était que notre premier rendez-vous mais je savais que nous nous dirions oui pour la vie au pied de l'autel. Emmett gagnerait sûrement son pari mais je ne regrettais rien. C'était inscrit dans les étoiles.

Nous flirtâmes beaucoup, badinant et nous lançant des piques à double sens et de temps à autre, je me demandais si c'était innocent ou si ça pouvait aller plus loin mais je savourais en majorité la simple présence de ma dulcinée à cette table.

« BJ, tu as une tache de bolognaise au coin de la lèvre.

Je me serais bien abstenu de lui faire la remarque mais ladite sauce n'arrêtait pas de me narguer, me défiant de passer mes lèvres dessus pour la goûter. C'était frustrant. J'avançai mon bras pour l'aider mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps. BJ se passa la langue, me faisant littéralement baver par la même occasion et mon cas ne s'arrangea pas car elle se trompa de côté.

- Et maintenant?

Et maintenant? J'étais à deux doigts de la prendre sur mes épaules pour m'enfermer avec elle dans un cagibi.

- Attends, je vais t'aider.

Je pensais que cela m'aiderait à reprendre contenance mais je me fourvoyais. Lorsque mes doigts effleurèrent le coin de sa délicieuse bouche pulpeuse et tentatrice, nous sentîmes un courant nous traverser et en cet instant, je savais qu'elle me désirait autant que je la voulais.

Le serveur nous apporta la bouteille de champagne que j'avais commandée et au moment où je la servais, elle se rapprocha de moi et à voix basse, elle me susurra:

- Dommage qu'elle soit déjà débouchée. J'aurais tant voulu te voir faire sauter le bouchon. »

Etait-ce moi ou bien l'allusion était on-ne-peut-plus claire? Je piquai un fard et je renversai le contenu de la bouteille sur la table. Elle ne se laissa pas démonter par ma maladresse et elle prit le goulot de la bouteille en main. Mon Dieu! Je me mettais à imaginer mon pénis dans sa paume et je n'avais même pas encore bu. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. Elle soutint mon regard avec aplomb et elle posa son autre main sur la mienne, déclenchant une vague de frissons. Je lâchai finalement l'objet et elle entama son dessert comme si de rien n'était.

Hébété, je mis quelques instants avant de me ressaisir et je pris une bouchée de ma part de tiramisu.

« Mmm…

Ce gémissement m'avait échappé. En effet, ce n'était pas dans ma nature de m'extasier pour une pâtisserie mais c'était absolument délicieux.

- Tu as l'air d'apprécier, s'amusa BJ.

- Tu n'as pas idée, répondis-je avec contentement. Tu veux goûter?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle acquiesça seulement avec un grand sourire gourmand et elle ouvrit grand la bouche, attendant que je lui donne la becquée. Je crus que j'allais rester figé une fois de plus. L'espace d'un instant, j'avais visualisé autre chose. A croire que j'étais redevenu un adolescent aux hormones folles. Un peu trop fortement, je lui avançai la cuillère dans la bouche si bien qu'elle se retrouva avec de la crème autour de la bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

Cette femme sera ma mort, me lamentai-je intérieurement. Elle était si adorable! Comment pouvait-on me faire craquer comme ça? Elle n'avait pas besoin de maquillage ou de robe sophistiquée, je n'avais besoin que d'elle et de sa simplicité pour me subjuguer et ce soir, je perdais officiellement les pédales. Quoiqu'on fasse, quoiqu'on dise, mon cerveau s'était définitivement installé dans la partie inférieure de mon corps. Elle me rendait fou et je me consumais de désir pour elle.

****

Au moment de quitter BJ, après l'avoir raccompagnée, je l'embrassai. Je mis tout l'amour et la tendresse que je lui portais dans ce baiser auquel elle me répondit avec ferveur.

Très vite, le baiser chaste devint passionné et… eh bien… dénué de toute innocence.

Elle gémit, ce qui acheva d'attiser la chaleur du foyer qui me consumait. Je l'embrassai de plus belle, nous mouvant je-ne-sais comment jusqu'à sa chambre et les choses échappèrent à mon contrôle. Elle me posséda entièrement et réciproquement.

Pour une tierce personne, cela aurait pu sembler précipité mais pour moi, c'était la suite normale des évènements. Je ne concevais pas de moment plus parfait et plus magique que celui-ci. Je l'aimais, elle m'aimait. Pour la première fois de ma vie, c'était aussi simple que cela. Je me sentais accompli. Enfin. Grâce à elle.

La lueur de la pleine lune éclairait son visage brûlant de désir, la rendant si vulnérable que j'eus l'impression de tenir dans mes bras une poupée fragile. Je ne cessai mes baisers et partis à la découverte de son corps qu'elle m'offrait sans retenue. Elle se livrait à moi, complètement et sans artifice. Tout à coup, elle se figea. J'en fis de même et je posai mon front contre le sien en prenant garde à ne jamais détacher mes yeux des siens. Je savais ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Elle avait peur et c'était normal mais je voulais qu'elle sache que je prendrais toujours soin d'elle. Elle était désormais ma princesse.

Je caressai sa joue tendrement. Elle releva enfin ses iris incandescents et une lueur passa. Du désir mêlé à de l'appréhension mais aussi de la confiance. Une confiance absolue. Elle remettait son cœur entre mes mains et mon cœur se gonfla de joie à ce moment-là.

Je relevai une mèche pour l'écarter derrière son oreille. Elle inspira grandement en fermant les yeux et en souriant. Elle n'avait plus peur. Dieu que je l'aimais!

« Je ne te ferai aucun mal, assurai-je en parsemant son cou de baisers enflammés.

- Je le sais, Edward. »

Après ça, elle répondit à mes caresses avec ferveur en s'arquant contre moi et en ondulant son corps de déesse. Bientôt, ses jambes graciles et souples me laissèrent me faufiler entre elles et je tâchai de ne pas l'écraser avec mon poids. Je sentis son pelvis contre la bosse de mon pantalon qui s'accrut encore plus sous l'effet du frottement. Elle appuya sur mon dos de toutes ses forces pour pouvoir danser frénétiquement contre moi. Je relevai ma tête pour admirer ma belle à la faveur de la lune. Elle planta ses prunelles chocolat dans les miennes et ce fut comme si nous étions seuls au monde. J'y vis le reflet de mes propres sentiments. Amour, adoration, dévotion… Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Elle était mienne!

Elle prit mon visage à pleines mains et elle m'embrassa. D'abord tendre, son baiser gagna en ardeur et nos langues se mélangèrent goulûment. Je ne me lassai pas de la dévorer. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, c'était de me fondre avec elle. Un instinct animal nous consumait tous les deux et d'une seconde à l'autre, je savais que j'allais arracher sa robe. Elle gémit contre mon visage et cela acheva de me faire perdre mes sens. Je grognai. De contentement, de plaisir, de bonheur. Je plaquai son bas-ventre contre le mien pour lui faire sentir ce qu'elle provoquait et je sus qu'elle souriait. Ses doigts parcoururent mon échine, déclenchant des frissons sur leur sillage et je sus que nous allions le faire. Réellement après nous être tournés autour toute la soirée.

Nous nous fîmes face dans un silence religieux. Tout à coup, j'étais nerveux. J'avais peur de mal faire, de m'y prendre comme un pied mais surtout j'avais peur que mon soldat ne soit pas au rendez-vous. J'avais tellement passé de temps à le punir avec des jets d'eau glacée que je craignais qu'il ne me fasse faux bond. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de flipper encore plus car elle jeta ses bras autour de mes reins et ses lèvres se collèrent aux miennes, me faisant oublier jusqu'à mon nom et le lieu où nous nous trouvions. Nous tombâmes à la renverse et nous rebondîmes sur le matelas.

Mes mains se posèrent sur les bretelles de sa robe. J'hésitai sur ce que je devais faire. Devais-je la lui arracher? Devais-je la lui enlever délicatement même si c'était anti-sexy? Finalement, c'est elle qui résolut ce dilemme pour moi. Elle posa ses paumes sur les miennes et les fit descendre délicatement vers ses hanches. Petit à petit, ses épaules nues furent éclipsées par l'apparition progressive d'abord de sa nuque, que je goûtai comme un écolier avec sa sucette, puis de ses seins qui s'exhibèrent fièrement et avec raison.

Ils étaient exactement comme je les avais imaginés. Je les avais "tenus" en main mais son débardeur ne faisait pas honneur à de telles merveilles. Ils avaient une forme arrondie, tendant plus ressembler à deux pommes plutôt que des poires. Sans plus attendre, tel un serviteur en adoration, je me penchai sur eux et gaga, commençai à les lécher tout en les malaxant. Elle sembla apprécier grandement car elle rapprocher son entrejambe de mon engin en expansion. Je parcourus avec ma langue chaque courbe, chaque centimètre carré de sa poitrine opulente, me régalant de sa saveur sucrée si particulière à elle. Et doucement, je la soulevai en la tenant par le creux de ses hanches appétissantes et achevai de faire glisser sa robe. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un minuscule bout de tissu noir pour seul obstacle avant mon but ultime. Elle passa ses mains dans ma chevelure, mèche par mèche, me guidant dans l'exploration de son corps. Elle haletait doucement et ses gémissements, couplés à la dureté de ses tétons ne firent que m'exciter davantage. Je sus qu'il en était de même pour elle car je pouvais sentir une douce odeur s'exhaler de son intimité.

J'avais envie de la goûter, de savourer les délices qu'elle pouvait m'offrir mais je craignais de l'effrayer. Une partie de moi savait qu'il fallait que je me comporte en gentleman, que je sois doux et patient, mais l'autre, celle qui prédominait, voulait être bestial et la prendre violemment. Le combat entre ces deux voix fit rage quelques secondes avant que je ne me reprenne. Je me raisonnai rapidement, je voulais prendre soin d'elle. Je ne pouvais pas céder à mes instincts, pas maintenant.

Je reculai quelques secondes. Le temps d'enlever mon pantalon; je ne voulais pas être en reste. Elle m'observa attentivement, scrutant le moindre de mes mouvements. Ensuite, il ne me resta plus que mon boxer. Je me rallongeai sur elle et nous nous admirâmes mutuellement. Je pris le temps de déguster chaque parcelle d'elle. Je savais que ce n'allait pas être du gâteau mais je voulais lui faire apprécier ces préliminaires. Elle devait se détendre et profiter de ces instants de calme avant la tempête.

Elle caressa doucement mon torse en le parsemant de baisers mouillés et combinés aux frissons qu'elle déclenchait avec ses doigts de fée, c'était divin. Je commençai à faire de même avec sa nuque, en aspirant légèrement et j'alternai en l'embrassant partout avant de m'arrêter une dernière fois sur ses luxueux seins. Je descendis lentement mes doigts vers le bas. Elle était déjà prête et trempée pour moi. Sans réfléchir, j'arrachai le string qu'elle portait et le jetai au loin pendant qu'elle s'affairait à en faire de même avec mon boxer.

Nous étions maintenant dans le plus simple appareil mais je savais qu'elle pouvait encore être terrassée par la peur. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle regrette un jour d'avoir perdu sa virginité, lors d'un premier rendez-vous qui plus est.

C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas récupérer et c'était sacré, pour une fille. Je plantai mes yeux dans les siens et fut surpris d'y déceler seulement du désir, pas de la peur.

J'approchai mes doigts lascivement de son jardin secret. Elle me laissa faire en souriant.

« Je te fais confiance. Entièrement. De tout mon être. »

Moi, je ne faisais pas confiance à ma voix pour répondre. J'étais pratiquement sûr que si je le faisais, je croasserais lamentablement. L'émotion me tenaillait. Au lieu de ça, je plaquai ma bouche avidement sur la sienne en insérant un doigt en elle. Elle poussa un cri étouffé et elle ondula des hanches frénétiquement, cherchant à me faire m'enfoncer encore plus en elle. Malgré les lents va-et-vient que je fis, elle me fit comprendre qu'elle en voulait plus par ses suppliques rauques.

« Plus fort, plus profond, Edward. »

Jamais je n'avais pensé que l'entendre souffler mon prénom ainsi puisse être aussi érotique et excitant. Je fis pénétrer un autre doigt en elle et elle se mordit les lèvres. Mais j'en avais décidé autrement.

« Non, ne te retiens pas, Isabella. Je veux t'entendre. »

Elle relâcha ses lèvres et bientôt, ses gémissements furent remplacés par des petits cris. Ceux-ci gagnèrent en intensité et en volume. J'accélérai la cadence et soufflai à son oreille :

« Jouis pour moi, ma belle. »

Sitôt demandé, sitôt obtenu. Je sentis ses parois se contracter autour de moi tandis qu'elle exultait en criant mon prénom à l'infini. J'attendis qu'elle se fut calmée avant de lui refaire face, fier de moi.

Sans que je ne m'y attende, elle se jeta sur moi en gémissant et en prenant mon visage à pleines mains. La chambre embaumait de l'odeur de nos deux corps ruisselants de sueur et sa peau moite appelait irrésistiblement ma langue. Sans aucune timidité, elle prit complètement mon émissaire et entreprit des mouvements qui menacèrent de me faire exploser dans la seconde. Je pris son poignet tout en caressant de mon autre main ses lèvres intimes :

« Es-tu prête pour moi? »

Elle garda le silence tout en pliant et écartant ses genoux. J'eus une vue imprenable sur son sexe glorieux. Je me penchai délicatement et me guidai en elle.

Elle grimaça mais rapidement, elle recommença ses ondulations et je pus donner mes coups sans me retenir. Nous haletâmes et gémîmes ensemble. Elle planta ses ongles dans mon dos mais sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, je ne ressentis rien. Tout au plus, cela eut pour effet de décupler l'intensité de mes coups de rein et nous atteignîmes notre paroxysme en même temps en criant nos prénoms respectifs.

Je me laissai retomber à côté d'elle, luttant pour retrouver mon souffle. Elle se redressa et s'appuya sur moi. Je souris d'emblée car je connaissais le regard qu'elle me lançait. Sans parler de son sourire mutin auquel j'étais sûrement en train de répondre de la même manière. Elle m'embrassa tendrement.

« Combien de fois pensez-vous pouvoir me faire crier votre nom, monsieur Cullen?

Elle était déjà prête à remettre le couvert??? Si elle voulait jouer à ce jeu, elle allait perdre car je me proposais de m'arrêter que si elle me suppliait de la laisser…

- Mademoiselle Swan, vous apprendrez que je suis très endurant et c'est à vos risques et périls de me provoquer comme cela! »

Effectivement. Toute la nuit, nous fîmes l'amour. Sensuellement et en prenant tout notre temps, nous nous savourâmes mutuellement. Plus qu'une alchimie physique, nos esprits communiaient et se mélangeaient. Nos mouvements étaient si parfaitement synchronisés que l'on aurait dit une danse. Et c'en était une. Notre danse. Notre valse.

Lorsque nous fûmes complètement épuisés et dénués de forces, elle vint se blottir dans mes bras. Notre sueur se mélangeait tandis que j'étais heureux. Plus qu'heureux. J'avais mon paradis à portée de main.

La tête posée contre mon cœur, elle sembla s'endormir quand:

« Et maintenant, je comprends ce que tu voulais dire par irrésistible. Tu aimes le pouvoir, déclara-t-elle en passant ses petits doigts sur mon torse.

Je compris immédiatement de quoi elle parlait. Elle pensait à notre fameuse discussion sur le sexe.

- Oui, mais plus que tout, j'ai enfin un domaine où j'ai un peu plus de vécu que toi, répliquai-je en caressant sa chevelure éparpillée sur son dos.

- Hum?

- Un peu. Seulement. Mais je ne suis pas égoïste, je t'apprendrai. Je suis ton maître, affirmai-je avec un ton lui défiant d'oser dire le contraire.

- Oui mais moi, en échange, je t'enseignerai une chose, réplica-t-elle doucement.

- Laquelle, demandai-je curieux.

- Je te convaincrai par tous les moyens possibles et nécessaires de me garder pour longtemps.

- Pour l'éternité, même.

Je lui souris béatement. Pouvait-on être plus euphorique je ne l'étais à ce moment-là?

- Je t'aime, Edward.

La réponse était positive. Je ne me lasserais jamais d'entendre ces mots.

- Pas autant que je t'aime Isabella. »

Nous rîmes. Je savais qu'Esmé allait encore me faire la morale le lendemain mais tant pis. BJ me rendait la vie meilleure. Nous avions passé de nombreuses heures à nous montrer notre amour de toutes les manières possibles et… Soudain, je me tendis:

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, mon amour?

Mon amour… L'espace d'un instant, je rêvassai. J'aimais ces mots.

- Mon ange (_waouh! J'aime. J'aime définitivement.),_ je viens de penser à quelque chose.

- Oui?

- C'est embarrassant…

- Dis-moi, me pressa-t-elle en laissant ses doigts parcourir mon ventre.

- Ahem… je n'ai pas pensé à… protection, murmurai-je sans pouvoir former de phrase cohérente.

C'était le comble. Nous nous étions complus dans la débauche mais je n'étais pas capable d'aligner un mot en ce qui concernait cette formalité.

- Mon amour, rougit-elle. Pilule contraceptive.

- Ah? Mais pourtant…

- Oui mais… régulation de cycles… »

Je ris aux éclats. Elle n'en menait pas large par rapport à moi: elle avait le même malaise. Nous complétions nos phrases mais nous bégayions lorsqu'il s'agissait de cela! C'était vraiment le comble. Elle se joignit à moi.

Elle m'embrassa. Tout à coup, je n'avais plus sommeil et elle non plus. Ses yeux brillaient littéralement, m'invitant à lui remontrer mon amour pour elle. J'acceptai avec joie. Plusieurs fois de suite. Toute la vie.

Au moment de sombrer dans le sommeil, je déposai un baiser sur son front en souriant. J'avais en face de moi un vrai ange. Le mien. Elle s'agita légèrement mais je la tranquillisai.

« Chéri, va nourrir le chat. Il m'empêche d'entendre la radio…

- Dors tranquille mon amour. Il n'y a pas âme qui vive dehors. Je n'ai jamais connu une telle paix. »

******************************************************************

_**N/A 1**__ : _Deux chapitres avant la fin! Ca se rapproche vite, n'est-ce pas? Avant de raccrocher dans ce plot, je voudrais remercier mes vilains canards qui devraient culpabiliser de ne pas s'être manifestées mais surtout mes revieweuses, infidèles ou habituelles sans qui je n'aurais jamais eu la volonté de publier jusqu'au bout. Merci mille fois!

A C et Dille: Je ne peux pas attendre, c'est les pommes (quoique pas très subtil) ou le geste paternel de Charlie quand il lève la main qui rappelle la main sur le blason des Cullen?

**2 **: La petite minute qui ne sert à rien. Saviez-vous que la scène où Darcy (Lost in Austen) sort de l'eau avec sa chemise blanche qui colle à la peau (Caramba! Mama Mia!) est la réplique de la scène où Colin Firth fait de même? D'ailleurs, je projette d'envoyer une lettre de doléances pour réclamer que Matthew en fasse de même, non mais!

**3**:Challenge! Indices: Dino Buzzati. Le K.

**4**: Une review pour un teaser parce que les reviews, c'est comme avoir une vue prenante sur Darcy sortant de l'eau avec sa chemise blanche totalement … trempée. Yes!

_**5**__ :_ Je participe au concours organisé par Allocop "Bella et Edward- Une rencontre, une nuit". Vous pourrez lire mon OS "Love me, hate me but please don't leave me" sur mon profil et les votes commencent le 8/11. Oui, je sais, c'est loin pour faire ma pub.


	24. Chapter 22: Rendezvous chez Dawn

_**Disclaimer**__ : Stephenie, vous voulez bien me donnez vos droits? Non? Bon, alors je ne possède qu'une imagination débridée._

_**Chanson du chapitre**__ : __A thousand miles__ de Vanessa Carlton._

_*******************************************_

_« _Quand on aime quelqu'un, on a toujours quelque chose à lui dire ou à lui écrire, jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

Christian BOBIN, Geai.

*******************************************

**Ch 22 :****Rendez-vous chez Dawn**

Presque une demi-année passa. Une demi-année baignée de bonheur absolu. Chaque jour passé avec elle resterait à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

Je vivais quasiment avec BJ. La majorité du temps, nous passions nos nuits chez elle car ses parents voyageaient toujours autant pour leur travail. Depuis notre première nuit, comme la séparation avec elle était trop douloureuse, je la rejoignais chez elle. Je ne concevais plus de me retrouver sans elle, ne serait-ce que quelques heures, c'était douloureux. BJ était ma drogue et je ne pouvais littéralement plus me passer d'elle. Alors, un soir, j'étais passé par la fenêtre de ma chambre, j'avais glissé le long de la gouttière et j'avais couru toquer à sa fenêtre après avoir grimpé sur l'arbre adjacent de celle-ci. Lorsque j'avais frappé à la vitre, discrètement, pour ne pas alerter Laurent, BJ avait sursauté et en se retournant, son bras avait fait tomber tout ce qui était sur le bureau. _Ha ha ha, pas mal_, avais-je ri mentalement. Elle s'était levée alors, rougissante mais souriant jusqu'aux oreilles et s'était dirigée vers moi, avant de disparaître tout à coup de ma vue. Elle était affalée de tout son long sur le sol. Comment avait-elle réussi à se prendre les pieds dans son pantalon? C'était un mystère. Finalement, elle m'avait ouvert la fenêtre :

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à te moquer de moi ou je te laisse perché là ou tu es, avait-elle menacé.

- Je n'oserais pas », avais-je répondu le plus sérieusement du monde.

Elle avait levé les yeux au ciel, l'air de penser "C'est ça, c'est ça" mais elle avait ouvert le passage et au moment où j'allais m'y engouffrer, PAF!

J'avais posé mon pied là où il ne fallait pas et j'avais trébuché. Pour le coup, c'était BJ qui devait bien s'esclaffer, là-haut. La branche n'était pas bien élevée mais il n'empêchait pas que pendant quelques secondes, j'avais vu des étoiles danser autour de moi et mes sens étaient embrouillés. Comme si j'étais plongé dans une brume. Puis, peu à peu, j'avais émergé et alors, j'avais pu distinguer les yeux délicieusement chocolat mais inquiets de BJ:

« Ed? Tu vas mieux? Rien de cassé?

- Oui… Je crois. Je vais bien.

J'essayai de me relever mais j'étais encore étourdi par ma chute. Je retombai illico sur mon fessier.

- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, Ed. Tu n'aurais pas pu passer par la porte, comme tout le monde?

Comptez sur BJ pour vous enfoncer après une chute au lieu de vous réconforter. Elle aurait fait une mauvaise infirmière, c'était prouvé.

- Si mais vu l'heure, j'avais peur que ce soit déplacé, m'énervai-je.

Et moi, un mauvais patient. Vous pourriez croire que désormais, comme nous étions ensemble, nous serions différents, que nous ne nous chamaillions plus mais non, rien n'avait changé. Ce n'était pas plus mal, en somme mais quelquefois, c'était… étrange. Pas péjorativement. Non, au contraire. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi heureux et ce, malgré les différends que l'on avait souvent.

- Ed, sonne à la porte la prochaine fois. Que ce soit le jour ou la nuit, même à trois heures du matin, sache que je suis toujours heureuse que tu sois là, avait-elle soufflé tendrement.

Vous voyez? Je pouvais être enragé au point de tout casser, elle seule pouvait me calmer avec quelques mots. Je lui avais souri, apprivoisé. Elle m'avait pris la main et m'avait fait passer le seuil de la maison.

- Où est Laurent?

- Chez lui. Vu l'heure justement, il a fini le travail. »

Je pouvais pratiquement voir un sourire dans sa voix.

Nous nous étions affalés sur le canapé et nous avions discuté ainsi toute la nuit. Littéralement. C'est comme ça que j'avais pris l'habitude de rester avec elle toutes les nuits, après avoir affronté la réaction de ses parents. Je n'avais pas été impressionné par Renée; après tout, quelquefois, elle avait un comportement tel qu'on aurait pu croire que BJ était sa mère. Malgré son travail de commerciale, elle avait gardé son esprit d'enfant, à la fois ingénu et mouvant, un peu comme Alice. Lorsque BJ lui avait annoncé que nous étions un couple, elle avait crié à en ameuter le quartier et elle m'avait enlacé. Par contre, son père, c'était autre chose. Il ne s'était pas mis en colère, non mais il avait gardé le silence et ça, c'était d'autant plus angoissant. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris et sa figure s'était faite menaçante. J'avais été tenté de fuir et BJ, sentant ma panique, avait pris ma main dans la sienne pour me rassurer. Sauf que c'était la chose à ne pas faire car Charlie aussi l'avait remarqué. Il avait serré son poing droit. Là, j'étais bon pour l'hôpital, avais-je pensé en fermant les yeux. J'avais attendu de recevoir le coup mais rien n'était venu.

A la place, lorsque j'avais recouvré la vue, j'avais fait face à un Charlie déprimé. Il s'était assis sur le canapé, le dos voûté et il boudait. BJ avait dû le réconforter et le rassurer en lui assénant qu'elle resterait sa petite fille, qu'il resterait l'homme le plus important de sa vie et que quoiqu'il arrive, elle l'aimerait toujours. La situation pourrait vous sembler cocasse mais j'étais trop soulagé pour en rire parce que je savais que si Charlie avait suivi sa première vocation, il aurait fait un excellent shérif.

La très grande majorité du temps, donc, nous le passions chez elle mais elle adorait également dormir chez moi. Elle s'entendait à merveille avec Esmé et Alice et je la soupçonnais d'apprécier ces "moments entre femmes." J'osais juste espérer qu'elles ne parlent pas de leur vie sexuelle entre elles! Rien que d'imaginer cela: ma mère, ma sœur et ma petite-amie dans ce genre de discussion… Beurk! Pas du tout ragoûtant!

Lorsque je n'avais pas cours, je me précipitais pour la rejoindre où qu'elle soit, même à son travail et j'allais jusqu'à assister à ses cours, rien que pour le plaisir de lui tenir la main sous la table ou sentir son pied se frotter contre ma jambe. Dans ces moments-là, je serrais le poing et retenais ma respiration pour ne pas gémir d'exaspération. Non, pas contre elle mais contre le temps qui passait trop lentement à mon goût. Et elle riait sous cape. C'était un spectacle ravissant à voir car son visage s'éclairait et ses yeux s'illuminaient. Ma récompense se trouvait dans le moment où elle se baissait et chuchotait doucement mais clairement : « je t'aime». Rien que pour ça, ma journée était merveilleuse.

Régulièrement, Emmett devait nous rappeler à l'ordre car nous n'étions pas seuls et que nous "aurions tout notre temps pendant les pauses pour nous sauter dessus", ceci dit avec une pointe d'humour et BJ rétorquait alors en gloussant qu'il était jaloux car "il serait dans le même état que nous si Rosalie était assise à côté de lui". Là, Emmett lui faisait de gros yeux mais loin de se laisser impressionner, elle soutenait son regard narquoisement et il finissait par abdiquer en soupirant tandis que nous retournions à notre contemplation silencieuse l'un de l'autre.

Oui, nous vivions parfaitement heureux. Nos familles s'aimaient beaucoup, nous n'avions aucun nuage noir à l'horizon et nous avions même commencé à fonder notre propre foyer.

_**FLASH-BACK**_

« Franchement, Edward! Tu sais que je t'aime mais pourquoi il a fallu que tu fusilles du regard ce pauvre vendeur qui ne t'a strictement rien fait?

- BJ, ma petite et innocente petite chérie, je ne suis peut-être pas devin mais j'ai un très bon instinct en ce qui concerne les gens et je peux t'assurer que mentalement, et j'en mets ma main à couper, ce…Spike…

- Mike, me coupa-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

- Oui, ce… Mike te déshabillait et te faisait des choses pas catholiques dans son esprit dérangé. Non! Ne lève pas tes yeux au ciel comme ça, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vue, vile tentatrice, hum? Tu es à moi, déclarai-je en prenant ses lèvres contre les miennes et en l'entraînant dans un baiser destiné à lui faire perdre ses moyens.

- Tout à fait. Je t'appartiens, Edward, me reprit-elle sérieusement. Mais franchement, est-ce que moi, je deviens une femme des cavernes quand les autres femmes te dévorent des yeux, hum? Je n'aurais jamais fini si c'est le cas, tu sais? N'empêche, j'aurais bien voulu gifler cette allumeuse de première tout à l'heure.

C'était toujours divertissant de voir une BJ jalouse et je devais avouer que cela me plaisait énormément car ainsi, cela était un signe de plus qu'elle m'aimait. Or, là, j'étais forcé d'admettre que je ne voyais pas à qui elle pensait mais après tout, c'était normal. Après tout, je n'avais d'yeux plus que pour elle.

- Amour, tu veux bien me rafraîchir la mémoire? Je me demande bien où j'aurais pu faire tourner des têtes.

- Dans cette parfumerie, quand cette bimbo trop maquillée s'est avancée vers toi en roulant des hanches, m'ignorant totalement malgré nos mains liées pour faire d'une voix pseudo-sexy "hé toi, je m'appelle Catherine…".

- Ah…

Je me souvenais maintenant mais c'était trop drôle de la voir ainsi fulminer et s'essouffler de rage.

- Qu'elle se cherche son Heathcliff, d'accord, mais qu'elle aille pas me voler mon Edward…, acheva-t-elle dans sa barbe.

Je ne tins plus et la pris dans mes bras, la faisant voler et tournoyer au-dessus de moi comme une fillette. Elle ne resta pas énervée ni surprise bien longtemps car très vite, son rire se joignit au mien.

« Je t'aime Isabella. Toujours et à jamais.

- Je t'aime aussi Edward. Plus que jamais.

Nos proches s'étonnaient que nous ne nous appelions par nos prénoms que lorsque nous étions d'humeur sérieuse mais c'était nous et ça m'allait. Elle se défit de mon étreinte pour reprendre son souffle et me caressa lentement la joue. Lorsque nos regards se bloquaient ainsi l'un dans l'autre, le monde autour n'existait plus. Il n'y avait et n'y aurait qu'elle.

Elle m'adressa un sourire éclatant puis, alors que nous nous promenions au hasard des rues, elle insista pour que l'on entre dans un refuge pour animaux. Une heure plus tard, nous en ressortîmes avec un chiot dans les bras de ma douce.

- Dis-moi, mon amour, pourquoi tu as voulu le prendre, déjà? Que vont dire tes parents?

- Oh, arrête de ronchonner. Tu craques autant que moi pour cette boule de poils, n'est-ce pas Fitzwilliam?

A l'énoncé de ce prénom sorti tout droit d'Orgueil et Préjugés, je crus que j'allais m'étrangler de rire. Fitzwilliam? Sérieusement? J'espérais seulement qu'elle aurait de meilleurs goûts pour nos futurs enfants…. Futurs enfants? J'y pensais déjà après un mois??? Je me secouai la tête.

- Amour, maintenant, il va falloir qu'on lui trouve une Lizzy. C'est malin!

- Mais non. On aura qu'à appeler notre fille Elisabeth, dite Lizzy. En plus, c'est le deuxième prénom de ta mère alors c'est tout bon!

Elle m'avait répondu du tac au tac mais dès qu'elle eut prononcé ses dernières paroles, une teinte cramoisie se répandit sur ses joues et elle se mit à bégayer. Sans doute, craignait-elle que je ne m'enfuisse en détalant comme un lapin. Je ne la laissai pas plus s'empêtrer et lui fis comprendre que j'étais heureux qu'elle envisage notre futur ainsi en plantant ma bouche sur la sienne et en l'entourant de mes bras.

-Chérie. N'aie pas honte de parler ainsi car je le veux autant que toi. »

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et ce fut comme si j'avais été plongé dans le noir pour avoir des guirlandes s'éclairer tout autour de moi. Nous rentrâmes à la maison et commençâmes à aménager ce qui serait la maison de Fitz.

_**FIN FLASH-BACK**_

Nos vies étaient indubitablement et irrémédiablement liées et désormais il ne nous restait plus qu'un cap à franchir pour que cela soit officiel. Un cap que je m'apprêtais à franchir…

Dès le début de notre relation, je savais que j'allais l'épouser et j'attendais le bon moment. Finalement, je sentais que ça y était. Elle avait enfin réussi à surpasser sa peur que je ne la quitte et à comprendre que quoiqu'elle fasse, elle ne se débarrasserait jamais de moi. Je l'avais bien trop dans la peau pour ça et elle le savait enfin. Complètement.

J'allais officiellement lui demander sa main. Demain. Pour notre demi-anniversaire.

Mais pour l'heure, je devais me concentrer sur la surprise que je lui préparais.

Je me rendis au Breaking Dawn pour rejoindre tous mes amis et BJ après mes derniers cours. J'avais pu prendre une passerelle et entrer directement en dernière année d'école de journalisme. Cependant, je ne regrettais pas mes années en littérature. Désormais, je savais que c'était une passion, un hobby pour moi plus qu'un métier. J'avais enfin trouvé ma voie. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Dawn, la patronne du bar qu'elle avait baptisé de son prénom, avait été durablement impressionnée par le talent musical de BJ et lui avait gentiment proposé d'assurer contre rémunération, une courte représentation, deux à trois fois par semaine. Mais BJ, modeste et manquant totalement de confiance en elle avait accepté de chanter et de jouer pour nous, sans être payée. Elle ne pensait pas le mériter.

Dawn avait alors insisté et elle avait seulement demandé à ce qu'on puisse consommer gratuitement. Nous tous. Quand je dis que BJ ne pensait pas à elle-même et était généreuse!

Emmett et Rosalies'étaient mariés il y a peu de temps avec un temps magnifique et dans le bonheur le plus complet et nous avait rejoints pour une soirée entre amis avec Alice et Jasper. Finalement, peut-être qu'Emmett avait raison lorsqu'il déclarait que nos mariages se suivraient. Peut-être était-ce inscrit dans les étoiles.

Je passai le pas de la porte d'entrée. Dawn m'aperçut et prit le micro:

« Bonsoir, avant que Bella nous régale les oreilles, il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait faire une surprise. Je le laisse s'exprimer tout seul. Edward…

Je le rejoignis rapidement. Je portai mon regard sur ma moitié et lui adressai mon plus beau sourire même si au fond de moi, j'étais mort de peur. Et si ma voix me trahissait et me jouait des tours pour aller ressembler à celle d'Alice?

- Bonsoir, c'est la première fois que je fais une chose aussi folle mais ce soir, je veux montrer à la femme que j'aime, lui faire ressentir tout ce qu'elle me fait quand elle rit ou quand elle me regarde de ses yeux bruns. Cette chanson, c'est la tienne, Isabella Swan. »

La musique commença. J'entonnai les premières notes en la fixant. Je n'étais là que pour elle. Ne vivais que pour et grâce à elle. D'accord, je l'avoue, c'était aussi un moyen pour ne pas perdre les pédales.

**[Titre:** **Unchained Melody**** des Righteous Brothers.** **Pas besoin de lien. Si?]**

Elle apprécia le choix de ma chanson, ce qui ne m'étonna pas car je savais que celle-cil'avait énormément touchée quand elle avait vu _Ghost_. A la fin, mû par l'adrénaline et l'amour qui débordait de ses prunelles, je décrochai le micro et me dirigeai vers elle. Elle se leva et prit ma main. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient mais en cet instant, j'oubliai que du monde nous entourait. Nous étions dans notre bulle. Seuls. Et j'allais demander sa main.

Quand j'eus fini, elle se jeta à mon cou, m'embrassant et me remerciant mille fois pour ma surprise. Je pensai malicieusement que demain, elle allait adorer sa surprise et Dawn vint me féliciter avant de rappeler à BJ qu'elle allait devoir assurer sa prestation.

« Ed, comment tu as eu cette idée?

- En t'écoutant. A chaque fois, quand ta voix se lève, j'attrape la chair de poule et ce n'est pas à cause du froid mais à cause de ce que je ressens alors. Tu me fais rêver, BJ.

Elle se blottit contre moi, ses bras enserrant ma taille.

- Je t'aime Edward. Toujours et à jamais.

- Moi aussi Isabella, je t'aime. Plus que jamais.

- Bon, les amoureux, c'est pas tout ça mais on n'est pas là pour vous voir vous bécoter comme ça, interrompit Rosalie en s'esclaffant avec son mari.

- Ben oui, Bell's, t'as un job à faire.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Désolée, Ed.

Elle m'adressa un regard d'excuses en lâchant ma main.

- Vas-y, tu sais que je t'attendrai (_toujours_).

Elle monta sur scène. Les spots l'éclairèrent et elle chercha mon visage. Trouvé! Elle sourit.

-Hey! Après l'homme, la femme! Ha ha ha. Comment vous voulez que je rivalise avec lui, franchement? Je n'aurais jamais pensé à faire un truc aussi fou! Alors, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est lui dédier cette soirée. Celle-là et toutes les autres, finit-elle.

J'eus envie de me précipiter et de me prosterner à ses pieds. Elle me rendait littéralement fou d'amour!

Sammycomme elle nommait Billy et Sam, ses amis du Conservatoire avaient pourvu le bar d'instruments quand ils avaient appris que BJ performait plusieurs fois par semaine.

Elle s'assit donc devant le piano et je sus qu'elle ne chantait que pour moi quand elle éleva sa voix. Nous ne nous quittâmes des yeux à aucun moment et notre amour s'exprimait par ce moyen. Entre autres.

[**Titre: ****I'm yours**** de Jason Mraz**. **Ne me dites pas que vous avez besoin d'un lien, si**?]

Quand elle eut fini, je la rejoignis et lui susurrai à l'oreille les paroles qu'elle venait de me déclamer :

« Je n'hésiterai plus. Non, plus du tout. Ca ne peut plus attendre, j'en suis sûr. C'est notre destin, je t'appartiens. »

Emerveillée, elle me répéta à quel point elle m'aimait en m'embrassant.

**[AN: A la façon des scènes coupées de DVDs, vous trouverez le passage "lemon" tout en bas de mes notes (inutiles).]**

******************************************************************

**N/A 1** :Au prochain et dernier chapitre : la demande en mariage d'Edward. **Spoiler**: En fait, il y en aura plusieurs. Vous comprendrez pourquoi en revenant faire un tour!

**2 **: La petite minute qui ne sert à rien. Saviez-vous le titre d'Orgueil et Préjugés est directement lié à un autre roman, Cecilia de Fanny Burney? D'ailleurs, **HELP!** J'ai fait l'acquisition du DVD (ben oui, seulement , maintenant) mais aucune trace de fin alternative dedans. Une bonne âme charitable pourrait-elle m'en décrire le contenu? Moralité: Les achats par internet, faut s'en méfier.

**3**: Une review pour un teaser parce que les reviews, c'est comme avoir un Darcy qui vous déclame "En vain, ai-je lutté, je ne peux plus réfréner mes sentiments. Laissez-moi vous dire comme je vous admire et vous aime. " *Soupire et rêve*

**4**_ :_ Je participe au concours organisé par Allocop "Bella et Edward- Une rencontre, une nuit". Vous pourrez lire mon OS "Love me, hate me but please don't leave me" sur mon profil et les votes commencent le 8/11. Là, c'est plus proche, comme date, non?

****Instant PUB****

**Orgueil et Préjugés et Zombies…** Vous avez certainement entendu parler de ce livre parodique. C'est la rencontre délirante entre le roman culte de Jane Austen et... des milliers de morts-vivants. Le résultat : un livre qui pour les trois quarts est du pur Jane Austen, le récit des intrigues matrimoniales qui animent le petit village anglais de Meryton; le quart restant, ce sont les zombies, qui attaquent inlassablement les habitants de ce paisible village. Car, dans cette version d'Orgueil et préjugés, une terrible calamité s'est abattue sur l'Angleterre : les morts se sont réveillés et en veulent terriblement aux vivants. Non contentes de trouver un mari, les Bennet doivent se défendre contre les zombies, autrement dit les 'innommables' ; entre deux tasses de thé chez le châtelain voisin, elles sortent leurs dagues et massacrent allègrement les suppôts de Satan.

Forcément, vous avez envie de crier au scandale mais lorsque vous le lisez à tête reposée et dans une optique de distraction, ça se laisse lire et c'est distrayant. Alors, pour celles qui ne connaissent pas le chef-d'œuvre de Jane Austen, laissez-vous tenter en vous offrant les deux livres!

Commençons par la toute première phrase du livre :

« C'est une vérité universellement reconnue, qu'un zombie ayant dévoré un certain nombre de cerveaux est nécessairement à la recherche d'autres cerveaux. »

Ensuite, un petit extrait du chapitre 21 :

- Oh non ! s'exclama Jane. Non, ce n'est pas possible !

Un zombie femelle mort depuis longtemps sortit des bois en titubant, ses habits modestes légèrement déchiquetés, ses cheveux fragiles noués en un chignon si serré qu'il commençait à lui arracher la peau du front. Dans ses bras, elle tenait quelque chose d'excessivement rare, quelque chose que les sœurs n'avaient jamais vu et qu'elles n'auraient jamais voulu voir : un bébé innommable. Le bébé s'agrippait à la chair du zombie femelle en émettant des glapissements fort déplaisants. Elizabeth leva son mousquet, mais Jane s'empressa d'en saisir le canon.

- Non, il ne faut pas !

- As-tu oublié ton serment ?

- Lizzy, c'est un bébé !

- Un mort-vivant en réduction, pas plus vivant que le mousquet avec lequel je vais lui imposer le silence.

****************************************************

**Pas très important mais j'ai longuement hésité sur la question de savoir si j'intégrais ce lemon ou pas et finalement, vu les dernières répliques du chapitre, je voulais rester sur une note romantique. Donc, voici la fin que j'avais originellement prévue.**

******

« Je n'hésiterai plus. Non, plus du tout. Ca ne peut plus attendre, j'en suis sûr. C'est notre destin, je t'appartiens. »

Emerveillée, elle me répéta à quel point elle m'aimait en m'embrassant. Je savais que nous étions observés par plusieurs paires d'yeux mais je n'en avais cure. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était profiter de ma douce et lui montrer mon amour. A ce moment-là, je la désirais plus que tout. Nous passâmes quelques heures avec nos amis, discutant et riant en nous racontant des histoires de jeunesse. Fitz pointa le bout de son museau depuis le sac de BJ et chouina parce qu'il avait soif. Ses gémissements furent remarqués par Dawn qui s'approcha de nous tandis que BJ baissait la tête comme une enfant prise en faute.

« Tiens, je rêve ou il y a un adorable petit chiot là-dedans?

- Je suis désolée Dawn, ou plutôt non. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout seul à la maison alors euh… je l'ai embarqué…. Mais, se reprit-elle en s'enflammant, je te promets que Fitzwilliam est sage comme une image. Il a juste envie d'un peu d'attention et….

- Respire, Bella! Je ne vais pas le mettre dehors quand même! Il peut rester à la condition que je puisse le voir plus souvent. Il est trognon!», se pâma-t-elle.

Je ris avec les autres. Encore une qui craquait pour ce chenapan de Fitz! Evidemment, nous savions que BJ bénéficiait d'un traitement de faveur car elle et Dawn étaient devenues avec le temps de bonnes amies mais il n'empêchait pas qu'elle craque sur les chiots. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle possédait des huskies. Ses trois animaux étaient de vrais mastodontes! Je me demandais comment elle faisait pour les gérer au milieu de voisins vieux et désagréables.

Finalement, le moment vint de se séparer et j'aidai ma dulcinée à se préparer tandis qu'Emro et Jalice nous quittaient.

« Tu es prête à rentrer, demandai-je en caressant ses cheveux tendrement.

- Oui, allons-y. »

**

Nous ne fîmes pas rentrés depuis cinq minutes dans la maison que les vêtements virevoltaient autour de nous tandis que Fitz rejoignait sa maisonnette campée dans le sellier.

« Et Laurent, eus-je la lucidité de demander.

- Congé… Pas là, m'encouragea-t-elle à continuer mes caresses.

- Bien, parce que je ne tiendrai pas jusqu'à l'étage.»

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de gémir rauquement et de me déshabiller tandis que j'en faisais de même avec sa robe qui avait toute l'après-midi aiguisé ma vue en dévoilant peu ou pas assez sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me rendait fou! Je fis passer l'étoffe au-dessus de sa tête et nous plongeâmes dans les profondeurs… du canapé.

J'admirai la moindre courbe, le moindre centimètre carré de BJ. J'étais en pleine dévotion devant elle. Elle était et serait toujours le soleil qui illuminerait mes jours et mes nuits. Elle était les mots qui donnaient sens aux chansons. Tous les mots. Les blanches, les noires, les croches, elle était tout ce qui rythmait ma vie. Elle était ma vie.

Sans un mot, elle fit passer sa jambe par-dessus mon corps et me chevaucha. Je l'entourai de mes bras tandis que doucement, elle se nichait dans mon cou. Elle caressa délicatement mon avant-bras, déclenchant une vague de frissons délicieusement euphoriques. Je me penchai, enfouissant mon nez dans sa chevelure soyeuse. Framboise et muguet, tout ce qui la symbolisait. Elle huma avec contentement et elle se serra contre moi, appuyant ses jambes contre les miennes et son bassin contre le mien. Elle tourna son visage vers moi et je plantai un baiser doux contre ses lèvres parfaites. Elle sourit radieusement et je ne pus qu'en faire de même.

« Je t'aime Isabella.

- Je pense qu'il n'y a que venant de toi que j'aime entendre mon prénom entier comme ça, rit-elle allègrement. Je t'aime aussi, Edward. »

Ses caresses douces et tendres devinrent plus urgentes, déclenchant un feu en nous, poussé par le besoin indéniable de fusionner et de ne former plus qu'un. Notre respiration se fit erratique, ma langue ne voulait pas lâcher la sienne une seule seconde. Nos mains se mouvaient d'elles-mêmes. Les siennes dessinaient en-dessous de mon t-shirt, des grands cercles sur mon torse, descendant peu à peu vers mon nombril puis vers le bas, jusqu'à la résistance opposée par mon pantalon. En même temps, les miennes descendaient le long de ses côtes et pétrissaient sa peau si fragile. Je ne pus réprimer un gémissement lorsque j'attrapais à pleines mains ses seins fermes et rebondis qui me dévoilaient son excitation. La façon dont elle pointait et dont elle respirait, de façon saccadée, envoyèrent des impulsions électriques directement dans mon érection. Je ne perdis pas de temps et suçai goulûment un de ses tétons tandis que de mon autre main, je la caressais en massant de temps à autre sa poitrine.

Elle s'arqua en gémissant, plantant ses ongles courts sur mes épaules et elle ondula ses hanches, réclamant désespérément la friction que je ne lui refuserai jamais. J'embrassai le creux de ses reins en enlevant la culotte de soie qu'elle portait. Sexy, eus-je le temps de penser. Tout le long du chemin que le tissu parcourait, je léchais et aspirai doucement la moindre parcelle de peau qui se présentait. Une fois qu'elle fut nue, je le relevai et m'occupai d'ôter ma chemise. Je ne fis pas grand cas de mon pantalon ni de mon boxer et je me retrouvai aussi nu qu'elle. Elle n'attendit pas que je revienne sur elle. Elle se releva et m'embrassa tendrement, entourant de ses jambes mon corps et s'appuyant sur mes épaules pour s'installer confortablement sur moi.

Sans perdre de temps, elle descendit ensuite sa main vers mon pénis et après lui avoir administré quelques va-et-vient, le guida vers son entrée. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle était déjà prête par l'odeur sucrée de mouille qui s'en dégageait. Je la pénétrai alors d'un coup de rein et nous soufflâmes ensemble.

Je ne me lasserai jamais de lui faire l'amour. C'était une certitude. Elle se frictionna contre moi, gémissant et se laissant aller. Je la laissai aller à son rythme, savourant chaque frottement, chaque mouvement et baladai mes mains sur sa poitrine qui tressautait fièrement à chaque assaut. Ses doux cris haletants scandaient une mélodie tandis que je m'attelai à m'enfoncer en elle, toujours plus profondément, toujours plus loin. Elle commença à crier mon prénom, signe qu'elle allait jouir.

« Viens avec moi, bébé. »

Enfin, elle jouit sur moi. Son jus se déversa sur mon engin pendant que ses parois se contractaient autour de lui. Elle continua de me serrer contre elle du mieux qu'elle pouvait et cela, combiné aux mouvements qu'elle imprimait sur moi, me fit à mon tour exploser en elle. Elle ne se retira pas pour autant de ma verge et elle m'embrassa tendrement.

Nous repartîmes dans notre danse sensuelle en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire bientôt, fatigués et repus, nous rejoignîmes enfin le lit après avoir dîné dans la cuisine et savouré le plat que BJ avait amoureusement concocté pour nous. Sans compter le dessert, enfin, les desserts, car je me délectais de ma belle sans m'en lasser.

Avant de nous endormir, je déposai un dernier baiser sur son front alors qu'elle se nichait dans mes bras. Je humai avec délice son parfum et soufflai presque inaudiblement :

« Je t'aime Isabella. Toujours et à jamais.

C'était devenu notre rituel pour signifier que notre amour était éternel et immuable.

« Je t'aime aussi Edward. Plus que jamais. »

Et demain, notre destin serait scellé.


	25. Chapter 23: Rendezvous pour l'éternité

_**Disclaimer**__ : Dans une dimension parallèle, Stephenie m'a donné ses droits. Si, si._

_**Chanson du chapitre**__ : __I'm so excited __des Pointer Sisters._

**AN: Certaines m'ont demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas intégré le lemon à la fin du chapitre. L'explication est toute simple en fait. C'est comme les films, on a des scènes coupées mais même si on se dit qu'elles mériteraient d'être intégrées dans la bobine, on est bien content d'avoir des bonus dans le DVD.**

* * *

_« _En essayant continuellement on finit par réussir. Donc : plus ça rate, plus on a de chance que ça marche. »

Jacques ROUXEL, Les Shadoks.

* * *

**Ch 23 :****Rendez-vous pour l'éternité**

« DEBOUT LES JEUNES! C'EST JOURNEE MENAGE AUJOURD'HUI!

- Non, cinq minutes, grommela BJ en enfonçant son oreiller sur sa tête.

- BJ, exhortai-je en parsemant de bisous ma belle, courage, profitons plutôt de ce beau soleil.

-Hmmph… », conclut-elle en se cachant sous la couette tandis que je pouffais doucement.

Je contemplai pendant un long moment le corps de ma tendre endormie, réalisant à quel point j'étais chanceux. Qui, dans ce monde, à part mes parents et mes amis, pouvait affirmer avoir trouvé sa moitié, son âme sœur? J'avais conscience que cela n'était pas donné à tout le monde et alors que d'autres auraient peur, j'étais fébrile d'impatience. La partie un de mon plan était enclenchée.

** **FLASH-BACK****

_La veille__ :_

Cette phase un consistait à m'assurer de la complicité de Laurent. BJ ne devait se douter de rien. Je voulais qu'elle soit totalement surprise.

Je savais qu'elle considérait Laurent comme un membre de sa famille et à ce titre, sa bénédiction comptait autant que celle de ses parents. Seulement, comme ils passaient leur temps à voyager… D'un côté, je n'avais pas à appréhender leur réaction même si je savais qu'ils m'appréciaient mais de l'autre, j'aurais souhaité demander à Charlie la main de sa fille comme la tradition le voulait.

Cependant, je comprenais mieux avec eux pourquoi BJ était aussi indépendante et n'aimait pas qu'on s'inquiète pour elle. Quand je l'avais rencontrée, elle ne comptait que sur elle-même, ne s'appuyait sur personne. Mais désormais, je ferai tout pour qu'elle sache que j'étais là pour longtemps et que je la soutiendrai, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Avant de rejoindre les autres à la Tentation, je laissai un mot à l'attention de Laurent, lui expliquant mon plan et les raisons pour lesquelles j'avais besoin de lui. J'ignorais s'il marcherait avec moi mais je le saurais bien assez vite.

**** END FLASH-BACK****

En effet, c'était lui qui nous avait réveillés en début de matinée, Fitz à l'appui pour aboyer à notre porte, comme prévu pour nous jeter hors de la maison. Le but étant de décorer le salon pendant son absence. Je devais revenir dans la journée afin de déposer des pétales de rose un peu partout dans le salon et m'atteler à d'autres préparatifs. D'ailleurs, cela me rappela que je ne devais pas oublier d'acheter du champagne et de préparer le seau avec les glaçons.

Lorsque nous fûmes presque sortis, Laurent retint BJ quelques secondes. Il devait lui chuchoter qu'elle pourrait revenir en fin d'après-midi mais à la manière dont il s'y prit, comme s'il avait été un espion en mission secrète, j'eus envie de rire aux éclats. A voir la tête qu'elle faisait, elle devait se demander s'il n'était pas devenu paranoïaque. Malgré mes tremblements, je n'en fis rien et me retins, rattrapé par la nervosité.

Je lui donnerais la meilleure soirée qui soit!

Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers chez moi où ma mère nous accueillit, au bord des larmes. Ce fut à peine si je ne levai pas les yeux au ciel. Moi qui pensais qu'elle avait eu le temps de digérer la nouvelle et qu'elle n'en ferait pas toute une montagne.

** **FLASH-BACK****

Phase deux, aller à la bijouterie et obtenir l'aide de ma famille.

_Trois jours avant: _

Je me réveillai, aux anges comme tous les matins depuis six mois. J'admirai le visage parfait et sculpté de ma belle. Je me retins de passer mes doigts sur son visage. Je ne voulais pas risquer de la réveiller et elle avait besoin de récupérer. Nous avions eu une très courte nuit…

Mon côté midinette se réveilla immédiatement et avec raison! Quel homme se plaindrait d'avoir une femme insatiable au lit? BJ était vraiment la femme parfaite.

Je me levai et m'habillai le plus silencieusement possible. Je trouvai une feuille de papier et gribouillai en vitesse un mot pour qu'en se levant, BJ ne s'inquiète pas de mon absence. Je me retournai une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte de la chambre. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je l'aime, pensai-je pour la énième fois.

Laurent était en train de s'affairer dans la cuisine en sifflotant et je bus une gorgée de café avant de me mettre en route. Il n'était que huit heures du matin et j'avais encore une bonne heure avant que la boutique n'ouvre.

« Bonjour, tu sembles de bien bonne humeur! Bien dormi?

- Oh oui. Vous pourrez dire à BJ que je reviens très vite? J'ai une petite course à faire!

- Bien sûr. Tâche d'être prudent en route!

- Je n'y manquerai pas! A tout à l'heure! »

Laurent était un peu comme un ange-gardien pour moi. Si je devais le décrire par un métier, je dirais barman car il était toujours à l'écoute de vos états d'âme et pansait vos blessures. Il aurait fait un bon médecin, peut-être même autant que Carlisle.

La circulation n'était pas très dense à ce moment de la journée et j'en profitais pour prendre un bain de soleil. D'habitude, j'étais le premier à me cacher de ses rayons mais aujourd'hui, sûrement grâce à ma bonne humeur, j'étais d'humeur à tout affronter.

Je franchis le pas de la porte de la boutique et la vendeuse vint m'accueillir avec un grand sourire. Bree m'avait reconnu. En même temps, ce n'était pas bien difficile car j'étais venu ici moins de quatre mois auparavant pour Noël.

« Bonjour, Monsieur. Je suis sûre que vous venez pour une bague!

Je lui souris radieusement. Comment ne pas l'être? Comme quoi, elle avait raison lorsqu'elle affirmait qu'elle me reverrait très vite!

- Eh oui! Je souhaite lui offrir un symbole fort pour appuyer et concrétiser ma demande et puis, je pense aussi à ma mère et ma sœur qui se feront un plaisir de l'admirer avec ma future fiancée.

- Vous êtes si attentionné! Si j'avais votre âge et que Riley n'était pas avec moi, je vous aurais mis le grappin dessus! Ha ha ha!

- Ha ha ha! Merci à vous mais j'ai déjà trouvé la femme de ma vie et je la garde! Par contre, je vous promets que vous recevrez une invitation à notre mariage!

- Je viendrai avec plaisir! En attendant, voyons si on peut trouver votre merveille. Hum?

- Oui mais en fait, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je veux acheter, avouai-je, penaud.

Bree me fit un sourire rassurant et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Je me fis la réflexion qu'elle serait une merveilleuse grand-mère si elle ne l'était pas encore.

- Pas de problème! Regardez tout votre soûl. Vous ne passerez pas à côté d'elle sans flasher dessus. Foi de Bree!

- Merci vraiment beaucoup. »

Je flânai au hasard dans les rangées. Les bijoux étaient tous plus beaux les uns que les autres mais aucune bague n'attirait mon attention. Mon père avait toujours dit que lorsqu'il avait trouvé la bague de ma mère, c'était comme si elle l'appelait et je voulais qu'il en soit de même pour moi. J'avais toujours pensé que ce serait un présage de bonheur mais désormais, avec ma BJ, je savais que je n'avais pas besoin de ce genre de signes. Avec elle, je serais forcément heureux. Nous le serions tous les deux.

****

Or blanc, or jaune…. Petits ou grands diamants… Bon sang, pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à me décider? Je commençais à perdre patience et tous les bijoux dansaient devant mon esprit embrumé.

Encore cinq minutes, m'encourageai-je et je demande conseil. Quoique… J'étais énervé et frustré. Comme BJ, je n'aimais pas dépendre des autres et puis, je voulais choisir ma bague tout seul; c'était personnel!

Tout en divaguant et en marmonnant, je passai devant une vitrine et je m'immobilisai. J'écarquillai les yeux et me les frottai. Non, je n'avais pas rêvé. Comment avais-je fait pour passer devant elle sans la remarquer avant? Ou plutôt…. Attendez! Je clapai presque des mains devant ma bouche. J'étais en transe.

Je l'avais enfin trouvée. Cela faisait une heure que j'arpentais les allées de la boutique et je l'avais enfin dénichée. LA bague! Je ne pouvais plus me détacher les yeux de celle-ci, de peur qu'elle ne s'évapore.

Bree s'approcha doucement de moi et se plaça à mes côtés.

« Je vois que vous l'avez trouvée, n'est-ce pas?

La gorge nouée, j'acquiesçai du chef. Elle était parfaite, à l'image de ma tendre moitié. C'était un anneau en or blanc avec un cœur de diamant finement ciselé. **[Voir lien au ch19 alternatif dans mon profil.] **

Le cœur symbolisait le mien parce qu'il lui appartenait pour l'éternité et l'anneau, c'était elle car sans elle, je n'étais rien. Je n'avais pas de sens. Elle me donnait un but à poursuivre. Oui, cette bague, c'était complètement et irrémédiablement nous réunis. Un amour pur, fort et inaltérable pour toujours.

- Laquelle est-ce?

Je lui désignai l'objet de ma convoitise.

- C'est un très bon choix. Je suis sûre qu'elle va l'adorer. C'est simple et en même temps, c'est sophistiqué. Tout ce que les femmes aiment.

Elle porta le bijou devant ses yeux et vérifia que la taille était bien celle que je voulais avant de l'emballer dans un superbe écrin. En s'esclaffant, elle me fit la remarque que si je voulais compléter la parure avec le pendentif et maintenant la bague, il ne manquait plus qu'à faire l'acquisition d'un bracelet et d'une paire de boucles d'oreille. Cela tombait bien car en plus, son anniversaire tombait dans six mois, rîmes-nous.

En même temps que je réglais mon achat, je ne pus m'empêcher d'examiner la photo qui se trouvait dans cadre derrière elle. Elle la représentait avec un homme, sûrement son mari Riley et leur enfant, une petite fille. Elle remarqua mon regard et elle me tendit la photo avec un énorme sourire attendri.

- Vous avez sûrement deviné que c'était mon mari et là, c'est notre petit trésor. Elle s'appelle Maggie; elle est notre petit rayon de soleil.

- Elle semble adorable. Quel âge a-t-elle?

- Elle a douze ans. Elle entre en sixième et elle fait déjà craquer bien des garçons à son âge. Ha ha ha!

- Je n'en doute pas, elle est jolie.

Le ticket sortit de la machine et je lui rendis son cadre tout en prenant mon sachet en main. Elle me sourit.

- Et voilà Monsieur! N'hésitez pas à revenir! Je me ferai un plaisir de vous conseiller à nouveau!

- Merci encore Bree. Bonne journée!

- Elle l'est toujours lorsque je vois des jeunes gens aussi amoureux. Ca donne de l'espoir pour le futur! »

Nous nous saluâmes une dernière fois avant de nous quitter. Bree était une femme chaleureuse et sa bonne humeur vous contaminait forcément. Elle nous faisait prendre du plaisir à dépenser une fortune dans des petites choses insignifiantes mais je n'éprouvais aucun regret car je savais que BJ serait comblée. J'étais vraiment fier de ma bague. Si j'avais été une femme, j'aurais souhaité que l'on m'offre la même.

Je repassais à la maison pour déposer mon achat avant de rejoindre ma belle. Lorsque je franchis le pas de la porte, un lutin échevelé me sauta au cou.

« Edward! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu es matinal? Où est Bella? Elle va déjeuner avec nous? Tu vas…

- Alice, respire, la coupai-je, déjà épuisé rien que de la voir aussi en forme.

Elle m'obéit, pour une fois, et attendit en trépignant que je lui réponde. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Apprendrait-elle un jour à ne pas se montrer aussi impatiente? Jazz devait avoir beaucoup de travail avec elle. _Je me demande comment il fait_, soupirai-je, amusé.

- Eh bien, dis-donc, j'ai plus le droit de rentrer à la maison, c'est ça? Je suis rentré parce que j'ai à vous parler à tous donc tu vas devoir attendre. Allez, vas dans le salon. Je vais chercher les parents.

Elle sautilla vers ladite pièce. Si je ne savais pas mieux, j'aurais pu croire qu'elle lévitait tellement elle se mouvait avec grâce. J'inspirai longuement. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et trouvai ma mère, allongée sous l'évier. Apparemment, nous avions encore des problèmes de fuite d'eau mais je faisais confiance à Esmé pour le régler rapidement. Elle était une bricoleuse hors-pair.

- Maman? Où est papa?

- Il est de repos aujourd'hui alors il est en train de jardiner. Les rosiers ont besoin d'être taillés. Pourquoi?

- En fait, je voudrais vous annoncer quelque chose. C'est possible?

Elle sembla inquiète mais néanmoins, elle répondit.

- Oui. Je vais chercher Carlisle, nous te rejoignons tout de suite.

Elle me laissa seul et sortit de la pièce en se dirigeant dehors. En attendant qu'ils reviennent, je m'assis sur le canapé en tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer les interrogations harassantes de ma sœur. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre puis je sus qu'ils étaient entrés dans le salon. Je me levai pour les accueillir et sentis une boule d'angoisse se former dans mon estomac.

- Alors, fils, de quoi veux-tu parler?

J'attendis quelques secondes avant de lâcher la bombe. Je fermai les yeux brièvement avant de me jeter à l'eau.

- Je vais demander à BJ de m'épouser.

Leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Alice cria en sautant comme une petite puce sur ses pieds, Esmé porta une de ses mains devant la bouche et l'autre sur le cœur et Carlisle me sourit brillamment.

- Fils, nous sommes si contents pour toi!

J'étais touché qu'ils partagent tous mon enthousiasme. Après tout, notre histoire à BJ et moi n'était que récente. Elle ne datait même pas d'un an et nous étions encore jeunes mais nous avions partagé tant de choses que pour moi, c'était la chose la plus juste à faire. C'était une évidence. BJ était faite pour moi.

- Oui, je suis heureuse pour vous deux. Vous le méritez bien! Ma meilleure amie et mon frère vont se marier! Je vais avoir une nièce ou un neveu et je serai la super tante qui….

- Oh là, doucement, petite sœur! Ne mets pas la charrue avant les bœufs. Déjà le mariage en premier. On avisera ensuite.

Esmé s'avança vers moi, les yeux embués. Elle se retenait fort pour ne pas pleurer. Elle était si sensible!

- Mon petit garçon a grandi! Il est devenu un bel homme, renifla-t-elle. Alors, ça y est, tu vas te jeter à l'eau, hein?

- Oui. Ca fait longtemps que j'attendais ce moment et maintenant, je sens qu'il le faut.

Je ne pouvais plus attendre pour partager mes jours et mes nuits avec BJ. Je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec elle et pourquoi attendre? BJ et moi, c'était écrit dans les étoiles.

- Nous le pressentions depuis le début avec ta mère, ha ha ha. Mais fils…

- Oui?

- Continue à prendre soin d'elle, d'accord? Nous aimons Bella et tu n'as pas intérêt à la blesser.

- Ha ha ha. C'est ce que maman m'a dit quand on a commencé à se voir.

- Ha ha ha. Ca ne m'étonne pas. Et fils, félicitations!

- Merci papa.

Nous nous accolâmes tous ensemble. J'étais heureux d'avoir la bénédiction de ma famille et cela ne fit qu'accroître mon amour pour eux. Je savais qu'ils souhaitaient mon bonheur et le fait qu'ils ne jugent pas ma décision me le confirmait. Ma famille était extraordinaire.

- Alors, tu vas lui demander quand?

- Dans trois jours, paniquai-je.

Et si rien ne se passait bien? Et si elle ne voulait pas? Et si elle réalisait qu'elle était trop parfaite pour moi? Et si…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que tu t'en sortiras très bien.

- Merci petite sœur. Des fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu peux voir dans le futur, tu sais? J'espère juste que tu ne te trompes pas. »

Après cela, nous discutâmes à propos de comment ils allaient m'aider et il ne restait plus qu'à les mettre en œuvre.

** **END FLASH-BACK****

BJ bailla encore. Ma mère lui proposa d'aller prendre un bain pour émerger du sommeil. Evidemment, cela faisait longtemps que ce stade avait été dépassé donc elle accepta avec joie et monta lentement les marches. Nous l'observâmes, amusés et nous parlâmes avec contentement.

Alice ne tarda pas à se réveiller. Le moindre petit bruit suffisait à la tirer du lit. Elle tenait de Carlisle cette tendance à avoir le sommeil léger. Petite boule d'énergie, nous l'entendîmes crier à travers la porte:

« Bella! T'es là?

- Oui, Alice. Je prends un bain.

- Chouette, on va pouvoir sortir entre filles! »

Parfait, la phase deux était enclenchée. Alice descendit ensuite prestement les escaliers et me prit dans ses bras:

« AH! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu vas…

- Shh… Elle va t'entendre!

- Mais je suis si contente!

- Et moi donc!

- Félicitations, grand frère.

- Merci petite sœur.

- Je vais avoir une sœur, chantonna-t-elle.»

Nous rîmes de bon cœur. Elle continua à me taquiner gentiment et je la chatouillais quand BJ redescendit. Elle était clairement amusée par la situation et son sourire calme m'envoûta comme toujours. Décidément, je ne me lasserai jamais d'elle, songeai-je en échangeant avec elle un regard amoureux.

Après le petit-déjeuner, je la fis asseoir dans le salon pendant que j'irais me laver. Mais Alice me prit de vitesse et occupa la salle de bain sous mon nez. _Mais, ce n'était pas le plan prévu!_ Je fronçai les sourcils puis anxieux, je rejoignis BJ sur le canapé. Avec elle, je me sentais léger. Mes problèmes disparaissaient.

Alice sortit enfin, habillée et pomponnée.

« J'ai fini! Edward, je t'emprunte Bella. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te la rends avant ce soir. »

Sidéré, j'assistai, impuissant au kidnapping de ma belle par ma propre sœur qui partit en trombe en la prenant par la main. BJ eut seulement le temps de m'adresser un regard d'excuses et un baiser en l'air avant de disparaître.

OK, on dirait bien que je vais avoir toute la journée pour peaufiner les derniers détails, ricanai-je avec Esmé. Alice m'avait pris de court mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Après m'être préparé, je quittai la maison et déambulai dans la rue.

J'appelai le restaurant et m'assurai que le groupe de musiciens que j'avais commandé serait bien présent.

Après cela, Jasper me rejoignit et proposa de passer une après-midi "entre hommes" lorsqu'il sut que les filles en feraient de même. Il demeura immobile quand je lui annonçai la nouvelle et bientôt, il me prit dans une accolade et me félicita.

« Je me disais qu'Ally était médium mais en fin de compte, il s'avère que c'est Emmett, constata-t-il.

- Je me suis fait exactement la même réflexion, figure-toi, approuvai-je.

Nous rîmes brièvement avant que je ne m'interroge tout haut.

- Attends… Cela voudrait-il dire que tu vas demander ma petite sœur en mariage?

- Bien sûr. C'est une évidence! Je ne sais pas quand ni où, mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'elle sera ma femme.»

Il bomba le torse, fier de cette révélation. J'opinai de la tête. Nous avions trouvé nos moitiés alors pourquoi nier que nous nous marierions?

Ensuite, je joignis Emmett. Il travaillait comme bibliothécaire depuis quelques jours mais comme c'était un travail à mi-temps en attendant que sa période d'essai soit achevée, il disposait encore un peu de temps libre.

« Allô?

- Emmett, c'est Edward. Je ne te dérange pas?

- Non, je viens de sortir du boulot. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- J'ai besoin de ton aide. Il faut que tu m'aides à choisir une tenue.

- Edward, tu sais que c'est un truc de filles, ça? Ha ha ha. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

- Je vais demander à BJ de m'épouser, lançai-je, tout à trac.

Le silence se fit. Je crus que nous avions été coupés. J'éloignai le combiné de mon oreille avant de le reprendre. Apparemment, il n'était pas cassé, pourtant.

- Allô? Emmett?

- J'arrive tout de suite. »

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il me congratulait en m'étouffant littéralement. Quelquefois, je me disais qu'il fallait qu'il contrôle sa force car elle était comparable à celle d'un grizzli et il n'en avait aucune conscience.

« Rose va être contente de l'apprendre.

- Je pense qu'elle doit être au courant maintenant. Si je devine bien, elle doit être avec Alice et BJ pour faire les magasins.

Ce faisant, son téléphone vibra et il ouvrit son clapet pour lire le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres et je sus qu'il provenait de sa femme.

- T'as raison. Elle vient de m'envoyer un message. Ha ha ha. Je suis sûre qu'elle doit sauter comme une puce, là.

- Ha ha ha.

- Hum… Sérieusement, comment tu te sens, Edward?

Je savais que j'aurais dû me sentir nerveux mais il n'en était rien. J'étais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus serein au monde.

- Bien. Heureux. Je sais que c'est un grand pas mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu toute ma vie pour ça.

Jazz et Emmett dodelinèrent de leur tête. Nous nous comprenions.

- Je te comprends. C'est ce que je ressentais avec Rosie.

- Ha ha ha. Comment tu t'y es pris, toi?

- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial. Enfin… Je l'ai emmenée au restaurant et quand on est arrivés, en allant parler au gérant, je lui ai donné ma bague pour qu'il la mette dans sa coupe de champagne, à la fin du dîner.

- Elle ne l'a pas avalée, nous esclaffâmes-nous.

- Ha ha ha. Non mais elle a failli s'étouffer avec et en recrachant la bague, elle pleurait. Je me suis inquiété mais tout ce qu'elle a fait, c'est me serrer contre elle en répétant inlassablement oui, oui, oui, je le veux.

- Ha ha ha. C'est une belle histoire.

-Ca nous fait un souvenir mémorable. Et toi, raconte-moi.

- Je l'emmène aussi dîner et au moment du dessert, des musiciens nous entoureront avec leur violon et pendant qu'ils joueront, je lui ferai ma demande.

- Quel romantique tu fais! Elle va adorer. Elle s'en souviendra toute sa vie, s'enthousiasma Jasper.

- J'y compte bien.

- Bon, on y va? »

Nous restâmes en ville à peu près trois longues heures avant de trouver le costume parfait.

Je ne comprendrai jamais comment font les filles pour rester aussi longtemps dans les boutiques… Heureusement que BJ différait complètement d'elles.

Ensuite, nous passâmes retrouver Laurent. Nous ne mîmes même pas une heure pour préparer la maison. Laurent m'indiqua que le champagne était dans le frigo et que Fitz serait dans sa niche lorsque nous reviendrions. Tout serait prêt.

Finalement, nous rentrâmes chez moi. Désœuvrés, ne pouvant aller nulle part d'autre car Rosalie et les filles se trouvaient chez Emmett – lui et sa femme avaient acheté une maison en banlieue un peu après leur mariage - nous passâmes l'après-midi à aider ma mère au jardinage. Cela m'aidait à tenir mon esprit occupé pour ne pas regarder l'heure et nous nous amusâmes comme des fous. L'espace de quelques heures, nous retrouvâmes notre âme d'enfant et Emmett prouva qu'il avait la main verte alors que Jazz… eh bien, il fallait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas doué du tout.

Je dus me préparer et Emmett m'aida à nouer ma cravate tandis que Jasper m'aidait avec mes boutons de manchette. Riant, ils firent remarquer qu'ils avaient l'impression d'être une femme, aujourd'hui et je me joignis à eux.

Ma bonne humeur ne pouvait pas être gâchée.

« T'as intérêt à nous raconter après, hein? »

J'acquiesçai. Je me rendis chez un fleuriste. BJ adorait les roses blanches. Je lui en pris un bouquet et allai retrouver ma dulcinée qui, pour l'occasion, se trouvait toujours chez Emro.

En homme galant, j'actionnai la sonnette. Rosalie m'ouvrit la porte et me laissa entrer avec de grands yeux brillants et un sourire complice.

« Attends ici. Bella! Tu peux descendre, cria-t-elle.

- J'arrive!

Je crus avoir une hallucination. Un ange descendait les marches. Elle était éblouissante.

Lentement, pour ne pas tomber, elle se rapprocha de moi, les yeux dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Waouh!

Elle portait une robe noire sexy que j'avais envie d'arracher, avec des sandales à talon haut qui galbaient avantageusement ses jambes. _Hum… je lui ferais bien l'amour avec seulement ces chaussures_, fantasmai-je.

Son cou délicat était orné d'une petite chaîne avec un pendentif en forme de cœur – je me réjouis car c'était ce que je lui avais offert comme cadeau de Noël – et ses cheveux, délicatement bouclés pour l'occasion, descendaient en cascade, couvrant ses épaules mais juste assez pour me donner envie de les écarter et d'embrasser chaque parcelle de son dos.

Elle m'époustouflait! Et cette femme sublime m'appartenait.

« BJ, tu es magnifique.

- Remercie les filles. Elles ont fait un beau travail.

- Non, même sans ce maquillage, tu es superbe.

- Merci Ed. »

Nous nous mîmes en route et tout le long du trajet, je ne cessai de m'inquiéter: est-ce que tout allait bien se passer? Avais-je bien réservé une bonne table? Est-ce que les musiciens étaient bien là?

En me garant, je remarquai que BJ semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Je m'enquis de leur contenu et elle me sourit:

« Je me disais que le destin pouvait nous jouer de drôles de tours. Quand on s'est rencontrés, on passait notre temps à se disputer, à avoir des divergences d'opinion mais au lieu de suivre des chemins séparés, nous sommes restés ensemble, tu vois? Comme si quelque chose nous retenait l'un à l'autre. Le destin. L'amour. Les deux ensemble, même. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu veuilles de moi de la même façon que moi. Jamais je n'aurais pensé tomber amoureuse mais c'est arrivé. Je t'ai donné mon cœur et je ne l'ai jamais regretté. Même avec Tanya, jamais. Je pensais pouvoir vivre sans toi mais je me suis rendue compte que t'avoir à mes côtés est un besoin viscéral pour moi. C'est marrant, la vie, hein? »

Emu, plus qu'ému, je l'embrassai passionnément. A ce moment-là, j'avais envie de tout lâcher et de lui faire ma demande sur-le-champ. Ma raison reprit néanmoins le dessus et je la menai à l'intérieur du restaurant.

Nous nous installâmes à table.

Je ne cessai de l'admirer et de caresser sa main sur la table. Je ressentais la nécessité de la toucher pour m'assurer que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve mais la réalité.

Je n'avais pas peur le moins du monde. Seule, elle m'importait.

Je réalisai que même si ma demande n'était pas extraordinaire, ce qui me rendrait le plus heureux était sa réponse.

Le maître d'hôtel nous apporta la carte des desserts. C'était le moment. Seulement… Il ne vint pas car tout à coup, une dispute éclata à la table voisine de la nôtre entre un couple et la femme quitta la salle avec perte et fracas tandis que son compagnon hélait :

« QUOI? OCCUPEZ-VOUS DE VOS AFFAIRES! ON NE PEUT MEME PLUS MANGER TRANQUILLEMENT? »

Je restai bouche bée. Je ne pouvais décemment plus faire ma demande après ça. Je m'excusai auprès de ma douce et fis signe au chef des musiciens de me suivre, à l'écart.

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur Banner, je sais que nous avions un accord mais… ce petit incident m'a coupé dans mon humeur donc…, balbutiai-je lamentablement.

- Je comprends, Monsieur Cullen. Nous ne viendrons pas entourer votre table, si c'est cela que vous essayez de dire, reprit-il en souriant.

- Merci mille fois.

- De rien. Passez une bonne fin de soirée, Monsieur Cullen.

- Vous de même, Monsieur Banner. »

Essai numéro 1 : avorté. Courage, la prochaine fois sera la bonne, me motivai-je.

Nous prîmes donc du dessert. Enfin, nous le partageâmes en nous donnant la becquée. Jasper plaisantait lorsqu'il affirmait que c'était mignon mais nous aimions cela. J'aimais plus particulièrement plonger mon regard dans le sien pour y lire son amour et je présumais qu'il en était de même pour elle.

Nous repartîmes vers la voiture sans que je ne puisse trouver de nouvelle opportunité. Dépité, je commençais à désespérer de pouvoir faire ma demande quand BJ posa sa main sur la mienne:

« Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. Et si nous allions nous promener un peu? »

Lorsqu'elle me faisait ce regard de cocker, je fondais et donc, nous nous retrouvâmes à la fête foraine. Nous marchions entre les stands, dégustant ensemble une barbe à papa lorsque nous nous immobilisâmes devant un feu d'artifice. Je ne savais pas pour quelle occasion il avait lieu mais j'admirai alors le visage doux et paisible de ma compagne. C'était le moment. J'inspirai longuement puis me lançai:

« Tu sais, je…

- AAAAH! »

Un jet d'eau apparut de nulle part et nous aspergea, faisant fondre la barbe à papa sur la robe de BJ. Nous fûmes trempés rapidement et je dus me résoudre à renoncer pour la deuxième fois consécutive pour courir et nous mettre à l'abri. Fichu clown, marmonnai-je, agacé. J'avais envie de lui rabattre son chapeau sur son crâne. On n'avait pas idée de mettre des poupées ambulantes pareilles comme gardes de stands. Fais ch**

Essai numéro 2: à l'eau et c'était le cas de le dire, à cause d'un clown! Grrr…

Prenant sur moi, je plaquai un sourire sur mon visage et proposai à BJ qu'on se rende sur le plateau. Le même plateau qu'elle m'avait fait découvrir pour mon anniversaire. Au moins, là, rien ne pourrait nous interrompre, osais-je espérer. De plus, c'était son endroit et ce n'en était que plus opportun pour ce moment. Elle prit ma main et me suivit. Ce serait cette fois ou jamais.

« C'est toujours aussi magnifique, ici, soupira d'aise ma dulcinée.

Nous étions allongés sur l'herbe. Nos vêtements n'avaient pas encore complètement séché mais malgré cela, j'étais bien. Elle avait sa tête posée au creux de mon épaule et rien ne troublait notre quiétude. Nous n'étions pas tout à fait entourés de silence car nous distinguions au loin, le son des basses des musiques de la fête foraine mais c'était tout comme.

- Oui, magnifique et magique aussi, ajoutai-je.

- Si on m'avait dit l'an dernier que je me retrouverais ici une nouvelle fois, avec toi partageant ma vie, je ne l'aurais pas cru, tu sais?

- Ha ha ha, moi non plus, mon amour. J'aurais répondu que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

- Si c'est un rêve, je voudrais ne jamais me réveiller dans ce cas-là. »

Je baissai mes yeux vers les siens et je fus frappé de voir à quel point ils étaient remplis d'amour et de bonheur. Je fus touché car les miens devaient en refléter autant. Je me rendis compte que même si mes précédentes tentatives de demande en mariage avaient échoué, ce n'était qu'un contretemps avant que le oui fatidique arrive pour sceller nos vies. Elle serait quoiqu'il arrive ma femme, mon épouse et ma meilleure amie, la mère de nos enfants.

Un moment se passa avant que je ne me sente prêt à me jeter à l'eau. Je me tournai vers elle et nos regards vrillèrent l'un dans l'autre.

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais je n'eus même pas le temps de placer un mot.

« Miaou! Miaou! »

Essai numéro 3: échec total!!!

Je m'immobilisai, stupéfait. Pourquoi? Pourquoi? POURQUOI?!?? J'avais envie de crier et de donner des coups aux arbres mais BJ sourit, me calmant aussitôt et après avoir déposé un baiser sur mon front, elle se leva et vint à la rencontre de l'intrus. C'était un chaton.

« Oh, regarde-le! Qu'il est mignon! Minou, minou!

L'interpellé se laissa rapidement apprivoiser et ma douce revint vers moi avec une boule de poils dans les bras. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation et quoiqu'attendri, je restais déçu.

- Ed, voilà un nouveau membre de notre famille, chuchota-t-elle en caressant ledit membre.

- Ah? Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il n'a pas déjà un maître?

- Regarde, il n'a pas de collier et puis, il est trognon. On ne peut pas le laisser dehors, sans protection.

- Ha ha ha! D'accord! Comment va-t-on l'appeler?

Elle fit une petite moue puis elle sauta sur ses pieds.

- Comme j'ai déjà choisi pour Fitzwilliam, je te laisse le choix pour notre chaton.

C'était un marché équitable même si un pincement léger persistait dans mon cœur. Mais le bonheur de BJ m'importait plus que tout alors je devais arrêter de ruminer.

- Très bien! Alors, ce sera… Willoughby. »

Autant faire dans la lancée, tant qu'à faire. Je me demandais juste comment les deux allaient cohabiter et comment Renée et Charlie allaient prendre les nouvelles…

BJ me changea les idées en s'enflammant lorsqu'elle répondit à mes interrogations puis nous nous décidâmes à rentrer. Alors que je conduisais, la soirée me revint en tête et je dus me résoudre à être poursuivi par la malchance, ce soir. Je devais me résoudre à abandonner tout espoir.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin chez elle, je constatai que Laurent avait bien rempli son rôle. Bien que Noël était passé, des guirlandes éclairaient la façade de la maison et BJ ne put dissimuler son ravissement. Comme mû par mon subconscient, Willoughby alla rejoindre Fitz dans le cellier et à notre grand étonnement et ébahissement, Fitz le laissa se nicher contre lui. C'était le début d'une grande amitié. Nous rîmes puis elle se tourna vers moi.

« C'est magnifique, Edward.

- Non, c'est bien pâle à côté de toi. Je voulais marquer cette soirée.

- Merci mille fois, mon cœur. Je t'adore!

Je souris: elle n'avait pas encore vu l'intérieur. Elle passa la clef dans la serrure et lentement, comme dans un film au ralenti, nous pénétrâmes dans la maison. Elle n'eut même pas besoin d'allumer la lumière car des milliers de petites bougies réchauffaient la pièce.

- Wouaouh! C'est…

Elle ôta sa veste et fit le tour de la pièce, effleurant délicatement les pétales de roses qui jonchaient le sol et les meubles. Je ne réfléchis plus; j'avais assez tergiversé comme ça pour toute la vie. Il ne me restait qu'une chose à faire et je ne pouvais pas renoncer.

Alors qu'elle revenait vers moi, le regard posé sur ce qui nous environnait, je m'agenouillai devant elle, les bras tendus vers elle, un écrin ouvert. Elle s'immobilisa et écarquilla ses yeux lorsqu'elle comprit ma posture. Les prunelles embuées de larmes, elle s'exclama:

- Oh mon Dieu!

Je ne laissai aucune seconde s'égrener. Je ne voulais plus perdre de temps. Aussi, je laissai mon cœur s'exprimer librement.

- Isabella, j'avais préparé un grand discours romantique et parfait mais maintenant que tu te trouves devant moi, magnifique et à couper le souffle, tout ce dont je suis capable de penser, à part que j'ai complètement oublié mon speech, c'est que je me damnerais pour ton bonheur. Pour préserver ton sourire. Et la seule chose qui compte désormais, c'est que je t'aime. Je t'aime plus qu'aucun autre homme au monde ne pourra jamais le faire et je te promets de m'employer tous les jours qui nous seront donnés à te rendre toujours plus heureuse si tu acceptes de devenir ma femme. Isabella Marie Swan, veux-tu m'épouser?

Durant le silence qui s'ensuivit, je crus que j'allais mourir. Boum. Boum. Boum. Je pouvais même entendre mon cœur menacer de rompre dans ma poitrine. Boum. Boum. Boum. Et si j'avais tout fait foiré? Et si je n'avais pas été assez romantique? Et si elle refusait? Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle. Plus maintenant. Plus jamais. Alors que j'allais prendre mes jambes à mon cou pour me terrer avec Fitz et Will, elle se jeta à mon cou.

- Oui, Edward, je le veux. Oui, oui, mille fois oui!

Mon rire se joignit au sien. Si je devais mourir maintenant, alors je pouvais partir serein. Le bonheur nous habitait littéralement. Je lui passai la bague au doigt et elle l'admira avec ravissement, la faisant étinceler à la lumière.

- Elle est divine.

Pas autant que toi, ma chérie, songeai-je, extatique.Je me penchai vers elle et lui murmurait dans l'oreille:

- L'or pour symboliser à quel point tu m'es précieux, le cœur pour l'amour que je te porte et un diamant car tu es la seule pour moi. L'unique.

- Edward, je t'aime, s'écria-elle franchement émue aux larmes. Toujours et à jamais.

- Je t'aime aussi, Isabella. Plus que jamais. Et nous nous appartenons.

- Pour l'éternité. »

J'embrassai Isabella. Ma fiancée. Ma future femme.

Nous avions vécu des moments difficiles et avions partagé des instants de bonheur.

Tout nous opposait et tout nous rapprochait.

Isabella. Ma promesse de bonheur, mon soleil, ma lune, mes étoiles.

Isabella. Mon amie, ma confidente, mon amante.

Isabella. Mes notes, mes portées et mon rythme.

Notre baiser scella notre pacte: nous nous rendrions heureux. A jamais.

Cette nuit-là, je refis ce rêve que je n'avais plus eu depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ma vie. Je me retrouvais dans le jardin. Sa silhouette troublait mon recueillement. Je courais vers elle. Sauf que quand je tendis la main pour la toucher, elle se retourna, plongea ses yeux dans les miens, me sourit puis son corps se colla contre le mien, ses bras entourèrent mon cou et elle m'embrassa. Ses rires résonnèrent longtemps avec les miens. Elle ne s'évaderait plus jamais. Nous avions désormais toutes les nuits pour nous tous seuls.

Isabella. Ma compagne pour la vie.

**THE END.**

**[N'oubliez pas qu'il y a plusieurs bonus.]**

* * *

**AN 1 : **Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier toutes mes revieweuses qui ont contribué à faire vivre cette histoire avec un Rob ou un Darcy en chocolat à C et Dille, Alice, Cathou et Keena pour avoir reviewé tous les chapitres. Attention, la liste est longue mais j'ai fait toutes les pages de reviews donc je suis sûre de n'avoir oublié personne:

**FangBangers **(ma toute première revieweuse), **Aline1320**, **bellardtwilight**, **Alice **(revieweuse anonyme mais néanmoins fidèle), **Lili36**, **Sophiebelier**, **Asukarah**, **Phika17**, **C et Dille** (revieweuse fidèle que j'adore lire), **Vampninis**, **Misiri-addict**, **Soglams75**, **Chris, Elisect32**, **SachOux**, **Lily**, **Ananaxtra**, **Mely3969**, **Alicia08, Magalie-Cullen**, **Melielola**, **Levana,** **x8-twilight-8x**, **Haley C** (pareil qu'Alice), **Anayata**, **Mamoure21**, **Isabelle**, **ANGIEFOLIO**, **Alinette74**, **You are my life now**, T**wilight007**, **Nana** (qui a illuminé une des mes journées**), Joannie01**, **Adore Youu**, **Ptit canard**, **arwen13**,** **Lolie-Lili**, **Feerie-amb**, **Kadronya, Candy**, **Milie**, **Cm**, **Amande**, **Talia-ange**, **Mlle LilouX**, **Yayalia**, **Mafrip**, **Juliet1802** (qui a été perspicace quand à certains mystères), **Deena,** **Idril**, **Acheroniastyx**, **Slakware**, **Toune**, **Coco-des-iles**, **Lorelei-lei-lei**, **Keena** (dont les commentaires m'ont fait énormément plaisir) , **Chriwyatt**, **Fanoudusud**, **Ally1915**, **EstL** (qui est arrivée en cours de route et qui est restée. Merci Darcy), **Anonyme**, **HEFIDA**, **Samy940**, **Annick**, **HardySabrina** (moi aussi, j'ai été fan de Raw, à un moment), **Bébé23**, **Fleur50** (qui m'a redonné confiance en moi par ses nombreuses reviews), **Alice'n'Tom**, **Elphina**, **Baby07**, **Lukilina**, **Veronika** **Crepuscule**, **Gwendoline**, **Cathou** (merci pour tes encouragements), **Letmesign23**, **Lily** **Cullen82**, **Amande69**, **Pride-and-prejudicee** (Team Darcy!), **My-fiction-twilight**.

**2**: Je sais, je sais. Vous avez sûrement dû vous dire à certains moments "Quoi? Mais c'est écrit où, ça?" Pas de panique! Comme je l'ai déjà dit, tout n'est pas dit dans le POV d'Edward. Ce sera forcément dans celui de Bella. D'ailleurs, le premier chapitre est déjà disponible et le lien est sur mon profil.

**3**: Ce qui est prévu dans les bonus? Entre autres: le mariage d'Edward et Bella (et là, ce ne sera pas un rêve mais la réalité), un POV de Rose et d'Alice et je vous laisse découvrir les autres bonus.

Voilà! Merci à toutes de m'avoir lues et n'oubliez pas le bouton vert parce que les reviews, c'est la meilleure récompense d'un auteur qui n'a pas de Darcy ou de Rob pour embellir sa vie.


	26. Extra 2: Rendezvous devant l'autel

_**Disclaimer**__ : Dans une vie antérieure, j'ai été l'heureuse servante de Master Edward._

_**Chanson du chapitre**__ : __Fearless __de Taylor Swift._

**AN: Chapitre LEMON! **

* * *

« Rien n'est petit dans l'amour. Ceux qui attendent les grandes occasions pour prouver leur tendresse ne savent pas aimer. »

Laure CONAN, Angéline de Montbrun.

* * *

**Bonus 2:****Rendez-vous devant l'autel**

« Edward, fils, arrête de bouger dans tous les sens! Je ne peux pas t'aider à nouer cette fichue cravate de cette manière! »

Je soupirai une énième fois en levant les yeux au ciel. Comment faisait-elle pour ne pas sentir mon cœur qui menaçait de rompre à tout-va dans ma poitrine pour détaler avant que je ne puisse faire un pas? Comment arrivait-elle à ignorer ces pulsations qui me rendaient fou et tremblant d'excitation? J'aurais dû avoir peur, être effrayé à la perspective de me "passer la corde au cou" pour toute la vie mais il n'en était rien.

Je me souvins de ce rêve qui m'était venu une nuit de décembre, de l'agitation qui me tenaillait par tous les pores de ma peau, de l'angoisse qu'elle ne soit pas la bonne mais aujourd'hui, j'étais loin de tout ça. Je savais. Je savais qu'Isabella était faite pour moi, qu'elle était la seule, l'unique moitié de mon âme torturée. Nous pouvions nous disputer sur la philosophie d'Epicure comme sur la couleur du papier-toilette au magasin, je savais malgré tout que je vivais désormais que pour elle et son bonheur.

J'étais serein à la perspective d'épouser enfin ma dulcinée. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement?

« Maman! C'est vraiment important que je la porte, cette fichue cravate comme tu dis? Un nœud papillon ferait tout aussi bien l'affaire!

- Alice me tuerait sur place si je te laissais sortir d'ici sans alors tiens-toi tranquille, fils. Tu veux être beau pour Bella, n'est-ce pas? Lui faire honneur? Parce que je peux te garantir qu'elle sera époustouflante alors il vaut mieux que tu arrêtes de râler. Compris?

Telle mère, telle fille, me rappelai-je. Sous ses airs paisibles se cachait un tempérament de feu. Alice ne tenait pas son obstination de n'importe qui.

- Oui, chef, répondis-je en me tenant droit comme un piquet et en lançant un sourire en coin à Esmé.

Celle-ci me tapa sur le bras, joueuse avant de finaliser enfin son fameux nœud. Ensuite, elle secoua la tête en riant allègrement et entrouvrit la porte. Derrière, mon père et mon oncle, Garrett se tenaient en grande conversation. Cette scène me sauta aux yeux. Déjà-vu, songeai-je alors que ma mère interrompait Carlisle et Garrett.

- Garrett, veux-tu bien faire semblant d'écouter ton frère, pour une fois et lui dire que tu arrêteras de fumer même si tu n'en penses pas un mot? La dernière chose qu'on ait besoin, c'est que vous vous chamaillez. Je vais rejoindre Kate et toi, chéri, vas parler avec ton fils. Il ne tient plus en place.

- J'arrive mon amour.

Alors que ma mère quittait la pièce, je m'observai quelques instants dans la glace en secouant la tête. Nous qui souhaitions un mariage simple, c'était râpé. Alice avait mis son grain de sel en tant que demoiselle d'honneur et ce qui devait être une simple réception s'était transformé en quelque chose de princier. En plus de la trentaine d'invités prévus au départ, Alice avait réussi à ajouter un zéro à ce nombre, sans parler du gâteau qui s'était multiplié par trois et de nos vêtements qui avaient gagné en élégance (et en prix). Je devinai que lorsque son tour viendrait, Carlisle et Esmé auraient à réfréner l'enthousiasme de ma sœur car tout était démesuré et en même temps, j'en étais heureux. Ma future-femme méritait tout cela. Ce mariage grandiose, sa robe de reine, son repas olympien… Oui, ce n'était que justice.

Bien sûr, elle s'était violemment opposée à ces préparatifs arguant que "si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle aurait préféré convoler à Las Vegas" mais Alice étant Alice, elle avait vite cédé parce qu'elle "n'aurait qu'un mariage dans sa vie et que nos proches avaient le droit de partager notre bonheur".

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par l'entrée de Carlisle et de mon oncle dans la pièce. Tous deux se trouvaient élégamment vêtus et me souriaient avec diligence.

- Alors, comme ça, tu rends folle ta mère? Stressé? Boule au ventre?, s'enquit Garrett en échangeant un regard de connivence avec mon père.

Je répondis par la négative.

- En fait, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi. Je sais que c'est un grand pas… mais comme le dit Emmett, BJ et moi, c'est une telle évidence qu'il n'y a même pas de questions. Ce mariage, ce n'est qu'un pas de plus vers notre vie commune.

Carlisle et Garrett gardèrent le silence, me contemplant avec approbation et tendresse. Puis ils hochèrent la tête.

- Ca, c'est bien dit. Tu as tout compris mon neveu! C'est exactement ce que j'ai ressenti avec Kate et pourtant, ce n'était pas gagné au départ. Quand je pense que l'on se détestait…, soupira Garrett rêveusement.

Ses yeux se voilèrent, m'indiquant qu'il était reparti dans ses souvenirs mais à l'air béat qui s'affichait sur son visage, il n'y avait pas à en douter. Il aimait véritablement sa femme comme moi, j'aimais ma future. Mes yeux se déplacèrent sur Carlisle qui semblait également en transe. Certaines personnes passaient toute leur vie à chercher leur moitié mais je me rendis compte que je n'étais entouré que de personnes aimant, aimées et heureuses dans leur vie. Mes parents, mes amis… J'avais de la chance d'être entouré et de vivre dans ce bonheur digne d'un conte de fées.

- Edward, si tu te sens vraiment comme ça alors – et là, ce n'est même plus un conseil venant de ton vieux croulant de père mais un constat – tu as trouvé la clef du bonheur. Bella est une perle. La tienne. Tu l'as choisie mais elle aussi t'a choisi. Fils, ne la considère jamais comme acquis. Courtise-la, chéris-la et tu verras, lorsque vous arriverez à l'âge de ta mère ou moi, vous vous réveillerez toujours avec le soleil au-dessus de vous, conclut-il alors que mon oncle opinait en signe d'approbation.

- Merci papa, dis-je, la voix enrouée par l'émotion.

- Allez, maintenant, vas te marier! »

Nous nous accolâmes. Emu, je ne prononçai pas un mot. J'avais trop peur de bégayer et de passer pour un parfait idiot. Si le rêve m'avait paru extraordinaire alors cette réalité était complètement parfaite pour moi.

Je pris ma place devant l'autel. Emmett et Jazz, en tant que témoins, se tenaient à mes côtés, dévorant du regard leur belle respective qui s'avançaient, visage tout souriant, précédées par le petit cousin de BJ, Benjamin et Maggie. J'avais tenu ma parole et invité Bree et sa petite famille pour assister à mon jour. Notre jour. Ben et Maggie lançaient des pétales de fleurs blanches sur le sol tandis que du coin de l'œil, je vis Renée pleurer dans les bras de Charlie. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, c'était Charlie qui avait éclaté en sanglots à l'annonce de nos fiançailles. Je pouvais le comprendre. Si c'était moi qui devais accorder la main de ma seule et unique fille à un homme… Je savais que tôt ou tard, ce jour arriverait pour moi mais j'avais le temps, n'est-ce pas?

J'observai l'assemblée dans son ensemble. Chacun s'était paré de ses plus beaux atours mais je savais sans même avoir pu voir ma douce qu'elle serait forcément la plus belle, comme elle l'était toujours. Sublime, tout simplement. C'était elle.

Soudainement, la marche nuptiale se fit entendre. Le silence se fit et tout le monde, moi le premier, se retourna pour voir avancer la future mariée. J'eus le souffle coupé lorsque ses yeux bruns plongèrent dans les miens. Comment pouvait-elle affirmer nonchalamment qu'ils étaient banals alors qu'ils me faisaient un tel effet en une seconde?

_A moi, à moi, à moi_, ces paroles scandèrent dans mon esprit émerveillé pendant que j'admirais BJ. Elle portait une longue robe blanche effilée qui accentuait sa taille de guêpe et mettait en valeur ses seins, sans trop en dévoiler. Juste assez pour m'envoûter et m'hypnotiser.

Ses talons hauts rendaient ses jambes interminables et je me contenais difficilement pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, tout de suite afin de soulever sa robe de satin et de promener mes doigts délicatement sur ses cuisses galbées. Je ne savais pas si c'était sa robe ou bien elle, mais tout en elle et sur elle était un véritable appel à la luxure mais surtout, si l'on excepté cela, le simple fait qu'elle soit là, qu'elle soit prête à partager sa vie avec moi m'emplissait de bonheur. Comme nous en avions discuté un jour, le bonheur, ce n'était pas qu'aimer mais également être aimé par l'être que l'on chérissait. Tout à coup, j'eus hâte que cela se termine. Tout ce que je voulais en cet instant, c'était entendre le prêtre Weber prononcer les fameux mots fatidiques: "Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée."

Je trépignai comme un petit garçon, jouant nerveusement avec mes boutons de manchette. BJ se tenait fermement au bras de son père, marchant lentement. Trop lentement à mon goût. Ses yeux restaient obstinément sur moi tandis qu'elle se rapprochait toujours plus de notre destinée. Enfin, elle se tint à mes côtés.

Durant tout le temps de nos vœux, nous nous regardâmes amoureusement. Jamais nos yeux ne se quittèrent. Pour elle, je ne savais pas, mais en ce qui me concernait, j'admirais cette lueur qui dansait joyeusement dans ses pupilles. Elle m'hypnotisait. Elle m'éblouissait comme toujours et je savais qu'elle le ferait désormais toujours. Je ne serais jamais guéri d'elle. J'étais définitivement et irrévocablement condamné à l'aimer. Aucun autre homme ne pourrait jamais l'aimer autant que moi. J'étais sien comme elle était mienne.

Comment je m'y pris pour ne pas m'effondrer comme un homme soûl ou pour arriver à parler clairement alors que toutes mes pensées cohérentes étaient tournées vers elle? Aucune idée mais je savourai le moment où le prêtre nous présenta comme Monsieur et Madame Edward Cullen. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Son nom sonnait comme une caresse à mes oreilles et je souriais béatement tandis que nous descendions la haie d'honneur, main dans la main.

Je ne bronchai même pas quand je recevais des grains de riz dans les yeux. Rien ne pouvait entacher ce jour. C'était véritablement le plus beau de ma vie.

Alors que nous savourions notre délicieux repas, Jazz se leva et fit tinter son verre, appelant notre attention:

« S'il vous plaît, en tant qu'un des témoins du jeune marié ici présent, mon devoir est de dire quelques mots, n'est-ce pas?

Il n'y avait pas besoin de répondre. Un grand Ah fit écho à sa question rhétorique et un silence complet, presque religieux prit place dans l'expectative.

- J'ai rencontré Bella et Edward il y a deux ans. Ce n'est pas un très long laps de temps et donc, je ne peux pas raconter d'anecdotes drôles ou embarrassantes sur nos tourtereaux et en plus, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les discours alors je ne vous empêcherai pas de manger bien longtemps.

Les rires et gloussements accueillirent ces dernières phrases et Jasper attendit avant de reprendre.

- Edward et Bella ont eu un passé compliqué ensemble, cultivant de prime abord une amitié, chauffant le froid et le chaud, se chamaillant comme chien et chat… mais à deux, ils sont une histoire. Je n'ai pas d'exemple d'amour comme le leur dans mon entourage mais lorsque je les vois, tous les deux, l'amour prend un sens très large et englobe alors des notions jusqu'alors abstraites pour moi. Complicité, échange, respect, émerveillement… leur couple est un exemple parfait de ces mots. Même après une dispute, lorsqu'Edward parle de sa Bella, il y a toujours cette étincelle dans ses prunelles, ce petit truc qui vous fait penser : "Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il est imprégné d'elle!" Au cours de ces derniers mois, alors que certains flipperaient et songeraient à s'enfuir, tous deux baignaient dans le bonheur alors aujourd'hui, on ne peut que partager ce fragment de bonheur car eux, le vivent déjà au quotidien. Je ne peux pas leur souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde car ils l'ont déjà alors, souhaitons-leur de le garder. Cheers!

- CHEERS! »

Un énorme brouhaha s'ensuivit suivi d'applaudissements et de tintements de verre. Nous bûmes à l'unisson tandis que la main de ma femme et la mienne s'entrelaçaient sous la table. Quel bonheur de l'appeler enfin ainsi. Cela ne me faisait même pas bizarre; c'était la consécration de notre amour, une telle évidence! Je me tournai vers elle après avoir posé ma coupe. Elle irradiait de joie.

« Comment vous sentez-vous Madame Cullen?

L'effet d'entendre cette appellation sortir de ma propre bouche fut fulgurant, extatique. Je me sentais au paradis.

- Bien, Monsieur Cullen. Très bien même. Je suis comblée.

Ces trois derniers mots suffisaient pour me rendre fier. C'était grâce à moi! Depuis qu'elle m'avait donné une chance d'embellir sa vie, je m'étais fait un devoir de m'y appliquer avec minutie. Je voulais réparer le mal et effacer la douleur que je lui avais infligés: je ne la méritais pas. Elle me sourit tendrement, me mettant du baume au cœur et appuya sa tête sur mon épaule. Nous étions dans notre bulle.

- Hé, Bella Cullen, enlève tout de suite cette tête de là. Tu vas gâcher ta coiffure, intervint Alice en nous ramenant à la réalité.

Heureusement, elle n'en fit rien et se contenta de raffermir sa prise sur ma main.

- Alice, quand ce sera ton mariage, tu feras ce que tu veux. Tu pourras même m'affubler d'une affreuse robe guimauve et bouffante parce que ce sera ton jour. En attendant, aujourd'hui, c'est le mien et je veux en profiter, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sans appel en souriant.

Alice se tut et se décida à la laisser tranquille. Elle afficha seulement une moue boudeuse avant de se retourner pour poursuivre sa conversation avec Jasper. Je caressai le dos de la main de BJ en plaisantant:

- Te serais-tu finalement faite à "ton jour" et à ce gigantesque rassemblement?

- C'est vrai qu'Alice n'a pas lésiné là-dessus mais vois le bon côté: Si pour elle, ça, c'est petit, imagine ce que ce sera pour le sien. Ce sera un énorme maelstrom.

J'opinai de la tête. Elle poursuivit:

- Et puis, elle a raison. Je n'aurai qu'un seul mariage alors je le savoure. Surtout quand je vois toutes ces personnes qui ont fait le déplacement jusqu'ici pour notre union. Ca me touche. »

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela. Elle avait tout dit. J'enlaçai ma femme puis l'heure vint d'ouvrir le bal.

Prenant sa main dans la mienne, je ramenai son corps frêle contre le mien et elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Nul mot n'était nécessaire, je me sentais en parfaite harmonie avec elle. Le monde n'avait plus cours. Seule, elle m'importait en cet instant. Alors que nous nous mouvions, je ne prêtai même pas attention au bruit des appareils photos qui nous entouraient ni au photographe professionnel qui se déplaçait dans la salle. Non. Toute ma conscience, tout mon être était tourné vers elle.

La valse se poursuivit dans un enchaînement de pas tandis que je réalisais quelque chose. Les joies, les déceptions que j'avais vécues tendaient vers un but: l'accomplissement de moi-même qui ne pouvait se faire que grâce à elle. Ce que j'avais partagé avec Tanya, ce que BJ avait enduré lors de son retour, tout ceci n'était qu'un pas de plus. Un petit pas, certes, mais une étape vers un nous définitif. J'étais, elle était et cela ne débouchait que sur une chose immuable, nous étions pour toujours.

Rosalie nous fit sortir de notre bulle en nous rappelant que nous avions une pièce montée à couper. Je la soupçonnais de le faire parce que son mari était un vrai ours, il possédait un énorme appétit sans compter qu'Emmett était un vrai gourmand. Comme dans mon rêve, ma cousine Irina, la fille de Garrett et Kate, étant pâtissière, avait proposé de les faire, gratuitement, comme cadeau de mariage et ma femme n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter. Ca combiné au fait qu'Irina était connue pour ses savoureux hors d'œuvre. Elle possédait sa propre boutique et il fallait bien dire que ses desserts se vendaient comme des petits pains.

Je me tins derrière BJ, mes bras passés autour de sa taille. Nous tînmes le couteau ensemble et je l'aidai à le planter dans le gâteau. J'attrapai une part et la portai à ses lèvres exquises. Elle croqua à pleines dents et ses iris chocolat reflétèrent mon désir. J'oubliai encore que nous n'étions pas seuls lorsque, par mégarde ou pas, je sentis sa langue passer autour des doigts. Elle arborait un sourire aguicheur et un véritable brasier ardent à la place de ses prunelles, ce qui eut le don de m'hébéter. Elle soupira d'aise puis elle en fit de même avec moi. Mais alors que sa part s'approchait de moi, sa maladresse intervint et elle se renversa sur elle. Heureusement pour elle, la robe s'en sortit indemne mais même si nous pûmes distinguer les cris d'indignation d'Alice en arrière-fond, une impulsion me prit et je me penchai sur ma femme.

Elle sursauta légèrement en sentant mon nez contre sa peau et mes lèvres près de son décolleté. Ses yeux s'agrandirent dans une forme de O irrésistible puis elle laissa échapper un râle.

« Petit gourmand, me réprimanda-t-elle, narquoise.

- Toujours, avec toi », lui murmurai-je.

Une teinte rouge se propagea alors sur ses joues et je savourai ce moment. Elle n'en avait pas l'air, ma petite femme, mais je savais précisément à quoi ces paroles l'avaient faite penser.

Nos regards se bloquèrent l'un sur l'autre et nous nous retrouvâmes dans notre monde… pour quelques secondes car Emmett lança alors:

« Arrêtez de vous déshabiller comme ça! Vous en aurez tout le temps cette nuit!

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Nous rougîmes de concert mais nous nous embrassâmes fougueusement. Après tout, j'avais le droit. BJ était ma femme! Elle me chuchota dans l'oreille avant de s'éloigner, happée par ma soeur:

- Il a raison, tu sais. J'aurais tout le temps de me délecter du corps de mon mari! »

Interloqué mais agréablement impatient par le choix de ses mots et par son ton provocateur, je l'observai parler et rire avec les deux autres femmes de ma vie, Esmé et Alice. Cette scène, banale aux yeux des autres, revêtait pour moi une signification particulière. Ma famille acceptait ma femme comme un membre à part entière des Cullen. Jamais je n'avais accordé d'importance à leur opinion mais aujourd'hui, ce simple fait m'émouvait. J'étais heureux.

Enfin, nous pûmes partir vers notre lune de miel. Main dans la main, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la limousine qui nous attendait sagement et nous saluâmes tout le monde, nos proches, nos amis, notre famille avant d'embarquer dans notre avenir. Elle ne savait pas encore ce que j'avais prévu pour notre voyage de noces mais je savais qu'elle ne pourrait qu'apprécier le charme de la maison de campagne que Garrett nous avait offerte comme cadeau. Cependant, avant cela, nous devions passer notre nuit de noces dans un hôtel et j'espérai que leur suite nuptiale soit à la hauteur de mes attentes. Elle se devait d'être parfaite pour notre première nuit en tant que mari et femme.

Durant tout le trajet, nous nous embrassâmes, passant la main dans les cheveux, sur le cou, au bas du dos et c'est fébriles et fiévreux que nous pénétrâmes dans notre suite. Elle était somptueuse. L'hôtel n'avait pas une excellente réputation pour rien. Du champagne nous attendait dans un seau glacé sur le lit. Des petits cœurs rouges ornaient le sol, se mêlant à des pétales de roses. Du Barry White s'écoulait de la chaîne hifi et nous plongeait dans une ambiance on-ne-peut-plus romantique. Tout était vraiment bien pensé pour rendre notre nuit magique, voire irréelle.

**[****You're the first, my last, my everything**** de Barry White**. Lien dans mon profil.]

Après avoir admiré la magnificence de notre suite, je me tournai vers ma femme. Une lueur de désir dansait allègrement dans ses yeux. La partie primale de moi ne souhaitait qu'une chose: sauter sur elle et la dévorer toute crue mais une autre voulait prendre son temps et savourer chaque seconde de cette nuit. Finalement, ce fut la partie raisonnable et romantique qui prit le pas et les commandes. A ça s'ajouta une appréhension: et si je n'assurais pas? C'était certainement la chose dont j'avais le plus peur en cet instant. Il ne fallait surtout pas que ça arrive pour notre nuit de noces. Ce serait la catastrophe assurée!

Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, elle me prit la main et murmura d'une voix rauque:

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour. Cela ne peut aller que bien.

Ces paroles toutes simples me réconfortèrent et calmèrent mon pouls. Avec elle, je ne pouvais être qu'apaisé. Elle n'avait pas besoin de grands mots pour me faire rêver. Juste le fait qu'elle soit là, avec et pour moi suffisait. Elle était ma vie.

- Je le sais, ma chérie. Avec toi, le meilleur nous attend. C'est une certitude.

Comme à chaque fois que je lui faisais un compliment ou que je lui professais mon amour, elle rougit et baissa les yeux. Je pris une mèche de ses cheveux frisés délicatement et jouai avec. Finalement, je déposai quelques baisers sur son front de porcelaine:

- Tu sais qu'il va falloir que tu t'habitues à ce que je te répète au moins mille fois par jour à quel point je te trouve merveilleuse, interrogeai-je en déposant mes mains au bas de son dos.

Elle sourit brillamment puis releva ses prunelles chocolat vers moi.

- Je m'habitue plutôt au fait que mon homme idéal m'ait choisie, moi.

Comment pouvait-elle affirmer que j'étais l'homme idéal et me mettre ainsi sur un tel piédestal alors qu'en réalité, c'était elle, la perle rare? Je fus comme toujours soufflé par tant d'amour.

- Je t'aime Isabella Cullen. Toujours et à jamais.

- Je t'aime aussi Edward. Plus que jamais. »

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et entamai un baiser auquel elle répondit d'abord tendrement, puis avec passion. Béni soit l'inventeur du vin! Elle avait un goût sucré, un mélange de raisin et de chocolat! Tout bonnement divin! Mon rêve n'avait pas fait justice à ce goût, c'était simplement une drogue.

Mes mains qui entouraient son visage fin descendirent le long de son cou, déclenchant une ondée frémissante sur sa peau. Elle fut prise de chair de poule. Je continuai à la caresser, savourant la moindre de ses réactions. Ses joues se colorèrent d'un rose pâle et ses lèvres- oh ses lèvres! A se damner! Eh bien, quitte à aller en enfer, s'il le fallait, je me damnerais avec application pour toucher et profiter de ses lèvres – s'entrouvrirent. Elle haleta doucement. Elle commença à parcourir ma chevelure, d'abord doucement puis elle accéléra ses gestes, me massant la nuque, puis les épaules. Elle m'entoura de ses bras, me serrant contre elle. Fort, toujours plus fort. Au moment où je lâchais prise, elle se détacha de moi. J'émis un grognement de frustration tandis qu'elle s'esclaffait, espiègle. Elle s'éloigna, me faisant signe de la suivre vers le lit. Obnubilé par ses hanches qui ondulaient devant moi, ct fut comme si elle me tenait par une laisse invisible.

Elle s'arrêta, juste quand elle atteignait le rebord. Elle me prit par le col et m'entraîna vers elle. Elle aspira et suçota délicatement mes lèvres. La fièvre nous consumait entièrement. Nos souffles s'entrechoquèrent et je repris l'exploration de son corps. Nous basculâmes sur le matelas en rebondissant dessus. Son ventre se colla contre mon érection déjà douloureuse. Lorsqu'elle constata l'intensité de mon désir pour elle, ses yeux s'agrandirent en forme de O, un sourire mutin se dessina tandis qu'elle s'arquait contre mon bas-ventre en gémissant. Je mordillai le lobe de ses oreilles et léchai goulûment sa gorge, descendant, descendant toujours plus bas. Je sentis mes fesses se faire attraper et serrer, provoquant si cela était encore possible, un mouvement convulsif au niveau de mon pénis. Oui, je pouvais être encore plus dur! Elle s'en rendit compte et, taquine, commença à approcher dangereusement ses petits doigts de la zone périlleuse. Lui rendant la monnaie de sa pièce, je commençai à sucer un de ses mamelons après lui avoir pratiquement arraché sa robe. Maintenant, je comprenais pourquoi cela ne se portait qu'une fois. Ses tétons étaient durs comme le marbre et j'étais tenté de jouer avec comme un bouton de porte. Néanmoins, je me contentai de porter une de mes mains à l'autre sein et de le serrer. Comme… Aucune comparaison n'était possible. Rien ne valait autant qu'avoir un des seins de ma femme en main! Ils tenaient entièrement dedans! Je le palpai sans vergogne, pinçant et mordillant à tour de rôle ses luxueuses pointes. Nos bassins dansaient ensemble, dans une synchronisation parfaite. Tout à coup, elle planta ses prunelles chocolat dans mes yeux et je pus y lire tout son amour. Elle était véritablement la femme de ma vie!

Elle défit ma cravate, la faisant atterrir sur le sol ou je-ne-sais-où et entreprit de déboutonner ma chemise. Elle tremblait mais sa peau irradiait littéralement, me rendant complètement et irrémédiablement fou. Elle jeta mes vêtements au loin. Il ne restait plus que mon pantalon et mon boxer. Elle caressa délicatement mon torse, prenant le temps d'observer la moindre courbure, faisant sa langue toujours plus parcourir ses lèvres. N'y tenant plus, elle la passa sur moi. Je grognai de plaisir. Si cela continuait, j'avais peur de jouir, là, tout de suite et à force de bander ainsi, j'en attrapais mal aux bourses. Je recommençai ma course effrénée et lui enlevai entièrement sa robe. Elle portait des sous-vêtements en dentelle blanche satinée. Ce qui acheva de me faire perdre la tête fut sa jarretière que j'arrachai délicatement avec les dents. Tout le long de sa jambe, elle frémit en sentant mes lèvres et mon souffle sur elle. Nous étions grisés l'un par l'autre.

« Isabella, tu es magnifique, soufflai-je la voix rauque.

Elle ne répondit pas, fermant ses yeux pour mieux savourer la sensation.

- Non, regarde-moi. Je veux que tu voies ce que je te fais. »

Elle m'obéit. Avec appréhension d'abord, puis avec un ravissement sans nom, elle me fixa alors que je balançai au loin sa jarretière comme un chien rejette sa balle. Elle gémit au contact mon visage avec sa cuisse. Cela m'encouragea.

J'écartai ses cuisses et posai ma tête entre elles. Elle haleta et gémit de plus belle, arquant son bassin à ma rencontre. Brusquement, je passai ma langue sur ses lèvres intimes. Elle laissa s'échapper un soupir, ce qui m'excita de plus belle. Je continuai mon exploration et fis entrer un doigt. Elle cria presque de plaisir. Elle posa ses mains sur ma tête et me guida.

« Encore, Edward. Continue. »

Sa voix pantelante m'indiqua qu'elle était prête alors j'introduisis un autre doigt, faisant des va-et-vient. Ses mouvements de bassin s'accentuèrent et j'observai avec émerveillement son visage alors qu'elle était proche de sa jouissance. Je frottai son clitoris, le pinçai et le suçai gentiment et je sentis ses muscles se contracter autour de mes doigts. Ses jus glissèrent jusque dans ma paume.

Je me retirai après qu'elle se soit calmée et couvris son corps de déesse de baisers. Arrivé à la hauteur de son visage, je goûtai son liquide. C'était exquis! Elle ne devrait pas être aussi délicieuse, sinon, comment j'allais faire pour la laisser sortir de la chambre? Elle se jeta sur mes lèvres et elle empoigna à pleines mains mon engin. Elle fit des mouvements de haut en bas et descendit le long de mon corps après m'avoir plaqué sur le lit. Elle me prit dans sa bouche. D'abord le bout puis toute la verge. Si la lécher était exquis, la voir me prendre ainsi était tout bonnement paradisiaque! Ses lèvres se refermèrent autour de moi, provoquant un mouvement d'aspiration. C'était chaud, c'était humide. Elle passa sa parfaite langue partout autour et sur le gland, joua avec le frein tout en continuant ses mouvements avec sa main. Je crus que j'allais défaillir. Je l'arrêtai. Je voulais encore profiter d'elle, je ne voulais pas… mais elle n'obtempéra pas. Elle joua encore avec moi puis finalement, elle se retira enfin. L'air vainqueur et fier, elle m'observa à travers ses cils. L'innocence même.

Comment allions-nous faire pour sortir de ce lit? Comment j'allais faire pour ne pas être toujours en train de bander comme un fou? Comment mon père ou mes amis faisaient pour ne pas molester leur bien-aimée à longueur de journée? Comment se rassasiaient-ils? Avec ma femme, je dus me rendre à l'évidence: c'était impossible.

Elle se coucha sur moi. Je sentais ses seins durcis contre moi. Ses jambes m'entouraient et elle se frottait contre moi. O désespoir! Je ne pourrais jamais plus me passer d'elle!

Je dus arborer une expression dépitée car elle rit doucement. Ses joues roses, ses yeux étincelants et ses cheveux épars… mon désir fut accentué encore plus lorsque je passai mes mains sur sa peau si douce, presque satinée. Et pour couronner le tout, son odeur de framboise et de muguet me rendit incontrôlable.

Je la retournai et dévorai presque sa langue, pétrissant violemment ses seins et ses hanches. Nous peinions à respirer mais quelque chose de fort, d'animal nous possédait. Elle m'appela d'une voix rauque, presque gutturale et m'intima:

« Edward, je te veux. Maintenant! »

Son ordre résonna dans ma tête comme un magnétisme. Je gémis d'un plaisir intense. Je ne me fis pas prier plus et la pénétrai d'un coup de rein. Nous soufflâmes à l'unisson et nos cris se rejoignirent. Nous nous embrassâmes. Je ne me lasserais jamais de cela! J'en étais sûr!

Ses mains m'empoignèrent par le dos, me faisant me serrer contre elle plus étroitement et plonger en elle plus profondément. Un râle de plaisir se fit entendre. Je n'aurais su dire si c'était elle ou moi. Je donnai mes coups. Toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, toujours plus loin. C'était si intense! Je menaçai à chaque fois d'exploser.

(_Non, Edward, pas maintenant. Pas si vite!) _Ses hanches suivaient les miennes et nos mouvements en cadence parfaite avant, se firent erratiques. Elle cria son orgasme et j'en fis de même.

L'adrénaline qui se déversa dans mes veines fut telle qu'il se passa plusieurs minutes avant que je ne réalise que j'étais retombé sur elle.

Je tournai mon visage vers elle. Elle me contemplait amoureusement en souriant. Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres et elle me répondit de la même manière. Nous recommençâmes notre danse sensuelle qui n'appartenait qu'à nous jusqu'à ce que, tremblants et repus, nous ne pûmes plus bouger. Elle vint alors se blottir dans mes bras et ses cheveux frôlèrent mon menton en semant son odeur partout autour de moi. Nous nous répétâmes à quel point nous nous aimions avant de nous endormir comme des bienheureux. Ma dernière pensée fut: plus jamais je ne la laisserai.

Je fus réveillé par le froid et une sensation dérangeante. De celles qui vous font vous réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit en croyant que c'était le jour. Hébété, je jetai un coup d'œil circulaire. Je portai mes mains à mes tempes, les massant douloureusement. Qu'est-ce qui me travaillait comme ça? Un bras se passa autour de ma taille tandis que je me souvins.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, mon chéri, s'éleva la voix endormie de ma femme.

- Rien. Sauf que…

- Oui?

- Qui va nourrir Fitzwilliam et Willoughby? »

* * *

**AN 1 : **Saviez-vous que le premier chapitre du POV de Bella est déjà posté? Si vous le lisez bien, vous aurez déjà saisi le principal trait de caractère de Bella et appréhendé comment elle percevra l'arrivée de la troupe dans sa vie.

**2**: Une petite review? Parce que les reviews, c'est comme avoir un Rob et un Darcy avec vous sur une île déserte: vous pouvez manquer d'eau, de vivres, de vêtements… Ce n'est pas grave. Un Rob et un Darcy, c'est amplement suffisant pour votre bonheur.


	27. Concours ESSN nominé

**Note d'auteur**

Oui, oui, je sais. Les N/A, ça ne sert à rien, à part vous donner le faux espoir qu'il y a une mise à jour. Moi-même, c'est très rare que je les lise. Alors, dans quel but suis-je en train d'écrire cette note ?

Eh bien figurez-vous que j'ai reçu ce soir un mail.

Complètement inattendu car j'ai complètement délaissé FF ces derniers temps.

D'ailleurs, je fais une incartade et en profite pour faire un peu de pub, au profit de moi-même et de mon site personnel consacré aux œuvres graphiques que je fais avec Toshop. Les copinautes savent que le graphisme fait partie de mon métier et que ça fait un bout de temps que cette idée me trottait dans la tête sans que je ne la concrétise. Jusqu'à la date du 22 juillet 2011.

Et donc, vous trouverez dans mon site des créations graphiques évidemment (avatars, walls , etc…) ainsi que des tutoriels Photoshop et pour les débutants et pour les confirmés et d'autres rubriques que je vous laisse découvrir. L'adresse de mon site se trouve dans mon profil 'Homepage'. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un message pour me dire ce que vous en pensez )

Après ce petit interlude, je reviens à l'objet de cette note. Comme je le disais, j'ai reçu un email de la part de Hurrican-bells m'annonçant que mon histoire « Elle : Starry, starry night » a été nominée dans la catégorie BEST LOVE STORY pour un concours organisé par un forum DAMN-ADDICT-LEMON.

Alors, ça me fait énormément plaisir car ça veut dire que cette histoire que j'ai écrite y a quoi, 2-3 ans à la va-vite, a été lue et a plu. Alors, merci !

Et donc, je vous invite à voter pour moi (même si je n'y crois pas trop, _voire pas du tout_, quand je vois les concurrentes que j'ai dont notre fameuse Voodoo et sa superbe histoire Obsessions) en vous rendant sur http:[/]damn-addict-lemon[.]forumgratuit[.]fr (Rubrique ADDICT OF LEMON AWARDS).

A bientôt!


End file.
